


Made for the Movie Screens

by CreativeDestruction



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abusive Manager, Also mentions of abuse but vaguely, Alternate Universe - Actors, America being America (Hetalia), America is the Hero!, Briefly and not in detail, Can you see that I totally have this planned out?, Countries Using Human Names, Cross dressing for a movie role, Drinking, France on a pole, Francis wears stilettos, He doesn't mind, He's the bad guy, Hollywood AU, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Marc is the director of the movie, Mentions of Blood, Other, Parties, Slow Burn, Swearing, That last one could cause some concern, The Manager - Freeform, The manager doesn't have a name he is just 'The manager', They are making a movie, They are talented, They dance, They do it a lot but out of love, This doesn't need anymore tags honestly, and sing, england needs tea, he's weird, rich people, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 140,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDestruction/pseuds/CreativeDestruction
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is a world famous actor, who has recently found himself on set with an equally famous actor with the name of Arthur Kirkland. Alfred is determined to get to know the feisty, yet sometimes angry Englishman. Something about him seems... off, or different, in a bad and good way. Arthur knows that he is hiding something and uses his acting to hide it all too well. Throughout the days on set the two get to talking and acting, learning that their two roles are love interests, so Alfred offers Arthur to come to his gigantic house to practice their roles. Arthur finds himself safe and comfortable from the secret and the monster that he had been hiding for the past six years. Meanwhile they also find an interest in one another, and something soon sparks between them.





	1. Chapter One: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to do this AU for a long time and I finally have gotten up off of my lazy ass and started it. I have taken a different approach to writing this and I don't think it is the preferred method of Fan-fic writers but I found it pretty helpful. Basically I sat down and started writing it but I didn't stop and just wrote chapter after chapter so everything is pre-written but definitely not half-assed. I have put a shit ton of man hours and research into this and I hope that it has paid off. I found everything about the movie making process and the stage show processes to be fascinating and tried my best to recreate/incorporate the experience and details into this fan-fiction. Seriously, everything from Actors, scripts, and Cameras to sex scenes are interesting. So all in all I just hope it has turned out the way I hoped it would. 
> 
> I talk too much just start reading it already.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: INTRODUCTION**

 

Alfred F. Jones was your typical movie star…filthy rich, lazy as hell, but overly dedicated to his work. The blonde was constantly at a studio or any audition that sometimes landed him across the country to do a film or in an entirely different country. Either way he was also flashing his bright smile and talking to the people in charge or his manager who was in charge of getting him important roles that have led him to be one of the most popular actors currently on set of a movie that was said to make millions in theaters and around the world and somehow…

 

He managed to get the lead role, alongside none other than, the infamous english actor Arthur Kirkland as the second lead.

 

Arthur was a brilliant script writer along with a side role of acting and that was apparently the part he was doing in this movie.

 

They were both successful and both never got along. The few times they had met, which might make this job harder than it should, both were asked to do their roles and neither would turn it down just because they couldn’t get along in the past. Hell, Alfred had only ever said a few words to the British man so who was he to be the judge of the green eyed blonde’s annoying temper or strict rules or order’s when he was in charge of directing. But he wasn’t in charge this time.

 

After the third day on set Alfred started noticing different little things about Arthur that he probably wouldn’t have noticed if they didn’t have to share the same set.

 

One: Arthur Kirkland was always polite to the people around him, unless he was discussing a scene.

 

Two: He spent _way_ to much times getting makeup and costume done.

 

Three: The Englishman seemed to despise Alfred even when the American didn’t do anything wrong he just happened to always be on the wrong side of Arthur. Alfred could tell that he wasn’t the only one though.

 

Four: Arthur hated being touched, but that was the least of it all.

 

The American had only been on the set for days and all he wanted to do was go home to his overly large house that was far too big for one person, unless his brother Matthew was staying over for a week or so, but even then it was lonely most of the time. Alfred’s brother Matthew was a professional Hockey athlete that was recruited out of Highschool and traveled a lot around the country to games, barely making time to see his American brother.

 

Unfortunately he couldn’t go home yet because he was stuck in a conference. The studio that was producing the movie had gathered an incredible cast for a remake of an older movie, what Alfred had learned was it was a modern twist on a classic movie that was a bit different from what was usually done. For example the main love interest were both male and lucky for Alfred, Arthur just so happened to be his love interest, which is just another reason the American actor wanted to speed home in his expensive car home, rip out his contact lenses, figuratively of course and settle on his couch with a large bowl of popcorn and watch something on the television and just hope he didn’t see himself on it, because is was usually to weird to comprehend.

 

The star cast however was a mix of many different people playing many different roles for what critics were already staying was going to be the movie of the year, or a classic with a perfect twist. So far the people that Alfred recognised was; Arthur Kirkland, the English actor that was previously mentioned and served as a part time model which Alfred just learned the day before when eavesdropping on a conversation between Francis Bonnefoy and another employee.

 

Which brings him to the next cast member to mention; Francis Bonnefoy, who spent most of his time as a millionaire playboy living the highlife in Paris, or filling in for Photo Shoots, or movies, and designing the costumes. The Frenchman always made sure that you knew what he was wearing, or who he was currently in a relationship with. Matthew introduced Alfred and Francis a while back because they had met at a gathering of some sorts and became good friends. Alfred had nothing against the guy other than the fact that he was showy and dramatic which was overall, ultimately the perfect roll for someone in the entertainment business.

 

Alfred's next stop was to observe the rest of the room, it ranged from all sorts of different people, Gilbert Beilschmidt being one of them, he was loud and narcissistic which is why some people said he and the Prussian got along so well. Sitting next to him was a more proper man with brown hair and a posture that could only be recognised as Roderich Elstein, who was the head of the music department for the majority of studios in Hollywood. If the movie producers could hired him they did and paid a good sum of money for it. After the Austrian was Elizabeta Héderváry, a pretty Hungarian that was a beast with a frying pan and if you got on her bad side; such as Gilbert had done a few times. You might as well forget about your face looking normal ever again which could really be bad for show business, somehow though Gilbert still had a face that was made for the screens, like the rest of the people in the room.

 

Around the rest of the table was a popular Spaniard by the name of Antonio Carriedo, who was a lead in choreography and was also a well liked actor, Alfred though couldn’t figure out what the brown haired man was doing here anyway. Sitting next to him was the two Italian brothers, Lovino and Feliciano. The two were complete opposites. Feliciano was happy and bouncing while the other was always grumpy and rude, but still they were the perfect duo together. The bouncy Italian was currently having an in depth conversation with Ludwig Beilschmidt the brother of the one and only AWESOME GILBERT, they couldn’t have been more different either, Ludwig was well built and much more mature than the self proclaimed Prussian.

 

There were a few others as well, Alfred has learned over the many years in his career that it took a whole small city of people to make a million dollar franchise. The American supposed it was obvious to tell by the ending credits at the end of each movie.

 

Alfred was called back into the current conversation and stopped zoning when Arthur decided to elbow him in the stomach. _Why did he have to take the seat next to the angry brit?_ The Director’s had ended their main speech about how the next six months or so was going to go and how everything would be set up and the main gist as to what the movie was about. Apparently the most important part was something that Alfred missed. The casters for the film made sure everyone in the cast had a musical background or could at least sing or dance or something that Alfred missed.

 

It was occurring to the American that he should stop binge watching marathons but the blue eyed man was convinced that watching others could make him better, so he made the terrible choice of watching everything that Arthur Kirkland had ever been in just to figure out what he was up against. Between seeing the other blonde in real life compared to movie nothing much was different, somehow he was still stunning, his small build was perfect for the role he was cast along with the way he was in real life, he was probably a few inches shorter than Alfred himself. Alfred would say that the green eyed man probably would come up to right under his chin if they were to stand facing each other, give or take a few centimeters.

 

Alfred didn’t realise he was staring until he heard Arthur clear his throat and wave his hand in front of the American’s face.

 

Arthur wasn’t impressed by his American co-star, the man seemed to be distracted all the time and downright lazy which is what Arthur suppose young people did with money. He himself wasn’t much older than anyone in the room but at least he wasn’t a stupid git that didn’t even pay attention at one of the most important meeting of the process. Arthur was now staring back in the wheat haired blonde that sat next to him around the huge round table that sat in the middle of a equally large conference room. The American seemed to stand a head taller than himself and had the bluest eyes he had probably ever seen on a human being and wondered if they should have switched roles considering the appearance of whom they were acting as.

 

Either way, now was not the time for yelling at the American who probably was bored out of his mind. But Arthur found that when the American was listening that he was quite passion filled about the whole process of making a film. There was currently a discussion between the cast and the directors about script changes or last minute ideas before the final reading of the full script that had been moved to tomorrow because some of the actors and actresses couldn’t make it.

 

The assignment that was given to the members of the movie was to go over their parts in the script and adjust to and get a feel for their character. Arthur felt that this would be a bit harder for himself considering he was asked to play a role that originally suppose to be played by a woman. At first Arthur had been a frustrated about having to play a women’s role and blamed it on his small stature and curved figure, but he was still a man nonetheless. Eventually the gentleman came to the conclusion that the lady in the film was fiery and might be fun to play, she had a dynamic sense to her that he could have fun with while playing her part.

 

Alfred already knew he would love his part in this, it was like perfect mix of old time and new time with a party scene in the beginning that was to die for, to bad they didn’t start filming for another two weeks he was pretty sure that he would nail this part first try, he wasn’t so sure for Arthur though but considering his other previous roles he would probably be fine.

 

A few hours later Alfred was safely back on his beloved couch scanning through the whole one hundred and twenty two paged script printed on full white pages that he held in his hands until a certain few words caught his eye. Alfred had taken out his contact lenses and into his glasses as soon as he was at home and ditched his security detail before settling on the couch. Alfred adjusted his glasses to sit closer to his eyes on the bridge of his nose, and to be honest he felt like an old man doing it even though he was only twenty-one.

 

The words that specifically caught Alfred’s eyes were the ones where Arthur was supposedly suppose to be in some ridiculously revealing clothing or so the script says and trying to ‘seduce’ Alfred’s character only to have a few descriptive paragraphs later says they are in the same bed but Alfred’s character is rejecting the advancing moves that Arthur is going to be doing.

 

Arthur happened to be doing the same thing that Alfred who doing, sitting in his large house, making sure the door was locked and then started reading through the script as his distracting French friend by the name of Francis noisily popped open a bottle of red wine before grabbing two glasses from Arthur cabinets and sitting down next to the Englishman.   

 

“So you think you can do it mon ami?” Francis asked throwing one leg over the other and relaxing his arm on the back of red couch that sat in Arthur’s living room.

 

“What do you mean ‘Do you think I can do it’? Of course I can do it. Who just do you think I am?”  Arthur spat back, scanning down the first few pages of his part that was highlighted. Francis and Arthur had a past that Francis wouldn’t be afraid to deny but Arthur would just rather forget about, somehow a while ago that Frenchman and the Englishman were in a strange relationship for a while until they both decided that a Friends with benefits way wasn’t what was best. There was only a few exceptions if they were both totally trashed at a bar and accidentally went to one of their houses. For the most part however, Arthur couldn’t stand to be in the same room as the long haired blonde. Even looking at his face with the stupid excuse for a beard could want to make Arthur punch him in the face, but he had to consider that the stupid frog was his only friend and the Frenchman was also a great rehearsing buddy so it wasn’t all at loss.

 

“What I mean Angleterre is that this part is played by a female and as far as I’ve seen you are not female.” Francis said lifting Arthur’s chin with his fingers and turning the blonde's head side to side like he was observing him closely.

 

“Will you shut it you bloody frog before I kick you out of my house and of course I know what the part is I accepted the bloody roll,” Arthur snapped, while his face had a hint of red, which Francis figured it was either from his effective face touching or out of anger. Sometimes Francis thought he should be more concerned for his gorgeous face when around Arthur knowing the Brit could punch him hard enough to dislocate his nose, but he never saw the point.

 

“Why don’t we go through it non?” Francis suggested flipping opened his own copy of the films script. Francis was cast as the owner of the club that Arthur was to work at. The Frenchman was just waiting until Arthur got far enough the see what was up and coming as his part as the main dancer.

 

As soon as Arthur saw the part Francis was looking at he was sure that his green eyes might have fallen right out of his head.

 

“I didn’t sign up for this.” Arthur groaned and chugged the rest of the drink in his glass, at this point he didn’t even care what it was as long as it would let him forget about what he had to do until tomorrow or at least put it off for as long as possible.

 

Over the few days of meeting Arthur, Alfred had told himself that he would get to know the cranky Brit if it was the last thing he did. The only reason being because he was curious as to why he could be so lovely on screen and a complete ass in real life. But the answer was simple it could have been because he was an actor or that Alfred just didn’t know Arthur that well yet and hopefully they would get to know each other better by the time they started filming in a week or two.

 

For the first two weeks of production, the cast members were to have costumes fitted and makeup tested for camera’s and what looked best for them, while they individually learned their parts in the movie to then make it a whole.

 

Arthur was dreading everything.

 

First it was the few parts in the script that he figured he couldn’t ask to take out and make up. What everybody on this set didn’t know was that Arthur had a dark secret that could cost him his career.

 

What Arthur didn’t know was that in the following weeks his secret would be figured out by the person he least wanted it to be.  


	2. Chapter Two: The Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue? For some reason that Arthur couldn’t comprehend, he felt oddly comfortable around his new co-star and whereas other situations with any other person would have been unacceptable he allowed himself to do a three-sixty before going back to his previous task of scowling and staring at the sandy haired blonde that just so happened to come up to him and start a conversation about his sketchy attire.
> 
> And then whatever I copied and pasted right here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NoTes and shit I have no idea what I am doing all I know is that I am shit faced, I can't find my pants, and I have just watched one two many drag shows, god damn. I can't remember what is happening right now I think i am a day late with updating because I don't know what day it is anymore but Its like 5:00 o' clock in the morning right now and I am dying. 
> 
> Sned hlep
> 
> Also Anri is probably lik a rly out of character Belgim bc I have no idea what she b lik e. PS American is Older because drinking is fun. (Drink responsibly, Or just try bar hopping in a rly smol ciity so u won't get lost)

**CHAPTER TWO: THE PLOT**

 

It’s was only the fourth day on set, and the scheduled day of the script reading. During these there was usually everybody that was going to have a speaking role and then some in the room reading through the entire script and acting their way through it while screenwriters wrote down observations and made sure all the actors were perfected for the part because they could always replace them, which made some nervous but certainly not the American.

 

The narrator for the session started reciting the well put together script. Nobody for the first reading was going to sing anything or start dancing because it was a standard reading. Everybody went along with with their own highlighted part, though there was a sort of humorous laughter at the sex scene that was almost inevitable, especially in this day and age. Yet they would still have to go through it.

 

Alfred wasn’t going to complain because he would be lying if he said the Brit wasn’t attractive.

 

But the rest of the world didn’t need to know he was gay. Not yet at least, he supposed the movie he was currently reading from was going to give that suspicion away, or he could just play it off as an easy role when it came down to interviews and media coverage, but something told him when it came down to it he wouldn’t be able to do it.

 

After an hour or two of waiting through the whole thing the people involved with the film were removed from the conference room and sent to get costumes made and dolled up for the cameras. Putting makeup on had almost become a normal ordeal in Alfred's life, because he was almost certain that the rest of the male population didn’t normally wear makeup everyday.

 

After getting the rest of that department done his next stop was the designers for the set and the people that were going to take measurements to make the set’s costumes. He then saw the Brit on the other side of the room and decided that he would go say ‘hi’ because out of the four days that they had met they had probably talked once and it wasn’t worth noting or it was because it was dialogue in the script that they were reciting from. Alfred had told himself that he would get to know the Brit in the time that they had to spend together on site and because he wanted a way to kiss up to him so Arthur wouldn’t yell at him all the times that they would talk without acting.

 

What Alfred didn’t expect to see when he went over to the pale blonde was the fact that he was currently being squished into a black corset and matching lower garments. Alfred’s eyes went wide when he saw the brit, and he figured it would be a good conversation starter even though he had absolutely no idea why he would be wearing it. Alfred thought it had something to do with the part Arthur was allowing himself to do. But damn he looked good in it.

 

By the time Alfred had made his way over to the green eyed man who was sat in a directors chair, or that’s what he thought they were called, the stylist had left to grab something or do whatever she was in charge of.

 

Alfred plopped himself down in the chair that sat right next to the one Arthur was sat in.

 

“That looks comfy.” Alfred smirked sarcastically earning a scowl from the Brit who was currently also red in the face, probably because he didn’t expect Alfred would see him in such an attire before filming started.

 

“You have got to be bloody kidding me right?” Arthur said breathlessly. Alfred thought it might be because it was pulling the other's insides together but he also thought that if Arthur got used to talking in it then it wouldn’t be so bad so he continue the conversation with him.

 

“So what's it like wearing one of those?” Alfred asked. Alfred could say the he didn’t expect the answer he got from the usually gentleman like Englishman.

 

“I can’t feel my penis.” Arthur deadpanned. “How about you get in one of these and tell me how it is hm?” He hummed in question.

 

And he was back to the normally pissy Arthur that he was going to have to work with for the six months.

 

“Well since you're in it why don’t you get up and do a little spin Artie?” Alfred asked getting up from his own chair. Alfred, at the moment, couldn't deny that messing with Arthur wasn't hilarious, because it definitely was.

 

“My name is Arthur and I don’t think that will be possible.”

 

“Aw why not?” Alfred whined and stood in front of Arthur, usually he wouldn’t ask a coworker to so such a thing but it was too tempting. Plus, Arthur had to know how good he looked in it, he was sitting in front of a mirror for god's sake.

 

“Including the blasted fact that I can’t feel my vital regions my legs are no exception.” Arthur crossed his arms, and looked with a glare at the American. Alfred had another plan though and that was to help the scowling blonde out of his chair (which worked) and left Arthur barefooted on the hardwood floor, still glaring at Alfred, and crossing his arms over the laced garment he was wearing. Under the corset was a pair of short shorts that were probably just a replacement for normal pants so that it would be easier for changing out of the thing.

 

“So now can you do a spin?” Alfred asked, even though this probably wasn’t helping the fact that Arthur possibly hated him. The British man still did it while unexpectedly still holding Alfred’s hand to keep himself standing upright.

 

For some reason that Arthur couldn’t comprehend, he felt oddly comfortable around his new co-star and whereas other situations with any other person would have been unacceptable he allowed himself to do a three-sixty before going back to his previous task of scowling and staring at the sandy haired blonde that just so happened to come up to him and start a conversation about his sketchy attire.

 

“As for a first impression and conversation with a person I barely know this has been one of the strangest.” Arthur observed and averted his eyes to the wood floor look for nothing in particular.

 

“Probably, but what’s there to know? I know ya know my name and I know your name.” Alfred suggested looking at Arthur’s green eyes.

 

“You have a good point there." Arthur paused for a second before adding,"Git.” Arthur tensed while looking into Alfred’s eyes and then so happened to add in a strange British slang word to sum up the American.

 

“I don’t know what that means but-” Alfred was cut off but another blonde coming into the room and announcing himself. From the same entrance that Alfred came through a few minutes before. Francis stood in some of his fancy clothes that were never anywhere under a thousand grand, but they still complimented his personality and style which was probably what he was going for in the first place. Arthur saw the Frenchman and automatically rolled his eyes at him, when he started barking orders at some of the rookie designers. Arthur’s eyes somehow drifted back to the American was standing in front of before climbing back into his chair to catch his breath again.

 

“Is he even allowed to do that?” Alfred asked sitting himself next to Arthur who had since started fiddling with a string that was hanging off of the shorts.

 

“Who blooming knows? But he certainly has more qualifications than most of the people in here.” Arthur complained, “Hell, I think their trying to kill me.” Arthur was never one to talk much but here he was ranting to the stupid American that he was going to have to deal with.

 

Alfred watched as Arthur’s lips moved with words but he was listening to what the shoulder length blonde haired Frenchman was complaining to one of the designers about, it was something about not enough ‘bling’. The American’s attention was brought back to Arthur when he started yelling.

 

“PISS OFF FRANCIS.” Was the simple phrase, that was still so effective toward the picky Frenchman. Alfred snickered beside Arthur, who was wearing a shit eating grin.  

 

“I am just doing my job angleterre.” Francis said defending himself like he was hurt by the Englishman words.

 

“Doesn’t mean you can bother the rest of us you frog.” Arthur snapped, still trying to breathe to the constraints leaning his head back against the back of the chair to try and breath.

 

“Ah Alfred I see you have met Arthur.” Francis’s face lit up.

 

“I sure did!” Alfred exclaimed “But he is one weird dude ya know.”

 

“I am sitting right here you bloody wanker!” Arthur snapped and scowled causing a shriek from Francis.

 

“Mon ami if you keep doing that you are going to get lines across your forehead!” Francis said trying his best to fix Arthur’s face of a permanent scowl.

 

“PAWS OFF YOU BLOODY ARSE!” Arthur said trying to flick Francis hands away, and not doing too well. Alfred watched in amusement.

 

“And what have they done to you?!” Francis continued to fuss about different things and noticing the Brit’s outfit. “Don’t they know that this is way too tight for someone who is not used to it?”

 

Arthur’s face seemed to light up at that, if it had anything to do with getting the bloody awful thing off then he was totally in.

 

“It looks good though.” Alfred said matter of factly.

 

Francis shook his head, “The American is right.”

 

“Please fucking kill me.” Arthur sighed.

 

It was then that Alfred noticed something that he hadn’t before, he found that somehow Arthur and Francis seemed to be alarmingly close and briefly wondered the two were in a relationship, that was until Arthur started yelling again and drawing Alfred from this thoughts.

 

“Francis I swear on the Queen of England that I hate you, but if you can do something about this then please do.” Arthur started. Alfred took note to ask about their relationship later, even though Arthur’s last words mostly summed it up.

 

Francis nodded and motioned for Arthur to follow him. “If you would just follow me Angleterre.”

 

Arthur tried for a second to get out of the chair. “If you would kindly help Alfred?” Arthur asked. Alfred complied helping the smaller out of the chair like he did before and making sure the Brit could stand before letting him walk toward Francis, casually swinging his hips to make walking in the outfit more comfortable.

 

The room that they were conversing in had mostly been cleared out with the exception of a few people moving out to go to the main stage where most of the actors clothing was being approved by the main crew and makeup being tested by the cameras. Alfred was guessing that which ever person was in charge of Arthur had forgotten or gotten sidetracked and went to do something else.

 

There were a few groans when Francis started tugging on the corset to get it to a looser setting, which made Alfred a little bothered. Alfred couldn’t really explain it but it seemed that Arthur and himself had known each other for a while when they probably had only met a few times at a party or something that didn’t really count. He supposed that it could have been because they would have to work together for a while which is why they had gotten along so well this time.

 

A particularly loud scream broke him from his thoughts and he figured that he should stop going off into his dream world and spacing out.

 

“Alfred, I must ask for your help if you can?” Francis called from a separate dressing room that was located just off the large room that Alfred had met Arthur.

 

“Yeah sure.” Alfred agreed and made his way to the same room that Arthur and Francis were in.

 

“What did ya need help with dude?” Alfred asked his eyes darting to Arthur who was leaned over the vanity and with Francis messing around with the contraption that made up the back of the piece.

 

“I just had an important call and I need you to finish this.” Francis said placing his phone back into his fluffy jacket that was probably pretty expensive.

 

“Ok dude, but you should know that I have no idea what I am doing.” Alfred said looking over the Brit’s back.

 

“Just continue to loosen the strings right here and then redo it but not as tight, it is like tightening some shoes or figure skates non?”

 

“Uh sure.”

 

“As long as you don’t kill me then you can help.” Arthur said speaking up.

 

“No can do Artie.”

 

“Merci Alfred, and ta ta angleterre.” Francis said leaving the room.

 

“Bastard.” Arthur called out after the long haired blonde, enticing a distance giggle from the man.

 

“I suppose this is not what I expected to be doing after just meeting you but what the hell.” Alfred said casually, pulling some random strings.

 

“You don’t say.” Arthur contradicted, “Just fix it please.”

 

“Okay Artie.”

  
“I told you my name was Arthur you wanker, and stop acting like you know me.”

 

“Just trying to make conversation. Speaking of that, just curious what is your relationship with that guy anyway?” Alfred asked starting to undo what the previous person started with the strings.

 

“Francis? If you think I am dating the frog then you are definitely mistaken.” Arthur tried to laugh but it was quite painful.

 

“Oh, you guys just seem to know each other well.” Alfred said undoing two strings at a time until he was at the top of the corset and allowing it to fall off in one big piece.

 

“You don’t know him well?” Arthur asked, “He seemed to know you well enough.”

 

“I met him through my brother.”

 

“The hockey player?” Arthur asked curious as he slid the thing off of him so he could breath for a few minutes before it would have to be put back on before they went out to set to get final costume arrangements checked for cameras.

 

“That’s my bro.” Alfred confirmed watching Arthur move around to grab and plain white shirt to cover up even though the corset was about to be put back on.

 

“He doesn’t seem like the type of person to know Francis of all people.” Arthur thought mostly to himself but he hadn’t see the Canadian brother of Alfred’s in a while. They had been friends for a while through Francis but that was only ever when Arthur and Francis would run into the kid at a showing because of Alfred or a tournament of Matthew's that Francis insisted that Arthur attend with him.

 

“Nah not really, but they go way back.” Alfred said his eyes scanning over Arthur’s torso until he noticed something strange when he wasn’t covered by the black piece.

 

“Do they?” Arthur said hoping that Alfred didn’t see anything, he supposed that the makeup department forgot to cover up some of what he was worried about.

 

Oh but Alfred definitely saw through the mirror that reflected the short haired blondes back, but didn’t say anything. The British Man's torso was covered in bruises, new and old, some scratches that were red and others were scar like. Arthur seemed insecure about it and quickly covered up again dreading having to put the other thing back on because needless to say it was painful to have something so tight wrapping around all of the wounds.

 

Once Alfred and Arthur got a fifteen minute roll call notice from the main set, they decided that should attempt the put the corset back on the Brit. Arthur would rather run all the way home in nothing by a pair of boxers, except he sometimes considered his home to be across the ocean and all he was wearing now was a pair of women’s short shorts and questionable fishnet tights and garter belts. The scene that they were testing for was the scene after the beloved party scene where instead of so many people it was just Alfred and Arthur and the first real up close screen time was at for the two characters.

 

Everything would have been fine except for the painful corset that was sadly necessary. Arthur just hoped that there was nobody listening into the room that Alfred and himself were in because they would probably get the wrong idea. The room was being filled with a mixture of Arthur trying to breath and Alfred muttering apologies and trying not to hurt Arthur who just tried to refrain from screaming when the strong American started pulling the strings together and hooking it behind the brit before finishing at the end tying it in a neat bow at the end just above Arthur’s ass.

 

Arthur could only envy Alfred’s wardrobe. It looked classy and comfortable and it looked like something he might wear to a christmas dinner with his family, it was a fancy 1900’s dress suit that perfectly fit the role and the person wearing it.

 

Alfred watched as Arthur threw a robe over the outfit and not bothering to tie it up as he walked into the hallway when they got the five minute call.  Arthur quickly stopped in front of the makeup department.

 

“Wait here, or go on ahead I don’t care.” Arthur said slipping in the room and closing the door behind him. Alfred just leaned against the door and waited for the Englishman to finish up and join him again.

 

Inside the room Arthur walked over to the first person he saw and asked for the lead artist and was quickly directed to her work space. Upon seeing Arthur, the lady who was in charge of Arthur and Alfred and a few other’s looks on the screen knew exactly what Arthur was there for. The robe didn’t cover what it needed to. The artist, Anri, the girl’s name was, started working on some patches that were starting to wash away with a small sad frown on her face and fixing them before sending Arthur away with a few painkillers.

 

When Arthur opened the door again he looked as he had before probably with a bit of a touch up of a few things. Arthur turned around at the sound of his name being called from behind him.

 

“Good Luck Arthur!” The Belgian girl called and waving a bit when she saw Alfred standing next to Alfred as they made their way down the hall.

 

Arthur somehow always walked with a strange time of confidence that Alfred couldn’t his eyes off of and made him find a weird possessiveness when Arthur got catcalls just from walking down the hall. Arthur just flipped them off not caring if he got yelled at for it and continued down the hall in a fast paced motion. Alfred couldn’t blame the people they passed in the hall for staring because that would make him a hypocrite.

 

Alfred held the door for Arthur as they made their way to the studio they were actually filming in, Studio thirteen. Arthur thanked the man and made his way over to the people in charge and earned himself a few more cat calls before almost going ballistic on them.

 

Never had Arthur ever thought that he would be in this situation in his entire career, he was pretty sure that his family might think that he is going rouge.

 

At least it would it be over soon.

 

Until tomorrow that is.

 

Toward the end of the rehearsal-like thing, some things took a strange turn. First the directors called Alfred up for a quick talk, something about getting his brother Matthew, the hockey player, who had no interest in this world, to contact the studio because they wanted to offer him a part if he could do it. Alfred thought it might be because they were twins, but then realised that that script didn’t even called for two twined characters.

 

As for Arthur, things got bad when his Godawful manager showed up, probably to discuss Arthur’s profit from the film which would mean more money for the manager. But the bloke did his job and that was the only reason he kept the arse. Arthur who was convinced that the majority of the day was done was about the sneak off stage when the directors asked for one more camera check in front of a different setting and angle. Arthur was exhausted a sore from wearing the bloody corset, hell even the usually smiling and handsome American actor looked ready to kill the asshole in charge, they were being kept longer than they were suppose to and all everybody wanted to do was past out in their million dollar homes, he knew for sure that that was what he wanted to do.

 

After an agonising half hour of everything else, they were finally done and prepared to leave the Godforsaken establishment. Alfred had already had everything taken off and had exchanged his costume for his relatively normal street clothes, even though they were still probably expensive except for the ragged converse all stars that were dressing his feet. After walking out of the closet or whatever the place where they stored the fabric and finished outfits was called, he was grabbed from the hall by a surprisingly strong but pale arm that dragged him into a side dressing room, which was actually the same one he and Arthur were in earlier.

 

Speaking of Arthur the man was standing in front of the American panting trying his best not to look like he just had a mental breakdown.

 

“What’s up dude?” Alfred asked the other.

 

“I need your help again, because that stupid bloody assistant that is suppose to be helping me decided to run off again and I haven't seen Francis since earlier and I am sure as hell not wearing this ratchet thing home.” Arthur ranted,

 

“No Prob dude.” Alfred gently lead Arthur to the vanity from earlier and motioned for Arthur to put his hands on it to keep himself standing.

 

“I thought you’d be wearing something a little more…. expensive than converse.” Arthur commented, because after all he was already looking down at the floor and just so happened to notice Alfred choice in shoes.

 

“Nah, I'm not into all that fancy stuff, something simple is more than enough, It’s not like I don’t own nice things I just don’t prefer it.” Alfred reasoned, untying the pesky gardment.

 

“I thought most young people liked to show off that kind of stuff?” Arthur asked.

 

“You make is sound like you're so much older than me, I am going to have to start calling you an old man.” Alfred laughed, Arthur tried not to smile, but Alfred’s was just contagious, and the worst part was that if Alfred looked up that he could probably see it in the mirror.

 

Arthur quickly composed himself, “Don’t you dare.”

 

“No promises.”

 

“How old are you anyway?” Arthur asked looking into the mirror to see if he could see the American behind him as he was hard at work making sure Arthur could breath normally again.

 

“It’s not nice to ask a ladies age!” Alfred laughed pretending to be appalled. Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred, who then decided to answer. “Twenty one, you?”

 

“Twenty three.” Arthur answered.

 

“See I knew you weren’t an old man!” Alfred exclaimed, almost finished with the ties on the back.

 

Arthur just held back a smile and proceeded to roll his eyes, he finally felt as if he could breath normally, but he felt that he still couldn’t breath right, maybe it was because his manager was in the same building as him.

 

Alfred didn’t say anything as he slid the old styled costume off Arthur’s torso, he figured it probably wasn’t appropriate for him to do, but he did it anyway not caring anything of it. Arthur strangely seemed to lean back a bit at Alfred’s large hand on his rounded shoulders. But the moment was quickly discarded when there was a knock on the door and the frightening sound of his managers booming voice on the other side. The blonde Brit was thankful that the American had some sense to lock the door when he was pulled into the room.

 

“Arthur are you done in there?” Was all that was heard from the other side. Alfred seemed confused as the other blonde in the room scrambled around for his normal dress clothes, and anxiously answered his manager back.

 

“Uh-yes almost, um one second.” Alfred was concerned about how badly Arthur’s voice trembled, and lowkey wondered if the bruises on the man's torso had anything to do with it. Alfred was quietly directed by Arthur to be quiet.

 

“Leave a few minutes after I get out of the room.” Arthur whispered. Alfred nodded and wondered why. “And turn around really quickly would you?” Alfred complied and heard the soft rustle of clothes as Arthur took off everything else and slipping more comfortable clothes on.

 

“Thank you.” Arthur whispered to Alfred before opening the door and meeting the other man with a shaky sigh. Alfred felt like he was trying to hide something important and if it was the last thing he did then he would find out what was bothering the British man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be on time next timeee. 
> 
> (More letters are fer flare in words like Nyehh) 
> 
> P.S if u c a flaw, squint, if u c a typo, don't be mad some of the most beautifl works have gigantic typos.


	3. Chapter Three: The Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyday since finally talking to Arthur, Alfred barely left his side, he had a reason but Arthur didn’t know that reason. And he didn’t need to know the reason. Arthur however liked the attention, it wasn’t the typical attention he usually had though, it was like having a friend that wasn’t Francis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEh, I suck at putting these out on time but I will just expect them on friday but like rly late at night.
> 
> P.S Anri is suppose to be Belgium but is probably really out of character but she is basically just there for the important role.

 

**CHAPTER THREE: THE REHEARSAL**

 

Everyday since finally talking to Arthur, Alfred barely left his side, he had a reason but Arthur didn’t know that reason. And he didn’t need to know the reason. Arthur however liked the attention, it wasn’t the typical attention he usually had though, it was like having a friend that _wasn’t_ Francis.

 

They would be lying if they said that people hadn’t taken notice, some asked questions and others didn’t, most questions however were denied.

 

But there was one question that Alfred himself needed to ask.

 

It was during the second week of being on set and the second day they actually started rehearsing some bit that Alfred finally had enough. Alfred was used to seeing Arthur more frequently and speaking to him before he went in to have hair and makeup done and that’s when he had the time to notice that no matter what Arthur tried to do he couldn’t hide the recurring bruises and red marks everywhere or when Alfred would put his arm around the British man’s shoulder how he would wince in pain but play it off as normal, either way Alfred automatically took his arm back to his side. Alfred also noticed the dirty looks that Arthur’s manager gave him when he would put an arm around him or casually help him with wardrobe or even talk or smile at him.

 

It was during some time in the morning when Anri was putting the required camera makeup on his face and neck when he finally asked.  
  
“I hate to be the dude asking  this but is Arthur okay?” Alfred started as the short haired Belgian put liquid concealer on his face.

 

“What do you mean?” The girl asked leaning back and stopping her work to look at Alfred.

 

“I mean…” Alfred quickly made sure nobody was listening in because the last thing Alfred wanted was to expose whatever was happening to the man. “I see him everyday and the amount of pain he’s in and the marks are concerning.”

 

Anri’s eyes seemed to go sympathetic and brought her hand down to her side, she seemed to contemplate her next words carefully. Then let her mouth gap like a fish, unable to talk.

 

“You don’t have to say anything.” Alfred suggested, although still thinking to himself that it would still be nice to know.

 

Alfred had always viewed himself as a hero, which is why he wanted to be an actor so he could actually be a hero, for some reason he thought he might actually get the chance to be one if he knew the reasons.

 

Anri thought for a moment, she looked down at her feet, “I can’t tell you.”

 

After thanking the young artist and leaving to get his different clothing before joining everyone for rehearsal, the American then took a detour straight towards Arthur’s main dressing room, he just needed to know that the Brit was okay.

 

Arthur was pissed, and staring at a certain American in front of him who had just decided to barge in without knocking while Arthur was currently throwing his belongings around the room to let off some steam. Alfred just seemed relieved for some reason, and automatically smiled. Which helped the Brit immensely.

 

Luckily today was just rehearsing and nothing special. These types of days considered of the cast learning the music and singing the soundtrack, and listening to Antonio who was a lead in choreography. Everybody had to learn two main dances in the first part and others had to learn another dance that was placed toward the end more and then a last one that consisted most of the crew and then some. There was some talk that there would be an actual orchestra and some of it would be filmed in the form of a musical, which was where Antonio and Roderich were important.

 

Currently the lively spaniard was instructing who would be dancing with who, for the sake of the plot and based on characters whether they were major or minor and who would be beneficial with one another.

 

Arthur and Alfred were sat on the side lines as the first half of the dancing was being conducted, the pre recorded song blasted in the background as the brown haired man started doing a few examples and making sure that the people he was leading were in sync and keeping up with each other and the music. Antonio then went on to talk about how their hands would be involved with the costumes and for the current moment that they should keep them up and tensed.

 

As soon as this part was almost completed it would stop abruptly in the middle and Arthur would come into scene, with the already choreographed part that he and Antonio worked on the night before, Arthur quickly joined and was put into place inbetween the rest of the dancers, there was a select few that would play the playboy’s that went to this club to have a naughty and fun time. Arthur felt frightened when he realised that these people would have to lift him up and doing it all without dropping him but they seemed like they could do it. Either way Arthur did it flawlessly and Alfred was impressed and slightly concerned for what he might have to do.

 

Alfred soon learned that his part would not be as bad as he thought, after a brief dance number with Francis, Arthur was sent back to the sidelines and waited as Antonio instructed the rest of the dancing and effortlessly join in himself. For the next part of the complicated party dance, the cast grabbed their respective partners that Antonio paired them up with. This included Arthur and Alfred and the center of attention. Alfred tried to focus on the shorter man in front of him and not anything else about him or the very noticeable camera high above the stage that was recording their rehearsal for the Behind the Scenes that was most likely going to happen.

 

For this example, Antonio grabbed Lovino from the middle and started showing how this part was going to play out, it was a simple waltz-like dancing with a twist that was simple but it required the counterpart of the taller dancer to be flexible which wasn’t to bad, but Alfred soon understood why Antonio paired them up this way, even though his part with Arthur was unavoidable.

 

“Where did you learn to do this?” Alfred asked, it was the first time that Alfred spoke to Arthur that morning after figuring out that whatever it was Arthur was in trouble somehow.

 

Arthur scoffed and completed the next tip back, as Alfred held tightly to his back so he couldn’t tip over.  

 

“Before…” Arthur did the second dip. “Acting, I was in a…..” and the next one, it was relatively easy move but it was difficult to speak after bending his back in such a way, but he guessed he would have to learn since it was written into the movie. “Band, and we were told be had to learn to dance, that’s how I learned.” Arthur explained, and sighed at he remembered that they were done with dipping and they were moving onto normally moving around in a circle. “Also Antonio is a friend, I guess you could say.”

 

“Didn’t think that a band would make you do this kinda dancing?” Alfred asked a little puzzled. The next thing he heard from Antonio was that they were going to do lifts, and carefully showed by lifting the usually angry Italian in the air and holding his hips to keep him from falling. The said Italian usually wouldn’t let Antonio or anybody for that matter go near him, but Alfred figured that he was doing it for the sake of the rest of the group and for the Spaniard’s amusement. It wasn’t much of a secret that the Italian and Antonio had a long standing relationship which made them perfect as an example and perfect for the roles they were cast.

 

As soon as the main crew started practicing the lifts then Alfred started up the conversation again. “Do ya still want ta explain why you would tango dance for a band?” Alfred asked lifting the other into the air and watching as he rolled his eyes and he was put back on the ground.  

 

“It’s a bit of a ridiculous story actually.” Arthur said not meeting Alfred’s eyes and turning to then be lifted into the air again.

 

“Mind telling? I do love ridiculous stories as we have…” Alfred lifted Arthur once more, as Arthur’s eyes seemed to light up as he looked at Alfred again. “A lot of time.”

 

“Fine, I was in charge of finding myself and the others dance lessons, and being the bloody idiot, like yourself, that I was at the time I thought there was only one form of dancing and booked everyone salsa lessons with Antonio who was just as confused as I was.” Arthur said looking over to Antonio who was showing Ludwig a way he could lift Feliciano without the giggly Italian being tickled.

 

Alfred just laughed at what he just heard and waited for Antonio to come back and show the people on stage what to do next. The next thing however was putting everything they just learned together without falling or dropping somebody, which happened twice already, but nobody was hurt, not to badly at least.

 

About an hour of working on the first three parts of the first dance, there a handful of dancers who broke off from one another, some stayed in their same arrangements. This time Antonio was part of the dance and was partnered with Lovino and a few others who were suppose to be in the first have of it. The ones that didn’t participate in this part were told to take a few minutes most just stayed and watched or went to get water while they waited.

 

Arthur and Alfred were those of who stayed to watch, the group started practicing a day before the rest of the groups like Arthur had, so he saw some of what they were up to the day before. The music they had didn’t have any lyrics yet and was a shrilling violin and drums that created a dark and impressive tango like feeling. Antonio was in the lead of it all and Lovino was the second in charge of  dancing and was currently doing the part with the green eyed man until the rest of the others that were going to be doing it with them started to join, Alfred’s job was to walk around the stage and hum the lyrics that weren’t put to music yet, while Francis would translate some of the French that was placed into the music. Arthur was fascinated by the process and didn’t even notice that the end wasn’t too far, somehow another wave of people and their partners did the background of the tango, the music then became slow and sinister before crescendoing and the rest of the dancers started back up with Antonio and Lovino in the front and center telling the story, until the music end with a bang.

 

The people on the sidelines clapped once the rest were finished and out of air. The time was around two in the afternoon now and most were exhausted or ready to get the last one over and done with.

 

It was a complicated thing to put together and left the people who would normally have talked or helped each other stay confined to their parts. Arthur recalled that this was a mess, for the characters and with the amount of things going on. Somehow the exhausted dancers managed to complete the first part of it with ease. Arthur’s part was not long after that and it require him to be held up by a group of people again, which he was quickly getting used too, and luckily most of the dancing required walking and arm movements. Though, that was easy enough.

 

By the time they had ran the whole thing it was beginning to get dark outside and nobody could get the instrumentals out of their heads. Except for Alfred who was automatically put back onto a different train of thought. During their practice Alfred made sure to keep a light but sturdy grip on Arthur so he wouldn’t hurt him because there had been some times that Antonio would come and critique Arthur when Alfred wasn’t involved and it was obvious that when the spaniard touched the Brit’s shoulders that he winced in pain but tried to hide it and he did it well, but it wasn’t the choreographer’s fault for not knowing something that wasn’t seeable to begin with.

 

Now though Alfred looked out into the crowd of people in the auditorium, it was usually just the director or makeup artist who would fix something or take note of somethings, for the most part the main person always in the studio was was the cameraman that was in charge of making the behind the scenes and the bloopers when the time came to finally start the acting parts. One person he didn’t want to see in the crowd was Arthur’s manager, the man gave off a strange and downright unpleasant aurora and he couldn’t figure out why, which automatically put the American in a bad mood until he had an idea.

 

They started to redo the waltz dancing scene where Arthur was in charge of some pretty Risque moves that at one point landed him on the floor and trialing back up Alfred’s body in a snake like motion, and when Alfred glanced into the crowd and caught the man's eye and tried his best not to smirk and be cocky about it all. He didn’t want to get on the man’s bad side for Arthur's sake, which is when he got his good idea, but not his best. However if the hero could prevent some pain that would surely come to him then that’s what he would do.

 

“Hey Artie?” Alfred asked as he seated himself in the same dressing room as the Englishman.

 

“Hm?” He asked obviously trying to avoid going out into the hall and running into the manager, Alfred had learned that the guys name was something along the lines of Mr. Something, but Arthur didn’t go into detail.

 

“Whatcha doing tonight?” Alfred wondered leaning forward in his chair, and looking at the other in the dimly lit room.

 

“Are you trying to ask me on a date Jones?” Arthur asked looking up from his script that he was looking through the avoid leaving the dressing room.

 

“No?” Alfred started a search for words in that moment and settled on, “I was think we could have a sleepover.”

 

“A sleepover?” Arthur’s abnormally large eyebrows shot up in question and surprise, “Like ten year old girls?”

 

“Sure! We can memorise the script and watch movies with Francis in them.” Alfred suggested, Arthur could never turn down a Francis movie marathon because nothing was funnier than getting a bit tipsy and roasting the Frenchman for an embarrassing sex scene or just overall cheesy or bad acting that happened occasionally, for else some of the man’s movies weren’t to bad, but if you watch them with someone else then you might want to be be drunk.

 

“That sounds ideal.” Arthur agreed. Before his gaze fell again, “But we are going to have to sneak out of this place.”

 

“Ooooh, hope the paparazzi don’t see!” Alfred jumped up and gathered his things before turning back to the other blonde. “Who’s car?’

 

Arthur thought for a moment. ”Mine, and you can get yours tomorrow since we’ll be back here anyway.” Arthur shrugged and finally put his things into his man satchel.

 

“Ok, and who’s gonna drive?” Alfred asked.

 

“You, because I haven’t a clue where your house is.” Arthur stood up and joined Alfred by the door and shutting off the light leaving the two in the dark, before Alfred slowly opened the door and motioned for Arthur to follow him out while looking around to make sure that nobody saw them, except for one person who was in the parking lot, it was Anri and she just gave a delighted smile seeing the two and went to her car.

 

Arthur lead Alfred to the expensive car that Alfred was quite excited to drive, it wasn’t what Alfred expect Arthur to drive but nonetheless it was expensive and impressive, not like his but still nice. It was a black Bugatti chiron that was obviously taken care of and Arthur intended to keep it that way.

 

Arthur threw Alfred the keys specifically stating quite harshly “Don’t wreck it.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Alfred said admiring it before opening the door and slide in next to Arthur and started it up. “I didn’t take you for a car guy Artie.” Alfred had the biggest grin knowing this new fact.

 

“How many times must I tell you that my name is Arthur, and no I don’t collect these things I just know a nice vehicle when I see one.” Arthur said crossing his arms and he watched the taller adjust the seat.

 

“I would hate to see your garage.” Arthur mumbled, “And you better put that back when your done.”

 

“No prob bob.” Alfred said cruising out of parking lot faster than he should have been.

 

“First you called me Artie and now I am Bob? Do you have a slightest clue what my bloody name is?” Arthur asked slightly turning toward the American in his seat with the seat belt rubbing against his neck.

 

Alfred laughed and continued to cruise down the freeway to get back to his large house that wouldn’t be as lonely tonight.


	4. Chapter Four: Practise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur found that he was starting to like the American idiot, but not to much, he couldn’t figure out what was so intriguing about him. It was also the fact that the American was so gentle so some odd nice about him around the Englishman, when he usually wasn’t around people like Gilbert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI so speaking of GIGANTIC TYPOS I literally had to delete this chapter and fix a huge misplaced chuck because it got MOVED AROUND somehow and it was just a mess but it is fixed now and if you read it before I fixed it I would recommend re-reading unless you have lost all fate in me already. :)
> 
> Literally I've been waiting all week to post the next chapter and then I found the biggest typo ever so I stalled, again... But its up now so that's good. 
> 
> I wanted to start putting up chapters quicker instead of every week, because it is such a struggle to keep myself from putting it up early because I am so excited, but I also want to keep it at a steady pace because that gives me more time to think of a new fic to do. I really wanted to do a card-verse or something bc I find it interesting but I can't think of a plot. FML
> 
> P.S I would totally take requests, because lord knows I have waaaay to much time on my hands.
> 
> Now here is a nice fluffy chapter.
> 
> P. P. S. My editor and I have been in a war over the word Practise and a few other words, because of how they are spelled so don't mind if something is weird. I guess? I mean I don't think it's spelled wrong, but then again I am a strange human being and I don't go outside. (That has nothing to do with any of this but I have no excuses)
> 
> I like nice cars and money.
> 
> And sexy English men.

**CHAPTER FOUR: PRACTISE**

 

Alfred somehow thankfully got Arthur’s Bugatti home in one piece alongside Arthur screaming and telling him to slow down while grasping on to the seat he was sitting on. The british man thought it was a miracle that he was even still alive with Alfred’s reckless driving and the dumb excuse he gave every time Arthur told him to slow down.

 

“A car like this deserves to go fast.” Alfred had said or something like that, frankly Arthur didn’t care as long as they didn’t crash or get pulled over. Plus this was LA, there were vehicles even at this time of the evening, and somehow Alfred managed to miss every single one of them.

 

Now at least they were at Alfred’s castle, Arthur had to admit that it was large, especially for one person, unless he wasn’t alone? Arthur had to wonder if he was in a relationship, the guy was attractive and wealthy. How could he not be?

 

“Isn’t this a bit much for one person?” Arthur asked stepping out of his shoes in the mudroom like entryway.

 

“That’s what I said!” Alfred exclaimed turning around to Arthur after turning on a light. “You must have something like it though right?”

 

Arthur nodded his head as Alfred slipped over his own shoes and left them in the doorway for other’s to trip over.

 

“That’s highly not a good place to keep those, which I am sure you are aware of.” Arthur scolded moving the converse to sit next to his.

 

“What’s the problem? The maid will probably just put them away like she always does.” Alfred explain plopping down on his couch.

 

“I feel so bad for your maid.” Arthur finished sitting himself down next to Alfred who was fiddling with the TV remote and clicking on the Netflix.

 

Alfred only smiled at Arthur’s complaint before throwing the remote toward the Brit and standing up before the blonde, “Find some of Francis movies and I’ll will go make us food. What do ya like?”

 

“Nothing that has to do with fast food.” Arthur stated firmly, turning his body on the couch to look at the American who was standing with the fridge door wide opened. “Do you have tea?” Arthur wondered.

 

“Maybe, Mattie likes the stuff, but it might taste like maple syrup.” Alfred grinned closing the door to the fridge and going to the cabinets.

 

A few moments later the two blondes were sat on the couch eating popcorn and laughing at a particularly awful line that Francis had said. Arthur has tears running down his face as Alfred played the clip back over and over, and Alfred was rolling on the white carpeted floor, which was definitely not his choice of carpet.

 

“It’s SO bad!” Alfred wheezed.

 

“I know!” Arthur agreed making sure that Alfred played it over at least four more times before he was satisfied and ready to continue watching one of Francis’ first movies.

 

After a marathon of about three different movies with the blonde Frenchman in them and a few shots of ~~bleach~~ liquor that Alfred had in his cupboard later, Alfred and Arthur busted out their movie scripts and starting reading from them.

 

“It’s like… you know how you have to…. I don’t fucking know. Oh, lovely, I forgot my religion again.”  Arthur mumbled looking through the script he knew it wasn’t even close to what the actual line was but he honestly didn't care, Alfred just laughed and read the next part of his line.

 

Arthur sat on the couch now with Alfred’s arm behind him and listening to the American debate about something that he noticed while they were rehearsing that day, Arthur casually offered tips or suggestions to the American.

 

“But here's the thing, there are some people who are really good at what they do and the others just blow it off ya know.” Alfred said and earned a nod from Arthur.

 

“I’d say they just like to put us in pain.” Arthur decided looking up at the American, who was getting up, Arthur figured that Alfred was talking about the designers that were in charge for this film.  

 

“Probably but I think it goes for a lot of people.” Alfred concluded. They were now walking down Alfred’s long hallway, Arthur wasn’t too sure why but he figured he would rather follow Alfred than be left alone in the others house, plus they were talking about something random. It just so happened that after a few shots to forget about the Francis movies that they had a strangely serious conversation about different types of tea and Alfred decided to go on a rant about shitty workers. Arthur didn’t blame him, and he never said it to their faces, like some others always did. Arthur supposed it was one of the reasons that he enjoyed Alfred’s company so much.

 

Arthur found that he was starting to like the American idiot, but not too much, he couldn’t figure out what was so intriguing about him. It was also the fact that the American was so gentle so some odd nice about him around the Englishman, when he usually wasn’t around people like Gilbert.

 

Alfred was walking toward his bedroom and Arthur thought he should turn around but Alfred was still talking about something that Arthur figured to be super hero’s from the comic books. Arthur had noticed that the man liked to talk, but Arthur usually prefered to listen so it was a fine set up.

 

“I am just going to fix this one sec.” Alfred said closing the on-suite door halfway and leaving Arthur to sit on the very large king sized bed that Alfred owned. The room itself was large, and looked like it should be in a home decor magazine, the blonde just figured that it was the house keepers that kept it so tidy.

 

A minute later Alfred was out of the bathroom and didn’t even have to open the door because he didn’t close it to begin with, which Arthur had thought was strange until figuring out what the other was doing. Arthur’s eyebrows raised again when the American walked out of the bathroom shutting the light off in the process, but Alfred had a pair of thin rimmed rectangular glasses dressing his face.

 

“Charming.” Arthur accidentally whispered, and hoped that Alfred hadn’t heard what he said.

 

Luckily he hadn’t heard and a few minutes later they were sat in the living room again reading through the next part until the dance part came up. Arthur would have happily stayed on the couch and watched Alfred attempt to complete the dance himself, but somehow he was dragged into it as well.

 

“Don’t step on my feet! Try it again.” Arthur scolded looking down at Alfred’s socked feet then back up at the American’s blue eyes that were being covered by the glasses but he was still handsome nonetheless, somehow the accessory made him look older, but not by too much.

 

“Fine fine try it again.” Alfred was frustrated at the Brit who was ordering him around like normal.

 

“And DON’T drop me.” Arthur waited for the lift to say this part loudly enough to hear over the music that Alfred had blasted out of the speakers.

 

The two went on to continue what they learned earlier from Antonio and rehearse lines over and over because it was the normal thing to do on a Wednesday night with a co-star even when you had to go back in the morning and do it all again.

 

Arthur now had his dress shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and was correcting Alfred’s footing by stepping on his feet and holding onto the taller American, who just complained that it hurt.

 

“Alfred if you keep complaining we are never going to be able to complete this, so I advise that you cooperate.” Arthur stressed with his pale arms on his hips.

 

Alfred grinned at the older like a madman, mostly because he found it cute when the other acted all fed up with him.

 

“From the top Alfred.” Arthur instructed.

 

“K dude.”

 

They started with the first dance that they would be in together, the one where Arthur had to drop himself backwards while Alfred hands were uncomfortably close to his ass. Either way they completed it and Alfred managed to get through half of the steps without stepping on Arthur’s now bare feet. Alfred had moved the coffee table and couch and pushed up the rug so they could practise on the hardwood. It made Arthur uneasy because he didn’t want to be dropped but Alfred seemed keen on not dropping the other and kept a light but strong hand on Arthur while doing the lifts.

 

“Now we move this way.” Arthur guided Alfred like Alfred was suppose to guide Arthur.

 

“Are you gonna say numbers with that?” Alfred asked walking behind the smaller, who was just confused at the question asked.

 

“Numbers?”

 

“Yeah like 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, ,7 ,8.” Alfred exampled, “Because people do that right?”  

 

“But we are not because that is ridiculous.” Arthur decided, and Alfred laughed.

 

“What about the snake thingy?” Alfred asked as they neared that part in the song even though they were working on something else.

 

“Should I?” Arthur tilted his head.

 

“Whatever you want Artie.” Alfred smiled and went along with whatever else Arthur was going to try.

 

“I’ll do it but only because the dance calls for it.” Arthur crossed his arms and waited for Alfred to

 

“Face it you like the part don’t ya?” The tall American now wearing glasses asked

 

“No, I most certainly do not.” Arthur chided.

 

They started from the top again and went it got to the snake part that Alfred was asking about, Arthur complied and did it, it was done twice throughout the entire thing, but Alfred’s eyes were focused on something else. The light that Alfred had put on was a standing lamp that stood in the corner of the room by the window that overlooked the city of LA below and it made seeing outside difficult but seeing inside was as clear as day, it was like bright stage lights, the people on stage can’t see the audience that well but the people in the audience could see the people on stage, what had caught Alfred’s eye was a quick flash as a few bushes rustling against the window and the actor’s automatically went to one thing, the paparazzi.

 

It was a normal everyday thing for someone like Alfred and Arthur to be followed around by them and it wouldn’t be the first time that they had showed up and Alfred’s house. Arthur didn’t seem to notice as he slide down the length of Alfred's body and stayed down for a second before springing back up but before he could, there was another flash and Alfred pushed Arthur toward the floor with himself landing on top of the Brit.

 

“What the bloody hell was that for?” Arthur sneered in question and anger because, he wouldn’t tell Alfred it, but it kind of hurt.

 

“Shhh! Quiet, we are being watched.” Arthur knew exactly what that met as Alfred said it and reached up and clicked off the light switch on the wall right over where Arthur and Alfred landed on the floor.

 

“Shit.” Arthur cursed and hoped that they didn’t see to much, even though it was hard enough to hide from the bastards.

 

“They’ll probably leave once they think we stopped interesting stuff.”

 

“Interesting stuff? Really Alfred, now we are going to be swamped with questions from the press and the producers are going to be bloody angry.” Arthur whisper yelled.

 

“I know! But if they can hear us it is going going to worst so shut your mouth.” Alfred looked down at Arthur who he was still lying on top of.

 

“Look who's talking! You insufferable git!” Arthur in that moment tried to cross his arms over his chest out of habit but was blocked by Alfred’s surprisingly firm chest. For the next few minutes the two sat in the dark and hoped that Alfred couldn’t see the red that was surely heating his face. The last time he was being laid on like this he was drunk and it was Francis who was trying to do some random thing that he probably learned from Youtube.

 

It was a good thirty minutes before either one of them thought about moving again, there hiding place was just behind the moved couch, but it was possible that they were still there because the assholes were persistent, and that was for sure.

 

When Alfred decided that the coast was clear, he got off Arthur and offered the other his hand and helped him up.

 

“That was unpleasant.” Arthur commented straightening his clothes out as Alfred reached around the walls to find the light switch.

 

“I thought it was up close and personal.” Alfred grinned when he found the switch. Arthur rolled his eyes and looked to the tv that apparently left on while they moved on to practising.

 

“Oh, this part.” Was all he commented when he saw Francis on the screen.

 

Alfred broke into laughter when he saw it too, it was one of those horrible sex scenes that didn’t even look or sound real, which is what made it awkward and bad. Alfred and Arthur opted for making another bowl of popcorn and getting more booze before sitting down for another viewing of Francis’ worst movies.

 

That is how they fell asleep as well. Alfred had at some point put his arm on the back of couch while watching the movie and when he fell asleep his arm slide behind the smaller actor who woke up with his head in the crook of Alfred's neck and the American breathing in his ear. It was surprisingly warm considering they didn’t even bother to get a blanket besides the one that Alfred already had lying on the couch because of how many times that he probably fell asleep on the smaller couch compared to a large lonely bed. Arthur did it, because nothing was more cold than a large bed. Francis would always complain how it was bad for him but he never cared too much.

 

Arthur was fully awake when the familiar ringtone of a phone sounded through the room.

 

“What do you want Francis?” Arthur snapped when he answered the phone and leaned back into his all American pillow. He knew it was Francis because honestly who could it be besides him of all people. 

 

“Do you not realise the time mon ami?” Francis usually aggravating voice asked through the phone.

 

“No what time is it?” Arthur asked his accent heavy with sleep.

 

“Twelve in the afternoon angleterre and you were not home when I went to look.” Francis seemed suspicious but almost acted like he knew why.

 

“Oh.” Arthur was silent for a minute and wondered for a moment just how Alfred hadn’t been woken up yet. “I went out for….” Arthur looked around the room for a second his eyes spotting his cup of tea from last night. “Tea. Yes I didn’t realise the time and please tell the others that I will be there in a few minutes.” Arthur was fully prepared to hang up in that moment.

 

“One more thing mon ami?”

 

“What else could it possibly be Francis?” Arthur groaned.

 

“Why did you answer the Américain’s phone?” That was when Arthur really hung up the phone and realised that he was indeed holding Alfred’s blue Iphone that was far too large for Arthur’s liking.

 

When Arthur threw the phone onto the coffee table and leaned was when he realised Alfred was probably waking up, there was sigh and Alfred casually snuggled himself onto Arthur and his face went red.

 

“Wake up you bloody idiot.” Arthur complained while hitting Alfred on the arm that was holding him to the American’s torso.

 

“Why?” Alfred mumbled into Arthur’s hair.

 

“Because I am not a teddy bear.”

 

“Ok.” Alfred said and continued to hold the Brit.

 

“Or how about the fact that it’s literally twelve in the afternoon and we are five hours later than we should be, so I gave Francis a bloody terrible excuse.”

 

“Oh so that’s what that was about.” Alfred’s eyes were finally opened now and his glasses were sit trying to hang on his face.

 

Arthur would never admit it but he thought that the American was gorgeous and just a downright an idiot but a very nice idiot. He wasn’t to aware when he reached up and fixed the American’s crooked glasses.

 

Alfred found it adorable when Arthur smiled, which, unfortunately, wasn’t a lot. Alfred’s plan in getting to know the British man was succeeding but his next order of business was to distract and hopefully help avoid contact with Arthur’s manager and make the other smile more regularly because it really was nice to see, like the times when Alfred messed up badly while they were practicing the night before or when he was laughing hard enough to cry at Francis’ movies. For now he was just staring at the other, until Arthur rolled out of Alfred’s grip and landed on the floor.

 

“Bathroom?” He echoed in his prefect and heavily accented British tongue.

 

“Down the hall opposite of my room.” Alfred directed and followed Arthur but making a detour to his room picking out different clothes and popping his in lenses and ditching his glasses before going back to his drawer to find something for Arthur who obviously didn’t have any clothes with him. Alfred figured that anything he owned would be far too big for Arthur but he doubted the Brit would want to wear the same thing a second day so he would just have to deal with the size.

 

“Hey Artie?” Alfred asked knocking on the bathroom door.

 

“Yes?”

 

“There's clothes here, I am gonna go find food.”

 

Arthur quickly grabbed the oversized clothes from Alfred and then locked the bathroom door again. Arthur was currently rummaging through the medicine cabinet for anything really, just until he could see Anri. Arthur changed into the clothing that Alfred gave him and just like they both thought it was too big, but he would have to manage. The dress shirt went at least to his knees and the waist of the pants wouldn’t even stay on his hips. Screw tall people.  This was not good for covering himself which is why he was having a mini panic attack.

 

After deciding to put his other clothes back on and just change at the studio he folded the clothes again and made a pit stop at Alfred room before joining the said man in the kitchen. Alfred had made Arthur tea and himself coffee and some cereal.

 

“It’s gourmet.” Was Alfred’s excuse.

 

“Right.” Arthur said and finished before he and Alfred had a fight about which one of them was going to drive. Arthur won and therefore had to adjust the seat because Alfred of course didn’t and they made their slow way toward the facility.  The traffic was horrible and Alfred wouldn’t shut up. That was mostly was Arthur’s morning consisted of, along with Francis complaining about his tardiness.

 

That day’s rehearsal had already started and there was twice the amount of people as there was last time roaming the halls and the stage, so by the time that Alfred and Arthur had gotten through camera make up and changed into the normal practise clothes which were simple sweat pants and a t-shirt unless you were Francis.

 

Most people gave the two arriving blondes some odd looks or were begging to ask questions but were silenced by the director and Antonio who were intent on getting started. This rehearsal was mixing the music and dancing together, with the actors and actresses with singing roles would actually sing the lyrics that they should have had memorised. Hence it was probably a good thing that Alfred and Arthur ended up practising while Arthur spent the night.

 

They were at least able to keep up with the rest of the dancers on stage even though there was probably ten times more people here today then there was the day before. They were the extras that were placed in the background and there to lift Arthur at the times that the script called for, and it was done with a smile on his face. He was grateful at how Alfred would handle him and ask him if he was okay every now and then but it also made him unsettled, he was hoping that Alfred hadn’t figured anything of Arthur’s situation out. As he opened the door to Anri’s part of the studio she was casually sitting in the normal dressing chair and reading something on her phone.

 

“Hi Artie!” She smiled

 

Arthur rolled his eyes and made his way over to the girl. “Now he’s got you calling me ‘Artie’” Arthur knew that Anri worked for quite a few people who were on set Alfred just so happen to be one of them and she was one of the only ones that knew of his secret.

 

“Awe I thought you liked it.” She put on a fake frown. Arthur shook his head and sat down in the place Anri was when she motioned for him to.

 

“No, just because he calls me that doesn’t mean I like it one bit.” Arthur scowled and crossed his arms.

 

“But I saw you guys leaving together last night, I thought you had something going on.” She acted a bit confused. “Did you tell him yet?”

 

“No, and I won’t tell him.” Arthur sided.

 

“Why not? He obviously cares right? So what’s the problem?” Anri asked.

 

“Because he doesn’t need to know. Are you done?” Arthur asked when the belgian stopped doing anything with her supplies. He hated to snap at the girl but he didn’t feel like dealing with it anymore, everything was fine until he got in here and was reminded of the cruel reality he had to face when going back to his house today, and to think it would probably be a hundred times worse because he didn’t even tell the bastard where he was going.

 

Arthur ended up deciding to wear his work clothes home, and waving to Alfred when he saw the American walk to his own car. Before he got into the car Alfred stopped him.

 

“You left your phone with me earlier, thought that might be important.” Alfred started explaining, Arthur just nodded and took the device back before getting in the car, with his eyes following Alfred.

 

Arthur leaned back against the seat and wondered if he could just grab some clothes from his house and go back to Alfred’s. The American had just been wonderful company is was what Arthur kept telling himself but he knew there was another reason, and that reason was his manager that he just didn’t want to deal with, or it mostly not that he didn’t want to deal with it but because he couldn’t. Arthur made a choice and went straight home.

 

Alfred was doing his usual agenda besides the fact that before he went home he stopped in the city for groceries because as a bachelor he just got take out usually. The American was needless to say bored as hell so the next best thing to do was surf the internet which is how he found some pictures that he didn’t want to see.

 

Apparently the photographers had gotten what they wanted after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) <3 u 
> 
> If u c a flaw squint, if u c a typo don't be mad some of the beautiful works in the world have Gigantic typos.


	5. Chapter Five: Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night, Alfred didn't get any sleep. He didn't know if it was because on the website that he found, or the feeling that something wasn't right and he couldn't figure out what is was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real, and weird? I literally have nothing to say for this chapter. However, I will say this chapter has had the most edits done to it so far and I am still hoping that it isn't so badly written. But it is edited, and if there is anything wrong with it tell me pls.   
> Also this is the second time in putting this fic up that parts have been all over the place and I've had to delete it and fix it until it was right again. So I don't know if its google docs or Ao3's editing thing. 
> 
> P.S I have no recollection of what this chapter was about and I am the one that wrote it, which is sad. To be fair I wrote a lot of this while completely shitfaced and also many months ago and up until recent.

**CHAPTER FIVE: CLUBBING**

 

Alfred scrolled frantically through the website where the pictures were that were linked to a matching article. 

 

“Fuck….” 

 

The pictures that Alfred was seeing was anything from Arthur and himself sneaking out of the studio, with a small bit of light that showed Arthur lightly holding onto the back of Alfred’s shirt as they made their way to Arthur’s Bugatti.

 

The next pictures of the page were taken at Alfred’s house and it must have been before he noticed the camera, there was a high definition of Alfred and Arthur looking at each other as the Brit explained the ‘sequence’ and it went along with the next two under it with Arthur dipping his head back and the English man being lifted into the air and holding Alfred’s broad shoulders while Alfred held onto Arthur’s hips, that accidentally brushed his shirt up the slightest bit. 

 

The last two on the page before the article was after Alfred must have noticed and Arthur was on the floor about to come back up from his dropped low position, the last one was was of Alfred lying on Arthur and the latter reaching to cross his arms and accidentally only touching Alfred’s biceps.

 

Automatically Alfred read the article which was just some bullshit and speculation and at the bottom of the page was a number of screen shots and views that the page had, and Alfred was concerned to see it read over a hundred thousand. The next thing that Alfred planned to do was call his manager otherwise known as Kiku. 

 

Alfred had met Kiku after a cast party for an older movie he did and he and the Japanese man became good friends. Later Kiku offered to take up the job as Alfred’s manager which the American without hesitation agreed to after his old one quit. 

 

“Yo Kiku!” Alfred said not meaning to be so loud through the phone but was on accident, because it was how he usually was and because he was trying not to sound too worried. 

 

“What is it Alfred-san?” Kiku asked politely through the phone without being phased by Alfred’s loud voice. 

 

“Apparently there are some pictures of me and Arthur and I was wondering if you do your magical thingy thing and have them taken it off the internet?” Alfred spoke into the phone at an above normal pace. 

 

“I will do what I can Alfred-san. For now, you should get off your couch and go to sleep.” Kiku reminded the American who was very much unaware of the time or the dropping light outside. 

 

“Thanks, Kiku, and how did you know I was on my couch?” 

 

“You are always on your couch Alfred-san.” 

 

“Good point night dude!” Alfred said earning a goodbye from the black haired Japanese man. 

 

That night, Alfred didn’t get any sleep. He didn’t know if it was because of the various pictures of the website that he found, or the feeling that something wasn’t right and he couldn’t figure out what it was. 

 

Arthur was on the same page, he couldn’t sleep, let alone stand, his entire body was like a brick and filled with pins and needles. Whenever he tried to move he got the feeling that his manager, which he would much rather forget about at the moment, would come back and hit him again. You would think that by this time in his career that he would have done something about it, but everything just got worse afterward. This was by far the worst it has ever gotten. Arthur could feel the bruises forming from the plethora of punches that were thrown at him, or the cuts that were bleeding from the sharp glass that were thrown at him. 

 

The Brit decided that he would stop moping around and get up, or crawl his way to the bathroom where he kept the medical supplies. Arthur casually patched himself up like it was an everyday occurrence, and to be fair it already was except for last night with Alfred. It was one of the first times in years that he didn’t have to spend the night on the floor with blood pouring out of him. Sometimes he thought that he should obey the arse so this would stop, but could never get himself to do it, for the sake of his dignity. For now, he wrapped a large bandage around one of the worst cuts and threw out the paper towel that he used to clear up the blood, brushed his teeth, and combed  hair. Then he uncomfortably lied in bed and tried to get comfortable, which was impossible. 

 

The next day was a Friday and the end of the second week on the project they were filming and Anri was currently covering up dark bags that were under Alfred’s eyes. 

 

“You really should get more sleep.” Anri suggested.

 

“Yeah.” Alfred agreed to exhausted to say anything else. 

 

The rehearsal for the day was supposed to be easy, or in some cases harder. It was the dancing with the costumes on, but it couldn’t be done for one simple reason. Arthur Kirkland was nowhere to be found. 

 

The time neared five in the afternoon and it was known as the time that all costumes and makeup are taken off for the day, with the exception of today. The crew that was supposed to be practising were stuck going through the script and were only singing the music that they were supposed to be singing. The people in charge had called Arthur’s manager only to have it go to voicemail, Alfred was thinking otherwise and was bored and worried about waiting for Arthur, who didn’t even call into the say he was sick or taking the day off. 

 

The day overall was just a mess. And Alfred couldn’t help but worry about the Brit that he barely knew. 

 

**____**

 

That night Alfred made the terrible decision to clubbing with Francis, Gilbert and Antonio, or also known as Hollywood's ‘Bad Touch Trio’, but at least Alfred’s brother Matthew had called saying that he was flying into Los Angeles for the week until he had an important hockey game the following Monday. 

 

For now they were walking down the strip, with the click of Francis’ heels. Yes, the man was wearing high heels, and nobody even called it out as strange. 

 

Francis was currently going on about the ridiculous standards that the British man was going to have to do. “What do you say mon ami?” Francis asked dropping back to Alfred who was not currently listening to the Frenchman talk. 

 

“Uh say about what?” Alfred asked holding the door the place they were about to probably get trashed in then hit another club before the night ended. 

 

“I mean to a certain Arthur Kirkland having to wear the luxurious stilettos of course!” The Frenchman exclaimed clicking up his own heel in the process making Gilbert and Antonio to be the backup men they are and whistle.

 

“Arthur wearing heels? Who is making him do that?” Alfred laughed looking toward the three, before wonder when Matthew would meet them there. 

 

“Moi.” Francis said with a signature smile. Alfred just kept laughing, that made Gilbert join in as well. They soon ordered drinks and waited for Matthew who came in a few minutes later and sat himself next to the Prussian who most of the time wouldn’t stop looking at him or lowkey flirting with him. Francis ended up starting a game of would you rather which got very sexy very quickly. 

 

“Okay Okay, I got one, would you rather fuck a pineapple or get fucked by a pineapple.” It was Gilbert’s turn. 

 

It depended on your definition of sexy, which is why nobody was impressed, yet being the people they are they all answered anyway. 

 

“It would hurt, but I would say fuck a pineapple, because eventually the pain would become pleasure.” Francis winked. 

 

“Fuck a pineapple. No explanation here.” Antonio decided hands down, before finishing his drink and waiting for the bartender to give the group another round.  

 

“But it’s mostly the outside of the pineapple that is pokey so I would say that getting fucked by a pineapple would be better if it’s just the leaves, think logically guys.” Matthew decided surprising the group, but Matthew was edging on drunk so Alfred figured it would normal. 

 

“There’s nothing logical about getting drilled by a pineapple.” The voice wasn’t one that was recognized among the group already there but instead it was Antonio’s not so secret significant other. 

 

“Lovi!” The Spaniard smiled popping up from his spot and going to hug the Italian who not so silently rejected him. 

 

“Get off me you tomato bastard!” 

 

“Oh come on Lovino, don’t get your panties in a bunch and stay a while!” Francis spoke up tipping back his glass. 

 

The auburn haired man decided to stay after some persuading and a lot of kisses from a tipsy green eyed spaniard. 

 

The famous group was about to leave at around three in the morning and when Francis started grinding on random strangers and Lovino and Antonio started a tango dance off whenever a song they recognised came on even if it wasn’t even related to the style of dance. 

 

At around this time when they finally all stumbled out of the club and into the dark streets in a laughing and hot mess, with Alfred still holding a glass of something that he had long since forgotten the name of and listening to Francis talk about shit that didn’t really make sense just like it didn’t when they walked into the place. 

 

“OH you should how Angleterre can work A POLE! He is a God, and mon dieu those thighs!” Francis ranted holding onto Alfred’s shoulders and slipping off his way too tall heels that he insisted on wearing. Alfred just agreed to whatever the Frenchified said. They ended up calling Gilbert’s manager since he lost at rock, paper, scissors which would’ve looked really strange. Just six grown adult males, one in leather pants and the others in expensive suits that were stripped down playing a game of rock, paper, scissors in the middle of a dark street that was flickering with neon lights. It probably wasn’t the best part of town either but that didn’t really matter. What mattered now was that the party continued to go on when they gathered into the limousine with the music and the lights. 

 

That is how Alfred woke up on Antonio and Lovino’s floor with Francis lying on the pool table that was stored in the corner of the room, Gilbert was bending over the granite countertop in the kitchen while Matthew was on the arm chair and the owners of the house were lying butt naked on the couch, but to be fair they all lost some clothing that night. Alfred was using his shirt as a pillow and Francis was naked which was no surprise, his heels somehow found their way back on his feet sometime during the night. Gilbert’s pants took a detour to the sink and Matthew had lost his jacket and was probably the most decent and comfiest of all of them. 

 

Alfred’s best form of getting out of this situation was probably to call Kiku if he was in the area and have the Japanese man bring him back to his house since all of his friends were in room. Alfred put back on his shirt and walked over to get Matthew who looked very confused at his surroundings until Alfred took him outside and explained, and then called Kiku. 

 

“I am never drinking again.” Matthew reminded himself. 

 

“You say that a lot Matt.” Alfred taunted sliding into the back seat of Kiku’s car, which thankfully he was just trying to find the American anyway so it wasn’t a loss of time. 

 

“So do you Al.” Matthew said cleaning off his glasses with the sleeve of his shirt. Currently Matthew and Alfred were distracted by the yard in which they were driving out of, and the question that ran out of their minds was  _ What the actual fuck went on last night? _ Parties with the others were usually fantastic and action packed, but the yard was filled with toilet paper and champagne bottles, and a pair of fishnets hanging from the shrubs. Alfred laughed at the fact that Francis would have to be to clean it all up and pay for damages. The rule was that whoever planned and invited everybody out to party would buy the first round of drinks and be responsible for fixing the mess afterward. But it had happened to all of them once or twice. 

 

Matthew was brought back to Alfred’s house since that was where he was staying. For the day the brother’s spent the day on the couch nursing their headaches while Kiku played personally assistant since he insisted on it. 

 

Kiku then set himself on the only chair in the room and pulled out some papers. 

 

“Alfred-san I am going to need you sign some papers, and we can discuss the pictures and the movie schedule.” Kiku explained placing some papers on the coffee table. 

 

“I knew you were buttering me up, come on Kiku!” Alfred rubbed at his eyes and leaned back into the couch. 

 

“It wasn’t my fault that you thought it would be a good idea to go out last night, this is your job after all.” The small man argues with a valid point, and as much as Alfred didn’t want to do anything that day he eventually complied and leaned down and took the pen that Kiku was handing him to sign the papers that were almost a regular occurrence. After they were all read through, because Alfred learned that if you didn’t read the print earlier then shit, that wasn’t the best, would happen. Kiku silently put the papers back in his case and cleared his throat before speaking up again. 

 

“I have already put a word in the to makers of the website and they agreed to take them down as long as you give a brief interview.”  Kiku nodded. Alfred groaned, the displayed caught Matthew’s attention in that moment. 

 

“You mean the ones with Arthur in them?” Matthew asked, his head to the side and no longer staring at the low volumed television that had some kind of spots channel on. It was probably Hockey knowing how Matthew lived and breathed the game. 

 

“Yeah.” Alfred mumbled “They always climb the gate to the house and that’s what they got.” 

 

“And you're taking them down?” Matthew confirmed, Alfred brother nodded. “Why? I thought they were nice.” 

 

“Mattie let me tell you that there are some pretty bad pictures of you on the internet too, and let’s just say that for the better that they should be taken down.” Alfred explained, even though his head was pounding like a drum. 

 

Matthew rolled his eyes and focused back on the tv while snuggling into Alfred’s couch blanket. 

 

“Lastly Alfred-san.” Kiku started up again getting the lazy American. “We need to discuss times.” 

 

“Fine, lay it on me bro.” Alfred gave his attention to Kiku again. 

 

“First, you have to be on set until the end of the week and the website’s interviewers confirmed that you will be at their studio on Tuesday. For else your schedule is clear, besides that the house keepers will be here tomorrow at eight in the morning and Wednesday since you asked to not have them last week.” Kiku said, Alfred had dozed off on Matthew's shoulder, Matthew himself was asleep, and the black haired man just smiled and stood up excusing himself from the mansion. 

 

That sunday was uneventful, other than the fact that Alfred had talked for hours to Matthew about his upcoming movie and how the Canadian was the first to know about it because he was the only one to talk to it about and it was still too early in the process for for news coverage. Which would change after his interview on Tuesday. Matthew ended up leaving that same day to meet up with his team to practise for their game tomorrow, while Alfred decided to raid the fridge and then bother Arthur.

 

The other day when Arthur had asked him to hold his phone Alfred decided to put his number into the Brit’s phone because the password was one, two, three, four which was just downright easily predictable, but he didn’t figure that the dude knew how to work a cell phone all that well, even though he lived in the twenty-first century. 

 

_‘Yo Artie what’s up?’_ Alfred was sure that the blonde would answer considering that he also turned the volume up all of the way. But a reply never came, maybe he just wasn’t a weekend person.

 

Arthur on the other hand had definitely heard the message notification and wondered for a second how the idiot got his number until he remembered that Alfred had his phone for a while the other day, Arthur decided to ignore it and turn down the volume because for some reason it had been turned up to full volume. 

 

Since Thursday night all Arthur had done was change the occasionally bandage when it bled through and went back to bed, he knew that he would have to go back on Monday though. 


	6. Chapter Six: Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred held onto Arthur for a second time usually during this time if it was the actual production then were would have lines, but Frankly Alfred couldn’t remember anything while watching Arthur like the millions of times he had before, but this time Arthur looked so focused and hell bent on keeping himself composed for whatever reason, Alfred didn’t know. The talkative American thought he would strike up a conversation anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play a game here, regarding the editing. Let's see how many run on sentences we can find because I didn't want to fix them! Seriously though, my editor who I love and willingly, even though they were busy, edited this all in one day, told me to fix them and I was just way to lazy to so sorry. 
> 
> Also this is going up like two hours late, because we went partying and I almost didn't want to come home until I did and decided to give you this chapter instead. That and I didn't have any extra clothes after falling into a hot tub. P.s this had to happen because when five people go see the emoji movie, drinks and shitty music numb the pain.

**CHAPTER SIX:SCENE**

 

Arthur pulled up in front of the building, parking his fast car and marching himself inside the building.He swung his hips all the way to Anri’s where he finally pulled off the sunglasses and shut the door before diminishing the facade as well.

 

Anri was astonished at how much she needed to cover up Arthur with, the Brit was squirming the whole time every time she had to put foundation on a cut or bruise.

 

“Arthur you know this is the costume rehearsal right?” Anri asked concerned, the blonde nodded at the short haired lady.

 

“I just couldn’t stand to be there any longer.” Arthur took a deep breath and let the Belgian give him some water and painkillers, referring to be at home with his manager.

 

Arthur was fully aware that it was the rehearsal where they mixed the costumes, dancing and music over and over until it was perfect and could be put into the movie once they were at the point of perfection. Arthur trudged down the hall and set his bag on the chair in his dressing room and waited for the designers to come and lay out the outfits that she always did.

 

Sure enough she was right on time with her fake nails and bubble gum that Arthur couldn’t stand. Another thing he couldn't stand was her killing his covered bruises with the first outfit he had to dance in. According to what the script said there was a costume switch during the scene that he was dancing in with Francis. Most of them were unfortunately corset like, not so much the second one but definitely the first and third of the film. Then,at the last minute before he was suppose to take off his normal clothing so the wardrober could help him dress, he panicked and threw his shirt back on.

 

He said a very clear and specific order. “Get Alfred.”

 

The women looked at him for a moment and stopped popping her bubblegum just long enough for her to raise an eyebrow and question the decision. “Are you sure? You know we have to get this done quickly before you go onto stage.”

 

Arthur didn’t care what she had to say and knew that she was careless, “I don’t care listen to me and go get Jones.” Arthur ordered.

 

The women shrugged and scrambled out the door so quickly he thought she could have been running for her life. Arthur finally backed down are prepared himself for the next few minutes, the piece had been set on the dresser when she ran out of the room. A minute later there was a light knock on the door and Arthur put on a scowl again before muttering a quick ‘come in’.

 

At the moment Alfred burst into the room with a worried look on his face, Arthur automatically had his own moment of fear when he thought that Alfred might have figured it out.

 

“You kay Artie?” Alfred asked walking over to Arthur who took a standing position in front the mirror and vanity.

 

Arthur felt a twinge of relief when he realised that Alfred didn’t know anything, the git was just worried for no reason, Arthur just figured he was one of those people. “I’m fine you git, I just wanted you to do the ties instead of that uneducated Jersey girl.”

 

“Oh, why didn’t you say so?!” Alfred moved closer to Arthur as he rolled off the robe.

 

“I just did.” Arthur said crossing his arms, “Plus you said it yourself the other day some people just blow off their jobs.”

 

“Like you did Friday?” Alfred asked his eyes scanning Arthur’s back that was suspiciously covered with mountains of make up.

 

Arthur brought the silver sparkled and black corset around his middle and gave Alfred the string to start at the top with. “Sod off, plus I had a perfectly good reason.” Arthur cringed at his Friday and put his arms onto the fancy but classy dresser.

 

“K dude, but the guys here were kinda pissed.”

 

“Well I could care less. I am positive we can finish rehearsing on schedule.” Arthur concluded and just winced as Alfred carefully knotted up the back of the outfit. Arthur had already put the lower bits on before Alfred made his way into the room, in the end the final costume was on and complete, and Alfred already had his on before he came to help Arthur. They both stopped for final makeup and hair fixing and gathered with everyone else on the main stage to put the three main parts together.

 

The beginning consisted of Francis yelling something that started the que for the music that Roderich’s orchestra started playing, that was definitely ahead of the time that the movie was probably set in. A random camera would film the process so people like Antonio and the directors could look it over and discuss details and fix more things, otherwise it would still be put into the behind the scenes clips.

 

A group full of all gendered dancers all wore about the same thing, except it was all different colours and was glittering like Arthur’s tight corset that was currently hidden under his dress robe. While he and Alfred waited on the sidelines for their part to come up, Antonio stood just below the stage of the floor of the auditorium watching intently as the dancers got into position behind Francis who was going to be the lead and host of the dance.

 

Arthur watched Anri take a seat close to the stage before giving a quick thumbs up and nod that Arthur reciprocated. He watched as everyone danced easily in their dancing heels, that Arthur hadn’t found out about until a few minutes ago when the designer he shooed away earlier came running back giving him a size that fit like a glove.

 

The music was loud when Francis was doing some kind of rap and walking in front of the lines of 8 by 4’s, looking into the camera most of the time, even once tilting his top hat and winked for the extra flare that he was known for. Arthur held onto Alfred’s strong shoulder like Francis did after they went clubbing the other day.  The Brit was given a style of shoes that was still easy to dance in while they still spiced up the outfit, like all of the other dancers did. All of them including Arthur himself wore a saucy sequence of fishnets, heels, and colourful gowns and corsets that would match the time period.

 

As soon as Arthur had the things on he stood up straight and looked toward Alfred whose eyes went wide, “Oh no now you're almost as tall as me.” Alfred straightened his suit and smiled at Arthur who just rolled his eyes and waited to push Alfred onto the large stage to join the rest of his part. That’s where the rest of the people that were gathered on the stage the other day came in, they were all dressed accordingly and ready to be helpful extras.

 

Francis still stood singing and barking orders like he was good at anyway and then crew set up for the next dance that Alfred was excluded from along with a few others. Arthur almost felt bad for the few that were involved in this part because of how fast paced it was and how much was going on at one time.

 

After a few breathtaking minutes it was Arthur’s turn, the next thing would involve way more stunts but for now he would start like everybody else was, except for the fact that he was the center of attention and had to sing the bit just like some in the first part that went along with the orchestra pieces. Those however slowed to a quiet and slow pace, while Arthur got set up and hoped nobody saw anything as he took off the robe and centered himself in front of everybody. Arthur’s job was simple, walk in circles and taunt people like singing like a twentyish century actress which was easy enough. The extra’s and other dancers did the rest, Lovino and a few others would act as background singers.

 

Arthur’s stumbled through some of the lifts because of how painful it was but sucked it up and went on with the crowd surfing, for else it was probably fine including the fact that people would be trying to hand him cash the whole time.

 

Soon enough it was over and it was almost time for Francis to get his ass back onto the stage to do the quick clothing switch and then get Alfred to do the next part.

 

They got to get off stage to change instead of completing it like the actual movie would have it. Arthur ran off the stage to the back rooms of the backstage taking Alfred with him, which got a few looks from the producers and stagehands. They probably wondered why Alfred Jones was following Arthur Kirkland into a dressing room, instead of the assistant that was suppose to.  

 

Alfred quickly unlaced the first constricted device and Arthur slipped into another one that Alfred quickly laced, then Arthur moved to put the rest of the outfit on while Alfred causally watched like it was a show. It made Arthur nervous but Anri did a well enough job to where everything was covered in FX paint that matched his skin. Arthur then made a dash toward the stage and everything started back up again, even though Roderich had written in a time passing part that played throughout the few minutes that Alfred and Arthur ran off to get the different outfit that would be harder to dance in but there wasn’t so much involved except for the stuff that Alfred did with him that made it easier.

 

After a final dance with Francis, Arthur was carried to where Alfred was and that’s when the final dance of that part started. Alfred found it was harder to keep hold of Arthur with the restricting thing on but he did it none the less and walked as Arthur dropped to the floor or a second along with a the rest of the dancers around them and their partners.

 

Alfred could only hear the distant music in the back of the scene and the click of Arthur’s heels, while he tipped the other back, nobody was singing this time and it was just Roderich and the instruments as Alfred held onto Arthur for a second time usually during this time if it was the actual production then were would have lines, but Frankly Alfred couldn’t remember anything while watching Arthur like the millions of times he had before, but this time Arthur looked so focused and hell bent on keeping himself composed for whatever reason, Alfred didn’t know. The talkative American thought he would strike up a conversation anyway.

 

“You know the other night?” Alfred asked hoping that nobody around them was listening and if they were they were problem very aware of what Alfred was going to say considering it was on the news everywhere but Arthur showed that he didn’t even know anything of it.

 

“Yes?” Arthur asked out of breath and coming back up from another dip.

 

“Apparently there _was_ paparazzi spying on us.” Alfred said quieter when the dance called for Arthur to put his arm closer around Alfred’s neck so they could be closer.

 

“Oh?” Arthur seemed unsurprised. “How did you find out?”

 

“It’s kinda everywhere I was surprised that Francis didn’t say anything to you.” Alfred thought out loud.

 

“I haven’t talked to the frog yet today.” Arthur finished the turn and broke away from Alfred to complete the next part where they break about and get swarmed by the crowd around them. Arthur ended the number with a bang and went back to Alfred who was standing waiting around just like everybody else, after they finished. The Orchestra finished and the room broke into cheers and clapping, most were happy that the first full run down had been a success even though Arthur missed Friday, but nobody said a thing because Arthur had done such a nice job on the actual thing.

 

Everybody then waited for the next main dance to start. Arthur sat in the theater chairs and watched, Alfred changed into a more casual clothing and mostly walked around singing the lyrics that were back by Antonio and the dancers. It was the tango that Lovino and Antonio were in together that was dynamic enough that fit the music. Arthur would say that he fully enjoyed watching the part alone, even though he would have liked to do it too, he might just have to talk Alfred into it just for the fun of it. Lovino was wearing something that was probably far worse than what Arthur had to deal with, but it was probably what made it so realistic when he switched from person to person in the dance before finally getting back to Antonio. The switches looked fun, except that if he tried it with Alfred then he wouldn't get to do them.

 

Arthur stopped in the middle of his thoughts wondering why he was thinking about Alfred so much, he knew that the young American was good at what he did and passionate which made the Englishman’s heart pound the slightest bit or when other blonde would smile at him and made all the pain better and forgettable. He wondered it was possible to live a life without the manager and just Alfred. Arthur snapped himself out of his thoughts when he realised that Alfred was looking at him when he sang the line in the song that intertwined the dance and the sound of Antonio in the background while the tap of heels of the dancers in white pounded onto the wooden floor.

 

The end was always a bit terrifying but it was good nonetheless.

 

The last dance was the easiest even though it was messy it was hand motions mostly and it was finished quickly and the artist took off the actor’s make up and stripped of their stage clothing.

 

“That went well.” Arthur said taking off some clothes while walking down the hallway to his dressing room with Alfred in tow to help undress the worst part of the entire costume.

 

“I know right! It was awesome!” Alfred said catching up to Arthur more before taking his smaller and spin the Brit in a small circle.

 

“What was that for?” Arthur pressed his lips together and bit back a small smile.

 

“What? Can I not dance down some random hall with ya Artie?”

 

“No.” Arthur said crossing his arms over the sweatshirt that he had on over the corset.

 

“Awe why not?” Alfred asked making a puppy face and throwing his jacket over his shoulder and walking into the dressing room. Arthur was stopped by a PA or an intern that was working for the studio.

 

“Mr. Kirkland?” She was younger person probably from a nearby college that was studying film and photography or something that every person did before becoming an important person in the business.

 

“Yes? What is it?” Arthur asked politely so he wouldn’t frighten the girl, they all knew how newbies got uneasy when talking to someone who was like Arthur or Alfred.

 

“Your manager said he has a car waiting for you outside.” She stuttered

 

Arthur’s face darken and Alfred popped his head out of the room even though he was missing his shirt, the girls face darkened with a red colour, Arthur gave Alfred an unamused look and turned back to the girl, “I don’t mean to be rude to you dear, but please tell him to Fuck Off.” Arthur finished and gave a fake smile before turning into his room and shutting the door and locking it.

 

“Poor Intern.” Alfred said with a fake pout.

 

“We’ve all been there.” Arthur summarized. “Now get this bloody thing off of me.” Arthur said throwing his sweater over the back of the chair and turning so Alfred could untie the bands of the back of the thing.

 

“She looked terrified though.” Alfred reasoned.

 

“It gives them character isn’t that what they say? Plus I said it kindly.” Arthur said rolling his eyes. He could feel Alfred breathing down his neck as he stood behind him taking off the material.

 

“You're something else Artie.” Alfred laughed and pulled the rest of the outfit off.

 

“Whatever that means.” Arthur twirled around once. “One more thing… May I come over again?” Arthur asked quietly turning around the face Alfred and set the stiff costume onto a wire mannequin that the blue eyed man was standing next to. Arthur hoped that the light was too dim to see anything if any of the pancaked makeup washed off.

 

“A’ course, anytime. My car this time though.” Alfred urged.

 

“Mine is not even here so your’s it is.” Arthur agreed and grabbed his bag that actually had clothes in it this time.

 

Arthur and Alfred purposely avoided the front of the building where the car that the Englishman's manager had waiting was certainly at. After his so called stunt where he didn’t go home right away, the man decided to put all of Arthur’s vehicles on lock down and use Arthur’s personal chauffeur for everything instead. One thing his manager didn’t know was where Alfred’s house was. Alfred’s mansion like house was fifty or so minutes away from downtown LA, which made the rides longer but funner considered Alfred started singing Beyonce at the top of his lungs, and Arthur was actually laughing which just made Alfred continued until they pulled into the gated house, that was lit up by several coloured lights.

 

“I think I could do broadway. Whaddya say?” Alfred asked parking his Ferrari, watching Arthur and he looked around the large garage with plenty of fancy cars, all probably starting at over one Million dollars.

 

“In your dreams Alfred.” Arthur bit back a smile and crossed his arms.

 

“You liked it though didn’t you?” Alfred acted like he would have his feelings hurt if Arthur didn’t say the right answer.

 

“I’m sure the people in the car next to us us did.” Arthur was referencing the fact that the Ferrari was open roofed and a family that was probably vacationing nearby just so happened to recognise them and roll down the windows to record or just frankly just listen to Alfred and Arthur who joined in sometime along the ride. Arthur had also talked Alfred into trying to do the Tango that the Spaniard and Italian couple were doing.

 

Alfred laughed and opened the door to let Arthur in before him and shutting the garage door, Alfred walked into the building and set the keys onto the countertop because throwing off unnecessary clothing, and taking out his contact lenses he joined Arthur who had done the same except for taking out contacts.

 

Alfred eyes widened. “Do you always wear leather pants under khakis?”

 

“Depends.” Arthur said standing up from his bending over position that he was in.

 

“On what? I get curious” Alfred asked curiously his voice going a bit deeper than intended.

 

“Oh? That curious are you?” Arthur seemed surprised at the American as the music started in the background, they had agreed on trying the tango.

 

“Just wondering.” Alfred repeating and  starting what he remembered of the dance, and Arthur followed. They had managed to find a recording of the disk that Antonio had done from the rehearsal that day, and followed through the moves that Antonio and Lovino followed. The dance was probably more sexual in nature but they were actors so that is what they are taught to do and Alfred didn’t reject the thought when Arthur had mentioned it.

 

There was also no other people in the room so Arthur just stayed in Alfred’s arms and let himself go from one place to another, doing the quick spin before Alfred started singing along with himself as he looked into Arthur’s eyes until Arthur moved down because of a dip that was also in that dance along with the first dance that the American and Englishman  did together. They then took on the part of the background dancers, Alfred led Arthur’s arms as they walked forward and backward and stopping in the middle to put Arthur’s leg on Alfred’s shoulder and throwing him back until one hand was out the other leaning sideways, after that Arthur slipping his foot down and wrapped his leg around the taller’s waist, as Alfred spun him around again.

 

Alfred put the smaller man down once again, with a smile on his lips, and following the normal routine that consisted of Arthur turning around and sliding down Alfred backwards and back up again and walking around the sandy haired blonde and eventually facing him again doing a spin with only his arms wrapped around Alfred’s neck this time and then was dipped back and up again quickly and grabbing Alfred like he would start a normal waltz and turning his hips exactly 180 degrees and falling all the way back with Alfred falling to the floor next to him and crawling his way toward the brit until they were nose to nose, and breathing heavily through their mouths.

 

“You did well for a dance you’ve never done.” Arthur complimented.

 

“I know.” Alfred grinned standing up and offering a hand to the brit.

 

“Don’t get cocky with me Jones.” Arthur muttered and looking anywhere around the room except for Alfred’s glasses covered eyes.

 

“I don’t think we did half of it right anyway.” Alfred grinned and found his way to the fridge.

 

“I think you're right.”  Arthur said in his place and watched Alfred.

 

“You know something…” Alfred paused to talk a drink of water or whatever he had gotten from the fridge.

 

“Hmm?” Arthur hummed and waited for Alfred to speak again.

 

“I just remembered that my house had a pool.” Alfred ran a hand through his hair.

 

“I am positive that every house from here to Beverly hills has a pool attached to it Alfred.” Arthur commented walking over to the American and stealing his water bottle and taking a drink from it.

 

“What I am saying is that we should swim in it.” Alfred offered and stole his water bottle back and grinned at the fact that Arthur realised that it wasn’t water. Arthur gave a look of distaste and turned away, Alfred kept his eyes on Arthur’s leather covered ass.

 

“Sure, But I didn’t happen to bring a swimsuit and we all know that you are much bigger than me.” Arthur stopped for a second to turn back to Alfred. “Widthwise.”

 

Alfred shrugged knowing that he was a lot more buff than the Brit, because he was just awesome like that. He knew about the rumour about people calling him fat but it wasn’t his fault that he was an American that really liked burgers, plus he worked out like a champion so he could afford to have a snack or ten sometimes. Alfred looked smugly back at Arthur. “Who said anything about needing swimsuits?”

 

“You are indecent.” Arthur at this point was doing anything to avoid getting into pool naked and at all, considering that he knew for sure that all of the makeup would finally rub off with the water and eventually the painkillers as well if they weren't already. “How about you swim and I’ll watch.” Arthur finally suggested after a stare down with the other.

 

“Can I still swim naked?” Alfred asked with a questioning smile.

 

“No!” Arthur shook his head and started walking to the door that led to the house side and the large patio that lead straight out to the pool, and before opening the door Arthur called out to Alfred who was headed to his own room with a pretending frown on his face.

 

“Get me one of your shirts.” Arthur asked,  the blonde turned so Arthur couldn’t see his cocky smile and raised brows.

 

Alfred made his way out to the pool to see Arthur messing with the water with his leather pants rolled up as far as leather pants could be rolled up. Alfred casually threw the shirt at Arthur and jumped into the water splashing Arthur in the meantime.

  
“Be more considerate you arse.” Arthur scolded when Alfred popped up from the blue water.

 

“Sorry Artie!” Alfred laughed at the Brit who just gave a signature scowl.

 

“Turn around or go underwater or something.” Arthur told so he could change into the white dress shirt that Alfred threw at him. Alfred complied, and quickly undid his own shirt and pulling down his leather pants and quickly putting on the shirt and buttoning it up and throwing his now damp clothes onto the back of a wire and red cushioned poolside chair that was more reclined than a normal chair.

 

Arthur sat on the edge of the pool side with his feel dangling in the water since there usually wasn’t any injuries that low on his body. The light haired blonde constantly denied Alfred asking him to get into the pool.

 

“Alfred for the last time I do not want to get into the pool.” Arthur continued to deny the American who looked like he just had a spark of genius.

 

“Wait, can you swim Iggy?” Alfred asked suspiciously. “It’s not even that deep.” Alfred stood to revealed his toned abs and that the water indeed only went up to his lower abdomen.

 

“Of course I can swi- wait Iggy?” Arthur asked confused, “I still do wonder if you actually remember my name.”

 

“Course I remember your name but I just like nicknames, seriously why say a person’s full name every time?”

 

“Because It’s polite.”

 

“You're too much of a gentleman Artie. What if you know em’ well enough and would rather give em’ a nickname or something?”

 

“I was raised a gentleman, but I don’t know you that well anyhow.” Arthur tried.

 

“Who says that? Would you be at my house if I didn't know you well enough?” Alfred provided a good point.

 

“Hmm maybe not.” Arthur agreed touching the water with his hand.

 

“So I can keeping calling ya nicknames right?” Alfred swimming toward the brit.

 

“No, I never said that. I just agreed you had a valid argument.” Arthur looked down to Alfred and rolled his eyes at the blonde.

 

“Too late Artie!” Alfred laughed and splashing Arthur in the face with some chlorine infused water. Arthur’s face grew a little red with anger as he tried his best to put water in Alfred face but the other ducked on the water just before Arthur leaned down to move the water with his hand.

 

“Come back up you git so I can put water in your face.” Arthur called and hit the water with his legs instead. Arthur leaned as far as he could while holding onto the concrete with his hands so he could look farther into the pool without falling in. Alfred came up a few seconds later quickly grabbing onto Arthur’s waist and dragging him into the pool. Arthur had momentarily forgotten why he didn’t get into the pool, but he was convinced it did really matter right then and there.

 

Alfred brought Arthur back up to surface so he could catch his breath.

 

“YOU IDIOT!” Arthur yelled when he could breathe again, the smaller Brit hadn’t realised that he had locked his legs around Alfred’s hips and was holding onto Alfred for dear life. Arthur could swim, he just was not good at it and would prefer that he stayed on land.

 

Alfred was laughing and holding Arthur’s back. “I thought you said you could swim!” Alfred asked and looked Arthur in his green eyes, even though the whole visual was a bit blurry because he didn’t have on his glasses or contact lenses.

 

“I can! I just don’t prefer it.” Arthur explained still holding onto Alfred. Alfred had brought them deeper in the pool probably about where the deep end met the shallow and Alfred had only his shoulder’s out of the water. “And I would very much appreciate it you would put me back on land.”

 

“Why would I do that?” Alfred still had smile on his face.

 

“You’re rude.” Arthur said crossing his arms while Alfred help him on the back as Arthur kept a tighter grip of Alfred’s hips. “Now if you would kindly let go.” Arthur continued as he now unwrapped his legs from Alfred, who hesitated to let go.

 

Now they stood chest to chest with Arthur’s shirt completely soaked through, the Brit’s arms turned from crossed to prepared to push away by putting his hands onto Alfred’s bare kind of muscular chest. Reluctantly, Alfred took his hands away from Arthur’s back while he mumbled a quiet ‘thank you’.

 

Alfred’s thoughts had gone elsewhere, his fingers were covered in red. Arthur’s eyes widened at the sight on Alfred’s fingers that was being washing into the water around them, it was too little to turn the water red but it was still visible. Arthur figured that one of the bandages that he put on after practise with the help of Anri came undone and started to bleed through, the rest of the covered bruises were slowly making themselves visible. Alfred was in a state of panic, Arthur didn’t blame the man, but he knew that the American would panic even more if he turned around to get out of the pool that would give Alfred a full view of his back.

 

Alfred ended up swimming over to the Brit and picking him up and putting him of the edge of the pool and turned him a little just enough to lift the back of the shirt and see what Arthur was hoping he would never see. And just with his luck he figured that the pain killer Anri gave him before the last dance of the practise would probably be wearing off by now, just to remind him how much pain he was actually in. Great, just great.

 

“Arthur?” Alfred said quietly.

 

“I’m fine.” Arthur said sternly and fiddled at the wet sleeves that were rolled up at some point during the night.

 

Alfred was staring in disbelief of Arthur’s torn up back that were covered in old and new bruises and cuts that were perfectly slashed into his pale skin. Arthur had tried everything to keep himself composed, finally he felt was would burst if he stayed near Alfred any longer. Arthur simply got up forgetting about the clothes he kept of the chair and walking back into Alfred’s warm house.

 

Alfred grabbed what Arthur forgot and ran into the large back door following Arthur into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be deeper than the pacific ocean. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Im going to break into your house/
> 
>  
> 
> Im kidding 
> 
> or am i


	7. Chapter Seven: Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur just stood unknowing of what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOw, what an eventful summary. Tru doe
> 
> ANywho ITs a day late. I'm sorry. I am not going to give excuse, because I'm not the one, but my stupid fucking editor is back and I am so happy bc shit they get a lot done. 
> 
> In other words the person who edited the first long usuk fic is back to edit this one because I have trust issues. 
> 
> I promise it won't be late next time.

**CHAPTER SEVEN: STORY**

 

Arthur just stood unknowing of what to do, until Alfred grabbed his hand. 

 

“Come on.” Alfred lightly tugged on the other’s small hand and dragged him to the on-suite bathroom. Alfred was never one for being quiet, but for Arthur’s sake he shut his mouth for a second, and sat the other down on the edge of large bathtub. Arthur sat looking at the floor and clenching his jaw. Alfred dug through his cabinet for anything that he could use for the in pained blonde, he was pale and shivering. 

 

Alfred threw a fluffy white towel around the british man's shoulders and took him into the bedroom and sat him on the large king sized bed. 

 

“Artie?” Alfred whispered into the already quiet room. 

 

“Yes?” Arthur cursed himself for letting his voice crack, he knew he couldn’t keep acting but he opted for it anyway. Alfred didn’t need to know anything. So why did Arthur want to turn around and say everything?  Arthur had already turned around and put his head on Alfred’s shoulder and tucking his head by the man’s neck. 

 

“Can you take this off so I can patch ya up?” Alfred asked slowly, bringing a hand to put it Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur nodded pulling back a little with his head turned down, all he wanted to do was turn back time to a few minutes ago when Alfred was holding him in the pool and teasing him for not liking the water. 

 

Alfred quickly went to work as quietly and as least painfully as he could, Arthur jumped from time to time and hissed when the American would accidentally touch one of the large cuts. 

 

Arthur kept his head against Alfred’s collarbone and held lightly onto the other’s now clothed chest that smelled just like the like blue eyed man, a mixture of chlorine currently and coffee,coconut, freshly cut grass, oceans and bonfires, a mixture of everything that was comforting Arthur currently. Alfred had finished his doctor work a few minutes ago and opted for holding Arthur next to him and sitting in silence, until he had broken out in tears. 

 

Alfred had only remembered comforting Matthew when they were younger, but this wasn’t his younger brother, it was Arthur, a renowned English actor that was known for his skills on the screens and signature gentleman like ways and scowl and strong and fierce personality. Right now the man he met many weeks ago was sniffling onto Alfred’s shoulder like he might have done while acting in a movie, Alfred almost had to remind himself that this was real.

 

“Why is- what happened?” Alfred searched for the right words. ‘

 

Arthur figured there was no point in not saying anything, it would be nice to have somebody other than Anri to know. Arthur grabbed tighter to Alfred’s blue t-shirt. “It’s- it was my manager.” Arthur didn’t look up, he didn’t like the warm tears streaming down his face or the way he felt Alfred’s jaw clench above him, “I-I was signed to him from my last manager in England.” Arthur started slowly with his words and thoughts tumbling over each other with every word. “At first it was fine, until I told him that I was dating Francis, it was like the bastard got jealous or something, he would give Francis a look sometime or verbally threatened him until he finally told me to break up with him, I did but that just meant that I would go out more often to club or something. I would still often see Francis as well but it was no longer as formal.”  Arthur took a deep breath to steady himself before he went on, Alfred sat listening and lightly rubbing Arthur’s upper shoulders and lower back where the worse of the trouble was avoided. 

 

“After that he got possessive and started setting restrictions, saying I couldn’t do one thing or sleep with another and when I did he would start throwing things, sometimes at me or just around, the man has no sense for property, or personal space.” Arthur still had tears running down his face, “It was worse when he wanted to be in a sexual relationship, but I always rejected him and it makes him all the more pissed at me. Last Wednesday was one of the only days in years where I didn’t fall asleep while trying to avoid putting pressure on a cut or have to run away from being progressed on.” Arthur was in full tearing mode now, Alfred held on tighter and allowed Arthur to keep talking, frankly for most of it he was speechless. 

 

“Why didn’t you just go to the cops or your security? Fire him?” Alfred asked taking Arthur’s smaller head into his hands and wiping the salt water from his cheeks, Alfred at one point during the story had to take off his own glasses, just so that the lenses wouldn’t get tears on them. 

 

“I’ve tried, but my security team only listens to his orders and when I tried to fire him is when everything started to get worse. And the bloody police did nothing but tell me to go to my manager and didn’t listen when I said it  _ was  _ my manager.” Arthur’s accented voice was quiet and barely audible but Alfred still heard either way. 

 

“Well, I am gonna fix this because I am the hero after all.” Alfred decided and felt Arthur’s lips turn up in a small smile as he choked out a broken laugh. “I’m serious Arthur.” 

 

“There no point, Love.” Arthur sucked in air and felt his face go warm at the pet name he gave Alfred, “I’ve dealt with it long enough to know it won’t stop, I think I can deal with it.” 

 

“No.” Alfred swore that he would actually fix it, he had the means and motive and now the story to go with the brit. 

 

“How about you sleep on it instead? We still have to go to the studio tomorrow.” Arthur said slipping out of Alfred’s warm arms was automatically reminded that he was still wearing a towel around himself. 

 

“One sec Artie.” Alfred said getting himself up as well and walking to a large black dresser on the other side of the bed by the closet, and grabbing himself a new dry shirt and got Arthur another big white dress shirt. Alfred took off his other t-shirt and threw the other one on the ground which Arthur would have probably chided him on if it wasn’t for his current emotional state. He hated feeling weak like this especially in front of Alfred who had probably never had a serious problem in his life as he was physically and mentally built like a rock, even though he showed exactly what he felt when he felt like it. 

 

Alfred gave Arthur the shirt and turned around politely. “Thank you, but you know you don’t have to turn around anymore.” Arthur said while putting it on and buttoning it in a matter of seconds. 

 

The glasses wearing actor just shrugged, “I thought you still would have wanted me too.”

 

“Perhaps.” The beach blonde said standing in front of Alfred, in his shirt-dress that went down to his knees. Alfred smiled at Arthur and pulled him into the large king bed that ever only had one person in it, the second just so happened to be Arthur. 

 

Arthur woke up to something hitting the ground and sprung up in bed thinking that something was being thrown before panicking and looking over to his side to see if Alfred was there and to make sure that last night wasn’t just a taunting dream. 

 

“Sorry Artie.” Alfred sat on the edge of the bed on one side holding a plastic alarm clock. “It was ringing and I didn’t want it to wake you up so I knocked it off the table which uh didn’t work, and woke you up.” Alfred sighed and stared at the rudely awoken brit. Alfred didn’t except for Arthur to automatically go back to his normal ways after spilling his heart out to him yesterday, but at least he seemed normal. 

 

“You’re an idiot.” He mumbled and scooted back under the warm covers after reading the time of the clock. Alfred looked at it himself it only said 4:30 am, which was a highly unnecessary time to be awake. Alfred laughed at himself and crawled back under the covers scooting himself close to Arthur who invited the warmth that radiated off the larger American. Somehow within the next two hours that Alfred and Arthur spent sleeping they drifted together more to where Arthur was facing Alfred in a backwards spoon. 

 

Arthur was first to wake up this time and like the first time that he and Alfred spent the night in the same house. Alfred’s sandy blonde hair was everywhere and looked incredibly soft. So Arthur moved out of Alfred’s hold which the American groaned at the loss of warmth but it would be better to avoid awkward situations like last time and rolled onto his stomach to avoid lying mostly on his back. Arthur though couldn’t resist running a pale hand through Alfred’s messy morning hair and smiled to himself, as Alfred went back to sleep again. He couldn’t blame the guy last night was a late night mess and he was probably exhausted. Now if only he could see the time. He remembered Alfred fucking around with the clock at an ungodly hour in the morning before he went back to bed but apparently the man hadn’t bothered to put the clock in a logical position on the nightstand that matched the rest of his room. 

 

Arthur sighed and sat up to move himself around Alfred to reach the clock, what he didn’t know was that the actor had been awake since Arthur rolled out of his arms, and felt when Arthur reached over him to get to the clock. Alfred at that moment when Arthur put a leg over him to reach the other side grabbed Arthur and rolled over him, enticing a small shriek from Arthur as he was pinned under the American as he laid on top of him.

 

“My back hurts Alfred.” Arthur made an excuse to get Alfred off of him and reached for the clock anyway, and was clearly not surprised that the other had been awake, if he was didn’t show it. 

 

“I was comfortable ya know.” Alfred gave his own complaint and still lied on Arthur who had finally gotten a look at the red clock. 

 

“Alfred you dolt we are going to be late again get off me!” Arthur said pushing at Alfred’s shoulders. Unfortunately for Arthur, Alfred was more muscle than him and a few more pounds as well. 

 

“Why? What time is it?” Alfred asked and tried squinting at the clock. 

 

“Have you always been this blind? It’s seven in the morning and it takes an hour to get from here to the set, give or take some because of LA traffic.” Arthur frantically got up as stood as Alfred got off of him. 

 

“No actually, but that’s a story for another time. Plus it’s not really a problem considering I have a really fast car.” Alfred considered. 

 

Arthur seemed interested in the first sentence reminding himself that he should ask about later, before moving on to the second part of the question. “Just because you have a fast car doesn’t mean you can go faster Alfred, you’ll get pulled over.” 

 

“And If I do then I can just make a excuse, flash a smile and keep going.” Arthur rolled his eyes and walked into bathroom to freshen up, they were going to be late anyway so he just took his time and a shower, figured that they don’t have to rush if they're already going to be late. He knew Alfred would put more bandages on his torso if he needed them. Arthur found his bag in the living room where he left it and after eating actual food instead of cereal like last time Alfred picked a car from his amount in the garage and they loaded themselves into it. 

 

It was Alfred’s own Bugatti that the American labeled the ‘fastest car in the garage’. Before Alfred could start the thing Arthur called in for the both of them saying that they were going to be late because of a shitty made up reason that Alfred snickered at. As that was done Alfred wasted no time in getting the vehicle on the road and blasting music from the speakers, Arthur once again willed himself to go along with it. 

 

Arthur went straight to Anri and Alfred drifted to the conference room for the next manual reading of the script that everybody had to be present for. Alfred told the director that Arthur had to get his script from his dressing room so the story would fit with what Arthur had said over the phone, that was something along the lines of Arthur pretending he couldn’t find his script so he went to Alfred’s to look for it and then the American reminded him that he left it at the studio, they both agreed that it was probably a terrible story, but they were skilled actors and could make it believable, it was good practise.

 

As soon as Arthur joined the rest of the group in full makeup that looked natural and nobody else would notice he was wearing they started the reading of the script. Alfred read his part first and went along with the rest of the script and waited for Arthur to come in. This reading was suppose to be acted through and needless to say that somehow the parts between Arthur and Alfred that were sensual were played perfectly. Everybody in the room watched as the two stared into each other’s eyes and said their parts but never doing the actions that went with them, that was for another time and place, that would most likely be on a practice set, there multiple takes would be done, it always happens when you had to kiss your co-star this would be no exception especially in a movie with a sex scene in the middle of it. 

 

When they were finally finished with the reading they were allowed a fifteen minute break before they were to meet up with Antonio for a short hour practice where they worked on the stuff that only them and their partner or by themselves needed to work on. 

 

Meanwhile Alfred and Arthur sat in the dressing room talking over nothing in particular until there was a knock at the door. Alfred gave a quick come in as he relaxed into a chair with his feet kicked up on the vanity, while Arthur sat across from him on the vanity messing around with his paper script.  

 

The Director, a guy named Marc was well known and a storyboardist named Parcy walked in after him, they set themselves down in chair’s that weren’t being being used as of the moment. 

 

“If you guys only stay in one dressing room then I might have to ask they you share to save room for the rest of us.” Marc the Director started. 

 

“I wouldn’t mind, Artie here might.” Alfred said with a signature grin.

 

Arthur crossed his arms and rolled his eyes “My name is Arthur and yes I would mind sharing with you, you dolt.” 

 

Alfred laughed and focused his attention back to the storyboardist who was drawing or writing something down and the Director who just watched the two like he was enjoying his own private show. 

 

“Anyway we came in here to discuss business.” Marc started and Alfred’s face fell when he saw that the Director had a straight face on. 

 

“If this is about that interview I accidently agreed to today then I can tell you It wasn’t my fault it was Arthur’s.”

 

“I have no idea what you're on about but at least you gave me the right name this time.” Arthur defended, he knew he was acting but he only did it around other people because they didn’t need to know how they were friends. 

Marc looked back at his storyboardist who just smiled and he turned back to the british and American men. “I don’t know what Interview you have Alfred but if they ask about the movie say that you are doing a project but don’t give them anything else.” Marc smiled. 

“I highly doubt they’ll ask about that.” Arthur mumbled under his breath realizing that the interview that Alfred probably had was about the paparazzi pictures of them from the other day. The three in the room didn’t seem to notice though. 

“We are here to discuss the sex scene.” Marc said wryly.

“We’re all adults here dude.” Alfred commented

“Well I don’t know about  _ all  _ of us.” Arthur followed up, earning a laugh from Parcy, and Marc while Alfred just looked utterly confused. 

“Anyway, I know a lot of people are anticipating this part and also dreading it.” Marc started, “But I know both of you have done this before right?”  

Alfred and Arthur nodded, a lot of actors had done sex scenes including them, currently the only thing that Arthur was worried about was the amount of makeup that would have to cover him up, because he would have to be fully naked. Alfred was thinking the same thing but didn’t say anything knowing that there were other people in the room. 

Usually the actors would normally be fully naked or choose to be a covered if they wanted but it didn’t look nice and it was uncomfortable most just opted for nothing at all. Typically there was little to no makeup anywhere because of how it could smudge or rub off and get messy, and normally it was always a bit awkward. Alfred and Arthur however knew that they were just trying to set things up for when the real scenes actually came that they could have some sense of what to do. That was probably the reason for Parcy being in the room. 

“I’m cool with whatever as long as Artie is.” Alfred decided and looked over to Arthur. 

“Myself included.” Arthur agreed, his arms and legs crossed over one another as he sat on dresser. 

“Parcy you should show them what is planned.” Marc suggested, and motioned for them to turn the notepad around. Usually some would take pictures of the actors in position and go off those but Parcy seemed to do it by themself.

Parcy turned the page around and gave it to Alfred, Arthur got up of the vanity, and made his way to behind Alfred who was looking at the page with wide eyes, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, other than the fact that they were so detailed and yet Arthur looked at it himself and shrugged. 

“I’ve done far worse.” He said walking away from behind Alfred’s chair. 

“With who?” Alfred asked looking up from notebook

“None of your business, Jones.” Arthur taunted knocking Alfred’s feet off the counter top and leaning against it but not sitting on it again. “Unless you're Jealous.”

“No. Just curious.” Alfred crossed his own arms mimicking Arthur’s stance. 

“If you would please direct your attention back to me.” Marc cleared his throat. 

“What is it?” Arthur snapped whiles still staring at Alfred, and trying his best to keep himself composed. 

“This is just about settled and so we will leave you to go back to your rehearsal.” Marc and Parcy stood up and walked out of the room, Marc with a final word, “Parcy said you guys should look that over.” Marc pointed to the notebook filled with drawings and pictures of the up and coming part. 

As soon as they both left the room and Alfred and Arthur were alone they both broke into laughter, they had pretty much accepted the fate of a sex scene already. Arthur though had a question about something else. 

“You said earlier that you had a interview.” Arthur wondered lifting himself to sit on the countertop again. 

“Yeah, in exchange for taking the pictures off the internet they asked that I do an Interview instead.” Alfred explained 

“Is that what you were trying to tell me yesterday?” Arthur asked looking at Alfred’s blue eyes that weren’t hidden behind a pair of glasses. 

“Yeah. But it’s a small price I guess.” 

“I suppose.”

“What are you going to do though?” Alfred stood himself up and walked over to Arthur and leaning against the table but not sitting on it like Arthur was. 

“Hmm?” Arthur figured Alfred was talking about his bitchy manager that would get mad if he got a sliver. “I haven’t a clue. But I’ve dealt with it long enough, I think I can a while longer.” 

“I don’t wantcha too, Artie.” Alfred looked down at his hands at not at Arthur. 

“It’s not like I can just decide to move out of my own house.” Arthur factored 

“Why not?” 

“Alfred, I live there.” 

“With a monster that treats you as a punching bag!” Alfred yelled hoping that it wasn’t heard except for in their one room. 

“Alfred…” Arthur whispered. 

“Sorry Arthur but-” 

“It’s fine. But I can’t just keep crashing at your house.” Arthur reasoned 

“Why not? I live alone and there are plenty of rooms including mine.” Alfred offered grinning a little. 

Arthur scoffed, “I think we should get to the auditorium.” 

Alfred went on through rehearsals with Arthur at his side and this time was exceeding careful with handling Arthur, but all the while dreading the upcoming interview he knew he couldn’t get out of. 

What Arthur didn’t know was that he was coming along for the ride. 

Alfred’s priority was to get to the company, meet Kiku there, give a lightning fast interview, and go home, he never thought that he could convince the brit would go with him. 

Arthur was persistent, and being as stubborn as he was he managed to have to agree to let himself into the same car as Alfred. Arthur by no means wanted to join Alfred on his interview knowing it would get more media attention because of both of them. 

“Just so you know we are getting drinks after this.” Arthur said. “But not too many, I am a terrible drunk.” 

“Man, I would like to see that. Ya know Francis said something about that the other day when we all went out I can’t remember what exactly though.” Alfred said moving his hair with one hand and driving with the other. 

“What did the bloody frog tell you?” Arthur his eyes peering over his sunglasses and turning in his seat. 

“I can’t remember I was trashed, maybe it was something about you being able to pole dance.” Alfred grinned and laughed looking at the angry bit when there was a break for a stop light and looking over his own sunglasses. 

“I swear one day I will kill him.” Arthur huffed hitting his back against the seat. 

Alfred kept laughing at Arthur and pressed his foot to the pedal when the light turned green. “How long have you even known the Francis dude?” 

“Too long.” Arthur paused and seemed to be remembering something. “We met in secondary school.” 

“Secondary school?” 

“Right this is America, middle school.” Arthur fixed as Alfred turned a corner. 

“Ooooh, what was little Francis like?” Alfred asked his smile never leaving his face. 

“An arse and just as much as a pervert as he is today.” Arthur scowled, and watched as they turned into the parking lot before hearing camera shutters and seeing the lense flash through his sunglasses.    
  


Alfred started waving and smiling and winking at the camera, as Arthur just held a straight face and walked beside Alfred toward the front door. 

“After you.” The taller said holding the door for other blonde. 

“I can open doors you git.  _ Why am I even here? _ ” Arthur scolded as he wandered through the door and then whispered to himself regretting coming with Alfred, he could have just stayed in the opened roofed car on probably one of the hottest days yet. 

Immediately Kiku stood up and walked over to Alfred and Arthur who stood just a little bit behind Alfred and looking expressionless as always except for a scowl plastered to his face. While talking about what Alfred should say and what he should not say Kiku was interrupted by a women dressed in a expensive pan suit that had a unsettling smile on her face. Arthur decided that he should just want out the door now, that was until he was about to up his sunglasses back on and she noticed him. 

“Kiku, you didn’t tell me Arthur was coming too!” She squealed, Arthur was starting to get a headache, Alfred just turned to look at Arthur. 

“I didn’t know either.” Kiku commented. 

“Well, he will be in the same room as Alfred of course they can answer the same questions considering they were in the pictures together! So if you’ll follow me right this way. 

“Might I just say that I think I will definitely be needing those drinks after this.” Arthur said walking side by side with the American as they were led to a lift that went to a thirtieth floor. 

“No problem, Artie.” 

“My name is still Arthur.” he said while getting in the lift as the woman hit floor twenty-five. Alfred just smiled as they were lead into the room and sat down as Kiku would stay on the same floor but not in the same room. 

The two blondes were greeted with another face that wasn’t familiar, she was a red-head and sat in a white chair talking to an assistant about something and stopped and stood up once Alfred and Arthur walked into the room. The lady was confused yet delighted to see Arthur following the American. 

“Get another chair would you?” She asked, she had an accent as well and it was probably Irish. 

“No need for that, Artie can just sit in my lap.” Alfred sat sitting down and earning a look from the red head. 

“No, I most certainly will not. Please get another chair would you?” Arthur snapped before turning to the assistant that the redhead had asked in the first place, the man looked quite confused but did as Arthur asked. The redhead sitting across from then motioned for the camera to be turned on already. “You’re an idiot you know that?” Arthur folded his arms and looked at Alfred, who had a puppy pout on his face. 

“Why not? I would be more comfortable than a chair anyday.” Alfred tried to convince. 

“I doubt that.” Arthur rolled his eyes and sat down in the newly faced chair. 

“Let’s get started shall we?” The red haired lady said getting the attention of the two men on the other side of her. 

“‘Course.” Alfred sat putting on a smile, that earned a look from Arthur, who just did his best impression of pretending like he wanted to be there, by putting on his own smile, it was not quite as large as Alfred but still a smile, the one that was known as his own. 

“Let me start with saying that we weren’t expecting you, Arthur.” 

“Frankly, neither was I.” Arthur mumbled crossing one leg over the other. The woman smiled and looked down at her paper for a second. 

“How about we get right into it?” She looked nervous, will probably interviewing not one but two infamous actors. “Is there another movie or project that you guys are working on currently?” 

Alfred knew how this was going to go, at first the interviewer would ask normal questions before trying to pull up gossip and new information and if she was any good at it then she would almost certainly get to the main point after a few questions. “Yes actually.” Alfred answered leaning back in the chair and looking back to the reporter, he didn’t want to look out in the large room that was probably filled with other personal. The room certainly was filled over other people, they were sat in front of an artificial white background with the light pointing a them and the last of the light coming through the windows of the building while other people were working cameras and writing things down. 

“Is it something you can talk about?” She asked tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. 

“Nope.” Alfred answered and looked over to Arthur who just sat quietly watching the two converse. 

“Would this be the reason that you two were seen leaving together?” She asked warily. 

“Yeah.” Alfred seemed bored with the question. 

“Which raises my next question.” And here is was that one question that all actors hated “What  _ is _ your relationship with one another?” 

“Strictly platonic friends.” Arthur spoke up. 

“That was quick Mr. Kirkland, is there anything else you would like to add?” She seemed to lean forward in the white chair and look into Arthur’s green eyes. 

“No, it was a basic practice for our parts.” Alfred stared back with his piercing blue eyes and a wide smile.

The girl didn’t seem convinced but she was already getting on Arthur’s bad side. “Can you give us any details of this movie?” 

“No.” Arthur replied crossing his arms. Arthur was sure that it was one of the most annoying, and slow and useless interviews he had ever seen or been in, Alfred ended up talking about other useless stuff until the interviewer got bored and called the meeting to a close. 

Kiku was watching the whole scene play out on the screen outside of the room, he simply approved of everything said with a nod and stayed back to talk with rest of the people. 

Once Alfred and Arthur were back in Alfred’s car Arthur settled onto the warm seat, and sighed “She was infuriating.” 

“I think that you think that everyone is infuriating.” Alfred concluded and pulled out of the lot. 

“I despise people who suspect things.” Arthur reminded. 

“I think that if we drink that everything will be better.” the sandy haired blonde offered.

“If I told myself that everything then I would be a millionaire.” 

“Sorry to break it to you Iggy but you kind of already are.” Alfred laughed when the Englishman tried to retaliate but couldn’t, it was starting to get dark after the shitty interview and all Arthur wanted to do was a few drinks and crash back at Alfred’s house. 

“What about your car?” Arthur asked as they drove through the streets with a like night time lights and the cool breeze. 

“I’ll just have one of the butlers come and get it.” Alfred explain looking toward Arthur and the brit looked back at him while he drove the fast car down the busy street. 

“Curious, I haven’t seen one of them yet.” Arthur said turning his head to watch out the windshield as the world pasted by. 

“Don’t like havin’ them around.” Alfred decided, “They do come around though when I ask them too.” 

“I see.” Arthur responded as Alfred turned into the big and loud club like place, that had a line a mile long around it. “Are you sure, Alfred? The line is beastly.” 

“I know the guy that owns it, they let me in every time.” Alfred said waving at the people who pulled out their phones are starting taking pictures of Alfred and Arthur, and then nodding at the bouncer who opened the door right away with an echoed nod. 

The whole place was huge, it started with a lift ride to the main floor of the place. It was loud and the music bounced off the walls, there were people everywhere dancing and drinking, Arthur thought it was not exactly something that he thought Alfred would like, apparently he was wrong, as he lead Arthur to the bar and order whatever they wanted. 

Alfred figured that he and Arthur had been at the place for a maximum of twenty minutes before the Englishman was fully drunk. 

“I still can’t remember if I'm catholic or protestant.” Arthur slurred. Alfred laughed at took a drink of his own glass. “I maybe or maybe not be, like fuck faced.”   
  
“No kidding, Artie.” Alfred said ordering another round. 

“Do GEESE MATE?” Arthur asked popping his head up from the counter it was sitting on. “Do zombies have a dick?”  “I am pretty sure I fell asleep in a pile of garbage last night.”

“Artie you slept in my bed last night.” 

“Oh.” 

For the next two hours Alfred and Arthur continued to get royally hammered even though it was only Tuesday. Somehow Alfred and Arthur had stumbled into Alfred’s house and the American waved off the butlers and closed the door on their faces. Alfred quickly stumbled into his bathroom to take out his contact lenses, probably aware he had to because of the alcohol wearing off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S There is a part where Arthur is mentioning, Secondary school and middle school and I am wanting to make sure that that is right since I am not from England necessarily and I forgot to ask my aunt about it. So if it is wrong pls tell me, I would very much appreciate it.


	8. Chapter Eight: Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred took Arthur back the briton’s dressing room and set him in chair before leaving again, Arthur thought he wasn’t going to come back for a second until he pushed opened the door again and revealed himself, he was carrying two armfuls of clothing, one of them Arthur guessed was for him. Arthur was still in the same placed that Alfred had left him a few minutes ago with his arms crossed and cursing under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI this is really late and I am super sorry, I have two of the most unreliable editors on planet Earth. Kill me. So if you find any errors please comment something so I can fix it. So if this chapter doesn't make any sense you know why now, it is also written by me, who has no concept or clue of how movies are made (Though I have thoroughly looked into it I know quite a few things are not accurate).

**CHAPTER EIGHT: START**

 

Arthur, needless to say woke up with a major headache, Alfred had already gotten himself out of the bed that they had ended up sharing again last night. They hadn’t done anything from what Arthur could see of his still from his intacted clothing. Alfred met his eye when he walked into the room and saw Arthur sitting up in his bed, his arms holding him behind him, his cream coloured button up shirt was crumpled from being slept in and his hair was even more messed up than usually.

 

Alfred smiled and sat down next to Arthur, “Here.” he said handing the struggling brit some pain killers and water.

 

“Thank you, what time is it?” Arthur swallowed and brought his eyes to look at Alfred’s his glasses were still on his face signalling that he hadn’t even thought about going to the set yet.

 

“Six thirty.” He answered in his American accent that brought tingles down Arthur’s spine, or maybe it was because he was just cold. Arthur brought himself back under the covers turned away from Alfred.

 

“Come on dude, you're always tell me not to be late.” Alfred lifted himself to look over the smaller who was cosily bundled in Alfred’s comforter and looking at his face.

 

“I am hungover.”

 

“I know! You were hilarious yesterday!” Alfred cheered.

 

Arthur groaned and rolled over again, Arthur stopped himself from talking aka screaming in the bloody American’s face and sat up again. Minutes later they were gathered in the car on their way to the studio while finally being early, as Arthur complained that he had a constant headache, and of everything hurting.

 

Anri spent a good portion of the morning covering Arthur up, he had now spent two days away from his house and now every once bleeding cut was scabbing or the bruises darkened before eventually they would fade away.

 

Arni noticed Arthur’s usually sour attitude that was mixed with a hint of a smile. The room had been quiet after Arthur had stopped talking about how much his head hurt, at first the girl was worried until Arthur explained that he and Alfred had gone out drinking after the interview and gotten shit faced.

 

Alfred knocked on the door when Anri was doing the final touches, looking toward Arthur first with a smile before turning to Anri. “There is a few people on set that need you and Arthur and I need to go the studio sets.” Alfred spoke to Anri first and then Arthur with a smile.

 

Arthur smiled a little and nodded which was rare but it happened when Arthur found something he was happy or passionate about. Anri had noticed as Alfred backed out of the room saying to Arthur that he was going to be in his dressing room with a wink, Arthur couldn't place why though.

 

Anri’s young face broke into a grin, “You told him?”

 

Arthur nodded, “And he listened to me, but the git thinks he can do something about it.”

 

“That’s good right?”

 

“Well there nothing he can do, what he is doing now is enough.” Arthur had said exactly what he thought in that moment and he was convinced of what he had said.

 

Next part of the day included getting normal costumes ready for shooting the actual pre scenes or dress rehearsal of the movie, they had already figured out the arrangements and the clothing they were to do the dancing scenes in but now they were going through a whole other day of fittings that would result in the clothing for the parts they they wouldn’t be singing and dancing in. Unfortunately for Arthur the outfits that were drawn for himself consisted of a lot of tight clothing, Alfred gave a signature laugh while Arthur just scowled only to have Francis pop out of nowhere and start trying to straighten the lines of his face, to which Arthur who was exceptionally irritated today, started throwing punches at the asscrack with the name of Francis.

 

A few staff including Alfred had to pull Arthur off of the Frenchman so neither of them would have a broken nose. In the end Francis sat on the floor and Arthur was struggling to get out of Alfred’s arms to punch the bloody frog again.

 

“Le ow.” Francis whined.

 

Alfred took Arthur back the briton’s dressing room and set him in chair before leaving again, Arthur thought he wasn’t going to come back for a second until he pushed opened the door again and revealed himself, he was carrying two armfuls of clothing, one of them Arthur guessed was for him. Arthur was still in the same placed that Alfred had left him a few minutes ago with his arms crossed and cursing under his breath.

 

“Do you see now why one day I will kill the bloody frog?” Arthur ranted and got up and walked around his room.

 

“Artie, it’s just Francis.” Alfred reminded and threw an article of clothing at Arthur. “Put this on.”

  
“What? Why?” Arthur looked down at it confused, he knew they were going to do another clothing rehearsal but the brit was just convinced that it was for the dancing parts and not the setting or speaking parts.

 

“We are going to start doing the speaking parts today. Remind me never to take you drinking on a weekday.” Alfred laughed and started putting on his own costume on right in front of Arthur, who just turned around with a blush drifting across his face.

 

After a few seconds of arguing with himself he let out a sigh and put on the blasted thing, it was not as bad as he thought it might be, he was afraid to admit that he might be getting used to the corsets except for that fact that nobody besides Alfred or hell even Francis could tie them up right. Arthur was only concerned about the fact that it showed so much, luckily Anri had done her job correctly. It just so happened to be the first outfit that he was ever told to put on during the making of the film, but a few things were altered, including the designed which had taken Alfred a longer amount of time to figure out how to do. The rest however was easy and was just some of the rest of the attire from the other dancers and a throw over to cover some of the sensual outfit.

 

Arthur growled a little as he saw that all the American had to wear was a nice suit. He followed Alfred to the next set that they were going to be on to do a quick run through of that scene.

 

And Alfred couldn’t stop laughing.

 

Arthur was told and read on the script to sit on the bed and watch as Alfred talked through his line, the only things he said however were just breathing and a hint of erotic gestures. But after everyone of them Alfred had to stop and laugh at Arthur who then continued to try not the laugh back and scowl.

 

“You are suppose to be professional Jones.” Arthur pursed his lips to keep his face from a smile like he so often did, the director Marc, had already motioned for the filmer to cut the video and either trash it or put it to bloopers.

 

Another person on set held a movie board and snapped the one part down to signal that they were starting again, this wasn’t the official take so it wouldn’t really matter how many times they fucked up, this time around it was just to get a feeling for the set and talking to each other in the character's perspective. Other things had to get sorted before the movie could actually be put in full filming process such as legal things, like music that Roderich would play, and lines written and to make sure that they were never copied from anything else.

 

Alfred managed to get through a few more lines before he was suppose to turn around a see Arthur again, his brit’s part was to lie back and sigh a few times, and then pretend to be exasperated at Alfred’s shenanigans, even though he already was, which made the part so damn easy. Alfred was already laughing by the time the next part was suppose to play out, it was written in the script so Arthur had a reason to do it. The people around the camera and behind them were snickering, as Arthur tried so hard not to laugh, he wasn’t known for it, but when he did people were often surprised and then played on like it was normal. At the same time however, Alfred Jones was notorious for laughing at a suggestive scene and wouldn’t be afraid to have to film it again when he messed up.

 

At this point Arthur zipped down Alfred’s pants like he was ripping off and band aid and finally broke. He looked back to Alfred laughing, Alfred was in tears and shaking his head, before Marc yelled cut.

 

“I can’t tell if this is awkward or hilarious.” Alfred screeched. A back up camera was still filming.

 

“A little bit of both I suppose.” Arthur answered and bit his lip, he then stepped back and let Alfred zip his own pants.

 

After many more mess ups, Marc just figured they were wasting time and ordered that they go to the next set and change for the next rehearsal. Arthur was weirdly having fun, most actors did when it was only the pre-rehearsal part and they could just say a few lines and loosen up around their co-stars, not that he wasn’t comfortable with Alfred already. It was just different…. one could say. Just before they changed for a different part another group of people were to join them on the set and play around with the lines that they would have to say once everything was approved.

 

Out of this wave of people Francis, Gilbert, Antonio, and small Fin named Tino, a taller Swede named Berwald, who didn’t talk much and for some reason kept called the blonde Fin his wife, and last but certainly not least, a very loud Danish man with blonde hair that stuck up so much that it could rival Arthur’s. Alfred took note that they should have a contest one day, considering that this Dane was one of his friends with the name of Mathias. Together the fans named Mathias, Gilbert, and Alfred the awesome Trio of Hollywood.

 

They all got into position, the Finnish man was to stand next to Alfred and mumble his lines, Mathias played the Piano, and the Sweden who didn’t talk much played the role of the man who helped write the story.

 

In all the part was the most hectic and all Francis would do is praise Alfred’s handiwork on Arthur’s outfit. The blonde group and Antonio set up quickly for the part and started it with half the crew laughing, it was another singing number, that most of them participated in, it was loud and fast paced and it was all sung to Gilbert who just sat with a huge grin on his face as Alfred, Arthur, Francis,Mathias, Tino, and even Berwald, starting singing the tune all trying their best not to screw up and laugh as they all stood behind Francis and sang. Arthur and Tino had taken the high vocaled parts of the song even though there was no music besides what Mathias had been playing and it sounded like a barbershop quartet with six people. Gilbert’s character however had to sing at the end and neither the character nor he could sing, making him perfect for the part, Alfred was sure that the Prussian only listened to German heavy metal either way.The director, Gilbert, Mathias, and rest of the people watching the charade was broken into laughter.

 

At the end they finished terribly and were sent to change into the next scenes costumes.

 

Alfred didn’t have to change much and the group didn’t either, it was mostly a simple party scene with Tino hanging off the side of a building with no pants on, Antonio, a gay man stood flirting with a lady dressed accordingly, the swede was passed out drunk on the floor, Francis was nowhere to be seen, Arthur wasn’t in the scene, and Alfred sat in another room contemplating his life choices. In other words nothing too usual at all was happening. Note the sarcasm.

 

Arthur watched in a different scenes clothing covering his mouth with his a hand so that nobody could see his smile. His and the blue eyed man's scenes were coming up a little later, and it was unsurprisingly another musical number, another one that didn’t require a huge number of people to succeed with, or even a small number, it was just the two of them.

 

Arthur stood in a tight red overcoat that luckily for once in this production was not a corset type thing. It was complete with a short thing underneath and the regular stockings that were partnered with it. The scene afterward didn’t last long, it was fairly easy and a serious act Alfred and Arthur laughed anyway, it wasn’t in the script but it ended up there anyway. Arthur was laughing at the part that Alfred lifted him up, it wasn’t in the script, but it was when the director and storyboardist loved it.

 

The next scene was just Gilbert sitting in a chair looking ridiculously uncomfortable talking to Francis, until the white haired german had the lines to yell in Francis face. Francis ended up winking and laughing at Gilbert who joined in. After all these scenes didn’t count for anything, it was just to get a hang of the parts.  

 

The day continued when the next outfit came into play, it was a lovely robe that had nothing underneath and yet still covered everything, Arthur was delighted that it was the comfiest thing on set, the briton also would take the time when they would start again to tease Alfred about it, whom stood in a lazy suit. Tino was there as well, ogling over the lines, because it was in the script. Arthur had never met the fin until the last few scenes but he happened to like the guy, he was sweet even when his best friend would always give glaces when he looked at the small purple eyed finnish man. For else he was a great actor, who just came from Finland, when Alfred’s brother Matthew had denied the part, saying he was no good on screen. The Canadian was shy so Arthur didn’t blame him, he thought it was useless taking the man from the ice where he obviously belonged with a stick and puck considering where his level of skill at it.

 

Alfred was talking to the people behind the camera, while Arthur was lost in thought, his brain started drifting toward the American who now stood staring at him and saying a few lines with a smile on his face, Arthur at that moment kind of wished all rehearsal could be this way, it was almost relaxing as he sat on the loveseat of the set, making faces and blinking his makeup covered eyes.

 

Arthur had known from the start that his casting had been an accident, the original role was going to go to another female that audition but something had happened that made Arthur the first male actor to play a female in a big time movie, which strangely enough gave him a proud feeling, but nobody would know that. Arthur now smiled a little as Alfred made a ridiculous declare and acted out a part by standing on a balcony that was placed in the studio apartment set. Alfred then tried to jump out of the window. The line from the fin and the brit both ordered for them to reached and deny Alfred of jumping out of the window.

 

Alfred was excited, he loved these pre-set rehearsal days when you could see most things starting to come together, he loved it when the other actors would act their part when there was dialogue between him and another and the way that some things would make Arthur laugh even when he didn’t want to or there was a typically hilarious part, it was all so great and this scene didn’t help, it only made him more riled up and happy.

 

He walked toward Arthur who was actually smiling and smiled himself, the blonde fin in the room was giggling at the sight and yelling some words of gratitude from the paper script that they all currently had around them or in the room.

 

Arthur was an actor so obviously he could make himself laugh, it was almost required, but now he felt that it might be all genuine as Alfred sat down on the bench next to him and leaned over him a little whipping out his script. Tino was shy, but also an actor so he acted normal and as if nothing was going on between the two when he walked over, he could see something in the blonde brit was waiting for the movie scene kiss, Tino thought for a moment that the brit might actually be in love.

 

Until the scene ended and Arthur pushed the American off him. “Too close there Jones.” Arthur crossed his arms and leaned back in the seat he was lying on.

 

“Aw come on Artie it’s in the script, I am suppose too!” Tino watched as Alfred looked at Arthur who just stared back with a particularly large eyebrow raised in question or maybe it was amusement.

 

“Doesn’t mean you have to you twit.” Arthur was now getting up with Alfred following like a puppy to his owner.

 

“But I want too!” Alfred smirked knowing that Arthur would just call him another name.

 

They were going to go through most of the set today, is what Alfred and Arthur figured out from some of the stage hand, and it might take a little longer than it usually end, which was at five or five thirty.

 

Arthur stood ready for the next scene, where he smiled at Alfred for a part, then turned to do the same to Gilbert who played the counter romantic role, that Alfred had. In other words Alfred was his main love interest while Gilbert was the character that longingly wanted him. It was kind of hilarious, but somehow Gilbert managed to pull it off, saying it was “only because he was awesome”. Alfred commented saying that ‘awesome’ was kind of Gilbert’s thing.

 

The Briton was slightly afraid for the next scene. It was the scene where they would have to kiss each other, him and Alfred. They managed to avoid it in other scenes, but it was basically a turning point that Gilbert third wheeled for, yet wasn’t suppose to know about.

  
“Is there anyway that I can do this another day let’s say when we are actually filming?” Arthur tried asking Marc the orange haired director.

  
“Why? You know you're only playing a female character, not that you actually are one. I am pretty sure Alfred doesn’t have cooties.”  Marc said motioning behind Arthur who was all dressed up already and just waiting for the said American to join them.

 

“You are such a child.” Arthur rolled his eyes, he had worked his the director before and knew that he had some antics that Arthur was not very fond off, but the man knew was he was doing and was exceptionally good at it.

 

“Hey, I am the one who hired you.” Marc pretended to be hurt by Arthur’s words like Francis always did, there was a resemblance besides the fact that Marc wasn’t a man to wear heels around the city and flirt with every person/object he came in contact with, it was though another reason that made the director so irritating.

 

“But I just want to know if it can be put off?” Arthur prodded around behind Marc in his clicky heels that never made him as tall as anybody, just some.

 

Marc seemed to think for a moment. “No.”

 

“And why not?”

  
“I decided no, it’s just a pre rehearsal there shouldn’t be a problem plus you’ve done this before.” Marc reasoned. Arthur knew he was making a big deal but there wasn’t enough time before Alfred joined them again, and he would have to do it, he felt that it would be awkward between them afterward and Alfred happened to be Arthur’s only safe place to go. Which is what brought up the fear in the first place.

 

He couldn’t get out of it, he had done it so many times before, hell he had even agreed to the sex scene so why in the world was this so much of a problem.

 

There wasn’t much going on it was just Alfred and Arthur in a room and Gilbert would after a few seconds barge in carrying something random, surely they didn’t have all the props yet which is another reason that this was a pre-run of the movie.

 

Arthur dreadfully had to change into multiple different outfits that were pleasing to look at but definitely not wear. So far the scene was quiet and called for the younger man to kiss Arthur on the lips, as soon as Alfred was centimeters from his face though, Arthur was the first to laugh considering that it was how they avoided it the first time, Alfred followed along knowing that this was weird, but they were actors so how did it matter.

 

The second time they actually got closer before Arthur turned his head, and squeezed his eyes shut and felt as Alfred just pressed his lips to the side of Arthur’s mouth and laughed again. It was after a few takes that Arthur finally gave up and gave in letting himself actually be kissed by the idiotic American, yes it was awkward, and yes Arthur wanted to do it again.

 

What?

 

Arthur was quick to do the next wardrobe change of scene and back out to the set where Anri was waiting to do the next part of the makeup that the storyboardist thought up. Arthur’s character had been allowed to wear a women’s makeup, the green eyed man hated it with a passion but allowed it considering this wasn’t suppose to be his part from the beginning, he reminded himself not to be the snarky typical actress that most people became once they got comfortable in the set and business and started ordering people around until they did what the other wanted.

 

After Arthur was completed Alfred was also brought back out in another outfit just like Arthur was except for another look that he could somehow pull off, Alfred was just as shocked when Arthur was wearing a full face of makeup even if they were all light colours, and captured the confused character perfectly. At first Alfred laughed because it made his scowl look pretty funny, but once he was laughing right along it was quite endearing and Alfred thought that he might pass out, even though he didn’t prefer it to the regular grumpy, green eyed, short, blonde, Arthur.

 

Alfred casually led Arthur into a make out scene that was directed and in the script that lasted a few seconds before it was suppose to be interrupted by Gilbert who would just walk into the room holding some shit. Not literally of course.

 

However that never happened and the crew was just transfixed on the way that Alfred and Arthur made the scene look so perfect. Arthur’s hands were wrapped up in Alfred’s collared shirt and Alfred’s was holding his hands and moving to kiss every part of Arthur’s mouth. They broke apart after a minute of this wondering why nobody was stopping them. Alfred pulled away opening his to see Arthur’s and the messed up lipstick all around his mouth, he laughed, and watched as Arthur did the same.

 

“I do happen to think you are wearing more of the lipstick than I am Alfred.” Arthur commented holding the same position that they were in while the scene went down, and quickly pulled away when he realised that they were in a room full of starstruck people. The room then started in a slow rumble of clapping, started by none other than Marc.

 

“Arthur!” Marc started talking through the clapping that would hopefully die down. Arthur was deadly confused and red in the face as the director walked up to them with a smile. “That was perfect! And to think you didn’t even want to do it!”

 

“Well- I-” Arthur pulled his hands from Alfred’s as they were starting to cramp in their held up position.

 

“You didn’t want too?” Alfred asked a hint of sadness and confusion mixed in his voice, the rumble had died down, Arthur was wiping the wax tasting stuff from around his mouth.

 

“At first no. I thought um- It was be a little strange! Yes, that is why.” Arthur was normally a wonderful acting but the stutter state he was in wasn’t helping.

 

“Do that again then!” Marc interrupted and walked back to his director's chair. “TAKE TWO.”

 

Anri fixed both of their faces with a large smile and sent them back to the set.

 

Alfred still had a look on his face it gave him the same crumpled lines that Arthur usually had, when Arthur initiated first, before he pressed his lips to Alfred’s he quietly whispered in Alfred’s ear, “That was before now.” The man’s face lit up after that and they began to get used to each other’s lips on each other’s again before Gilbert flung the door opened again and said a few things, that came out in a jumble before he laughed and turned around to do it again. Alfred figured that Gilbert was just messing with him, but if he was didn’t mind at all.

 

One more wardrobe change and a scene before Marc said they would call it quits for the day. Francis and Gilbert were in this scene together with a huge bunch of people they weren’t there to begin with it at least doubled the amount of people in the room, this one was a large section of the set and was the main production place. Now everybody that needed to be there was and waited to start their parts. Alfred and Arthur were dressed up already and waited for their cue to begin.

 

It was sometime after dark probably around eight or nine, not one of the blondes had seen a clock since that morning not even on their lunch break, it had been filled with a bunch of other people talking and going on about different things they might have been dreaded, more hated the dancing than the speaking parts. Save for a few, such as Lovino, and his brother, and the spaniard.

 

Marc finally gave the cue and Alfred and Arthur were led to a side of the monstrosity of the building just behind a column. There only role was just to make out. Arthur decided that it was no problem, the American didn’t seem to have a problem either, if only the media could see them now.

 

Whatever was going on around them ceased to exist, Arthur let Alfred explore his mouth as he casually bit the other man’s bottom lip. Both of Arthur’s hands were on the sides of Alfred’s tanned face, as Alfred’s were under Arthur’s arms holding either side of him. There was a part when Francis was going to see them and go up to find them once they stopped, it was part of the script, a screw up that happened during this point was that when Francis got up to the same floor they were on in the performance area, neither Arthur nor Alfred pulled away, Francis came up for a second when he realised that they would need another take on that part, the camera had caught them as well and was still going as it followed Francis back down to the main floor.

 

Alfred then continued to slide behind Arthur’s back to the ties of a corset for that part and started to untie it. Arthur then pulled away noticing that he was willingly kissing the American he didn’t even want to in the first place. Alfred looked ridiculous however which made the situation that they were in less awkward when Arthur forced Alfred off of him figuring that they had already missed their cue.

 

Arthur pulled away from Alfred and looked to the ground floor with a hard red tint to his cheeks when he saw that so many people were staring up at where they were behind the support beam.

 

“Take Two!” Alfred called making sure that his own face wasn’t a shade of any colour beside its normal colour. Down below everybody scrambled as they went to set up the part again. “Just so that doesn’t happen again give me a signal.”

 

“What makes you think that might happen again?” Arthur asked with a tone and a raised eyebrow.

 

“You seemed pretty into it.” Alfred smirked and pushed Arthur against the pole again.

 

“I was not anything of the sort, sod off.” Arthur grumbled and waited for the call, “You know what I will give you a signal.” Arthur nodded uncrossing his arms to put on Alfred’s face again when Marc called the scene.

 

After a good couple minutes of it, Arthur let Alfred take full control of his lips and mouth as he listened for Francis to make his way of the stairs of the place with the camera in tow that was lifted onto a stand that would raise to the second floor and capture the scene above. Arthur casually pinched Alfred’s ass, to which he definitely pulled away with a irritated looked that Arthur noted didn’t look that lovely on him. Arthur then continued to shoo Alfred down the second flight of stairs and waited for his part with Francis, who delivered quite a performance for the part.

 

It was midnight when all the costumes were put away, the makeup was off, Arthur was denying anything he felt and he was finally trying to find Alfred in a crowd of people that were talking about the next day's plans.

 

The smiley American saw the pale blonde out of the corner of his eye and stopped talking to walk over to Arthur who had a sour face on himself. Everyone turned their heads to look a the pair, Alfred waved him off and put his hands on Arthur's shoulders and pushed him out of the room.

 

“What was that about?” Arthur asked as Alfred walked into the dark parking lot opening his car in the meantime.

 

“What?” asked the oblivious american man.

 

“You know you could’ve stayed and talked to them right, I’d have waited.”

  
“Well I left it all at that because they were all talking about our interview yesterday.” Alfred started opened the side door for Arthur, who gave him him a look for it.

 

“In other words you mean that the media twisted our words?”

 

Alfred nodded, Arthur scowled and changed the subject. “You can tell me all about it later.” Arthur then considered his next words carefully. “I need you to take me home.”

 

“What!? Why?!” Alfred had a full face of fear, before Arthur could even explain anything, “Did he say something to you? Should I kick his ass?” Alfred was in full panic and Arthur was sure that he was about to pull the expensive car over.

 

“No, No, Alfred I just need you to take me there so I can get extra clothing, since you seem so hell bent on keeping me in your house.”

 

“Oh. Okay where is it?”

 

Arthur then spend the next forty minutes trying to explain that it was only eight minutes from Alfred’s own house. Arthur couldn’t tell if he was stupid or just terrible at directions. Either way they made it.

 

“Ooh Artie can I come in?” Alfred asked looking at the large classic white mansion.

 

“There will be no need for that.” Arthur stopped looking farther into the darkness of the turn around driveway before continuing, “Unless I am not back in twenty minutes come looking for me, my bedroom is the fourth on the top floor.”

 

Alfred nodded and watched Arthur walking in the house like some secret agent, while he admired the outside of the house and wondered what the inside was like. The facade was like a house out of a movie that he was once in, it was almost like the white house just not quite that big but still large, he could hear the sounds of the waterfall in the back of the house that probably fell into the pool and see the lights that flowed from behind the house. It was at least three stories high and was decorated like it was from the victorian era of England, Alfred understood why Arthur had it now.

 

Arthur on the other hand was barely breathing as he snuck around his own house, he knew from the Rolls Royce outside the house that his manager was in the house and at the very least absolutely pissed off at the brit. But Arthur figured that his manager should have never had a hold on his life to begin with.

 

Arthur slipped off his shoes from that night and set them near the door so they wouldn’t make a sound on the wood. Arthur was convinced that the man that was known as his manager had long been asleep as he gathered over to his fairly large closet and through opened a few suitcases before he piled one thing after another until three suitcases were full, Alfred had said that he should get whatever he can. Once there was no more suitcases left to pack and everything that was essential was packed Arthur shut off the light and opened the door to make his way out of the room, what he didn’t expect was to see another figure standing at the door, it was a large build and broad shoulders. At first Arthur thought it was just Alfred, but he recognised him as someone else another person that sent a different type of chills down his spine.

 

The brit’s immediate reaction was to try and grab his phone out of his pocket and get ahold of Alfred who was currently probably sitting in his car waiting for the England native who was now struggling against the man’s grab for his phone and himself.

 

“Where the hell have you been?” His voice was always raspy but made his equally terrifying like something you might find in a different dimension. He stood over Arthur like he was a rag doll and easily grabbed him and threw both him and the phone to the floor grabbing Arthur and balling a fist, holding Arthur’s arms away so they couldn’t protect him. The man was yelling nonsense at Arthur who just tried to deny it and keep the tears from spilling out.

 

Outside was a different story Alfred smiled as he held his phone to his ear his brother Matthew had called saying something about not being able to do the part that the director offered for the movie Alfred was doing and then heading to their home state of New York, even though they had adopted Matt from Canada the man still viewed New York as his home just like Alfred did even though he lived on the completely other coast of the country, he made plans in his head to visit whenever they had a break from filming.

 

“Tell Mom and Dad that I’ll be there when I can and don’t worry ‘bout that part they found someone that could do way better than you.” Alfred laughed.

 

“Hey!” Matthew sounded offended over the phone. “But I suppose that’s true, I will tell-”

 

“Uh Matt I gotta go I’ll call ya later.” Alfred said slowly bringing the phone away from his ear as he listened to muffled screams from inside the house.

 

“Al?” Matthew tried saying before Alfred threw the phone down onto the seat and ran into the house that was already opened, since Arthur had left it.

 

Alfred would never be prepared for what he saw next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHit jUst went DOwn (Insert down arrow here)


	9. Chapter Nine: Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the time of two-thirty in the morning Alfred picked Arthur up from on top of him and gave him a lift back to his room, where he carefully set the shorter down on the bed, and went to the other side to do the exact same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I don't have anybody editing these right now so if you see an issues or typos please tell me, also how is the plot so far? Since I wrote this a few months ago I am just hoping I didn't go to over board with anything. Also I apologise for once again putting this up late again, I have learned that I suck at deadlines apparently and I don't have anyone editing so its not very structured either. This was also written quite a while ago and I was in New York for the time, and I remember taking a lot a visuals from the places around New York and also the Broadway and musical scene there. New York is fun I recommend it. And the clubs are great too. (But You Didn't Hear It From Me.) 
> 
> P.S I remember this chapter being a bit more intense as for scenes with the manager so Heads up. Besides that I remember this being one of my favorite chapters for some reason.

**CHAPTER NINE: BROKEN**

 

Alfred could hear the sounds of Arthur trying to scream which was painful enough to hear by itself alongside a faint sound of slashing. Alfred’s heart dropped as he carefully made his way to the top floor grabbing a hard wood chair in the process. Arthur hadn’t said too much about his manager, but according to pictures on the internet he was a big burly guy that should have been on the security detail instead of playing the role of a manager. In every picture on the internet Arthur was standing next to him looking like a ventriloquist puppet and often was looking down, though his expression was unreadable most of the time.

 

The sounds got louder as he neared the room, he couldn’t tell which was louder though the sounds of his terrified heartbeat or Arthur yelling for the other to stop.

 

“Stop.” Was all Arthur could urge himself to say, but it did nothing, it wouldn't stop no matter what he tried. Alfred on the outside of the room has heard Arthur weak and forced cry but also continued to hear the ripping sound of something else.

 

Arthur thought it wouldn’t stop, surely it hadn’t even been close to twenty minutes but he could be entirely wrong, this could have been going on since a second ago from all he could tell, the dark haired man had ended up finding a new form of fun is his leather belt that was currently tearing up Arthur back, he knew that he was trying to hold back those salty tears that he hated so much, but it just hurt to badly. Eventually he just gave up and let the man his way with him. He let his small body go numb and lifeless letting his manager continuous hit and scrap him with whatever was lying around.

 

Alfred at the same point let the hardwood smash onto the man’s head, Arthur could only see his blacked out face as he fell forward. Alfred then had no idea what to do besides step over the body and pick Arthur up and set him on his own bed.

 

“Artie?” Alfred tried. “Arthur.”

  
Arthur was drowned by the sound of his own tears and the continuous vile and harsh language that the man who had been standing above him a few second earlier has said, he could feel like blood that was like water filling the back of his shirt as he sobbed into Alfred shirt.

 

“Hold on second.” Alfred reached for Arthur phone of the ground that out of some miracle wasn’t broken. “I’ll call the-”

 

“No don’t!” Arthur took a hand a looked out to the floor where his manager fell, “Call them once we get back to your’s, the media doesn’t need to know anything.”

 

Alfred carried Arthur down to his car and set the other in the front seat before going in again and grabbing yet another chair just in case to grab to the rest of Arthur’s things. Alfred came back down a minute or so later carrying all these cases like they were a feather and set them all in the trunk that luckily wasn’t a sports car this time.

 

Arthur sniffled the whole way through the ride, and let Alfred set him on the couch before the American ran over to his room to get the need supplies to patch Arthur up. The American nor the British man said anything the entire time, even when Arthur let out choked cries when Alfred put rubbing alcohol on the deep slashes.  

 

Alfred had called the police twenty minutes ago making up a story that there was a break in at Arthur’s address, not even a minutes later after that the silence that Arthur and Alfred had been sharing it was interrupted by the the shrill of Alfred’s phone ringing.

 

“Alfred?!” Matthew's voice on the other end sounded horrified. Alfred hadn’t checked or seen his own phone since he ran into get Arthur, even when he called the cops he used Arthur’s own phone.

 

“What’s up dude?” Alfred asked and let Arthur shift in his arm that was in a state of cradling the british man that was watching the television.  


“Are you and Arthur okay?” He asked warily and slightly confused.

 

“Yeah, why?” Alfred asked leaning back on the couch.

 

“Turn on channel four.” Matthew suggested quickly.

 

It was simply a news reporter standing in front of Arthur’s house saying some gibberish, something about an anonymous call saying that there was a break in at ‘Actor Arthur Kirkland’s’ house at close to one in the morning and that a person was found but details of him were not being said other than he was currently under suspicion and being taken to the jail, while the whereabouts of Arthur Kirkland himself were unknown other than what some of the media had been saying about Arthur staying with ‘Actor Alfred F. Jones’.

 

The pair listened with wide eyes for a second before Alfred put his phone back to his ear to hear Matthew breathing again. “You see what I mean Al?”

 

“Yeah bro but everything fine.”

 

“You sure? You didn’t pick up when I called a few minutes ago.”

 

“Yeah just busy that’s all, Arthur is great too!” Alfred said clearly acting out the part and rubbed his arm along the length of Arthur’s arm to calm the other. “I got to go again, I’ll call you if I something comes up. Kay? Bye.”

 

“Bye.” Matthew ended knowing that something was up, and something that made him want to fly back to California just to figure out what, maybe he would have Francis do something.

 

Alfred directed all of his attention back to Arthur who was burying his face into Alfred’s shoulder. “Thank you.” His voice was a bit broken but clear.

 

“No problem Artie.” Alfred smiled and shifted so that Arthur lay on top of him and not his back.

 

Alfred decided something in that moment, if he was going to head back to New York, Arthur Kirkland was coming with him.

 

At the time of two-thirty in the morning Alfred picked Arthur up from on top of him and gave him a lift back to his room, where he carefully set the shorter down on the bed, and went to the other side to do the exact same thing.

 

Early in the morning Alfred woke to a knock on his front door, he quickly put on a shirt and opened the door to see Francis who had a face of shock and fear mixed into one. “Is Angleterre here?”

 

“I don’t know?” Alfred left it at that.

 

“Oh please Americain, I need to know if Arthur is okay, his house is not.” Francis pleaded but Alfred wouldn’t let him into the house.

 

“He’s fine Francy-pants, but I highly doubt that you're the first person that he wants to see.” Alfred watched Francis face turn to relief.  

 

“Bein, but Amérique make sure Angleterre is well taken care of while I make an excuse for you two down at the studio.” Francis smiled and winked as his heeled shoes clicked on the pavement.

 

“Kay dude.” Alfred made his way back to the bedroom to see Arthur awake and out of bed and in front of a mirror, he turned around a few times before he noticed Alfred leaning against the door watching him.

 

“How ya doin’ Artie?” Alfred asked walking to sit on the bed behind the mirror that Arthur was currently straightening his clothing in.

 

“Fine. Do you happen to have any pain killers?” Arthur asked turned to meet Alfred’s glassed eyes, that he put on seconds ago after he opened the door for Francis.

  
“Yeah, come on.” Alfred tugged lightly on Arthur’s shirt that he fell asleep in. Arthur followed behind him carefully and holding on to the American for dear life.

 

“Who was at the door?” Arthur asked sitting down at the kitchen island.

 

“Francis.”

 

“Oh Bugger, what did he want?” Arthur asked with a frown that was changed when Alfred slide a cup of tea that wasn’t maple flavored in front of Arthur along with two pain killers, that he greedily took while listening to Alfred talk.

 

“He first off wanted to know it you were fine,” Arthur cringed at the talk of Francis so early in the morning even when the man was still one of his best friends. “It was probably because Matt said something to him and then that news broadcast thing last night, but he said he would cover for us at set.”  


“That’s nice. At least it wasn’t an important rehearsal. It’s just Francis and that Prussian singing something and then a few things that we could get in seconds.” Arthur remembered and starting a conversation with Alfred.

 

Alfred frowned, “Damn I really wanted to see that.”

 

“As did I.” Arthur agreed.

 

Alfred faced lit up again with the thought of something. “I have an idea Artie!”

 

“Oh no, what?” Arthur asked setting his tea down on the counter and turned so his barstool so it faced Alfred’s.

 

“Mattie is in New York for the weekend with my parents, so maybe since Francis said he would cover for us with a legitimate reason we could go too!” Alfred looked so bright and happy.

 

“We are going to be filming really soon Alfred, and I couldn’t just invade like that.” Arthur insisted.

 

“Who cares?! My parents are going to love you.” Alfred smiled and jumped up from his chair, “We’ll make it a weekend trip, and we’ll take the private jet.”

 

Arthur thought it sounded ridiculous, but what could two days be? They would be back monday to start the process all over again.

 

“Come on Artie! I’m not gonna leave you here and you need a vacation!” Alfred reasoned and pulled Arthur up out of his chair.

 

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned his head to the side biting back another smile. “I suppose, but only if you quit calling me ‘Artie’.”

 

“Ah Come on Artie? It’s a nickname I explained this.” Alfred said dumping everything out of one of Arthur’s suitcases onto his bed and told the brit to pack everything he needed in it and went to get one of his own.

 

Alfred finished quickly and called Kiku to give the man a heads up. “Yo, Kiku!”

 

“Yes Alfred-san? I am already trying to clear up the interview.” Kiku started, Alfred had forgotten all about that little fiasco from Tuesday in the heat of last night. Alfred supposed that he would just explain that to Arthur on the plane.

 

“Forget about that Kiku, Arthur and I are going to New York for the weekend, Francis already gave an excuse to the set, I figure that we will start filming on Monday so this little vacation should be fine.” Alfred explained quickly, “Can you get my Pilot to get the jet?”

 

Kiku nodded and then realised that Alfred couldn’t see him nod over the phone, “Right Alfred-san, your pilot is at the airport already and prepared for a nonstop five hour flight to New York.”

 

“Thanks, Your the best Kiku.” Alfred exclaimed and walked out of the same room that Arthur was in. “One more thing, can you some how sign Arthur Kirkland to be under your management?”  

 

Kiku was clearly surprised and confused about the topic, “I’ll need his signature, and a reason to why he needs to switch management. Then I will see what I can do Alfred-san.”

 

“Done. Once again, your Awesome Kiku!” Alfred said and hung up before walking back to his bedroom where Arthur was trying to figure out which pair of pants was better.

 

“I need your signature.”

 

“Excuse me?” Arthur asked a brow lifted as he looked up to Alfred from looking at a pair of the same leather pants.

 

“I asked Kiku if he could switch your management under him instead.” Alfred explained, Arthur’s confused look turn into one of pure joy.

 

Arthur was never one to wear his emotion of his sleeves, so he had no idea why he was walking over to the American and throwing his arms around his muscular torso. Even words weren’t working for the brit, who forced himself not to spill anymore tears even if they were for an entirely different reason. “Your an idiot.” Was all Arthur managed to say.

 

“Thanks Artie!” Alfred smiled as he put his chin of Arthur’s head and rocked from one side to another.

 

“Hey didn’t I say that you would not called me ‘Artie’ on this little ‘vacation’?” Arthur pulled away pouting.

 

“It technically hasn’t started until we get on the plane. Which by the way is already ready for us.” Alfred said grabbing his and the other other’s luggage off the bed and brought them over to the front door where Alfred’s personal butler was waiting, Alfred figured that Kiku probably called him to drive them to the airway.

 

Within the next minutes Alfred and Arthur were dressed and wearing sunglasses so that the reported and pesky photographers might not notice them even though they were driving in a long absolutely obvious limousine.

 

Alfred waited until he and the Englishman were at the thirty thousand feet that they were suppose to be and comfortable with a few drinks that were supplied to them from the air attendant who kept giving looks to Alfred, who tried his best to ignore her. He sat himself next to Arthur who was reading a book that he had packed and drinking a cup of tea that he was given, Arthur looked up at Alfred, who was about to speak when the blonde flight attendant barged in again.

 

“Do you need anything else?” She asked Arthur and smiled at Alfred, who smiled back.

 

“A pillow.” Arthur asked hoping he could put it between himself and the leather of the airplane chair that was frankly very uncomfortable.

 

“Sure.” She said and turned around to go to the back of the plane.

 

“You should talk to her, she seems to like you.” Arthur suggested.

 

“Not my type. Plus she’s been giving me that look since we got on his thing.” Alfred scrunched his eyes that no longer had glasses covering them.

 

“What is your type then?” Arthur asked as the perky fake blonde came back with a pillow that Arthur thanked her for and put behind his back, before turning his attention to Alfred again. The women seemed to linger for a moment possibly hoping that Alfred would continue to talk in her presence.  

 

“I dunno.” Alfred answered and looked back toward Arthur next to him.

 

“Mmm, not very helpful to her then.” Arthur looked back to his book. “Did you want to say something before hand?”

 

“Uh yeah, I told ya that I could explain what those interview we did the other day happened to turn out like.”

 

“Oh bother.” Arthur rolled his eyes, “But I am curious as to what shite they’ve made up.” Arthur bookmarked his place.

 

“It’s nothing really.” Alfred teased,

 

“You started this Alfred Jones, and you are ending it.” Arthur looked angry at the other who just smiled.

 

“Basically they took my offer to have you sit on my lap as a that we were dating plus when ya so quickly denied it.” Alfred scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Rubbish.” Arthur grumbled.

 

“Kiku is gonna take care of it.” Alfred was still flashing his brilliant grin as the pilot of the plane called for Alfred to go to the cockpit, Alfred grinned at winked at Arthur who was scared of the next few minutes of his life.

 

Alfred’s voice then rang through the overhead speaker causing Arthur to look up in question at the ceiling, “Can Arthur Kirkland come to the front of the plane?” Arthur stood up and rolled his eyes, sometimes he swore he might get dizzy from the amount of times he’s done it because of the bloody American. He hid a smile and knocked on the door, only to have it opened by the pilot himself, Alfred like the idiot he was was flying the goddamn plane.

 

“Hey Artie!” Alfred said without taking his eyes of the sky.

 

Arthur looked back to the pilot who was holding the door opened to him with wide eyes, “Why the bloody hell are you okay with this?”

 

The pilot shrugged, “He’s technically qualified.”

 

“What do you mean technically?” Arthur asked alarmed.

 

“Relax Artie like he said I’m qualified.” Alfred said motioning for Arthur to sit in the seat next to him.

 

“I don’t think so.” Arthur declared, but the pilot sat Arthur down instead.

 

At first Arthur was fearful but a hour later of being so close to the controls he felt much better with Alfred waffle on about everything and nothing.

 

A few moments of silence followed after Alfred’s talking, “How did you learn to do this in the first place?”

 

“Remember how I told ya that I didn’t always have terrible vision?”

 

“Oh.” And they left it all that.

 

Arthur went back out to the cabin an hour later saying something about that it was more comfortable, Alfred soon joined him and sparked up another conversation as he sat down.

 

“I got bored.”

 

“How does one get bored flying an airplane?” Arthur asked quizzingly.

 

“I couldn’t do a three-sixty?” Alfred smiled earning a more than concerned look from Arthur.

 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“I’ve done it before.”

 

“Oh no.”

 

Alfred was about to speak again when the pilot said that there was ten minutes until they touched down in some airport in New York.

 

When it would’ve been one in the afternoon in California it was now

later in New York and dark when the plane finally landed. Meanwhile Alfred and Arthur still rocked their shades even though it was night. A fancy town car that was probably also set up by Kiku was there to bring them to Alfred’s parents house where Matthew would also be. Arthur was for some reason nervous, it’s not like he was meeting the parents. But he and Alfred definitely were not in a relationship, they were just actors that had shared a lovely moment on screen during a rehearsal and almost always slept in the same bed together. Alfred promised that they would be switching to his penthouse in the morning.

 

From the airport to the humble two story house inside Queens was a few minutes and when Alfred expected to only see Matthew at the door, instead his parents just pushed the Canadian out of the way and brought Alfred into a large bear hug which he graciously accepted.

 

Arthur could see where Alfred got all of his loud obnoxious personality from.

 

“Alfie Jones you didn’t tell us you were bringing anyone!” His mother was charismatic and didn’t have a line of concern on her face. His father looked just as happy if not a little bit confused.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Alfred apologized and dragged Arthur into the clean house, Arthur had gone mute for a second. “This is Artie!” Arthur gave him a look. “I mean Arthur, we are doing a movie together.”

 

“Are you sure that’s all Alfie?” The smaller women seemed to cross her arms and look sceptical. Arthur figured he could learn some things from this little lady.  Alfred though had nodded at her question.

 

“No lying to your mom.” She scolded, patted the side of Alfred’s handsome face and turned to Arthur who just stood behind Alfred.  “How about you introduce yourself hmm? I’m Amelia and unfortunately this is my son.”   

 

“Hey!” Alfred was triggered. Matthew laughed and Alfred’s dad laughed from the kitchen.

 

Arthur laughed a little, “Arthur. And he has talked me into this ‘vacation’.” Arthur quoted and looked to Alfred, he waited for a handshake but got a hug instead.

 

“AND HE'S ENGLISH!” He was sure the dirty blonde haired woman was sobbing. “Alfred you have such good taste!”

 

“We aren’t datin’ mom.”

 

“Oh.” She stopped hugging Arthur and took Alfred five feet away to yell at him.

 

“Geez Alfred I would’ve thought that you would’ve been farther than this, sweep him up come on.” Amelia was quite loud and Arthur could still hear her which put a pink tint of his face.

 

“Anyway! Make yourself at home lovely, it’s a bit late so try to get some sleep, this is a three bedroom house so Alfred will sleep on the couch.” Amelia got straight to the point and ordered for her husband, whose name was Allen, to take Arthur’s luggage to the bedroom.

 

“What about my bedroom?” Alfred raised an eyebrow.

 

“That’s the guest bedroom.”

 

“And the guest bedroom?”

 

“That’s an office.” Amelia answered while going up the stairs and dragging Arthur along with her.

 

“Help me.” Arthur mouthed to Alfred, who just snickered and followed him up the stairs.

 

Allen was already making the large bed and setting up the suitcases when Amelia had finished her house tour, “I know it’s probably not as big as your used to but-”

 

“It’s lovely Mrs. Jones.” Arthur smiled and turned around to see Alfred with a wide grin. “And What do you want hm?”

 

“Nothin’.” Alfred rocked on his heels.

 

“Please call me my name Arthur and if you need anything I am in the next room.” She nodded her short cut hair and motioned to just behind Alfred.

 

“Thank you.” Arthur charmed and made his way to the bedroom that he was supposedly staying in and dragging Alfred with. He could seem from his peripheral vision that Amelia had a ‘I knew it’ look as Alfred closed the door behind him.

 

Arthur was taking off his shirt. “Hey isn’t it a little early for that?” Alfred asked with a smirk.

 

“You git, this hurts like hell.” Arthur stumbled over his words. Alfred automatically sat Arthur on the bed and rushed out to the bathroom in the hall that earned a look from Amelia.

 

“There not in the medicine cabinet Al.”  She said.

 

“Uh that’s not what I am looking for. I need like bandages and a lot of them.” Alfred took one look at the Englishman’s torso and panicked, it was not pretty, it was heavily bruised, which he couldn’t help, but the cuts that were already healing were ripped opened again and the large gashes were bleeding out.

 

“What is it dear?” she saw the panic that her son was showing, and made her way to the bedroom where Arthur was, in a quick fit as to why Alfred wouldn’t tell her anything.

 

“You can’t tell a soul or he’ll kill you.” Alfred was wide eyed and the woman rolled her eyes and walked into the room, Arthur was sitting criss crossed on the bed staring down at his hands and hissing in pain every time he moved.

 

“Oh no.” She was breathless and did the same thing that Alfred was doing a few seconds ago, the pair came back into the room and met Arthur who was alarmed at the presence of Amelia who just smiled and held a finger to her mouth, a motion that meant that she would keep quiet about it.

 

Approximately ten minutes later the mother tucked the brit into bed and pulled Alfred into the hallway.

 

“You will explain this in the morning Alfred F. Jones.” She looked up at the taller, who was looking down at her with a face that read ‘tired and sorry’. It kind of felt like he was being sent to bed without dinner.

 

Alfred crawled into bed next to Arthur, who turned around as the bed dipped, “Is she always that opened to things?” he asked.

 

“Whaddya mean?” Alfred turned so that he and Arthur were facing each other, after all the night time necessities were fulfilled and they knew for sure that Arthur wasn’t going to bleed out she had sent them both straight to bed.

 

“I mean she just automatically assumed you were in a relationship with another man. Then she barged in here and fixed something she knew nothing about.”

 

Alfred laughed, “I guess, that’s how she’s always worked, she’s always been nice though.” Arthur gave a rare smile and nonchalantly scooted closer to be warmer next to Alfred.

 

“Mmm.” Arthur agreed and let Alfred wrap an arms around him in as he wore a shirt that he grabbed from Alfred’s bag.

 

Arthur didn’t think that he would get used to waking up to someone that wasn’t Francis, instead though he woke up to Alfred’s face that had lines from the sheets and the indent of his glasses on his nose, it was quite charming in the Englishman's opinion. Initially waking up next to him was still a shocked and he always checked to to see if his clothing was still on his body with the exception of some that were impossible to sleep in such as pants or socks. Alfred didn’t seem to mind of the brit’s habits.

 

The said man was in a dilemma, he could either get up now and get dressed and say hello to everyone downstairs and possibly make an awkward conversation, or wait until the zonked out American woke up.

 

Arthur didn’t have time to decided when there was a light knock on the door and Alfred shifted to put his head of the shoulder of Arthur and lightly touch his front to the man’s torn up back, Arthur opted for acting as if he was asleep when the door opened and let a large portion of sunlight in. He heard a slight squeal that could be none other than Amelia herself, Arthur made sure to stay perfectly still while still breathing even though he was in a hint of pain, Alfred wasn’t touching his back that much so it couldn’t be the cause for it.

 

“Five more minutes.” Alfred turned some degrees and lifted an arm into the air when he recognised his mother’s presence in the doorway.

 

“Silly! You are out of school already.” She was a charming human being herself and had the nicest laugh.

 

“Oh. Night then.” Alfred said not even opening his eyes the whole time and turned back to cuddle Arthur.

 

“But dear I am sure Arthur would like to get up.” Arthur hadn’t realised that he had opened his eyes and put on a closed lipped smile until the women in pastel had said something.

 

“Oh.” Was all Alfred said, “OH, Hi Artie!” Alfred had his eyes opened now and was looking at Arthur who was twisted a bit just to see Alfred’s face. He heard Amelia giggle from inside the room, he figured that she was doing her motherly duty and straightening up the room.

 

“Actually yes I would very much like to get up.” Arthur declared and fiddled with Alfred’s  fingers underneath the covers. Alfred laughed and played back.

 

“That’s not funny Alfred, it's warm under this duvet and I am quite famished.” Arthur put on a look of distaste.

 

Amelia was giggling in the corners and spread opened the white curtains in the room, to which Alfred was not too happy with and stuck his head back into Arthur’s pale neck.

 

“I thought I said five more minutes.”

 

“And I thought I said Arthur wanted to get up.” Amelia roasted. Alfred gave up and let Arthur sit up.

 

“Thank you Mrs.- Amelia.” Arthur remembered. The women smiled.

 

“I have breakfast downstairs whenever you are ready. Matthew has already left to the area and Allen has gone to work.” She notified and left the room.

 

Arthur stood up on the bed and noticed that his trousers sat on the ground, and Alfred lied in bed looking up at Arthur. “Honestly Alfred you keep staring at me like I am a piece of meat.”

 

“Oh I can’t see anything right now.” Alfred laughed leaving Arthur with an amused face, and sat down on the side of the bed and held a hand in front of Alfred’s face.

 

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Arthur asked with a hint of a smile.

 

“Three french fries.” Alfred grinned and sat himself up to find his glasses until he could see Arthur a foot in front of him. ‘

 

“Not even close Alfred.” Arthur shook his head and stood up and gathered what he needed to step into the shower. Alfred was still in bed when he finished and Amelia was hitting him with a pillow and trying to pull him out of bed with his night pants.

 

“This is how it would normally go.” Amelia laughed and looked at Arthur, “They just grow up so fast, even though he was taller than me when he was in the eighth grade, but now though I have a professional Hockey player and a multi-million dollar actor. And they both still act like teenagers.”

 

Arthur gave a small smile and adjusted his day time clothes.

 

“How do you get him up?” She wondered dropping Alfred’s pant leg as he dozed with his head under a pillow.

 

“He usually does it by himself I presume, or I have to yell or slap him in his face.” Arthur almost felt uncomfortable with his accent in a house full of Americans and a Canadian.

 

“Mind demonstrating?”

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Arthur nodded and sat down next to Alfred and lifted the pillow. “Wake up you bloody idiot.” Arthur mildly yelled causing Alfred to open an eye that was being squashed by his glasses and looked ridiculous, Arthur couldn’t help himself and giggled.

 

“Now all you need is an underbite and you might look like a bulldog?” Arthur sat with his arms crossed over his chest and momentarily forgot that Alfred’s mother was standing on the end of the bed.

 

“Not nice Artie.” Alfred recieved a look from Arthur on the name and corrected himself, “Arthur.”

 

“Now get your bum up, your mum cooked breakfast.” Alfred fully perked up at the word breakfast.

 

“Why didn’t ya say so?”

 

“I have many times Alfred.” Amelia spoke up now holding a majority of Alfred’s pants that apparently she hadn’t give up on waking him up with.

 

Alfred met Arthur and his mother in the kitchen when he finally pulled himself up even though he hadn't bothered to put in his contacts considering he was miles away from the California paparazzi and they weren’t directly located in the city of New York. Arthur and Amelia had made small talk about different types of tea’s when the cheerful lady asked what he would like to drink.

 

“Tell me Arthur have you been into New York before?” She had asked while turned away to the toaster device.

 

“Once or twice, but it was both for work.” Arthur explained.

 

“Work?”

 

“Films.” Arthur specified as he stood behind the counter waiting for Alfred to come down.

 

“And Alfie had said that you two were working on a _film_ , was that right?” Amelia smiled emphasising the word film instead of saying movie. “I really love you English people's different words.”

 

“Yes.” Arthur stated nodding at the ladies silly antics.

 

“Matthew said Alfred had been ranting to him about it but never said what it was about.”

 

“We are not suppose to discuss it until our producer gives permission and the trailers and legal issue are sorted through.” Arthur didn’t like to talk much but Amelia was like his own mother and seemed incredibly lovely to talk too.

 

“Does that take long? I get excited easily.”

 

“I sure hope not.” Alfred said bounded down the stairs looking less like a bulldog and more like himself. He gave his mom a hug from behind and leaped over to Arthur to do the same thing.

 

“Don’t you dare.”

 

“Too late.”

 

“Ow.” Arthur acted as if were an excuse to get Alfred off of him. Alfred automatically pulled away and Amelia turned around at that as she also finished her breakfast making.

 

“I hate to ask but would you mind explaining that?” She asked bringing everything over to the table.

 

“It’s a long story mom.” Alfred said his glasses eyes casted down.

 

“We have time unless you planned to take Arthur somewhere.” The lady sat at the time next to the two blondes that had gone quiet.

 

“Actually I was.”

 

“Oh?” Arthur turned his head at that.

 

“We were going to go to the penthouse.”

 

“Aw I thought you would’ve stayed longer, but that doesn’t mean you can’t tell me what happened.” Amelia was almost thrown off topic before she remembered that she needed to know.

 

Arthur finished his meal and stood up to take his plate to the sink. “I can do that sweetheart, but It still would be nice to know.” Arthur nodded and bent down to Alfred who listened intently as Arthur whispered into his ear.

 

“You can tell her, but I’d rather not be in the room.” Alfred shook his head yes and gave a small smile to the brit who was headed upstairs to repack his things since apparently they were going to be heading to Alfred’s house in New York. Arthur sat intently on the bed with a book when there was a small, ‘mew’ at the door. Arthur was captured when he saw the small cream coloured cat at the door. The cat immediately jumped onto the bed struggling a little because of it’s small size.

 

When it did it brushed up against Arthur a few times so that he could pet it. It was as  adorable and sweet as was the owners of the house. The British man spent his time lying on the bed on his stomach petting the creature with alluring red eyes, it was nothing like the creatures back home, there was green flying bunnies and unicorns that nobody believed him about.  

 

Arthur was then distracted from his thoughts when a plate or glass dropped, he figured it was just a mishap and continued making the cat purr. A sum of time later, Alfred appeared in the door with his lips in a straight line until he saw Arthur petting the little cat with a hand propped on his arm and his bare feet kicking behind him. Arthur stopped when he saw Alfred and the cat jumped up realising that Arthur was indeed not his owner and the taller blonde with a strange antenna hair was.

 

“I think Tony missed me.” Alfred said picking up the cat in his arms and cradling it like a child. The cat was just minding his own business and reaching up to play with Alfred’s other hand.

 

“I think so as well.” Arthur felt in the bed as Alfred sat down, Arthur moved to sit next to him, he was looking down at the cat with a hint of sadness in his eyes behind his glasses. “That didn’t go well I take it?” Arthur didn’t like seeing the American that way.

 

“She understands but started tearing up halfway through, I don’t like seein’ people sad ya know?” Alfred turned his head toward Arthur.

 

Arthur could only nod, he still felt bad even though she was the one who was curious to know.

 

They hadn’t stayed to much longer after that, of course they had said their goodbyes to Amelia who now didn’t have a tear in her eye, Alfred had also told that they might not make it back to her house before they had to leave again, and if they didn’t they he would have to call her.

 

Alfred had gotten another town car saying that, “There are tinted windows, it’s fast and affordable.” To which Arthur rolled his eyes at. Alfred told the driver to make a few stops before they actually when to the house.

 

The two were dressed in their sunglasses and walking the street, Alfred had just made the excuse that there was next to nothing in the apartment so they would go shopping like an old married couple, Arthur had strictly stated that they were not.

 

Everything was fine until they finished their shopping trip and left everything in the car with the driver while Alfred thought that it would be a good idea to give Arthur a quick tour of the city, just like LA there was people everywhere you looked it was a panic attack waiting to happen.

 

“So what is there to do in New York when all the nightclubs are closed?” Arthur asked walking shoulder and shoulder with Alfred because it was all the crowds would allow.

 

“We don’t talk about that.”

 

“Wha-”

 

“Shh, we don’t speak of it.” Alfred laughed and stopped at the bustling crosswalk, Arthur stopped right after him. “Just kidding.”

 

They were somewhere near central park when Alfred thought it would be a good idea to take off his sunglasses and drag Arthur into the park to walk under what Alfred had once thought were, “the only trees in New York”. Arthur rolled his eyes and took off his own seeing as there wasn’t too many people around them and the plastic of them were getting sweaty on his face, the tree cover was also just enough to keep the sun off their eyes.

 

Alfred pulled him down behind a few trees in the park so that they could chill for a second, Arthur didn’t know at the time that when Alfred put his arm out that when he put his head on it as a pillow that everything would go down hill.

 

Alfred and Arthur casually talked about random things or how Alfred had went into too much detail when explaining to his mother different things. Now apparently Alfred's Lovely mother knew that Arthur was a male wearing a corset through most of their film. Arthur had just groaned and covered his face.

 

“I panicked.” Alfred defended.

 

“Your an Idiot.”

 

“I’m not too sure that’s a nickname Artie.” Alfred was bringing back the nicknames as Arthur had directly told him not too, but at this point in their name calling neither one seemed to notice or cared too much anymore.

 

Arthur’s phone started ringing in that moment, not to his surprise it was Francis, Arthur inwardly just wanted to throw the phone across the park and just stay close to Alfred doing nothing. However he answered it anyway.

 

“Arthur!” Francis cheered voice answered when Arthur groaned and picked up the phone, Alfred lied next to him smiling at the tree tops.

 

“What could you possibly want Francis?” Arthur tried his best to sound fed up.

 

“Oh mon ami am I interrupting something?” His French tongue would be impossible to understand over the phone if Arthur hadn’t known him for so long.

 

“No, get to the point.”

 

“See I was at your house, and then Alfred’s this morning and the lovely housekeeper said that you and Amerique had left the day before.” Francis paused. “But she didn’t say where.”

 

“I am on vacation.” Arthur looked over to Alfred who was trying so hard not to make himself known.

 

“VACATION!? Angleterre why didn’t you tell me! I would’ve come with you!” Francis amused.

 

“I much prefer it like this.” Arthur decided switching the little device to his other ear so that he could make life harder for Alfred to not laugh into the cell phone.

 

“Where are you mon ami? We start filming monday I hope your ‘vacation’ doesn’t last too long~”

 

“Piss off Francis.” Arthur hung up on the Frenchman deciding that he had had enough of him for the day, he was sure that Alfred was just enough. Alfred was chuckling again at the brit.

 

“What was that about?” Alfred asked turned head to the side more to see Arthur’s green eyes and pink tinted cheeks when he realised the proximity of their faces.

 

Arthur composed himself, “It was Francis telling me useless shit.”

 

“That’s just Francis. Here’s an idea, How about we make our own sit-com and call it, “That’s just Francis™.”

 

“And what would we do on this sit-com?”

 

“Stuff that Francis does, like go to places casual in heels.”  

 

“I’ve done that before.” Arthur remembered earning a lengthy rant from Alfred whose eyes were as wide as tennis balls, and talking about how he and the green eyed man should do that some time and both walk into a building wearing high heels.

 

“How far is your flat from here?” Arthur asked when the talkative American had stopped speaking for a moment.

 

“Flat?” The blue eyed questioned and shifted his arm so that some of it was touching Arthur’s own arm and his back was flat against the ground so that Arthur’s wasn’t.

 

“God, you are so American.”

 

“Born and raised baby.” The American prided.

 

“Oh don’t start. A flat is an apartment.”

 

“It is so hard to say?” Alfred at this moment along with Arthur didn’t know that their spot just off the main walk way under the trees wasn’t as secluded as they thought it was. Apparently there was a crowd of people gathering behind them with cameras and phones waiting for them to turn around and prove that it was none other than the two Hollywood actors.

 

“Well no, but it’s just the way I say it so sod off would you?” Arthur finished and expected Alfred to say something in return but he was distracted by something behind them. It was a large group of people that was getting bigger by the minute, somehow the didn’t notice it the whole time.

 

“Artie, put on the sunglasses quickly and stand up like everything is normal kay?”

 

“Shite.” Arthur did as Alfred said as the American put his own sunglasses on that were prescription so that he didn’t have to put his glasses on while walking outside. They slowly walked shoulder to shoulder again and pretended to chat about something while the crowd continued to stalk them through the streets.

 

“Remember when you asked me a few minutes ago how far away it was?”

 

“Of Course. Now please tell me that it is not a million kilometers away from here.” Arthur chided.

 

“‘Course not.” Alfred gave a wry laugh, “It is roughly a few blocks though.”

 

“Bloody hell Alfred.” Arthur coughed.

 

“It's just two blocks this way one left turn and then were there.”  

 

For the next fifteen minutes they carefully dodged people and photographers on different streets that were trying to cut him off and get the pictures that the same type of people did in Los Angeles, which neither Arthur nor Alfred wanted. The brit and the American were sure that everyone around them was either doing the same thing or trying to find out where Alfred and supposedly Arthur were living. The blue eyed man realised that it was the worst day to lay off the security detail even though there was already the detail was outside his penthouse where he left them with the town car earlier, he felt it was too much, it was like he was president that needed three different black armoured cars to follow him wherever he went.

 

The guards that were posted outside the building saw them coming with a mob from a mile away, there were even cars lining up to see if they could get their own reports. The detail ushered the two inside the quarters and left the ones that were able to get through some of the detail to be left and the elevator lift with flashing cameras.

 

Once they got inside is when something happened. “Bollocks.” Arthur breathed trying to catch his breath in general, the pain from his back was coming back again as well, but just supposed that it from the many hours of the painkillers wearing off.

 

“What?” Alfred said catching his own breath quicker than Arthur was getting his.

 

“It’s hard to breathe.”

 

“Aw it’s just cause you're not in as good as shape as me Artie and we just ran three blocks.” Alfred reasoned and walked over to Arthur’s whose chest was moving up and down unsteadily. Once again Alfred was put into a state of panic and laid Arthur on his back and brought his shirt over his head to see a violent dark purple bruise that was around the right side of Arthur’s rib cage.

 

Alfred automatically went to his phone that housed his mother’s phone number. Amelia had been a nurse for some time when Alfred was little and continued to be when he moved to California to start acting. She picked up in a matter of seconds.

 

Alfred’s voice trembled as he listened to his mother on the other side of the phone. “What is it Alfie?”

 

“Well Arti- Arthur’s been occasionally coughing, but I thought was just ‘cause he had a cold or something, but we recently had to run from some photographers and when we got here he complained for a second that he couldn’t breath, but when I checked his injuries there was a shitty bruise on his chest area thing.” Alfred just spoke gibberish but somehow his mother was able to understand him.

 

“What is he doing now Alfie?” Alfred turned to see Arthur.

 

“He’s just coughing and lightly holding his rib cage.” Alfred was a tiny bit relieved when he heard her speak lightly to other people at her work and gather a few things until there was the sounds of a door opening on the other end and she starting talking again.

 

“Just make sure he can still breath, I will be there in a few minutes.”

 

“Be careful mom, there’s a bunch of people gathered outside of the house. My security should be out there though, just tell them you're my mom.”

 

“Okay dear.” Amelia hung up quickly and Alfred threw his phone on the coffee table walked over to Arthur who was wheezing on the couch.  

 

“Hey Artie.” Alfred kneeled down by the couch, Arthur was staring straight up at the ceiling with his lips parted slightly.

 

“You’re okay right?”

 

“No, you bloody idiot.” Arthur tried saying and immediately regretted it when he started coughing again. “Ow.”

 

Not even ten minutes later, Amelia walked into the room with a huff and dropped her bag onto the floor and ran over to the couch, where she started ordering Alfred around to do different things.

 

Alfred was now at the refrigerator packing ice into a cloth and watching over his shoulder as his mother babied Arthur like he was her own son. He brought back out the ice and gave it to Amelia, who at some point sat Arthur up and told him to press a pillow to his chest if he needed to cough and keep ice of it most of the time. She stood to her full height that was where Alfred’s biceps started.

 

“I think one of his ribs might be fractured since maybe a few days ago….as you had explained.” She looked down. “Keep ice on it, let him sleep, and please don’t put him in any corsets.”

 

“Please don’t” Arthur mumbled and caused Alfred to smile.

 

“No promises Artie.”

 

“Alfred Jones!” Amelia said smacking Alfred in the arm, “Leave him alone, he’s been through enough. I have to go back to work soon but if you need anything call me.”

 

“No prob mom.”

 

“Good. And don’t try leaving this skyhouse thing, it is a mess down there and they won’t stop screaming for you and Arthur to come back down so they can get pictures.”

 

“I’ll come with you.” Alfred offered.

 

“Did you not just hear what I said Alfred?” She scolded and swatted him again, “I am perfectly capable and the security team offered to take me to my car.”

 

“Okay.” Alfred backed off.

 

“Cuddle with him or something, keep him comfortable, nothing more nothing less, no matter how stubborn he is.” Alfred was walking her to the bag she dropped in the process.

 

“He hates that.” Alfred raised a perfect eyebrow, as he followed her to the elevator door.

 

“No he doesn’t.” She whispered making sure that the british man couldn’t hear them, she laughed a little and reached up and pressed a kiss to Alfred’s cheek that he had to lean down for.

 

Alfred was a little dumbfounded when she finally pressed the button inside the lift that closed the doors and made the swift noises to lower to the first floor.

 

“You any better?” Alfred asked again this time getting an answer.  


“Probably.” Arthur set his head back on the back of the white couch. Alfred laughed again and continued to take in the words that his mom had said about Arthur not actually hating being cuddle.

 

“She said that it was possibly fractured from the other night but we only noticed it now because we had to run.” Alfred had recited some words that Dr. Mom had said a little earlier as well.

 

“Sound’s likely.”

 

“Yeah. But she also said to give you lot’s of cuddles.” Alfred said taking the arm that was set on top of the couch under Arthur’s head and wrapping it around his shoulder.

 

“I’d rather you not. Breathing is not in my best ability right now.” Arthur said leaning himself in inside to have his head in the crook of Alfred’s head and shoulder.

 

“Aw.” Alfred complained and reached with his other hand to carefully pull Arthur off of the couch and bridal style in arms to the oversized bedroom that he forgot was in the this penthouse. It was a house that Alfred didn’t regularly use and even he was taken away by the elegance of it. Alfred could tell that Arthur liked it, the room had a television across the from King sized bed and a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, the complete opposite wall was a glass pane of windows overlooking the city.

 

“You have lovely taste Alfred.” Arthur commented when he was set down on the bed and crawled to be closer to the window that overlooked the city.

 

“I know right!” Alfred was happy with his pick that he decided on so long ago before he moved across the country.

 

“I’ll make something from what he got earlier.” Alfred left the room and cooked something random before finding Arthur fast asleep in the sheets. Alfred quickly joined the British man considering that this was a proper vacation where they would just get the sleep the whole weekend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long chapter for you satisfaction. 
> 
> Is the movie that this is loosely based on starting to get clearer and more obvious in the rehearsal scenes? I'm curious.


	10. Chapter Ten: Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re not going anywhere.” Alfred stated and looked down to Arthur who laid with his pillow on the soft bed. “Stay.” The taller shuffled out the room with a yawn and a stern look that kept Arthur planted where he was and staring out the window to the city again, they didn’t get the same view in California, it was nice but each was different and nice in their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FINALLY ON TIME WITH A POST! I would just like to take a moment to thank my Calendar for reminding me what day it was and the comments that are always so lovely and hilarious to read. 
> 
> P.S I still can't remember what is happening in these chapters so it's like I am reading the story myself. How is it so far? 
> 
> Also this is one of "Those" Chapters. *WInk WINk*

**CHAPTER TEN: LINES**

 

Arthur’s first demand when was woke up on the sunny Saturday was painkillers, his breathing was shallow and Alfred’s was still sleeping, much to Arthur’s disappointment. For the most part the british man spent the most part of the morning trying to either fall asleep again, wake Alfred up, or just stare out the large window that overlooked the rest of the street.

 

The clock on the side of the only bed in the house read just around eleven and Arthur was bored of finding a way to keep himself comfortable like he always had to do before he met Alfred. Arthur’s plan came when he sat up and started coughing with didn’t even cause Alfred to stir. The blonde didn’t want to seem like a needy bitch so pretending to fall off the bed and break another rib was out of the question. His injury prevented him from moving in certain ways or being active on his feet for long, but at least he realised that he could at least stand up.  

 

Arthur snickered. “Alfred, I’m going for a run.” He announced as he held a pillow to his stomach and walked out of the room, immediately Alfred shot up in bed and ran toward Arthur and tugging his arms around Arthur’s sides and lifted him lightly around the waist in order to bring him back to the bed. Arthur struggled most of the way there, not because he was in pain but because he didn’t want to be carried, being practically squished against Alfred, in what the American claim to be cuddling was nice but not ideal.

 

“You’re not going anywhere.” Alfred stated and looked down to Arthur who laid with his pillow on the soft bed. “Stay.” The taller shuffled out the room with a yawn and a stern look that kept Arthur planted where he was and staring out the window to the city again, they didn’t get the same view in California, it was nice but each was different and nice in their own way.

 

Alfred came in and distracted Arthur from the view, even though he got a new view. He was carrying an arm full of stuff, “K Artie, The shirt’s gotta go but you can stay.” Alfred winked.

 

“If you’re going to start telling me pick up lines I’d much rather go for that run.” Arthur rolled his eyes and sat up again.

 

“I think they're funny.”

 

“Well I don’t.” Arthur turned so Alfred could fix his wounds on his back and gave him ice for his bruised rib. Arthur thought that he might see more of the city than he had the day before but it seemed that that was impossible, he and Alfred would be cooped up in this oversized apartment, so he figured as he was messing with his night shirt that two could play at the pick up lines game.

 

“Hey Alfred? Do you know what material this is?” Arthur asked letting Arthur touch the shirt.

 

“What? No.’

 

“Boyfriend material.” Arthur laughed, Alfred looked like he just saw superman.

 

“I am gonna use that sometime.” Alfred said climbing into the bed again once Arthur put his ‘Boyfriend material’ shirt back on.

 

“What about…. What has thirty-six teeth and holds back the incredible hulk? My Zipper.” Alfred decided on. Arthur shook his head and adjusted himself as Alfred reached for the telly remote.

 

“Hi, did your license get suspended for driving all these guys crazy?” Arthur tried and laid his head on his favourite place on Alfred where his arm and torso met. Alfred was in a state of laugher at that.

 

“Smile, it's the second best thing you can go with your lips.” Alfred said in a fit of laughter. Arthur tried to suppress laughter, not because it hurt but because he didn’t want to, it was his usual propaganda.

 

“I have no idea where you store all of these.” Arthur held his torso for a second, Alfred turned his head from the tv that changed to a random channel, to look at Arthur who was thinking. “Somebody call the cops because it should be illegal to look that good.”

 

“I should be asking you the same thing Artie, but I think I could win this war easily.” Alfred boasted and wrapped his arm lightly around the in pained Englishman.

 

“I do not doubt this. But they all sound like you got them from Francis.”

 

“How did you know?” Alfred acting like he was found out, before laughing.

 

“You're an idiot.” Arthur nicknamed.

 

Alfred and Arthur spend most of the afternoon going back and forth between bad pickup lines until Arthur ran out and Alfred just kept going. At some point they took a break to go the kitchen and eat before continuing their war. Or otherwise known as Alfred telling Arthur a bunch of terrible lines and him trying not the laugh at them.  

 

Around six the two had a visit from Alfred’s mother who squealed as she walked into the bedroom to see the pair close to each other and watching yet another one of Francis movies as Alfred was saying yet another pick up line that he had heard and remembered.

 

“Hi there.” The film was interrupted by the lovely lady and apparently Allen who had come with her. Arthur popped his head up quickly to move it from Alfred’s shoulder but Alfred just held him down until he gave up.

 

“Did you know that there is still people lined up outside?” Allen asked, it was the first time Arthur had even heard him speak.

 

“They must have been there all night.” Amelia thought.

 

“I don’t doubt it.”  Alfred looked over to his parents who were making themselves comfortable on the chairs in the big room.

 

“They are usually quite persistent I suppose, even though it would be nice if they would just continue on their way from the blasted building.” Arthur sounded fed up but not just at the people on the street below.

 

“Had enough of me already Artie?”

  
“Yes quite, you’ve been telling me the worst pickup lines since before twelve and frankly I’d rather jump out that window.”

 

“Aw you wouldn’t do that!” Alfred taunted.

 

“Try me you bloody American.” Arthur sat lifting himself from his lying down position against Alfred and trying to get out of the bed. Meanwhile Amelia and Allen sat in the corner watching the display and Alfred kept trying to pull Arthur down onto the bed and away from the glass paned window that probably wouldn’t opened even if you tried and threw a sofa through it.

 

After Arthur gave up his dream of jumping out of the window, jokingly of course. By that time however the American parents cooked dinner for the four and possibly Matthew who they asked to come after his practice.

 

“Just curious Arthur, How long have you lived in America?” Allen asked Arthur directly as Arthur looked up from his tea that Alfred had gotten for him yesterday.

 

“Since I was eighteen, so six years.” Arthur nodding trying to be friendly when he was also trying to forget that he was in pain, mostly because he didn’t know if Alfred’s father was as aware of his reason for pain.

 

“That’s a while. All in California?” Allen asked, he was a friendly person just like Alfred’s mother, his hair was darker than Alfred and Amelia’s but he could tell where Alfred got his height from. Arthur just nodded at the man’s question.

 

“Hey Arthur come ‘ere for a sec would ya?” Alfred called from the other room, Arthur put down his tea and excused himself from the table he was sat at with Amelia and Allen. Allen just nodded and read his newspaper, while Amelia started a conversation about something that Arthur couldn’t hear when he walked across the room to where Alfred was in the bedroom on a desk with his phone next to him and a paper that had been clearly printed.

 

“Just sign here.” Arthur picked up the paper and read through it noticing that it was a new contract under a new manager. At first the brit thought it was fake and he was about to storm out of the room yelling at the sandy haired man for taunting him so viciously.

 

Alfred thought it was adorable the way that Arthur looked up at him for the second time after the ‘is this real’ face, he looked up to Alfred with a mixture of tears and happiness. Arthur just stared at Alfred for a good minute.

 

“Is this real Alfred?” Arthur had to ask, he couldn’t believe that the hell he had been in for six years could be done with a flight to New York for an improvised vacation, a call to a Japanese man, and his signature.

 

“Yes.” Alfred laughed and urged Arthur to take the pen again, the british man just signed his name neatly dropped the pen and then buried his face in Alfred shirt and wrapped his pale arms around the diameter of the American's neck.

 

“Never thought you were one fer hugs Artie.” Alfred smiled and Arthur just hopped that Alfred’s parents weren’t looking into the large pastel white room. Arthur knew he couldn’t answer without choking, never had he ever thought that he could cry so much in front of one man but apparently he was again, they weren’t sad tears though. Alfred ‘shhed’ the foreigner and rocked them back and forth together as Arthur probably made his shirt soak through, he didn’t care though.

 

Somewhere along the way, maybe it was during the pre rehearsal or the first time he saw him that he knew he wanted to make the smaller smile and figure out why he was always grumpy the whole time. He did. But he found out that Arthur might mean a little more than he bargained for.

 

Arthur had a similar situation, he didn’t smile, all he wanted was to get out of his managers grasp and do what he loved, which was films, it was hard to do when he had to cover everything up all the time. Even somebody smiling for him instead of hitting him was just enough, Alfred was enough and absolutely wonderful. And now he had even pulled a stunt to get Arthur away from the worst part in his life ever and over to his own manager. Arthur was amazed.

 

Arthur continued to tear up until quite a loud choke sparked the interest of Alfred’s parents, who came into the room concerned. Arthur was clinging to Alfred for dear life. Alfred said nothing to the older people in the room even when Matthew stopped by he didn’t let go of Arthur to greet his Canadian brother, Mattie always seemed to understand though and seeing Arthur helped his understanding as well.

 

Alfred was able to sit Arthur down on the bed and say goodbyes for the both of them and explain why everything happened like it did. Amelia was over joyed and Allen just looked happy if not the slightest bit confused.

 

“By the way we are leaving tomorrow again.” Alfred shrugged when his mom and dad were gathered by the elevator door, Matthew had left a few minutes prior.

 

“Again? You barely stay long enough and there were complications this time.” Amelia pouted earning a hand on the shoulder from Allen who stood and roughly the same height of Alfred, give or take a few inches.

 

“Arthur said he apologises for everything.” Alfred said reciting words that Arthur himself had said before Alfred pulled himself away from the brit. “I wanted to stay longer too but we are going to start the actual screen time on Monday.”

 

“Tell the poor boy that he didn’t nothing wrong.” Allen offered. Amelia nodded.

 

“And send me the movie details once you can Alfie!’ Amelia added automatically cleared of her sadness, “Also remember what I told you about activity and keeping Arthur comfortable even if it means pulling some strings on set, you hear me?” she asked sternly.

 

“‘Course mom.” Alfred agreed and looked over his shoulder getting a little sliver of the room inside of the door that was halfway closed, Arthur just sat in the same way that Alfred left him.

 

“Remember what I said to you to the first time I saw him okay?” Amelia added and walked into the elevator as Allen pressed the button. Alfred smiled and waved them off before running through the darkening house to Arthur again and jumped onto the bed like a child. Arthur smiled.

 

“What are there ghosts?” He asked when Alfred had himself situated in bed again.

 

“Don’t scare me like that Artie.” Alfred shivered.

 

“I would yell about that bloody name, but I figure there’s no point.” Arthur allowed himself to settle his head on Alfred again, it was their new go to cuddle position.

 

“Right you are Artie.” Alfred smiled, Arthur did the same. “How about we play a game?”

 

“A game?” Arthur questioned, confused by Alfred antics as always.

 

“Yeah Twenty questions. I ask you a question and you ask one back until we’ve reached twenty.”

 

“Bugger. Fine.” Arthur went along with it for Alfred’s sake when he would just be find sitting in silence.

 

“YAY! Okay, I’ll go first.” Alfred announced and thought for a second. “Where did you live in England?.” It was something that the American had always wanted to figure out and it really give any details on the other’s wiki page.

 

“London.” Arthur answered simply, “Have you lived in New York since your childhood?”

 

“You betcha.” Alfred smiled and reached over Arthur for the remote to the tv. “How many siblings do you have? Wiki doesn’t say must ‘bout that either.”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes and groaned, “Four, Alistair the oldest, Seamus, Dylan, myself, and young peter. They are worst than twenty of you combine.”

 

Alfred laughed, “They can’t be that bad.” Arthur gave him a look for that, “Anyway!”

 

After a few more questions and answers they had lost count of which one they were on, all they knew was that it was Arthur’s turn. “What had been your favourite role in a movie?”

 

“I like how this one is turning out.” Alfred gave a cocky grin.

 

“We haven’t even started filming yet.” Arthur looked unamused.

 

“Fine, I think that one I did where I was the one guys son, it was a remake but it kinda just went through his life and stuff.” Alfred said clearly edging on tire.

 

“Oh. That was one was depressing Alfred. Lovely performance though.” Arthur was running low on battery as well, they had to wake up early so they might as well fall asleep early as well.

 

“Awesome though. It was make in Europe, and I got to drive one of the fast cars on that road in Germany where there is no speed limit.” Alfred mumbled “That was a long time ago though.”

 

“Fascinating.” Arthur said following Alfred to drift off so they could get onto the plane back to California again and start their movie all over again. Arthur was not excited, but at least he had a action packed vacation. Even if it wasn’t the best one ever.

 

The morning after Alfred and Arthur got back on the plane and the same flight attendant met the two with a fake smile and wave. Alfred smiled back and before turning into the plane finally he waved back to the large group and then some that had followed them, snapping pictures and shoving microphones in their faces asking useless questions that they both didn’t bother to answer. Arthur moved through the crowd in front of Alfred who was smiling and waving, while Arthur kept his arms in front of his chest and scowling like he did usually for photographers unless he was doing something for a actual photoshoot or professional camera, he was known for being friendly if it wasn’t toward the paparazzi.

 

Alfred blew a kiss to the crowd and made most of the ladies squeal and take more pictures, the security team stayed in a line to keep the group controlled.

 

“Are you going to fly it this time?” Arthur asked getting another pillow from the flight attendant that was now more persistent toward getting to talk to Alfred, who just acting oblivious.

 

“Nah, I figure that I would just stay here with you.” Alfred smiled and sat himself next to Arthur on the plane. They started a quick conversation, Arthur’s head rested on Alfred’s shoulder which got a nasty or just jealous look from the blonde attendant. Arthur just taunted her, because he felt that he was in a bitchy attitude that morning. Somehow their conversation ranged anything from Arthur ranting about how dangerous those crowds could be to Alfred talking on and on about nicknames and lemurs.

 

“If you could give one nickname what would it be?” Alfred asked not even remember the last time he called Arthur by his own name.

 

“What was that one that your mum used? Alfie was it?” Arthur conversed and let Alfred play with his hand that was nearest to him.

 

“Yeah, that just her name for me.”

 

“I like that one, what about Al? Alf?” Arthur asked getting flashbacks to a show he might have seen, “I think it was an American Tv show.”

 

“I dunno.”

 

“You could be an Alien.” Arthur thought. X-files theme played in the background.

 

“I had a friend that was an Alien once, his name was Tony but he had to go back to his planet, so I named my cat after him.” Alfred looked saddened.

 

The next few hours were about the same and the two spoke of nothing important, Alfred told Arthur to take a nap when they had gotten back to the house, due to mother’s orders. And a few hours after that it was finally Monday and another day that Alfred would be like Arthur’s personal body guard.

 

“I just got off the phone with Kiku and he said that the contract with take thirty days to go through or somethin like that.” Alfred walked into a separate room that Arthur was sitting in looking down at his rarely checked cell phone for updates on different things.

 

“That’s better than a few years.” Arthur reassured, getting off of the couch and standing next to Alfred who was now apparently prepared to leave the house. It was around six or on the hour of seven, it was perhaps the perfect time to leave the house and join everyone on the set.

 

Alfred started a quick conversation as they gathered into his ferrari again, just to get used to the hotter California weather compared to New York. “Kiku also ran though from schedule for the week, which is mostly the movie plans and stuff, for today though I have to record the voice over. So we need to find Francis.”

 

“Francis? Why?” Arthur had forgotten all about Francis after their call from him when they were stationed in New York.

 

“So he can put you in the corset. Cuz I can’t.” Alfred was lowkey panicking, but he knew that Francis could do it if they could find him. He was mostly likely just going to be drifting between departments critiquing other people's work.

 

“He doesn’t know though. And your mum said no putting me in corset.” Arthur groaned and played the ‘Mom said’ card.

 

“Right, maybe we can pull some strings er somethin’.” Alfred remembered and smiled at Arthur who was already preparing himself for whatever Francis was going to do.

 

Arthur could tell that the morning would be hard. It all started when they couldn’t find Francis at all. Secondly Alfred was swept away to a recording studio the start the voice overs that they had all practiced during the cast readings. Arthur was left to sit in his dressing room and wait until he was called or reprimanded to do something. Anri was his first stop in the morning after he dropped his things off in the dressing room and going to find Francis,  which made things better and worse.

 

The young lady was appalled at Arthur’s torso. Arthur had to explain what happened. “After we had gotten back Alfred had fixed everything and told Francis a bloody terrible excuse in the morning and that same day he decided that we would spent the weekend in New York.”

 

“NEW YORK?” Anri sounded surprised as he covered a particularly long and deep cut.

 

“New York, that was painful dear, please be careful.” Arthur tried to be nice to the younger but it didn’t help when there was a bristled brush didn’t into his back and side, one part particular running along his rib cage.

 

“Sorry Arthur, anyway what did you guys do?!” She asked still joyful and excited as before.

 

“Nothing much. Apparently the day before when I still had my manager he fractured one of my ribs.” Arthur motioned down to the deep bruise that Anri hadn’t fixed yet. “We had only figured it out because there had been photographers following us, which meant that we had to run.”

 

Anri nodded in understanding. “Wait? What do you mean ‘still had my manager’?”

 

Arthur felt like jumping up and down and giggling like Alfred might, instead he kept calm, “Apparently the idiotic American somehow is turning my management over to his manager who had been looking for a second person to manage anyway.”

 

Anri’s jaw dropped.

 

“You might catch flies like that.” Arthur knew how she felt though.

 

“ARTHUR! That’s amazing! This means I won’t have to do this anymore.” Anri mixed. “But I do like my job.”

 

“Well I’m not firing you.” Arthur reassured her, with a small smile as she moved on to lightly press foundation and tap powder onto Arthur’s rib cage.

 

“This means you're dating now right?”

 

“I beg your pardon?” Arthur raised an eyebrow. Arni had started with his face for make up with was currently made up for the first scene that they would be filming that day.

 

“Well I thought cause…… Well he clearly likes you, A LOT. And you do too? Right?” Anri’s face as red as if she had said something wrong in front of a bunch of people.

 

“I- I have no clue.” Arthur hadn’t said no, or yes for that matter. It was quite impossible for anybody not too though, he sometimes felt that he could be an equivalent to one of Alfred’s fangirls.

 

“I thought you said you had met his parents too right!?” She asked leaning back and admiring her work, like the perfectionist that he was.

 

“I did, and they were lovely but that doesn’t mean that…..” Arthur was cut off halfway through his sentence by a knock at the door to which Anri answered, it was the girl that was probably from Jersey.

 

“I’ve been sent to fetch Mr. Kirkland.” She said popping her pink bubble gum.

 

“I refuse.” Arthur crossed his arms and looked to Anri for help. Anri disappointedly shook her head.

 

“Sorry Art, But I have someone after you.”

 

“Bloody hell.” Arthur got up and walked past Anri to the door, arms crossed with his best face of fierce and she followed him down the hall.

 

“Listen Hun I dunno what you have against me but-” The women started flicking her colourful bun one way on her head to the next.

 

“I believe you almost killed me last time.” Arthur remained and she tried to catch up with him, he had no idea where he was heading to though, he was hoping he might run into Alfred or hell even Francis would be fine. Arthur turned down yet another hall with a fast pace until he came up on one of the recording room, that also happened to be the only one that had a sign reading ‘RECORDING IN SESSION’ outside the door.

 

Arthur didn’t bother knocking before just walking in on Alfred in one room across from the main booth. Alfred didn’t stop saying what he needed when Arthur burst into the soundproof room that had a sound director, Marc, and a one other that Arthur didn’t know yet. Alfred probably hadn’t even seen Arthur though the glass yet. The other three noticed him and when the angry designer stormed out behind him. Arthur leaned against the wall with a content smirk.

 

When Alfred finished, the directors in the room turned to Arthur. “Thank GodArthur, we decided that since you two had gone somewhere on Thursday and Friday that Francis and Gilbert should already record their part so we can get into the actual production starting tomorrow. We figured that you two should just do the music recordings now.”

 

Arthur was quite shocked when he was just ushered into the booth that Alfred sat in and he was handed a revised set of lyrics. Alfred gave him and smile as the sound director gave him the second pair of headphones and went back to where the director and the other man sat, and tuned every note to perfection.

 

In the end both Alfred and Arthur were delighted with the results including the ones that they did with other people. Yet there was still a healthy amount of time before anybody could think about going anywhere. Marc at this time called for a emergency dance rehearsal, that wasn’t so emergency when all the dancers and actors knew their parts from top to bottom and side to side.

 

It ran smoothly except for Arthur stumbling to the floor because he had said that he was out of breath, these moments caused Alfred some panic, but Arthur quickly recovered and played it off as normal, and Alfred played along. Luckily they didn’t need to use costumes for such a improvised rehearsal that either way was still being filmed.

 

The American and Englishman were stopped on their mission to head back to Arthur’s dressing room.

 

It was Marc, nothing new. “Have you practised your parts yet?” Arthur rolled his eyes and fought the urge to continue down the hall, it took Alfred a second to figure it out.

 

“Not yet dude.” Alfred said before words had come out of Arthur’s mouth.

 

“That’s fine, but we are going to be starting preparations for it in the next few weeks of filming.” Marc cleared up.

 

“‘Course, we’ll fix that right up.” Alfred continued and said his goodbyes to Marc who then walked his way opposite of the way that Arthur and Alfred were walking in.

 

As usual they got off late, much to Arthur's disliking since his aching hadn’t diminished for the entirety of the day. Once they had gotten home however Arthur just collapsed on the couch and holding his head.

 

“Ya rib still hurt Arthur?” Alfred asked setting some crap on the kitchen counter and turning back to Arthur, not even noticing that he had called Arthur by his first name instead of a nickname like he usually did. Arthur just answered to his name not even caring, but liking the way his name sat in the blondes mouth.

 

“I suppose I will be fine. Anri had given me something earlier.” Arthur concluded and watched Alfred sitting next to him on the couch and taking Arthur’s legs and laying them over his own legs as he sat. Arthur gave him a look before deciding it was comfortable and that he could live with it.

 

“Do we have to practise?” Alfred asked groaned but wondering if they could just skip to the best part, but he wouldn’t tell Arthur anything of the sort, hell he didn’t even know it the British man liked him considering he called him an idiot all the time and brushed off all advances like the plague.

 

“Yes Alfred you git, if they are already making preparations then we might as well.” Arthur explained lulling his head against the cushion. “Do you still have the booklet that Parcy gave you?”  

 

“Yeah, but we just got back from-”

 

“Alfred……”

 

“I thought that you’d be tired.” Alfred said lifting Arthur legs again to go find the booklet that had everything they would need in it or somethings to practice.

 

Arthur had looked through it a few times, it was simple but then again he felt most of his part was doable. Arthur was even lying in the position he needed to be in, that is how easy it started and lasted until Alfred came in to do it part. It might have been harder for them to decide to do the option of faking it all and movie magic or just going all the way like most prefered, it was never a problem for most including the two. Surely they would never do anything of the sort unless it was on set. Right?

 

It was a good thirty more minutes filled with different shows on the telly and a few drinks that would probably help the awkwardness, kind of.

 

“Alfred!” Arthur called, Alfred had gone to get his glasses instead of contact lenses.

 

“What?” Alfred called back looking around the house in his not to wasted state to find Arthur who was lying on his back on the couch, kicking his legs into the air, the room along with the rest of the house that had gone dark.

 

“I think we should get to practising.” Arthur decided and stopping swinging his legs.

 

“What are we practising?” Alfred knew it wasn’t the line he was written to say but the movements were all there.

 

“Our scenes.” Arthur watched through his hazy vision that was quickly clearing as Alfred put an arm on either side of his shoulders while sitting side saddled on the couch.

 

“I don’t think this is how it goes.” Alfred said with his face just centimeters from Arthur’s.

 

“We can made it up as we go along.”  Alfred agreed and pressed his lips to Arthur’s who put one hand on the side of Alfred’s head to get a better angle. There was a few seconds before Alfred licked Arthur’s bottom lip to ask for entrance, which Arthur gladly accepted and grabbed the back of Alfred’s neck with his other hands to pulls the American down more. Alfred responded by breaking the kiss for a second before standing a little and throwing one leg over the other side of Arthur’s hips and went back down to catch the Brit’s soft lips again.

 

Arthur’s buzzed state was starting secede from the hour ago that he started drinking as he reached down with the hand that was on Alfred’s face to slip on the muscular one's shirt and a little lower until Alfred broke the kiss with a gasp. Arthur smiled at it and kissed Alfred one last time on the lips then continued to keep his focus on taking Alfred’s shirt off over his head and launching it toward the door in the entry way.

 

Arthur was caught up again in kissing Alfred on the lips as the stronger American lifted him from his lying down position and pulled Arthur into his lap so that he could straddle it instead of the other way around because of how it was uncontrollable for himself. Alfred by now though had gotten Arthur’s pants over his legs and threw them toward the window to the backyard leaving the other in his boxers and long sleeves green shirt.

 

“Bedroom?” Alfred whispered in the already quiet room that was filled his heavy breathing and the sound of lips and teeth hitting against each other.

 

Arthur nodded unable to say anything else as Alfred picked him up and carried him over to one of the walls and lightly set his back about it as they continued to lock lips as Alfred set down Arthur who decided to push Alfred into the opposite wall and start to undo Alfred’s jeans, while Alfred took his glasses off his one hand and dropped then to the ground with a soft clatter, after they landed he slipped his hands behind Arthur and into his boxers to grope the other’s ass. Arthur breathed in sharply and let Alfred turn them around again so he was against the wall to pick him up again. This time they went straight to Alfred’s king sized bed.

 

Once they landed Arthur broke away from Alfred’s bruised lips to groan a little as their half-hard lengths hit against each other.

 

“You wanna go all the way?” Alfred asked out of breath.

  
“GodYes. All the way.” Arthur repeated confirming. Alfred seemed to gain a bit of confidence at that. Arthur had gotten Alfred’s pant’s off and the American helped moved of out them and threw then toward the door they just stumbled through. Alfred in this time rolled Arthur to the top of him so that he was able to grab a condom from the side drawer along with the lubricant. Arthur was leaning down to press kisses down Alfred’s collarbone and neck. Frankly he didn’t care if anybody saw, he knew Anri could just cover it up later.

 

Alfred rolled on the condom and flipped Arthur over again so that they were still in a make out position while he prepared Arthur. The brit wrapped a leg around Alfred’s hip, as he felt the American’s fingers. The Englishman stifled a moan as Alfred’s cold fingers touched him, he bit down on Alfred’s bottom lip, not hard enough to made it bleed but hard enough to entice a squeak out of the larger. After a few minutes of preparing Arthur with his hand Alfred finally decided that Arthur was ready and entered him.

  
Arthur winced at first with a loud moan that Alfred had to kiss him again for, after a few seconds Arthur gave the okay to start moving. Alfred started in that position before turning them slowly so that Arthur was straddling him around the waist. Arthur was in a daze as they moved against each other and casually screamed Alfred’s name until it died on his lips with a final movement. Arthur used what strength his hand left to flip them over once again after Alfred finished and rode of the rest of their high while they kissed each other on leftover red and purple marks that they left on each other’s skin.

 

After they got cleaned up and slipped into bed again. Arthur couldn’t help but smile to himself as he thought that for the first time in a long time that the only recent marks of his skin before he fell asleep were love bites from Alfred.

 

After a while of just sitting in the dark with Arthur breathing on his skin, Alfred spoke up, “If that’s what it is going to be like during the sex scene then I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

 

“Hmm.” Arthur laughed a little agreeing, and drifted off to sleep his Alfred’s hand softening rubbing against the length of his arm.

 

Arthur didn’t understand the way that he felt about Alfred, it wasn’t the same as how he had loved Francis, far from actually. Alfred wasn’t in it for the sex as far as Arthur knew, hell it was only their first time doing it accidently, not that it would happen again as far as Arthur knew, even though he might have wanted it, neither was Francis in it for the sex but he definitely prefered it to their otherwise dull relationship, hence it being more of a friends with benefits ordeal. Alfred however was different.

 

They fell asleep in the way they might usually do with all the Arthur’s injuries, he wasn’t suppose to do it in the first place but figured it was worth it. Alfred was gentle enough for it not to affect or inflicted anything.

 

Francis however was startled to find Alfred’s house door opened, one of his cars in front of his house, and a trail of clothing leading straight into Alfred’s bedroom. The Frenchman was convinced that the American just had somebody over last night, it would’ve been normal considering that he was young and attractive. However the clothing wasn’t of something that a lady would wear even though it was fairly obvious that the American probably only had a thing for a certain Angleterre.

 

Francis tried not to smile to himself as he stepped over the clothing that littered the floor that led into Alfred’s half closed bedroom door.

 

Alfred laid on his back running his fingers through Arthur’s hair, the blonde had been awake for some time and a few minutes after he woke up so did the green eyed man. Alfred had been idling on about nothing once again and Arthur just listened intently lying in the space where Alfred’s shoulder and neck met tracing a tattooed star that Alfred had that was on the small of his back and neck. Arthur hadn’t noticed it before probably because it was small and often covered by camera makeup or clothes.

 

Arthur had contemplated going back to sleep, they both didn’t know what time it was, but they didn’t want to get up to begin with. Both were perfectly content lying unclothed in a messed up bed.

 

“I think we went a little far with the posing.” Arthur said continuing to trace Alfred’s skin.

 

“You don’t regret it do you?” Alfred panicked and tried to sit up and look a Arthur who just moved so more of him was on Alfred’s muscular body.

 

“No you bloody idiot!” Arthur snapped laughing a little in the meantime.

 

“Oh ok Good.” Alfred put his neck down again and leaned his head into in pillow again. His arm was wrapped just above Arthur’s rump, daring to go further.

 

“We cannot tell the media or anyone anything.” Arthur said getting serious.

 

“About what?” Alfred winked letting Arthur know that he knew exactly what he was talking about.

 

“Wanker.” Arthur rolled his eyes and let himself be pulled onto the younger’s torso by the man himself.

 

“You love it.”

 

“I most certainly do not, I thought we established this.”

 

“I thought we established something else.” Alfred’s cocky grin was back. Arthur had the very urge to wipe it off of his face and pressed his own lips to Alfred’s, who took them in greedily.

 

“Don’t we-” Arthur tried breaking away before the American started something again. “Have work?” He finally got out.

 

“Mmm No.” Alfred groaned and shifted his hands under the covers to hold Arthur’s thighs, that just so happened to be exactly how Francis described them.

 

Arthur couldn’t help himself and leaned into Alfred’s touch. Alfred was a mess when Arthur bit down on his neck, before coming back up to his lips.

 

Francis all the while had just entered the house a minute ago and was following the clothes pile. Most maybe would’ve thought that Francis would be overly jealous with he would see next but it was just the opposite. Arthur had never been too happy in their own relationship but he was always a good friend to the brit, deep down Francis knew their relationship would never work, there was always other people for him. And now apparently for Arthur.

 

The door wasn’t all the way closed, Francis only peaked in for a second to see Arthur leaning over the toned American who was half-way under the covers. It was clear that they were in a heated make out session.

 

Francis had two options, one barge in and say bonjour, or two let it be and go back and knock on the front door again. The blonde frenchman had been there long enough the know that the two wanted their ‘relationship’ or whatever they had going, to be a secret that much was obvious.

 

Francis just decided to leave it be. Arthur was never one for PDA. Second option it was. Francis carefully made his way back to the front door and close it before going back to the studio to just call the pair instead.

 

Minutes after Arthur figured it was time to get out and get going so they wouldn’t be late like they always were.

 

“What time is it?” Alfred asked emerging from the room fully dressed and fixing his dress shirt.

 

“Six-thirty.” Arthur remarked, “And we start filming today.”

 

Alfred seemed to perk up at that. Arthur was sat on the living room couch and looking through his cell phone at a message from Marc, it simply read that all were suppose to meet in a meeting room, the room that the script readings were also done in.

 

Alfred started mumbling something random about how the day was going to be awesome and shit, while Arthur was left confused and wondering about other things.

 

Arthur just rolled his eyes. Alfred shuffled out of his room a few minutes later with no glasses anywhere to be seen. The next stop was the set and the final start of filming, with one exception.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most people piled into the room were also in a state of crisis but for an entirely different reason. Everybody in the room had a face of concern or just fear, this meeting could have been the firing of somebody or just an overall announcement that something was canceled. Arthur sure hoped it wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again these are not really edited besides from what I catch while posting them or going back and reading them once they are already posted, so sorry. RIP. I just hope nothing is confusing. :)

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: SHOW**

 

Arthur’s first place of obligation was to get into Anri’s room to have everything done, the girl was already getting her things out and waiting the the man to appear in the seat in front of the vanity mirror. 

 

Anri could see the look of confusion and despair of Arthur’s face and felt sorry for a reason she couldn’t even place. “What’s up Arthur?” Arthur snapped his head up as Anri asked and started throwing different kinds of stage makeup on him and his torso that he had to remove his shirt for. None of the wounds showed any sign of letting up anytime soon especially Arthur’s rib that were making it harder and harder to breath, that day in particular. 

 

“Nothing quite of importance.” 

 

“Aw come on, I know there is something up, right?” Anri pressed. Arthur let up. 

 

“I will tell you but you do have to promise not to tell a soul again.” Arthur bargained. 

 

“Have I ever told anybody anything?” The light haired woman asked scoffing a little. 

 

“No, but still.” Arthur supposed, and waited until Anri promised not to tell anyone. “Alfred and I rehearsed last night.” 

 

“Isn’t that what you are suppose to do?” Anri asked puzzled. 

 

“Well yes, but it went a little far when we moved on to the-” 

 

“ARTIE!” Anri squealed. “Tell me all about it!” 

 

“That’s a bit personal isn’t it?” Arthur crossed his arms and raised his chin in order for Anri to cover in it translucent powder.

 

“Yeah but still, I wanna know! This is something you and I can relate on ya know?” Anri cheered. 

 

Arthur just rolled his eyes and stood up and put on his own dress shirt again before waving goodbye to Anri and making his way to the meeting room that he was escorted to by a employee that was probably sent to get him for that message that Marc had sent him and everybody that morning. 

 

The two blondes were accounted for when they were ushered into the main meeting room where the readings of the script were held. 

 

Arthur hadn’t even been able to speak to Alfred about what had happened the night before, he didn’t even know what they were anymore, talking to Anri hadn’t helped either. First it went from being nervous because he had to kiss the man in a practise scene, then they slept together. Arthur was in a crisis state when the two of them finally sat down and Alfred was grinning and sitting next to him like an idiot. Sure they had a few minutes that morning but it just went like all mornings do, they completely ignored the topic for the most part.

 

Most people piled into the room were also in a state of crisis but for an entirely different reason. Everybody in the room had a face of concern or just fear, this meeting could have been the firing of somebody or just an overall announcement that something was canceled. Arthur sure hoped it wasn’t. 

 

“No, need to work yourselves up.” Marc said walking into the room followed by two others, the producer and another that Arthur didn’t recognise. “Nobody's getting fired and nothing being canceled.” 

 

“This is good news.” The producer spoke up. “We had an offer to do this live on a stage.” 

 

The room was astounded and shocked Somebody from the back of the room was the first to speak up. “What’s that suppose to mean?” 

  
“It means that since this is originally in the form of a musical that some asked us to perform it as so if the rest of the actors and the department agree.” Marc explained. Alfred was ecstatic, he had done a musical like thing once or twice before and most everybody knew when they were auditioning for their part in this movie that it was originally a musical. “So basically we have to decide how to film to it.” 

 

The morning was pure discussion about how they were going to continue the film. The producers and director along with some actors were in a heated debate about how to do everything. Alfred kept giving Arthur looks from the seat next to him and Francis wouldn’t stop smirking at it.  

 

Around nine forty five is when the ultimate decision was made. “After a while of discussion and opinion the best option we have is to continue filming and do only one show.” Marc said standing on the table in the middle of the room. There were many nods throughout the room. “The reason that we hesitate is because that means that there will be two different versions of the same things, a stage adaption and a film version.”    
  


“We are going to continue filming as normal and incorporate what we need to from the live show into the movie. Any questions?” 

 

The population of the room just nodded in agreement and understand before they were all set free to continue the film that wouldn’t stop just because of a new improvement to the variety of the shows they were going to do. 

 

Alfred, Arthur, and other actors were pushed into costumes and makeup to get ready for the first day of filming that had come so abruptly. Alfred was in another one of his rare panicking state where whenever he looked at Arthur he got a wave of anxiety. It was clear to anybody, no matter how hard Arthur tried to hide it, that he was in extreme pain. Alfred eventually dragged Arthur to Anri’s who immediately took care of him, before he was thrust back onto spotlight so they could start the scenes in the beginning after Alfred’s solo part. 

 

Throughout the next hour many things happened, the first was the ultimate decision on how to take the show on the road, literally. All that was decided was that there would only be one show unless someone paid big money to have a second show, it would be held in New York much to Alfred’s delight and it would be filmed in front of a live audience, much to Arthur’s despair and fear of people seeing the bruises with the high tech stage lights. With only one show the studio producing the movie could give the wanted show and not have to do such a scene twice. 

 

In the hour that this was decided, Arthur was busy trying to perform his lines in front of a camera and an American who just wouldn’t stop laughing for no reason. All the lines were memorised so it was just a matter of saying them seriously in front of Alfred and camera that was going to be official. Arthur just figured it was Alfred living up to reputation behind the screen. Arthur was quite amused but Marc on the other was not and cut the scene before Arthur could say his next line. 

 

“Alfred get your shit together man.” Marc declared and motioned for the cameraman to restart the camera scene, meanwhile Arthur was giving Alfred a death stare after the amusement toward the man subsided. 

 

“Fine.” Alfred groaned and went back to the scene. Something about Arthur having to do some fake sexy stuff compared to what the brit did last night was kind of hilarious to him. Alfred was hit with a wave of reality at that moment realising that he hadn’t said anything to Arthur about the ordeal besides a few mumbled things that probably didn’t make too much sense or some random words and sentences before they had gotten up without another word to each other. Alfred felt a bit guilty when he realised that Arthur was probably so confused. 

 

When Alfred didn’t start saying anything for the few seconds he was suppose to is when Marc called yet another cut and then a five minute break, muttering something about how the first day of filming was going quite terrible. 

 

Arthur was trying to undo the corset he had laced around him for the first talking scene since Marc decided to do the speaking lines first and the fancy dance scenes next. Alfred was following him, even though the Englishman had taken on a pissy attitude for whatever reason that Alfred could probably predict. 

 

Alfred met Arthur in the dressing room that they both recently started to use. 

 

“What the bloody hell was that?” Arthur snapped turning to face the American that he knew had been following him down the hall. So far Arthur was not impressed with Alfred’s actual on screen antics, last time he had an excuse this time however he didn’t and was making it a lot harder for the rest of the lot of them. 

 

“I dunno.” Alfred decided on playing dumb, when they were interrupted by Arthur’s dresser with her high ponytail and look of confusion when she opened the door to see the American and Arthur in a semi-heated fight, with one on one side of the room and the other on the other side of the room. 

 

“Piss off would you?” Arthur snapped again at the lady who just lifted her arms in surrender and backed out of the room closing the door behind her. 

 

Arthur had that moment started coughing harshly causing a sense of concern when Alfred knew that he had to get the velvet piece of clothing of Arthur who was currently scratching at the back of things and trying to get himself out of it. Alfred on the other hand was behind Arthur who was kneeling on the floor tearing opened the costume, not literally but as quickly as he could. 

 

Alfred hadn’t been there earlier when the costume had to be put on, he was having to do the filming for the scene that included the voice overs which in reality couldn’t be done until after most of the film was finished for reasons regarding appearance. 

 

Alfred had finally undone the back of the container and let Arthur breath for a second. 

 

“Bloody hell I swear they're all trying to kill me.” Arthur breathed leaned against Alfred torso behind him. 

 

“Then again I was the only one Francis praised for workmanship.” Alfred grinned looked down over Arthur’s shoulder to look at his face. 

 

“Why must you always get so cocky with things?” Arthur asked mostly rhetorically, but Alfred answered anyway.

 

“You didn’t have a problem with it last night.” Alfred grinned shifted so that Arthur was facing him instead as they made themselves comfortable on the floor. 

 

“Please don’t start with all that. It’s all so confusing.” Arthur looked down and decided to mess with the tights that went with the costume. Alfred was scanning his eyes around the frame of Arthur making sure that nothing was severely hurt by the costume. 

 

“I thought we already said that we were-” Alfred was cut off harshly by Arthur. 

 

“You didn’t say anything of the sort! We just snogged for a night, minimally wasted might I add and woke up next to each other!” Arthur groaned and went to lean back on the actual floor on his back not minding the pain or the heat that was rising in his face. “We do that all the time, just with clothing on. Why is my life so random?” Arthur racked his brain for an answer, to him, it was impossible to find. 

 

“Well I’ll have ya know Artie that I did it for real and I just hope you don’t regret anything.” Alfred looked down at Arthur who was just sprawled out on the floor with his hands covering his face. 

 

“Well I wouldn’t say I regret it. It was quite good.” Arthur supposed, and lowered his hands from around his eyes to look at Alfred who just grinned down at him and he himself moved to sit between Arthur’s legs that were bent at the knee and planted into the floor. 

 

“I like you a little more than you thought, so no problem right?” Alfred asked hoping to receive a positive answer, while at the same time he can’t believe he actually admitted it. Just last week or so he strongly denied himself and the media's questions about the matter. 

 

Arthur was currently staring with large eyes at the male in front of him, the man had the most ridiculous yet endearing face plastered to himself, and was just waiting for an answer that was taking Arthur to long to process. Arthur was at a loss for words, it happened to be a recurring theme around Alfred, the American just seems to take the words out of his mouth and the coherent thoughts out of his brain. 

 

“Oh shit I think I broke y-” Alfred finally got his answer when Arthur pressed his soft makeup smeared lips against Alfred’s and dragged him back down to the floor. Alfred would’ve started trying to undress Arthur if he was even remotely dressed, the brit was on his bare back with only a see through lace curtain of fabric that was suppose to decorate the corset look, while his lower half had the accommodation to the look that was simple but effective. 

 

“Bleeding hell, Alfred wait a moment!” Arthur stuttered pulling back from Alfred’s face and he went for the stocking on Arthur’s legs. 

 

“Mmm what?” Alfred figured he could just get himself off by looking at the other blonde in this state, but he reluctantly pulled himself away from pecking at Arthur’s neck and running his hands over Arthur’s thighs that he still couldn’t get over, about how right Francis had been about them. 

 

“Hadn’t we only had a few minute break?” Arthur asked looking down at what he figured to be his boyfriend, or otherwise they wouldn’t be doing such a thing in the time they had. 

 

“Fuck, your right.” Alfred gave his own frown and was about to lift himself off Arthur when yet there was another knock at the door making the two jump and tempt to move out of their residing places on the floor. 

 

They could tell by the voice that it was one of the PA’s tha wandered around the set looking for things to do. “The Director wants everybody back on set in a minute.” her voice was little but serious. 

 

Arthur had to press a hand to his mouth to keep from letting out any sounds that Alfred had caused by trying to move and stand up. But it was his dressing room so he kind of had to answer and slapping a hand over Alfred’s mouth as well to keep him from saying anything that would raise suspicion. 

 

“Yes, Great, I’ll be there in a minute.” Arthur stuttered, and waited until he heard the sound of shoes clicking on the floor before he turned his head from the side to look up at Alfred’s who was staring down at him smiling once again. 

 

“Wipe that smirk off your face!” Arthur scowled and crossed his arms getting a hand from Alfred to be lifted from the ground. “We could’ve been caught.” 

 

Alfred just laughed and grabbed the costume from the floor and slide it around Arthur’s body to start to redo it again in the mere seconds they had to get back out to the set and restart the part that Alfred had so badly bombed before. 

 

The scene was one they had practised in the pre rehearsals but it was difficult at the time because of the nature of it, that happened to be more on the suggestive side. Now though Arthur was sure he could do it and not blink an eye, because one he was an actor and two because the man we was about to supposedly ‘seduce’ was his own bloody boyfriend. Arthur never thought those words would come out of his mouth ever again, and he never thought he would mean it. 

 

Alfred watched as Arthur set himself up just inside the door in the same room as Alfred and the latter faced the opposite way taking on the role of being a nervous human in his fancy suit just waiting for Arthur to start his lines in the scene was that to going to happen after the big dance number that Antonio had put together, the rest of the speaking parts though would happen throughout the next many weeks of filming. This would be the time where the storyboardist and the makers and editors of the film would see how they liked things and edit and change parts according to the movie they wanted, but including the one live performed with a date yet to be determined, they were still figuring things out little by little while still staying on schedule. 

 

Arthur was in the role of trying to get under Alfred’s character's skin, in a good way, and possibly get him onto the bed, which in his outside facial features wasn’t obvious but that was all he would’ve wanted at that moment. Unfortunately when Arthur’s role finally got him onto the bed he rolled off and the part lead to a different not as flashy number. 

 

Arthur just read his lines from memory and mosied around the room hopefully making Alfred uncomfortable with the looks he was giving him. He could hear from behind the camera the light sounds of Mark trying to be quiet as he hid his delight for how well the scene that they just couldn’t get before was going. He could also hear Francis doing the same with a twist that wasn’t pleasant. Arthur tried his best not to roll his eyes on camera as it became the part where he would just put at the zipper of Alfred’s trousers and launch him onto the bed in the room, it should have been a feat, but Alfred was just too willing. 

 

At the same moment that the brit was about to mount the American like the script called for, Marc yelled a very clear ‘cut’, causing the blonde to stop in his tracks and look from from where he had his gaze on Alfred. 

 

“Alfred, don’t look so eager and willing, in this scene you are confused and only trying to do something innocent while Arthur’s character here is asking for something else.” Marc motioned at Arthur who stood at his place by the door once again crossing his arms. “And Arthur perfect.” Marc added.

 

Alfred nodding at the dramatic director and stood up to restart the entire thing, he caught Arthur’s own smirk from the corner of his eyes and he place himself by the window again. 

 

“Take two.” Marc order and listened for the snap of the wooden movie board signalling the start of take two. 

 

Everything was fine until Arthur finally got into the straddle mode and recalled that the scene order him to completely try to get Alfred’s pants off. That was when he lost it, like previously mentioned Arthur always tried his best not to laugh on screen but sometimes he had to, now was one of those times. Arthur sat back on Alfred’s legs and held his hand to his mouth to stop himself from laughing, there was no point anymore since he knew he had already ruined the scene but that would just mean another take. 

 

Alfred was again in tears as Arthur leaned forward again to place his forehead on Alfred’s torso to stifled his laughter. They weren’t the only ones though, and some giggling was going on behind the camera and the lights of the set. 

 

“Cut.” Marc was in a dim laughter as well, but as a director he knew that if it took too long they would never get anything done. “What happened Arthur? Everything was going so well.” 

 

“Are you bloody kidding me? Why don’t you try this?” Arthur said casually crawling his way back off of Alfred who laid back in the bed with his arms behind his head. Arthur’s taunting offered a few whistles from people around who thought it would be funny to see such a thing go down. 

 

“I don’t think so.” Marc announced and put his megaphone down again to start the thing over again. “Take Three, from the top!” 

 

Arthur rolled his eyes and this time did everything he could to keep a straight face while doing everything the script called for, which included anything from erotic gestures to just frankly showing off his legs to make Alfred hot and bothered. In the end the mounting scene went as best as it could go with no cuts until the end of the scene where a few other people were to come in and complete it with them. 

 

The people behind the camera watched in delight when the musical number started and it was the chance for Alfred’s character to sweep Arthur’s off his feet. It was like watching an actual movie and somehow not once did they mess up. Arthur would say that it was because of their practise but Alfred would say that it was just because he was so good at everything. 

 

That however had to end but it was quickly made up with the next parts. Alfred thought that everything Arthur had to do was a little ridiculous but damn did he look good doing it. The sandy blonde man’s favourite part had to be when Arthur pretended to pass out just so Gilbert’s character could walk in on them just like in a few other scene that still had yet to be redone that day. 

 

Alfred put on his best face of panic when Arthur fell forward into his arms in order to start that leg of the part. Alfred then dragged him to the bed with his character having no intention of doing anything dirty even though it may had looked that way. The briton then supposedly woke up and fixed the entire situation when Gilbert walked in and wonder what was happening just by giving Alfred a pat on his cheeks with small pale hands. 

 

Gilbert’s part had to be restarted a few times as well because of the odd state that he found Arthur and Alfred in and then the odd things that they had to do to fulfill the part that was written. The blonde brit more particularly. It finally got weird when Arthur’s part called himself to feel his way up Gilbert, and even try to have a silent conversation with Alfred while Gilbert was busy trying to act his role as confused but slightly aroused by the whole thing and by some miracle he did, even though Arthur’s singing part. However, he slightly messed up the part that came after. 

 

Which was how Alfred found himself sitting in the same room trying to hide under a curtain, while he hated life as he watched his actual boyfriend fake that he going to have sex with Gilbert. Everyone else found it funny except Alfred who just tried to laugh along, after all he knew that Arthur was a great actor and wouldn’t let things go too far. All the while as Gilbert lied on top of Arthur, the englishman was pointing to across the room to get Alfred out. Everything somehow played out until there was a cut in the scene after Arthur did the passing out part. It was to the three’s amusement that they didn’t mess up, even though it was initially ended with a round of laughter. 

 

It was all amusing to say the least. 

 

It was one of those times again when nobody that was working their asses off on set knew what time it was and even at the short lunch break before costume changes for different scenes. Basically they had spent the morning doing the first thirty minutes of the movie until they got it right or it was how the directors and producers wanted it to be. 

 

Some time at the lunch break though they already had the costume change and Arthur was currently dying of heat. In that day the air condition for the facility had stopped working and any fan anyone could find was being used to keep the fancy cameras from over heating, leaving Arthur in a state that they never wanted to be in, a corset in a hundred degree heat, he was sure it would be possible for him to pass out for real if he wanted. Alfred had run out of the studio with his costume on and everything just to get ice to make an air conditioner. 

 

“I wonder if I can get heat stroke this way? Godhow I wish I was a movie camera right now.” Arthur mumbled to nobody in particular but himself. He was sitting in his dressing room with the long cloak like outfit sitting apart from the rest of the outfit, leaving him in the complimentary tights, heels, and very short cover thing that when on under the cloak like skirt thing and a none other and not surprising accessory of the corset he hated so much. He was sure that sweat from the heat would ruin the thing, which was ideal, or he would just pass out and be over with it. 

 

Arthur was stuck in his thoughts when a phone rang, he recognised the ring tone as his own but the last time he picked up a phone with the same ringtone as his, it was Alfred’s. Just like this time, Arthur never answered other people's phones unless he needed to, but it was Alfred’s and the caller I.D said ‘Mommy’ so he figured he would answer it. 

 

“HI ALFIE!” Her voice boasted through the other end of the phone, much like Alfred’s always did. 

 

“Hello Amelia.” Arthur answered, the women on the other end was clearly surprised to hear his voice instead of her son’s but after a second she apparently forgot about that. 

 

“Oh, Hi dear, how are you? Please tell that they didn’t put you in one of ‘those things’.” Her voice sounds sincere. 

 

“I am lovely, but I hate to inform you that they have.” Arthur sat down in his chair again ruffling the material  to finished outfit on the back of his chair, as he kicked his feet up onto the vanity. 

 

“Hand the phone to your boss we are going to have a talk.” He could just imagine her small frame get fierce like an angry mother. 

 

“It’s really fine I assure you.” Arthur messed with the lace on the outfit he was placed in. Marc had given him some ‘coping’ objects to deal with the corsets but he never used any of them. Occasionally he would place of one the sticks that were filled with nicotine in his mouth but never light them, which happened to be what he want doing now. 

 

Alfred walked into the room while Amelia was in a heated debate with herself over the phone, the American was in state of surprise when he saw the nicotine stick hanging out of Arthur’s mouth. Arthur rolled his eyes and took it out to show the bloody American that it wasn’t even lit. Alfred then made his hand to look like a phone to silently ask, who he was talking to. 

 

Arthur mouthed, “Your mum.” and unsurprisingly Alfred took it as a joke. Arthur moved the phone from his ear and covered the speaker. “You are such a child, it really is your mum.” 

 

“Oh wait really?” Alfred asked moving closer to Arthur who just stood up and let Alfred sit in the chair, before he casually sat on the larger man’s lap to which Alfred got red at. Arthur figured he was just too far gone in his imaginary heat stroke to care. 

 

“-have a say about it.” Was all Arthur caught of Amelia’s ranting when he put his ear to the phone again, once he was comfortable in Alfred’s lap with his legs propped up onto the dresser and leaned against Alfred, who actually enjoyed it, and was glad on some level that he had locked the door when he finally came back in again. 

 

“I do assure you It’s alright. Alfred is here now though.” Arthur finished and temporarily went deaf in one ear when the lady squealed that Alfred was in the room. 

 

“Pip Pip Arthur.” She finished as the brit handed the phone back to its rightful owner. 

 

“Mom!” Alfred started. “What’s up?” which sparked a few minute conversation between the two. 

 

Arthur spend those minutes biting the end of the of cigarette, hoping to become less irritated with his situation without lighting it. It wasn’t working to well as Alfred’s hand was running through the patterns that made up the fishnet tights that were included in the package of the costume and now apparently Arthur. 

 

Alfred hung up and took the time to turn Arthur around so that his legs were in a straddled position facing Alfred so that he could press light kisses to Arthur’s powdered face. Yet the phone was ringing again, it was Alfred’s manager, Kiku. 

 

“What’s up dude?” Alfred asked like everything was normal to one side of phone when in reality Arthur was slowly and tenderly unbuttoning Alfred’s new scene suit shirt, and then pressing his own butterfly kisses on Alfred’s tanned collarbone, and dragging his hands down Alfred’s sides agonisingly slow. 

 

Something in Arthur’s brain was telling him to stop because it was literally one the first days that he was sure he was dating the American, at first he would’ve told himself it was against his will in his mental landscape, but it just wasn’t and everything he did made him like the sandy blonde even more than it did before. 

 

He had to ask himself how it happened when he knew all along. 

 

Kiku was talking into the other side of phone and giving information about Alfred’s rest of the week, while the said man was just trying to hold back sounds of pleasure, as Arthur moved to his neck and moved his hands lower, and making his own breathy sounds just to get under Alfred’s skin. Arthur was now hotter for an entirely different reason that wasn’t just because the air conditioner was off. When Kiku was done, Alfred nodded which he somewhere deep in his brain knew that Kiku couldn’t see, and just hung up before anything else slipped out. 

 

Alfred lifted Arthur’s face that was currently marking up his shoulders and collar and brought it parallel his face instead. They both figured that they would have to stop getting so rowdy before they had to get back on set again, but they were still exploring so that was probably a good reason. 

 

Sure enough, the minute mark was called when the intern knocked at the door, neither Alfred or Arthur could answer that time though, it was just a weak squeak of acknowledgment from one of the two. 

 

Inside the room was a feast of questionable activity. Arthur already knew that he would have to make an emergency stop to Anri for a quick makeup fix. 

 

“You know that stuff taste like candle wax?” Alfred said licking his lips as he pulled away from Arthur with a groan. 

  
“No Alfred I had no idea.” Arthur sarcastically remarked, and biting his own light coloured lipstick covered lips to keep from smiling at the American who was living up to his role with the pigment surrounding his mouth. Arthur allowed himself to grin at his work. 

 

“Did you also know that you look great in these?” Alfred said reaching down to lift up one of Arthur’s legs to show off the tights. Arthur just rolled his eyes and wished for a second that this wasn’t his strangely well put together life that the world managed to dream up for him. 

 

Before they left the room, Arthur cleaned up what he could of the pigment off his lips and skin before he turned to Alfred who just gave to dumbest grin with it all over him. Arthur shook his head and took the handkerchief that he used and helped Alfred out a smidge.  Once they stopped by Anri’s she took a second to fix it and sent them on their way with a grin. 

 

The main filming room was a much better temperature than the rest of the warehouse. The rest of the people in the room turned to the pair and then went back to business as usual realised that nothing was up or unfamiliar. After so, they went straight into the next part of filming for the real film. 

 

At the time of the pre rehearsal the costume were not completely finished meaning that in order to actually start filming that scene for real that it would have to be done like it was now instead of like last time, it took half the time it did last time. 

 

This time every, line, touch, and kiss was done with precision and accuracy, and there was no possible way to make Marc any happier. Which made everyone else happier to leave the place that was nearing the temperature of a hundred and twenty degrees and it was getting impossible to keep makeup on without it dripping off which was making Arthur nervous, until Marc finally called a end of the day cut, in which Arthur automatically rushed off to the dressing room not even bothering to wait for Alfred in his own moment of panic. 

 

Alfred was at there to hear Marc’s finally announcement before he fled the area as well, “Tomorrow we start on the minor musical scenes come prepared.” Alfred then went to find Arthur in the dressing room clawing at his chest again.

 

“It’s just hard to breath in the thing.” Arthur insisted as Alfred came around to undo it. 

 

“Don’t blame ya Artie.” Alfred reassured and continued to help Arthur strip of the costume and slip on some regular clothing, which for Arthur consisted of a pair of infamous leather pants and normal shirt that hung loosely on his in pained torso.  

 

“I never asked why your mum called earlier?” Arthur found himself dragging out one of the nicotine sticks from their little box but not lighting it once again and sitting back in his high seat and watched as Alfred undress from his stage costume. It was fairly odd not having to turn around anymore, it meant he had a good view all the time though. 

 

“Apparently somebody already said that there is going to be the one show and she wanted to go.” Alfred explained setting the rest of his costume on the pile they started in the corner of the room piling one thing on top of the other. 

 

“It’s already in New York isn’t it?” Arthur realised, “She will go won’t she?” 

 

“Duh, come on Artie Mom loves to go to these things! It's like going to one of those school plays when you were little. Alfred smiled and opened the door to let Arthur out of the room, and follow him down the hall and out to the parking lot. “It’s only in a few weeks right?” Alfred asked, Arthur nodded. 

 

“I doubt this is like a school play though.” Arthur doubted

 

Alfred then had made the brilliant idea to go grocery shopping when he was driving a sportscar with absolute rubbish storage. “Alfred, love, I do happen to think you are the dumbest being I’ve ever met.” Arthur gave the bag to Alfred and leaned on the front hood of the car. 

 

“Have many ‘beings’ have you met? Plus I’ve been dummer ya know.” Alfred shrugged and just set everything down in the car instead and pulled Arthur off the hood and let go of his hand before walking down the boulevard with Arthur at his side. 

 

“Now where are we off to?” Arthur asked throwing his sunglasses to the top of his head as the sun was already dripping below the horizon. 

 

“The beach. People are leaving at this time so there will be less people and we can just sit, because it is still hot as fuck.” Alfred reasoned and threw off his shoes when they reached the sand, Arthur followed in pursuit. 

 

“It would be nice to get home before we cannot see a thing.” Arthur said catching up to Alfred after stumbling to get his shoes off. 

 

“It’s just for a minute k Artie?” Alfred said, “Also can you hold this for me while I walk?” Alfred asked, Arthur just rolled his eyes and took whatever Alfred had just handed him. 

 

Arthur looked down to see that he was just holding Arthur’s hand, “Is this another one of your bloody awful pick up lines?” 

 

Alfred just laughed and swung their arms back and forth and they held together. There was a little ways to walk in order to get down to the beach side, but once they did Alfred just abruptly sat them down tugging Arthur with him so that the smaller landed on top of the American.  

 

“Does this count as a date?” Alfred asked after a few minutes of lying in the same way with Arthur on top of him. 

 

“I suppose.” Arthur mumbled perfectly content with not saying anything and just sitting looking at the sun before it completely disappeared below the ocean. 

 

“Hey Arthur?” Alfred asked again.

 

“Hmm?” Arthur hummed. 

 

“Can I say more pick up lines?” Alfred bit back a laugh. 

 

“Alfred I swear to god.” Arthur faked being angry but he could tell that Alfred saw through the act. 

 

“I can then right?” 

 

“Absolutely not.” Arthur said sternly, and Alfred gave a puppy face and whined. 


	12. Chapter Tweleve: Flim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Lukas were distracted from their earlier conversation by whatever was happening on set, it was simply a blonde man with a strong polish accent, with a bit of valley girl slang, standing in a dangerously short outfit and hitting high notes that a man should not be able get. But he was doing it like a god. Marc was impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI this is late, again. Damn I was doing so good. Anywho, more characters are coming, and the actual plot and filming starts or is going to start. 
> 
> I like Ravioli.

**CHAPTER TWELVE: FILM**

 

As soon as the designers had everything sorted out and everybody out of dressing and makeup they were all thrust back into the spotlight. Marc had spent his night figuring out a acceptable set up for all the parts to make sure they get all the parts and then some. His genius idea however was less than anyone has expected. They would film all speaking parts in order from the beginning of the storyboard until the end of it, even though some had already been done the day before. 

 

“We are going to start from scene one with Alfred after the voice over part, and then Antonio you will drop in for the next part. Literally.” Marc discussed. “We will do every scene including the major dance scene and use those unless the ones from the live performance are better, and we’ll decide then.” 

 

Arthur watched as everyone got in order and looked intently at Alfred who was sat at a desk for the start of it. Antonio was attracted to a bungee cord and harness and suspended above Alfred’s set room. The set took up most of the particular room, and covered multiple rooms of the building that everyone was suppose to be in. Tino was another role, joined by Mathias, Berwald, and a character that wasn’t permanent.

 

Arthur was sitting on the sidelines when a presence joined him. Arthur was used to people just walking up next to him and not saying anything or just making small talk. But this one said something and it wasn’t to Arthur but to mostly himself.

 

“I swear to the fairies that If I have to be here any longer I might kill myself.” His voice along with the group that Alfred was currently talking to in front of the camera, had a strong foreign accent. 

 

“Tell me about it.” Arthur mumbled back, it took a minute for the other to answer. 

 

“You are here often I take it?” The man said back, he was about the same height but his hair was a much lighter blonde than Arthur’s, it almost looked white.  

 

“Well yes.” Arthur looked to the other and looked down at himself, he was dressed casually unlike Arthur who was in the next sets full outfit. “Also did you happen to say fairies?” 

 

The mans brows raised a little and he took on the same pose that Arthur was known for, a simple cross of the arms and a straight face. “Yes, fairies are real. ” His voice was deeper than excepted of his looked but it probably suited him. 

 

“I do think they happen to be real.” Arthur answered. 

 

Next the the blond stuck out his hand, “Lukas.” Arthur took it and introduced himself as well. 

 

“I hate to pry but I am curious as to why you are here?” Arthur wondered and watched as Lukas looked at the set that was currently housing a plethora of activities that the british man hadn’t been paying attention too. 

 

“For the idiot playing the piano.” Lukas brought his eyesight back to Arthur. 

 

“Mathias was his name yes?” Arthur looked for himself at the scene, Mathias was happily playing at the piano as Alfred sang a few bars of something, that was being ‘awed’ by Tino, Berwald, Mathias and the extra character that was about to exit the scene. 

 

“Unfortunately yes.” Lukas sighed and started explaining the backstory behind it all, Arthur listened with interest as Lukas recited what he remembered of the experience. Apparently they had met sometime back in Lukas’ home country of Norway, while Mathias came from Denmark for a film or orchestra that was appearing in the country of Norway where they just so happened to run into each other and sometime down the road after the Danish man managed to talk the Norwegian into moving to America with him. 

 

The Norwegian then went on to subtly rant about the amount of seeable fairies in the area. People who walked pasted the two must have thought they were mad or just mentally ill for discussing magical creatures so openly. 

 

The scene playing out before them was about to end when their conversation moved on to something else. Arthur had been in the middle of a sentence when the was so rudely interrupted by Alfred and Mathias, there had been a cut in filming and a quick break so that another person could make their way onto the set. 

 

“Hey Norge!” Mathias called and threw an arm around Lukas who adopted the same look Arthur had taken on in that moment when Alfred did the same thing, and was really irritating his shoulder wound but he couldn’t do anything about it at the time. Lukas tried for a second to get the arm off his shoulders as well but it was useless considering the man was much more muscular. 

 

“I see you met Lukas!” Alfred said. 

 

“Yes and we just so happened to be speaking before you so rudely came and said hello. So if you don’t mind.” Arthur snapped, as Lukas taking both of his hands to lift Mathias arm off him. Arthur opted for doing the same thing for two reasons, one that it hurt, and two to keep suspicion of the down low. 

 

The four spent a minute talking or in other words arguing about nothing in particular until the American and Dane were called back to finished the scene with the new addition. 

 

Arthur and Lukas were distracted from their earlier conversation by whatever was happening on set, it was simply a blonde man with a strong polish accent, with a bit of valley girl slang, standing in a dangerously short outfit and hitting high notes that a man should not be able get. But he was doing it like a god. Marc was impressed. 

 

“Why I am even here?” 

 

“Join the club.” Lukas said turning his attention from the scene to the man on the left of him. Arthur just nodded in agreement, even though he literally worked there, sometimes it was just too much.  

 

“I take it you know him?” Arthur asked motioning to the man in the very short outfit who was possibly pretending he was Mariah Carey, but nobody could tell what was going on in his head. 

 

“Yes.” The man said. 

 

“Welcome to the complaining corner.” Lukas offered, they each shared their thoughts of the actors that they had to deal with on a daily basis. Arthur and Lukas had already conversed earlier about the ordeal so they just listened to Toris talk about Feliks, he had introduced himself as so and the man in green on set. 

 

Minutes later after they had been in conversation for a while, Arthur finally got the call to join on the second set in the room that was adjoined with the current set, it was just across the way in the large room, so filming scene next to each other could be easier.

 

The thing across the big room was the equally big stage set that was for a big dance scene. Toris was more than happy for Feliks’s part to be over, but just as surprised as Lukas to see that Arthur was getting onto the stage and being given orders. All the details that Arthur gave were a yes and an arm around the shoulders from Alfred, one of the lead actors, he never did explain that he was actually a role in the film, leaving Lukas confused and surprised. He just thought that Arthur always must’ve dressed in sparkles and corsets, with the tights as an added style bonus. Feliks was just jealous of the fishnets, but at least he got green sparkles instead of boring silver. 

 

Anri met Arthur quickly for a check and the last accessory since he was about to file a restraining order again the designer, he then was escorted up into some of the stunt rafters above the stage, where he would make the epic entrance from the top of the screen. 

 

Below him, a huge group was already gathered on the stage listening to orders that people everywhere were giving out including Marc and Antonio who was on the side for the scene. It was like a sea of colourful people under him and the place above was a place he definitely didn’t want to fall from, even though it wasn’t terribly high up.

 

Francis was in charge of the whole escapade who lead the bunch of dancers and background singers to face the camera and complete the part. Arthur thought that was view from above could have been better, whereas in other areas Alfred was in the middle of the couch saying lines to the Finnish man while the camera focused on him and got tiny bits of what was going on behind him. For a while after that Alfred was out of the camera for a moment and the rest of large dance scene was happening, the biggest one of the production that when on for a staggering five quick minutes, but sadly for Arthur the scene had to be redone once due to a lighting failure, that meant just another five minutes sitting in the rafter with one or two other people just to wait for his cue. 

 

Francis however was having way too much fun with everything. Arthur figured he liked the idea of leading a bunch of men and women in a dance that was suppose to be sexy. Marc didn’t seem to have a problem with it though. Luckily as soon as the fancy, colourful dance was done, and the second camera was posted on Alfred and the group of actors around him as they talked through the script like it was a book that they read millions of times. 

 

“Cut. Prepare for Arthur.” Marc called signalling for the two in the rafting with him to get him situated before the camera started again with his solo part that was backed up by a few on the floor. 

 

People outside of the stage and main film area would watch as the lights for the main stage dimmed and Arthur high above everyone else would be lowered down to start galloping around the floor, in the part that everyone rehearsed on some of the first days, except for the part where Arthur was in the ceiling. There was also no cut in between which made Arthur nervous, but as soon as he was on the ground then if they needed to stop something then he could just do it on the floor instead of a full run down. 

 

Arthur’s eyes drifted over to Alfred as he was doing the main sassed singing part that just ordered for him to prance his way around the room while doing the part, but to never look at the camera like Francis was suppose to. Speaking of Francis, Arthur was lifted onto the mini stage that was on top of the big one all around them, all the while instead of talking about something normal they had to say the lines, which caused another glance to be placed over to Alfred, who waited patiently while the scene played out in front of his eyes. 

 

Arthur was freaking himself out again, there was a point where he had to strip everything in seconds in order to get to the next part, all of it was on camera, and all of it was done in front of Francis. All the blonde could do now was hope to all the gods that no pale skin coloured bandages came loose or none of the makeup rubbed off while he was smiling and dancing around in a group of a bunch of people dressed in suits grinding all against him, throwing money and lifting him up for the high energy performance. 

 

Somehow Arthur even managed to make his voice loud enough for the entire room to pick up without using a stage microphone as it would be impossible to put back together without a cut during the costume change. 

 

Francis was staring at Arthur and saying the parts he need to when he noticed it, of course he could saying anything since they were acting it out, but he definitely saw it, and just wondered if Arthur knew too. 

 

It took approximately thirty seconds to do an entire wardrobe change with the help of one person, until Arthur and Francis had to be out in the crowds and camera to impress. Francis thought it must have been his imagination because whatever he had been there before was certainly gone now and Arthur was doing his thing like nothing was a problem, if what Francis did see effected Arthur it wasn’t shown. 

 

Marc called a quit just before the part where Alfred and Arthur were about to start the full room dance in the middle of the other actors. It was quick but it was just for a sound check which left everyone in their ending places just to start back up like nothing happened, it was a real life pause. 

 

Alfred had been so used to talking to Arthur during their current part but instead he was saying lines of the script like it was a normal conversation between him and Arthur, even though Arthur wasn’t so suggestive in real life, and usually didn’t dance when they talked to each other. 

 

“Oh?” Arthur said altering the lines the slightest bit but it happened a lot, in fact up until now he was sure that every person that had talked in the first twenty minutes changed their own lines to fit both themselves and their characters at least ten times. Arthur was doing the lines while being dipped by Alfred again, there was light clapping from behind the camera where Antonio was praising his own work as everyone dipped and snaked down all of the non-dancer bodies in sync. 

 

Arthur prepared himself to fall off the high rise for the next part and pass out, like a recurring theme in the program, but whatever the script told is what he followed. It was a risky shot, but Marc ordered for the camera to film from three different angles, one from afar, the next from the top and then the point of view of the people on the ground.

 

Alfred was back to hating life, and it showed in his cut of the movie but Marc never did anything about it and rewrote it in the script. 

 

“I am not going to change the fact that you look either depressed or that you could kill. In fact deepen that and make it seem like something was wrong with that part of the dance, maybe that you could tell something was up.” Marc instructed. Alfred elaborated. 

 

Alfred’s cause for obvious pain and fear was that Arthur was having to fall into another person's arms from a high distance. But the director and staff didn’t find it to be a problem, it had briefly been practised before, but the key word there was briefly and now they had had to hope that the first shot went perfectly fine and nobody got dropped. 

 

They were about to start the scene, when Alfred stopped it himself. 

 

“One sec dude.” Alfred said walking over to where Arthur was suspended and where the equally sparkly actor would catch Arthur. “Ok when you catch him make sure it is nowhere near the shoulder blades or small of the back.” The man with light blonde, almost white hair like Gilbert’s or Lukas, and the rest of the crew was confused as to why Alfred was telling him this information, it was just a simply drop and catch to the back. 

 

“There is a reason da?” The Russian actor asked looked to Alfred then up to Arthur. Arthur was trying to hold his breath and keep the heat off his face, whether it was anger at the American for basically exposing the secret or just his amount of care, he tried his best to keep the colour down. 

 

The guy that was about to catch Arthur was a burly Russian man that went by the name of Ivan, most found him creepy, but he wasn’t to bad once you got to know him, Alfred only knew him through his favourite club that he took Arthur to that one time, where he got piss drunk and they got had to call Alfred’s butler to pick them up in the limo. Somehow the Russian and the American’s friend Yao was the owner, that’s how they met. 

 

“Yeah Artie, I mean Arthur, has a bad sunburn just wanted to tell ya, for safety purposes ya know?” Alfred excused. Arthur took a much needed sigh and relaxed in his suspended throne. The actor nodded and prepared for the fall. Alfred backed away from the scene, he wasn’t currently in the part, so he stayed close. It was about a twenty or thirty foot fall straight into one person’s arms, that Alfred was sad wasn’t his, while the floor underneath was solid hard wood. Hence a reason to cause concern, hell there was even a medical staff just waiting around for everyday injuries and that was on high alert for certain stunts. 

 

Arthur was at the moment regretting why he didn’t take the offer for a stunt double. Oh well it was to late now. At the same time he was mostly relaxed which is what Marc had said to do in order not to die, but his state came from the release that he wasn’t going to hurt himself anymore just because a person didn’t know where not to catch him, and all the time Alfred managed to keep his most hidden secret, and the strong blue eyed man was standing idly by waiting. 

 

“Take two!” Marc called and Alfred backed out of the main space and away from any view the cameras that would pick up on him, without taking his eyes off Arthur, who was in the final moments before he fell with people surrounding him below, stilling singing the back up for Arthur was just now letting go, making Alfred’s heart jump. 

 

“Bloody hell mate.” Arthur said as Ivan set him down on the ground with a click of the heels that he was wearing for the dance scenes. “More careful next time please.” Arthur politely smoothed out the outfit and ordered to which the actor who was put on spot nodded. Ivan hadn’t caught him low enough and hit one of the many cuts on his back, hopefully it was still in tact though. 

 

Marc just shook his head exasperated. “No, Arthur buddy you gotta let him carry you to the backstage, where uh-” Marc paused looked to where the backstage was, “To where Alfred and Elizabeta are.” 

 

“Oh well that's just bloody convenient.” Arthur rolled his eyes. In one word to sum up what Arthur was feeling right now it would be: Irritated. One; because of the deep cuts on his back that were now throbbing and most likely bleeding and two; because Marc wanted him to do it yet again.

 

“Lower it!” Marc called up to the second story for them to lower the prop that Arthur falls out of. The smaller carefully climbed back on the thing and is lifted again at a decreasingly low pace, once the cameras are all rolling again and the music is started up. With restarted the fall, means restarted the ending singing part, much to Arthur’s dismay. But it was for the official thing so he figured he’d deal with it.

 

Anyway that time is when Arthur learned his lesson and was carefully carried to the backstage where he was let down for a minute, right next to Alfred as Ivan backed off from them a little, even though he would still be needed. The people outside of the backstage set were getting the next camera to put in the room and follow down the hall until it was Elizabeta’s turn for her lines. 

 

“Thank you I might add.” Arthur said facing Alfred as everyone whizzed around behind him putting things together and getting things set up for the next scene. 

 

“It was nothin’ Artie.” Alfred said making sure that nobody was around or even noticing them in the corner, until he turned them around around so that his back would cover most of what anyone could see when he bent down the slightest bit to kiss Arthur just to catch him off guard. It was short and sweet but it made Arthur want to slap the handsome American in the face. 

 

“Don’t do that here you git.” Arthur snapped not quite being able to bring his hand the Alfred’s face. 

 

“Why not? Anyone here is behind me and can’t see what I am doing.” Alfred tried to convince the brit, who was just rolling his eyes. 

 

“Arthur! Where’s Arthur? We are ready for the next part.” Marc called and waiting with the camera man and the tall Russian to make their way to the next part with Elizabeta. 

 

“I’m right here you blasted idiot.” Arthur called, and turned his head back to Alfred for a second, “Careful otherwise our director might take all of your lovely nicknames.” 

 

Alfred laughed, “I think you can pull more out of that pretty head of yours.” Alfred shrugged and went back out to the main part of the stage where camera two was about to go, for Francis to act afraid about Arthur’s fall, while a fourth camera screened the whole area. As soon as Alfred got back to his place next to Tino, Berwald, and Mathias, camera three started back up and filming the acted reaction to Arthur’s character falling off the floating chair. 

 

Arthur joined Ivan, Marc and the cameraman with a hint of red stained to his cheeks. Marc and the rest of the two just thought that Anri had gone a little crazy with the blush highlighter. Either way it worked because he was suppose to be passed out and carried through a hallway of extras. Arthur acted as if he was in a comatose state when he was lifted into Ivan’s arms, which was weird enough as it was, but only until he was set down and Elizabeta’s character made herself known in the room and acted out her part. 

 

Alfred was already done with everything he needed to be for that certain part. Arthur still had yet to join him, in the meantime he was joined by a large group as he sat on the end of the stage with the costume blazer and top hat sitting next to him as he waited for Arthur to get done with filming. Ivan had already made his way out of the backstage, meaning that Arthur was probably fixing something with Eliza or Marc was talking to him. 

 

The large group however consisted of a variety of people, the conversation was lead by Francis as always. “You and Angleterre should come as well, Amerique.” Francis started standing to one side of Alfred as a bunch of other people gathered around his sides to sit of the end of the stage with him.  

 

“Come to where?” Alfred asked mistakably joining himself in the discussion. 

 

“Friday, the majority of us are meeting at Yao’s for a cast get together type a thing.” Mathias said sitting next to the Norwegian who was reluctantly still there. 

 

“Or in other words just an awesome excuse to party!” Gilbert yelled from across the stage before making his way toward Francis. 

 

“Who arranged this?” Alfred asked not wanting to be the one to help pick up the next days messes. 

 

“Francis.” A large amount of people sitting next to Alfred said and pointed at Francis.

 

“Guilty.” Francis winked and clicked a heel on the floor. “I have the money so why not?” 

 

“Don’t boast Frog, it’s impolite.” Arthur said walking out of the backstage set, as a pace with his arms crossed, and heels clicking on the floor. 

 

“You don’t have any problem either.” Francis reminded, in returned he got a nasty look from Arthur who shoved his way past the people sitting next to Alfred to make room for himself. 

 

“We’ll I’m in if you are paying for the first round Francy.” Alfred loudly announced, “What about you Arthur?” Alfred turned his head to his right to look at the briton who had an irritated look, or it was just his face nobody could tell. 

 

“Fine.” Arthur rolled his eyes once Alfred started cheering. 

 

“Like, the more people the more rounds!” Feliks cheered, earning another face palm from Toris. 

 

“I’ll drink to that!” Gilbert agreed along with a few other people in the room. 

 

“Hey!” Marc snapped seeing the cast just sitting around. “We have work to do.” 

 

A few people moved but stopped once the camera man was right in front of the group. It was a constant occurrence to have photos taken of individual people for magazines or something that was in interest to the movie but this time someone figured it was time for a group picture while everyone was still in costume and makeup. The first picture was a simple one which just consisted of everyone boringly sitting in their seated places and giving a dull picture perfect smile. 

 

The second and third however were something Alfred started and a trend followed. Alfred managed to change another boring picture into a funner one just by pulling Arthur into a dip-like dramatic pose, with Arthur following through by trusting Alfred to keep him from falling as he leaned back like the dips they did while dancing, somehow all while sitting in a way that it didn’t look awkward. 

 

Once some saw they just joined in, Feliks managed to pull a pose that Francis and Arthur did in the film during their shared part, and making unwilling Toris go along with it. Gilbert had situated himself between Elizabeta and Roderich who had just gotten done finalising the pieces that they played for the film, Gilbert had thrown an arm around both of them and urged them to both kiss him on the cheek. Roderich rolls his eyes and did it while the Hungarian giggled and did it while secretly preparing to smack him upside the head with her mystical frying pan. 

 

Francis was winking and blowing his own kiss to the camera. Feliciano had climbed onto Ludwig’s back and held onto him with only his legs, Ludwig just tried his hardest to keep his straight military like face. On the other side of the stage Antonio had a rose in his mouth and dipping Lovino so that he almost touched the floor like in their dance toward the end of the film. Tino was trying to look comfortable next to Berwald who had a look that could kill. Mathias had pulled Lukas into the picture even though he wasn’t in the movie, he trapped the blonde Norwegian in a hug headlock thing. But in the very back Ivan stood with a totally not terrifying definitely normal look. Even some of the background dancers did their own things to spice up the picture. 

 

After that fiasco was finished a roar of laughing broke out in the room, and Marc started ordering everyone around again. Arthur couldn’t help himself he just sat up from the mildly uncomfortable that Alfred held him in and giggled a bit to himself and stared at Alfred, who was just laughing along with all the rest of them. 

 

Once the group broke apart there was a few additional pictures snapped, that Alfred and Arthur hoped wasn’t of them, as their ending pose left them in a strange straddle like position.  

 

“There’s only one scene left to do before we can go home right?” Alfred said once he’d stopped laughing and focused his attention back to Arthur. 

 

Arthur rolled his eyes and shook his head with only a grace that only he could pull off. The brit then lifted himself from Alfred and started walking with clicks down the hall. Halfway through the first hallway to get to his dressing room he grabbed onto the wall slipping off the shoes that couldn’t have been good for his feet, no matter how well they fit. He could hear Alfred running down the hall after him. He caught up at an alarmingly fast and walked down the rest of the halls chatting to Arthur about the changes that Marc had put in the next scene that they were doing, Arthur hadn’t been to happy about it, but it was something he would just have to live with. 

 

It was a lyric change and a costume change offered by the designers department regarding a historical inaccuracy in the one he had to wear currently, meaning for Arthur was to wear just another corset that he thought he could get away from.  A lyrical fix could  just be the worst sometimes when you practise one thing for a while and then there is a sudden switch things can get confusing. Fortunately it wasn’t a huge change, it was still the same lyrics but just said differently, was what Arthur learned when he and Alfred were nearing the dressing room. 

 

The outfit was the same thing but different, instead of there just being a tie in the back there was clips in the front. 

 

“That’s weird.” Alfred said standing in front of Arthur instead of behind him. 

 

“It’s painful. Get a move on would you?” Arthur said while Alfred tried the second clip to fasten it. 

 

“Can you stop breathing for a second?” 

 

“Excuse me for being a human and needing to breath.” Arthur attempted to close in arms in a cross but was blocked by Alfred’s hands so they just slide back to his sides. 

 

“Just hold your breath or somethin’.” Alfred suggested. 

 

“Brilliant, just brilliant, this is painful enough as it is.” Arthur snapped with sarcasm. 

 

“Sorry Artie.” Alfred apologised giving up with the clip. “Wait.” Alfred said after a few seconds and waiting and standing in front of the angered brit. “It goes under your jacket thing, so if I just loosen the back and clip the front then it won’t be that obvious that it’s not doing what it’s suppose to.”

 

“Like you are now?” Arthur and Alfred turned at the sound of another voice at the door that was now opened, to no surprise it was Marc.

 

“Oh hey dude.” Alfred said hoping that the director didn’t hear his plan. 

 

“Do it right Alfred or I’ll get the actual assitant that is suppose to be here.” 

 

“No! It’s cool. I’ll get it.” Alfred panicked answering at the same time as Arthur. 

 

“Please, don’t bloody do that.” Arthur said turned his torso to the door, which happened to be a mistake. Alfred though was quick to stand in front of Arthur.

 

But just not quick enough. 

 

“That’s no sunburn, is it Kirkland?” Marc’s eyes were wide, the briton and American were just glad that there was a piece of clothing and fx makeup covering Arthur’s back as they fought over how to put the damn outfit. 

 

“Close enough?” Alfred squeaked hoping he could get play it off as his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. 

 

Arthur should have been in full panicked. But night after night of thinking of cover ups, even when Alfred was present in his life he still thought of them out of habit when it took a little longer to sleep than other times. “You know the bloody designer that was in here before Alfred was?” Arthur wasn’t lying about what he thought up next, but it still wasn’t true either. 

 

Marc nodded and opened his mouth to say something before Arthur cut him off.

 

“The girl clearly hasn’t a clue of how to put one of these things together!” Arthur said, moving away from behind Alfred and throwing the material that he would holding on to the ground with a muted thud. 

 

“And that’s what happened?” Marc spoke quietly pointing over to the severely dark black and purple bruising that had only been getting worse do to the dancing and costumes. Alfred was only trying his best to not hurt Arthur, but sometimes he just couldn’t help it, Arthur never blamed him for that pain though, that blame was reserved for somebody else. 

 

Arthur nodded taking his robe from where it was hanging on the vanity mirror, and taking a seat in his signature chair that even as of recently had his name engraved on the back of it. Alfred stood close to Arthur messing with the stage jacket that Arthur had thrown on his arm to keep it off the ground. 

 

“It’s not broken is it?” Marc asked wryly. 

 

“No. Fractured yes.” Arthur watched as Alfred grabbed the red corset from the floor and tearing open the back of it, not literally, but just getting all the strings undone. Arthur waited moving his hands together for Marc to answer again. 

 

It took a few moments but it did happen. “And you’ve been filming and going through dances this entire time?” 

 

Arthur nodded not having anymore to say, and stood up when Alfred motioned for him too. 

 

“Jones, put that thing on like you said you were going to and uh-” Marc turned just in time to catch one of the assitance to a different actor. “Get me Arthur’s designer from the costume department.” He spoke strictly to the assistant with red hair the hallway, she quickly nodded and continued down the hall in the way she was originally going. “Meet me on the next set when you are ready.” Marc gave a broken smile, closing the door that he did never close and making his way down the hall. 

 

Marc had probably already come down because Arthur and Alfred had been late in the first place and ignored the first one minute call from the assistant to Marc who had probably already gone home. Alfred let out a big sigh and relaxed that tension he had obviously built up. 

 

“Scared were you?” Arthur teased. 

 

“No. You should’ve been though.” Alfred denied. 

 

“Why? I’ve had that excuse for a while now I’ll have you know.” Arthur rebuted letting Alfred slip the costume around him, with the strings on the back drastically loosened. 

 

“Never took you as one to make excuses so easily.” Alfred’s lensed eyes were wide and the new information, he quickly moved around to Arthur’s front to adjust the clips. 

 

“Surprise.” Arthur rolled his eyes sardonically, staring up at Alfred’s face that was twisted into concentration, as his fingers worked the metal clips that slowly but lightly squeezed together the blondes insides. 

 

“Cute.” Alfred mumbled momentarily looking up, before going to the next clip down. 

 

“Excuse me? I am not cute!” Arthur scowled watching as Alfred got lower with his hands. 

 

Alfred just smiled. “I’m stickin’ with it, sorry Artie!” Alfred finished and pecked Arthur’s scowling lips. It was too quick for Arthur to reciprocate, even though Alfred didn’t expect him to. 

 

“Git.” Arthur snatched his silk jacket from the grasp of Alfred and slipped on the shoes, that luckily were not heels unless they wanted to change  _ that  _ too, and crossed his arms strutting out the door. 

 

Rarely they used same of the scene that they filmed during the pre rehearsal but for the first part of the same scene they did, it was minor enough and worked out well the first time. Arthur sat in his red outfit letting himself belt out the lines to the music that Roderich was conducting on the side of the stage set that they were on. Arthur couldn’t help but wonder if it would be the same on a real stage with real people watching them all. 

 

Arthur let himself be lifted by Alfred like the line never called for but during the first rehearsal the Marc and the writer had changed because they enjoyed the small details. 

 

Arthur was relieved when he learned that their final take on the scene was finally done, just like the day before Arthur had never been so quick to undress from the elegant costumes and get into Alfred’s car just to head to the man’s house and pass out on his couch. As they were now currently doing.

 

Alfred slipped down horizontal to Arthur who attempted to push him off again, which was useless. 

 

“I think we should have another actor movie marathon.” Alfred suggested, lifting Arthur to that he was on the inside of the couch and holding Arthur from behind, minding the problematic areas. 

 

“Of whom?” Arthur replied shifting in Alfred so they fit together like puzzle pieces. 

 

“You, me, or Gil.” Alfred laughed imaging Gilbert in some of his ridiculous roles. 

 

“Gilbert it is.” Arthur agreed reaching out of Alfred’s grasp and finding the remote on the coffee table. 

 

Just like the Francis marathon the Gilbert marathon was equally funny, not disgustingly full of sex, but mostly comedy, almost like Jackass. Leave it to Gilbert. 

 

Alfred was laughing but completely concerned with something else. The movie was constantly hilarious but every time that Arthur would laugh it would end with him coughing like he had bronchitis. The brit kept playing it off like everything was fine and it was just probably just something going around. 

 

Arthur knew that something was up but he didn’t want to do anything about it until it got really bad. That turned out to be a terrible idea. Arthur excused himself from the couch and made his way to the hall bathroom slowly to let Alfred, who was most likely watching his backside as he walked, watch. This also assured that nothing was suspicious.

Arthur let their be no sound for a second then flushed the toilet to make it sound like he was actually using the bathroom when in reality he was muffling his coughing with a tissue. 

 

“Bloody hell.” Arthur swore as he looked down at the white that was now stained red. “This isn’t happening again.” he tried to trick himself. Arthur was letting the water run as he tried to hold back from coughing as it was painful to his chest. 

 

“You good Artie?” Alfred called. “I’m gonna unpause the movie.” 

 

“Don’t you dare you git!” Arthur scolded. 

 

The briton took a deep breath, shut off the water, and exited the room, turning into the kitchen before going to the couch. Just to buy himself a tiny bit of time. 

 

“Now whaddya doing?” Alfred asked standing from the couch and walking over to Arthur and wrapped his arms around him in a backwards hug as Arthur was standing at the fridge looking for nothing in particular. 

 

“Drinks, snacks.” Alfred looked at him strangely like it wasn’t something he would think to do, “What with watching film after film.” Arthur reasoned. 

 

“Good idea!” Alfred exclaimed a little louder that Arthur was excepting. “I’ll get the drinks from the cellar, you get some food!”  Arthur figured that Alfred was probably getting champagne or some kind of alcoholic drinks, which Arthur would be just fine with. 

 

Minutes later….. Alfred’s kitchen was on fire. 

 

“Arthur! What the hell dude?” Alfred asked coming up from the cellar and finding Arthur with a dishrag trying to put out his fire. 

 

“That bloody frog even told me I couldn’t cook! And I didn’t listen!” Arthur panicked letting Alfred get water from the sink instead, and then turning to look at Arthur.   
  


“Artie babe, this is an avocado.” Alfred raised an eyebrow and grabbed a washcloth to pick up the burnt avocado, showing it to Arthur. 

 

“It doesn’t look any different?” Arthur tried. 

 

“Try not cooking anything k?” Alfred offered, “Take Francis advice?” 

 

“No way in hell would I take advice from that frog.”  Arthur puffed, trying not to cough, it didn’t work. 

 

“Are you sure you're good Arthur?” Alfred asked throwing away the wet avocado, and throwing down the towel and officially turning to Arthur. 

 

“I just got worked up is all.” Arthur assured. 

 

“K.” Alfred was hesitant before grabbing some already bagged snacks from the cupboard and leading Arthur by the hand to the couch to finish their marathon. 

 

It was a while before they stopped and figured it was too late for a week night, even though it seemed to be a normal thing now. They never went back the actual bed because sometimes the couch was nicer even when they were together. Somehow Arthur fell asleep before Alfred did which left him to his thoughts. 

 

Alfred knew that Arthur was probably already asleep but he felt like asking anyway, “Do you ever think it’s too early?” 

 

“Mmm? What was that?” Arthur asked moving himself that his head was using the taller’s chest as a pillow instead of his arm. Momentarily he felt bad for waking the sleeping englishman. 

 

“Do you think it’s ever too early?” Alfred asked more optimistically. It was dark besides the dim glow of the tv that was still on but paused on a black screen, the only sounds were the light sound of Arthur breathing and the faint sound of distance crickets outside. It wasn’t cold with Arthur laying so close to him but it was chilly enough to want a light blanket. 

 

It took a minute or so for Arthur to answer in his dazed state. “For what, love?” 

 

“Ya know, a relationship, with you. I only met ya a few weeks ago or something.” Alfred was doubting everything in himself. 

 

Arthur responded by easily and quickly, moving his head to be closer to the other blonde but still not opening his eyes. “No. I think people have rushed into something way faster than we have.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Really.” Arthur hid a smile even though he was sure it was invisible to Alfred who didn’t have contacts or glasses on and it was dark. “Now stop doubting yourself.” and then it was quiet for a few more minutes, the green eyed thought that his other must have fallen asleep and was about to do the same, hell his eyes were still already closed and his brain was already groggy. 

 

“Hey Arthur?” Alfred asked in the dark proving he wasn’t asleep. 

 

“What?” Arthur asked lightly and tiredly still not bothering to fully wake himself up. 

 

“I love you.” Alfred said sincerely, getting Arthur’s attention. 

 

Arthur opened his eyes looking into Alfred’s to see if he was really dreaming even though it felt so real but so fake at the exact same time. After he saw that Alfred wasn’t kidding, he finally took that short amount of time to sort out his priorities. 

 

“I love you too.” It was quiet was audible and he could practically feel the tension and relief of Alfred as the happy American grinned the brightest smile. “Now go to sleep would you?” 

 

“No can do Artie!” Alfred whispered and pulled Arthur closer to him, giving him a giant hug and whispering over and over those simple three words to Arthur. Arthur couldn’t help but laugh at the childish American that had somehow in those past few weeks started to mean the world to him. 

 

“While I do think that the couch is super comfy, I think the bed is better.” Alfred tried moving to sit up with Arthur on his stomach, which in retrospect didn’t really work at all, the larger of the two swept Arthur off the couch and carried him to the bed. 

 

“Night Artie.” Alfred smiled and tucked himself in next to Arthur. 

 

“It’s one in the morning.” Arthur reminded seeing the clock that was finally put in a sensible place.

 

“Good morning then!” 

  
“Oh bugger off.” said Arthur sarcastically.  

 

“Love ya!” Alfred decided that he loved to say it. 

 

“You too you damn idiot.” Arthur rolled over to kiss Alfred, missing his lips completely. 

 

“God, I thought I was bad at seeing.” Alfred laughed as Arthur tried again and again before giving up and bringing his hands to Alfred face to finally put his mouth in the right place. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there were things that the producers and director wanted to add at the end of the day. Therefore Arthur stood around in normal everyday clothing because his part had been perfect but others had to redo things just because the director forgot to put details into the filming the first time. It was frustrating to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit this is so fucking late, and I am sorry, but here's my excuse, I was busy. (It's terrible I know dill' wit it) and like I kept forgetting so its like almost Thursday now or is Thursday if your a time traveling Australian. But here it is now and in two days chapter fifteen will be up. DOnt Kell meh pls. But I want to die anyway so YOLO.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: ACT**

 

It was some time during the day, and process was going less than adequate. Marc was constantly yelling at people to get everything together and everyone was walking over everyone else. It was a mess. Arthur sat on the sidelines as he watched Alfred and a few others for the tango scene go up on stage to practice. The part wasn’t even close to start filming but the more practise the better. 

 

Some of the people who would usually sit in other chairs in the set room would often be discussing different things in whispered tones, it was painfully hard to not notice them while they watched your every step and hung on your every word.  This type of a talk though led Marc, Parcy, and other important people to go back to the drawing board and start something new or redo something else. 

 

Arthur was sitting and waiting for Marc to stop talking to others including Alfred and the rest of the people on stage to start a scene again. 

 

There were things that the producers and director wanted to add at the end of the day. Therefore Arthur stood around in normal everyday clothing because his part had been perfect but others had to redo things just because the director forgot to put details into the filming the first time. It was frustrating to say the least. 

 

“We’re starting!” Marc yelled turning away from the people he was talking to. “I need two groups. Those of you in suits and the others of you in entire.” Marc looked down once at his paper and the drawings Parcy and done. “In this scene you are going to march forward toward each other, few will split off from the rest because you will be in for Arthur. Alfred you are going to be in will them but you, Tino, Berwald, Mathias and Antonio are going to leave once the second group gets to their partners and we start the dance.” 

 

Nods from all around started and Marc nodded to Roderich who told the players to ready their instruments before each person started doing their part. Arthur was fascinated with whatever was playing out in front of him. He resisted the urge to smile as Alfred shot a happy grin his way as he shifted through all the moves before leaving the whole scene and letting it go by itself. 

 

He was delighted to see that their were men in skirts, which was great because he wasn't the only one any more, and people somehow having an overall good time even though they were filming a movie. Marc had explained that they would put little snippets of the commotion of the place into the film to fill in more about what it was. 

 

To be honest everyone was waiting the details to be finished so that the most talked about part could start its production, it was the scene that Alfred and Arthur had missed in pre rehearsals for a improvised trip to New York. But as the pace they were going it seemed like nothing was going to get that far. 

 

“Get in two lines both facing different ways, Alfred out of shot please!” Marc spoke into his megaphone standing up from his seat to place people again while Antonio was going over the exact dance. 

 

Alfred after being called out walked over to Arthur who sat in the corner with his arms crossed. Alfred looked both ways up and down before pulling Arthur in a backwards hug and shoving his head in between Arthur’s shoulder and head. Arthur did his best to try to shake off the American before anyone saw but it was useless and it was warm for the now near freezing temperature in the building after the studio got the air conditioner working again. However, the cold temperature was perfect for dealing with the tight ass outfits that a few others did have to wear besides only Arthur. 

 

“Hands off git, before someone sees!” Arthur scolded trying to elbow Alfred in the ribs, Alfred just laughed at Arthur gave a peck to the cheek and let go. 

 

“Why can’t I Arthur?” Alfred pleaded quizzingly with his lips turned up in a grin. 

 

“It’s just not a good idea until well after- it goes through.” Arthur shifted his eyes downward so he couldn’t see the most likely disappointed face Alfred was probably giving. 

 

“That’s okay Artie!” Alfred said loudly causing Arthur’s eyes to spike up to see Alfred’s understanding face still, as always, plastered with a reassuring smile. 

 

Alfred had to get back to work while Arthur was offered a chair next to Marc and a few other people who sat in the auditorium part of the practising theater. Arthur gladly took it to get a better view, even though Marc kept asking him his opinions of the new scenes he was putting in. 

 

Arthur wasn’t a huge talker when it came down to business, but it was his passion, so the like comments he gave would have to be enough. 

 

Marc nodded at something that Arthur just tweaked and called a cut before jumping up onto stage, then motioning for Arthur to come up with him. They were fixing some of the background dancers positioning with one another, for some it was deadly awkward while others were fine, but just couldn’t get the correct handlings on small lifts and footings, there was even a case of Feliciano being dropped, again, because he was having to be lifted where he ticklish. Antonio had just about given up. 

 

Arthur followed Marc to the group of troubled dancers, he for a second looked around for Alfred who was talking with Mathias and Gilbert at the side of the stage. He casually back tracked and when for his own dancing heels, as much as he hated them they fit well and were much better to dance in, (and they made him just a little taller than he was normally compared to Alfred’s height) he quickly put them on as Marc looked back to find him, Arthur grabbed Alfred but his untied bow tie dragging him away from the two and toward the other dancers. 

 

Alfred was a slightly bit confused but eased up to the situation once Marc started explaining and Arthur lined him up on the dance floor. 

 

“Kirkland stop making googly eyes at Jones and start explaining, Antonio can help you.” Arthur lifted a thick eyebrow and rolled his eyes, as Marc walked away and swung his hand at the cameraman to keep rolling through the practise bit. 

 

“That’s what I mean!” Marc winked at Alfred who just looked oblivious. 

 

“Get with your partners and make sure that there is enough space between you and the people next to you si?” Antonio started and let Arthur and Alfred get in position first. “Follow them because I am done with you mi amigos.” Lovino laughed darkly from a corner of the stage when Antonio declared the end of his reign even though he stayed close to narrate what the British and American were about to do. The spaniard had known Arthur long enough to know that he was shit at explain something while doing another. 

 

“No, stepping on my toes twit.” Arthur tut. 

 

“No promises Arthur.” Alfred winked and looked up to motion for Roderich’s orchestra to start quietly and slowly  so that Antonio could explain what they were suppose to do. Arthur rolled his eyes and decided to focus on what they really needed to be doing. 

 

“It’s quite easy.” Arthur started doing the basic dance for the part they do together and watching all the of the other people around him. 

 

. “We’ll start slow.” Antonio contributed. 

 

“Toni and Marc say it’s the lifts and the footing.” Alfred says looking around himself at the feet of people around them doing a simple waltz like dance. 

 

“Fine then.” Said Arthur coughing a slight bit by turning his head into his shoulder. Hopefully it wouldn’t get to bad over the course of the day. This time without the costume it was harder to hide the pain because their was nothing constantly numbing his torso, it was hell but it was easier to hide even though today he got to wear an actual shirt. 

 

“Alfred take the lead and Arthur follow what Alfred is going to do, just like in the script.” Antonio led from the side. “Just like the rest of you let the first dancer take the lead first then switch after the first lift and switch in between every dip.” 

 

Alfred moved Arthur up into the air facing opposite of each other before turning Arthur around at a strangely slow pace for the actual performance it was for. Arthur guided Alfred’s hands to the perfect spot of his back to dip him perfectly.

 

“Alfred we are also going to change the dip to a swinging dip.” Alfred was lost for a second when Arthur positioned himself back up again and held onto Alfred shoulders to keep himself from falling backwards.

 

Antonio grabbed Lovino who was scowling in the corner. Lovino seemed the least bit surprised at his sudden involvement thanks to his own boyfriend. Alfred watching intently and then let Arthur do the same thing. 

 

The people around them had gone still while watching the two groups. They did a simple sequence two turns, two swinging dips, and two lifts changing dominance between each other each time. 

 

“Why did you need us if you can do it so well?” Arthur asked coming down from a lift and back safely on the ground with a clip and into Alfred’s arms.  

 

“More practise and it is more aesthetically pleasing.” Antonio grinned and then held his foot in pain when Lovino decided that he held him just a second to long. 

 

“Plus my block headed brother doesn't listen to me most times.” Lovino complained making eye contact with Feliciano and frightening him slightly.

 

“Fair enough.” Arthur mumbled and waited for the watchers to get back into their groups to restart again, slowly until they were ready to be faster. 

 

Alfred looked at the people around them as each time the music along with the dancers got faster. Somehow during lap six or seven Arthur broke apart from Alfred to walk around for a second and see if everyone was doing as they were suppose to, before doing back to Alfred to be the example they were suppose to be. 

 

Arthur was completely entranced with Alfred in that moment. The dance called for each person to look into each others eyes and know the dance with their bodies, metaphorically speaking. Some how and way it was just easy for them to switch the dominance of roles and Alfred seemed to know the exact right places to touch and hold, this not just being sensually. Arthur followed the sequence they were taught in a fast paced motion and dipping straight out of a turn, there was a moment when his and Alfred’s face was possibly too close for comfort, the people around them didn’t seem to mind though as they had to do close to the same thing, it was over in seconds anyway. Arthur tried to forget about it while he was lifted once more and swung around like a rag down and placed on the ground to leave Alfred’s arms to end the dance. A few were suppose to say after Arthur left the floor. 

 

Out of one of those few was Feliciano and Ludwig, who were still having the same problem they always did. The bubbly italian was highly ticklish and couldn’t be picked up without squirming, at one point Antonio had thought that he fixed it but it ended up causing issues again. Arthur and Alfred made their way over to the pair that was set in the outer edge of the stage, it was perfect for the pair but it also meant that they were one of the closest to the outer aerial cameras. 

 

“How would you normally pick the little dude up?” Alfred asked the blonde German. 

 

The German was stern faced but seemed to lighten up when he was having to dance with the ambur haired man, who would get not stop laughing when Ludwig picked him up near the stomach. Ludwig had just demonstrated how he lifted Feliciano. 

 

“No matter vhat I try he just von’t stop laughing.” Ludwig sighed as Feliciano jumped up and down next to him. 

 

Alfred made his way to the back of Arthur and moved them so that he and the briton were parallel with Ludwig and Feliciano. Arthur and Alfred, in their late night practises, thought up a new and safe way that Alfred could pick up Arthur without bothering the finally healing wounds that would forever stain Arthur’s back and shoulders. They didn’t think that they would ever have to share the way it was done though.

 

“Watch for a sec.” Alfred said, grabbing Arthur tightly, but not enough to bruise him, on the part where the blonde's hips met his minimally toned stomach and lower pelvic bone, and lifted him just high enough, not going all out, to give a general idea of how it was done. Arthur was worried that one of the two might not want to try it because of how intimate they had to be to do it. 

 

“Oooh, how did you figure that out?” Feliciano asked acting generally interested. 

 

“Practise.” Arthur said simply but sternly, not to sternly as it would usually scare the italian, but stern enough. “Now try it.” 

 

Ludwig looked a little red in the cheeks when his fingers latched to the top of Feli’s hips and the main part of his hand rested strongly near the pelvic bone. For once though the little auburn haired man did not laugh even though he kept his normal smile. 

 

“Perfect!” Antonio cheered walking over from a different group. 

 

“I did it Antonio!” The Italian cheered, “Ludd, can we celebrate with pasta?” 

 

“Only if you can continue to do it.” Ludwig said looking as if he was finished with everything. 

 

The orchestra had long stopped playing and was waiting for que from Antonio or Alfred to start playing again. Most everyone did it that time. Unfortunately with all the time that Ludwig and Feliciano spent dealing with the lifts they were caught far behind the progress of everyone else in the practising of the dance even before they started filming. 

 

Around seven at night the orchestra had packed up, the extras, the cameraman, and all of the personal left leaving a group of four and a lonely stage light. Before leaving last Marc gave Arthur a spare key so he could lock up the building once they were done getting the german and italian all caught up. 

 

“Okay dudes show us whatcha got so far.” Alfred clapped his hands together, giving a glance to Arthur who was sat on the blank floor tying up the shoes. Ludwig nodded and the bubbly Italian twin smiled giving a high pitched “Ok”. The sandy blonde started the music right after. 

 

Alfred smiled, helping Arthur off the floor and bringing him to the side of the stage so they could watch what the couple had down currently, they had grasp the concept of footing while dancing but the lifts and dips were a bit shaky. 

 

The two made it about two-fourths of the way through before stopping abruptly confused or just lost as to what they were suppose to be. Ludwig seemed more irritated about it than Feliciano did, but Arthur had somewhat pegged him as a bit oblivious toward most everything, kind of like Alfred who also always had a stupidly wide grin plastered to his face. 

 

“I see.” Arthur said clicking his way across the stage over to the two and gathering himself near them. Alfred ran up behind him. “Alfred lov-, Alfred can you work on the next parts with Ludwig?” Arthur correcting hoping the two didn’t pick up on his little mishap. Feliciano looked a bit sad when he was dragged away from the German who just huffed and turned to walk toward Alfred who had the same dance part as he did. 

 

“Follow what I do now.” Arthur instructed making sure that the italian could see it as he did a quick and easy run down without Alfred leading anything. 

 

Feliciano gave a quick okay and followed along the steps that Arthur did and trying not the mess up or confuse the steps, a random part of the music played it the background but it was farther than they were in the dance. 

 

Arthur had only talked to the mostly frightened auburn haired man a handful of times all work related or one or twice about Lovino and Antonio and they were all mutuals in one way or another. Yet it was still strange when Feliciano started talking out of nowhere while doing whatever the briton did as if it was silence simon says. 

 

“Where did you learn to dance Arthur?” He asked starting a normal conversation like they had been friends for years. 

 

“It’s quite a long story. Skip this part-.” Arthur hoped that he wouldn’t have to keep talking as he wasn’t great at being a nice person to irritating people, but the Italian was nice enough to deal with, just very talkative like his blue eyed American that stood just across the way with the same recognisable smile painted to his face as he explained something to the straight faced German. 

 

“I love long stories! Sometimes Grandpa would tell Lovino and I stories about his adventures and they were always so fascinating~.” The smaller rambled, “Then we made pasta! Wait what was I talking about?” 

 

Arthur listened to the italian while stopping what he was doing to watch Feliciano attempt the dance by himself. 

 

“How did you start acting then?” He asked turning around like Ludwig was guiding him through the dominate part that he was struggling with before. 

 

“That is also a long story.” Arthur said crossing his arms and kicking the Italians leg slightly to fix his stance. 

 

“You know, most people think you’re scary but I don’t think you're that bad!” Feliciano said changing the subject and laughed as one of Arthur’s large eyebrows lifted in question. “I had to tell Luddy the same thing, because he isn’t that scary! It’s just his face.” Feliciano laughed like he was remembering something, Arthur uncrossed his arms to hold Feli’s in place so they wouldn’t wobbled as he turned in a tight circle that made a shifting sound on the floor.

 

“While I do appreciate this, there is another matter we are working on Feliciano.” Arthur reminded popping Feliciano from his jumbled happy thoughts. 

 

“I know! But I can multi task!” His voice was quite high but perfect for high parts in musical scenes, and he was afterall a capable dancer. 

 

“Alright then.” Arthur accepted, eyeing Alfred from across the room as his arms made their way across his chest again. 

 

“How long have you known Alfred?” Feliciano asked noticing the distance stares that they gave each other from across the room sometimes. 

 

“Long enough.” Arthur grumbled. 

 

“-because it seems like he really likes you! Like the way Antonio looks at Lovi.” Feliciano blurted, and somehow it was still not enough the be heard from across the stage, which wasn’t surprising considering the size of it. 

 

“Well he better.” Arthur whispered to himself so only he could hear it. 

 

“What was that?” Feliciano asked, touching his hands to his hips and wiggling them from side to side. 

 

“Nothing. Try that again please.” 

 

“Like this?” He asked doing the same thing again. 

 

“I’ve found our issue.” Arthur said hopping back into a line with Feliciano he looked scared for his life for a second, but lightened up when Arthur started explaining.

 

“This part must be done at a slower pace, because you two are getting ahead when you do this and slowing down at lifts.” Arthur discussed the problem, stationing his hands on his hips and slowing the pace of the movement. Feliciano followed perfectly, which allowed Arthur to step out of line again and perfect the technique in which Feliciano had. 

 

“Jolly.” Arthur praised earning another grin from the Italian who was finally finished with the ordeal. The englishman looked over to Alfred and Ludwig who seemed to be in a deep conversation about a certain part, Arthur considered them not quite finished yet and turned back to the other man who was counting the amount of strange white flags in his gym bag. “I don’t think they are don-” 

 

“Oooh wait what is it like being a lead?” Feliciano asked once again changing subject like he was apparently known for. 

  
“Whatever you think it might be like I assume.” Arthur answered. 

 

“It must be nice right? You can tell people to get you things and the camera is always on you!” 

 

“Maybe some might like that-” Arthur paused. “I do not prefer it, however.” 

 

“But why not?” Feliciano looked a bit confused tilting his head to the side a little. 

 

“It is a long story.” Arthur excused not meeting the smallest eye. 

 

“Ooh I love long stories! Wait did I already say that?” Feli contemplated for a second before blowing it off and continuing, “One time my Grandpa Rome, that’s what everyone calls him, told Lovi and me a story of the time he met a person who he called Germania and then he said they fell in love~” Arthur stopped listening halfway through and Feliciano rambled on and on about the story, the gentleman didn’t mean to be so distance but he was a bit thrown off by the fact that the carmel eye coloured man expressed the concept so openly. How could be just talk about two men in love so openly, and Arthur couldn’t have the time even let Alfred hug him anywhere in public?

 

“Do you love somebody Arthur?” The Feliciano asked swinging a small handmade flag behind him.

 

“Isn’t that a bit of a personal question?” Arthur asked doing his best to avoid answering. 

 

“Maybe, but I don’t think anyone should hide it. That what Grandpa always said.” The Italian gave a shy smile looking across the room to Ludwig who was working up a sweat with Alfred who were doing some of the complicated steps that were associated with the third part. 

 

“Why are you so easily talking about something so controversial?” Arthur asked a second later waving it off before the smaller in the scripted t-shirt and capris could answer. “How about you explain the white flags instead?” Arthur was never good at making small talk but he was a wizard with avoiding something awkward. 

 

“Just in case I need to surrender of course! Ludwig says I shouldn’t but I think they are helpful!” Arthur gave a small smile as the Italian reached into his bag and grabbed one giving it to Arthur, “Just in case you might need one!” Arthur smiled and took the flag giving it a little wave, before the music that was pre recorded stopped and the two blondes across the floor stopped their own rehearsal. 

 

Alfred gave Ludwig a pat on the shoulder and telling him to take a break, Feliciano saw that they were done and skipped over to Ludwig who resisted a smile as the small Italian started explain  _ everything _ he learned in just a collected number of minutes. 

 

Alfred laughed as Ludwig tried to listen to the nonsense that Feli was going on about about and placed himself next to Arthur who was standing around with his face contorted in thought about the words Feliciano had talked on and on about while his arms were locked in a crossed pattern. 

 

“Did you at least get something done?” Arthur started interrupting Alfred’s thought before he could speak.

 

“‘Course I did Artie!” 

 

“Good.” Arthur said walking away from Alfred who was confused with the brit’s actions as he walked off the stage and made his way out of the main set. Alfred shrugged and figured that he just left something back in the dressing room, they still weren’t done with the rehearsal and he didn’t take anything with him so he couldn’t be going anywhere. 

 

Arthur was making his way down the long dark hallway holding in his urge to cough just until he was sure that Alfred wouldn’t follow him. The blonde allowed himself to slip into his dressing room and closed the door, locking it. There was always a box of tissues sitting the room, Arthur grabbed one even though he was already wheezing when he placed it to his face. 

 

He took a deep breath, “It’s just a cracked rib, nothing major.” Arthur reminded himself that it would get better if even though it was hard enough already.  “And it’s minor enough that Alfred doesn’t need to know.” 

 

Arthur composed himself and grabbed a water bottle from the room to give him an excuse to leave the set room. He slipped into the bathroom on the way back to scrub the light spread of blood off his hand and filling the bottle he grabbed. 

 

The room was mostly quiet except for Feliciano continuing to explain everything Alfred fiddling with the remote for the radios that were placed everywhere in the facility. 

 

“Why are we just standing around hmm?” Arthur asked setting down his excuse and hopping up on stage snatching the remote of Alfred’s and pointing backwards toward the control box for the music instead of at the speakers. 

 

“I knew that.” Alfred mumbled. 

 

“I know dear.” Arthur said quietly which sparked a grin onto Alfred’s face. 

 

“Hey dudes we are going to start it again!” Alfred called turning his head backwards see the two. 

 

“I apologise if Feliciano was being complicated.” Ludwig said when he joined Arthur and Alfred. 

 

“He was quite fine I assure you.” Arthur nodded looking up at the taller then back down toward Feliciano who was standing behind Ludwig waving a little white flag. 

 

“Put zhat away vould you?” Ludwig scolded making Feliciano shake it faster, and Ludwig to put a hand to his forehead. 

 

“Please don’t hurt me Luddy!” Feliciano pleaded. 

 

“I von’t hurt you Feli. How many times must ve go over this?” 

 

“Oh si, sorry Luddy!” Feliciano smiled and stopped waving his flag and put it over by where the rest of their things were before meeting the American and Englishman in the middle of the stage. 

 

Eventually they are all ready to place it all together and Arthur just hoped that Feliciano could retain the information. Ludwig seemed to know what he was doing quite well, leaving Arthur content with Alfred’s work. 

 

The couples stood in a diagonal way so that there was enough room and they could each see each other without the mirrors that a normal dance studio would provide. There was probably one somewhere but nobody knew where it was located. Arthur and Alfred started and led Ludwig and Feliciano through the first half which only consisted of turns and a waltz like dance that was simple enough to learn. The concern is when the two current dominates had to lift the other two over their hands and spin them back down to the ground and into one of Antonio’s swinging dip things. Arthur got up halfway before tapping Alfred a few times to silently tell him to put him down on the ground.  

 

Nothing was wrong but Arthur just wanted to see how the other two would do without them. Alfred knew that nothing was wrong so instead of putting Arthur down on the ground he just secured him on his shoulders so that he could be taller and have a bird's eye view of the other two. Arthur should have been used to Alfred’s random shenanigans but they were always a surprise. 

 

Luckily, the German and Italian were still going on without their leaders and completed with difficult step in one go and without Feliciano laughing or falling, much to Ludwig’s relief. Alfred was delighted and Arthur couldn’t keep a small smile off his face when the two finally did it. 

 

“Awesome dudes! Now just keep doin’ that and that’ll be progress.” Ludwig nodded and Feliciano smiled and jumped up and down in excitement, or just excitement that was already stored in him, because somehow he just always had energy just like Alfred. Arthur and Ludwig didn’t know how they dealt with him all day. 

 

Arthur was still sat on top Alfred shoulders when he dismissed there late night rehearsal that ended up going to nine forty which was much later than anyone had anticipated. 

 

“Would you be so kind enough to let me down now?” Arthur asked leaning down, holding the sides of Alfred’s face, to see him. 

 

“Nope!” Alfred grinned. 

 

“And why’s that?” Arthur asked settling with resting his forearms on Alfred’s wheat blonde hair and the signature piece that always stook up, Arthur just found it a bit charming. 

 

“Because this is fun and I don’t wanna.” Alfred said carrying him around the studio like Arthur was riding a very tall horse. 

 

“Oooh Luddy can I have a piggy ride too?” 

 

“Nein.” The blue eyed German sighed stuffing a few things into his bag meeting the Italians pleading eyes. 

 

“Please?” Feliciano waved his white flag again. 

 

“Fine, but later.” The blonde caved, brushing some of the hairs that shifted during practise out of his face. 

 

“Ok!” Feliciano smiled, “Also since it is after lunch can we have pasta for a late dinner?” 

 

“Feli we had pasta for dinner last night.” Ludwig reasoned to the Italian who just pouted.

 

“But pasta is yummy!” 

 

“Tomorrow we can.” 

 

“Okie Ludwig.” Feliciano said following Ludwig out of the theater.

 

“Auf wiedersehen.” Ludwig called to the American and britain natives who were fighting over something that wasn’t important as Arthur was still sat atop Alfred’s shoulders. 

  
“CIAO!” The Italian waved, earning a acknowledgement at least from the two before they continued their petty fight. 

 

“I demand you let me down this instant Alfred F. Jones otherwise you will sleep on the couch.” Arthur crossed his arms and scowling even though he knew Alfred couldn’t even see him. 

 

“In my own house Artie?” Alfred feigned hurt laughing a bit. “I think that’s a bit uncalled for.” 

 

“I think this is uncalled for and immature.” Arthur yelled. 

 

“I was just havin’ fun Arthur. Whaddya afraid of heights?” Alfred chided. 

 

“No. I just prefer the ground.” Arthur reasoned squeezing Alfred’s head with his thighs until the other blondes tapped out. Arthur was soon let down and made one last stop to the dressing room and bathroom leaving Alfred out of both.

 

Amazingly they made it back to Alfred’s dark mansion, and even more amazingly Arthur didn’t make Alfred sleep on the couch because he apparently had a different plan. Alfred thought that the plan was much better than sleeping on the couch and much more pleasurable as well. 

 

Arthur was working Alfred’s shirt over his head as the American whose lap he sat in was making his hands busy with groping Arthur’s ass, while there was a constant array of kisses being placed between on each others lips that were all sporadic and messy. The activities became more explicit as they night went on. However right before they decided on round two there was a ringing from the bedside table where Alfred’s cell phone rang. 

 

“Ugh who could be calling now?” Alfred groaned turning to bury his face in the crook of Arthur’s now bit up neck.

 

“It could be important, love.” Arthur ran a hand through Alfred’s soft blonde locks of hair. 

 

“But what if it's not?” Alfred tried. 

 

“Well it is going to stop ringing soon.” Arthur reminded paping Alfred lightly on the head. 

 

“Let it.” Alfred concluded, “I’ll check it later.” Alfred kissed Arthur’s face and moving around to press more kisses everywhere, the sensation made Arthur laugh at the little tingling feeling, Alfred smiled against Arthur skin before Arthur reached down to find Alfred’s head again and initiate a heated passion filled kisses that the American ate up like chocolate or in his case hamburgers. It didn’t get much farther to the both of them falling asleep before they went another round. 

 

The phone rang a few times more after that, one of which only left a message, that did end up being important.

 

That morning started with a rude awakening. 

 

As much as Arthur was doing to cover up his issue that was most likely directly a cause of the fractured rib, sometimes it wasn’t enough. That morning in particular. Arthur woke up coughing getting red over his bare skin, Alfred was thankfully not awake yet but he would be if this kept up. The Briton scrambled around for his clothing that was striped off last night before he found his way to the bathroom. 

 

After that was over for the most part, Arthur found that it was still dark outside. The clock on the side of the bed red three in the morning and giving Arthur another reason to head back to bed and slip under the covers like nothing had changed, he ended up shredding off the t-shirt had thrown on so he could resume his cuddled position next to Alfred who was still soundly asleep still. 

 

The next time he woke up was the worse time and by far the most inconvenient. Alfred was already up and dressed which was a different sight that was definitely not always popular, especially on the weekends, but it wasn’t the weekend yet anyway. 

 

Arthur was this time woken up by his condition, Alfred gave him a look that was crossed between terrified and concern. Arthur shook his head and held his hand to his mouth before lying back on the pillow.  Alfred was eyeing the ever growing bruise on Arthur’s rib cage, but every time he would ask about it the blonde would just shake it off saying it was “nothing to worry about.” 

 

When Arthur sat back up again and started brutally coughing again he tried waving Alfred off, choking out that he should go make breakfast or something, but just as the Englishman was stubborn so was the American and he stay standing between the door into the bedroom and the ensuite door. What he saw next was something the glasses wearing blonde hadn’t prepared for was blood spreading over Arthur’s hand that was covering his mouth and staining it with the bright colour, to end though he laid back down on the pillow to catch his breath again. 

 

Alfred stood where he was with wide eyes. “How is it ever going to get fixed if ya don’t tell me anything Arthur?!” Alfred yelled trying not to be threatening, but he was genuinely mad at the brit for not telling him something so important. 

 

“It’s not like you can do anything!” Arthur yelled back trying to be just a threateningly but his voice wavered and choked through the whole thing, trying to move the blonde hair out of his eyes using his wrist instead of red coloured hand, and pulling the white sheet over his bare skin with the other hand

 

Alfred moved his feet to duck into the bathroom to grab a towel and shuffling over to the brit who was hiding most of himself besides his head and shoulders under the sheet. “Even If I can’t you can still tell me anything.” Alfred said quietly and scooped Arthur’s shaking body into his arms and letting him sniffle.

 

“But I can’t do a bloody thing about it! It feels so useless.” Arthur hiccuped.

 

“It’ll be fine. You just wait.” Alfred reassured tracing small patterns onto his boyfriend's back  and letting him make his shirt wet with frustrated tears.

 

It was still early enough afterward when Arthur got himself cleaned up that they could still make it to the studio with time to spare, Alfred and Arthur part ways to do different things like the usual routine that they started unconsciously doing as of recent and meeting up back in the dressing room to get costumes together and join everyone on the set. 

 

Upon walking into the stage set room, at the end of the long rows of sets, Marc stood going over different things with the personal and actors who were stretching or talking about nothing in particular. 

 

“Beilschmidt!”   

 

“Yes sir?!” Both of the brothers answered at the same time confusing the airhead of a director who still somehow knew how to do his job correctly. 

 

“Ludwig.” Marc specified. 

 

“Oooh Luddy you're in trouble!”  Gilbert teased earning a sigh from his younger brother as a winked and dashing to somewhere else. 

 

“Did you and Feliciano learn that part yet?” 

 

“Ja-” Ludwig started before snapping his head up at the commotion that was happening at the stage door, along with everyone else on set. Alfred was teasing Arthur about something random to which Arthur was getting fussed about, they had momentarily forgotten about the problem they faced that morning and opted for getting into one of their normal arguments that just consisted of Alfred or Arthur shivling smart remarks at one another until they came to a conclusion or random non harmful fist fight, those were usually saved for Francis though. 

 

Marc turned his attention from the german with slicked back hair to the two blondes in a petty slapping fest while walking down the aisle to the stage. 

 

“You two are late.” Marc declared the rest of the room quieting waiting for an explanation. 

 

“No, we weren’t we were at least in the building.”  Alfred smartassed. 

 

“This bloke decided to start an unnecessary fight.” Arthur contributed elbowing Alfred in the ribs, knowing that he wouldn’t do it back.  

 

“Whatever the reason forget it and get on the damn stage.” Marc rolled his eyes turning his eyes back to the rest of the people who were on the stage. Arthur rolled his own eyes crossed his arms and threw on a facade before joining the group dressed and ready for the stage. Alfred smiled and stuck near Arthur as they got a few looks from other cast members that obviously suspected things or just wanted it to be a thing. Arthur though he might get dizzy with all the eye rolls he had to throw toward people.  

 

“Listen up people! In order to stay on track so trailers and other stuff can come out on time we are only going to do this scene once, got it?” A mutual ‘yes’ sounded through the gigantic group of people, actors and extras. “Then we will get into the next scenes costumes and meet on set six down the hall, where Francis and Gilbert will do their part.” When Marc finished a loud cheer and a few whistles could be recalled. 

 

Antonio set everyone up for a quick run that would only go once before moving on, meaning that if it didn’t work once they wouldn’t do it again. Everyone was set up and ready when Arthur said his part and the music started when he dragged Alfred into the center of attention with him, it went quick enough to where there was no way to check if everyone was doing what lifts or turns and dips that they were suppose to. Marc never yelled cut so he had to think that everything was going as planned. 

 

There were many different cameras filming at many different angles which was a definite for this type of film where different parts would be put into the film where they needed to be or whatever looked nice and didn’t get in the way of a script line. 

 

Once they finished that there was a relieved sigh and cheer that could be heard as people ended and jumped off the stage to start the next scenes. Gilbert and the blonde frog were up first to film two different parts and then afterwards was Alfred, Arthur and Tinos part, in the scene with Arthur’s favourite costume.  

 

Arthur watched in amusement from the side of the stage to the top of the set where Francis and Gilbert were running around with a bunch of other dressed people singing a song from a different perspective, it was even better considering Gilbert couldn’t sing and Francis was just always to into the part. When that hell was over with Alfred was rolling on the floor laughing with Elizabeta. Arthur excused himself getting to his dressing room before his pesky rib starting causing issues again.

 

Alfred knocked on the door a minute later making sure that Arthur was okay and getting a wry ‘yes’ Arthur they headed back out to the set where they were caught by Marc’s PA who took them to change for their next scene to which Arthur was happy about. It was easy and comfortable. 

 

Once Francis, Gilbert, and a few others finished up that part Arthur and Alfred were put onto a set that Tino was already waiting on with a casually smiling and trying to not look scared next to Berwald who was either looking possessive, but not in a bad way. In the middle of the scene Arthur starting coughing again, he played it off as a cold when Marc asked why, Alfred was giving a scared caring look from the balcony of the set. 

 

“Restart.” Marc yelled and giving Arthur a minute to recuperate. Once he was ready Alfred said all of his lines like they did in the practise run a week or so ago making Arthur laugh, whether it was real or fake, nobody could tell not even Arthur but Alfred’s smile made him want to believe it was real even in the pained state he was currently living in for the next twenty-five days until the file went through. By then he figured, everything would all be over.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S This was written almost eight months or something ago and I don't really remember what I wrote to be honest, so I hope its okay and not completely butchered like everything else I do, most of the time. :)


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Dramatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur could see that Lukas had just entered the room and slowly backed out once he saw what was going on. Arthur could also see that Marc had just about had enough and screamed into the microphone telling everyone to shut up and get back into positions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is on time and I have the worst head cold ever, enjoy.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: DRAMATIC**

 

Arthur had been in a constant thinking state when he was snapped out of his thoughts by somebody other than Marc yelling through a megaphone. Alfred, Tino, and himself had finished their part long ago and Marc had specifically went over and talked to Arthur about, “Gettin’ that checked out.” most toward the cough that wouldn’t stop even at the most inconvenient moments. 

 

Marc had been thrown into a frazzled scurry after that, nobody was doing what they were suppose to after that and it was on one in the afternoon. 

 

Somehow Gilbert managed to talk Mathias, and somehow Alfred, who had just been standing by Arthur second ago, to tie Feliks up in the rafters in his full costume so that he could fly, and for some reason that Polish guy was all too happy to go along with it, saying it was, “Going to be, like, totally awesome.” Arthur rolled his eyes as the awesome trio then began to swing the guy to and fro. 

Down below was just as hectic, Feliciano was begging Ludwig to do the same and Elizabeta was smacking Ivan with her frying pan, to which all the Russian did was stand in place with a light, and totally not creepy smile, saying ow over and over while she hit him mercilessly. Roderich stood just on the outskirts of the situation with his forehand in his hand rubbing at his temples.

 

Arthur could see that Lukas had just entered the room and slowly backed out once he saw what was going on. Arthur could also see that Marc had just about had enough and screamed into the microphone telling everyone to shut up and get back into positions. 

 

Arthur was told to sit out even though he wasn’t in the scene to begin with. There was a light tap of his shoulder and he thought that it could have been Lukas or Toris coming to say ‘Hello’ after their aquanicing the other day. But as he turned around he didn’t recognise the face. 

 

“I’m here on behalf of Kiku Honda.” The man said with a smile leaning down to speak to Arthur over the roar of talking and the orchestra playing the back beats for different scenes. 

 

“I’m sure Alfred will be done in a few minutes if you’d like to wait.” Arthur suggested. 

 

“Actually this is for you.” 

 

“For me?” Arthur repeated questionly. 

 

“Yes, Mr. Honda said he would explain when he gets there.” He explained seriously standing to his full height from his bend position to speak to Arthur. 

 

“To where might I ask?” Arthur crossed his arms standing to his own full height, plus the heels was wearing for a certain scene, however the man in front of it didn’t seem remotely phased by it. 

 

“Our office to converse the details of your claim.” 

 

“Claim?” Arthur glanced over to the set to see Alfred saying a few of his lines in a serious tone before getting a cut from Marc who was now explaining what he should do instead. 

 

“It is a filed report from Alfred Jones, and Kiku Honda on your behalf.” His brown hair bounced as he shook his head up and down in confirmation. 

 

“Right, I will change from my screen clothing and meet you right away.” Arthur compromised, and disbanded himself from the conversation to whisper something to Marc before pacing over to the door and tugging it opened with one last look to the stage to see Alfred looking at him with the tilt of his head and confused and concerned expression labeled to his face. Marc last words rang through Arthur ears, as Alfred finally got the ‘emotion’ that Marc was looking for for the scene. 

 

Arthur quickly changed into street clothes and pushed opened the door to the studio to be greeted by the man in a suit that had paged him a little earlier. He opened the door to the long limousine and slide in after Arthur. It then took around ten or fifteen minutes to reach the downtown area and get out of the car, only to be stunned by a load of flashing cameras and voices asking and talking through each ear. Arthur held a hand over his face to keep the cameras from getting any good pictures and to get keep the flashing silver light out of his face as he was moved into the building that lies directly ahead of him. 

 

The issue without having a manager is the issue of no one to take care of responsibilities that were required of such a profession, meaning that Arthur was living off of Alfred’s schedule and his own back account was in his own hands, which in retrospect was much more preferable than the bastard that he had put in charge of it before. A manager was also supposed to take care of the security detail of his client and ensure that the needs of the person were appropriately taken care of.  Arthur figured that his ex-manager had laid off the entirety of his personal and security and had also a taken a sum of money as his own. But if it meant that the intolerable man was gone for good then that was the price to pay. 

 

Arthur was addressed by Kiku who stood up as soon as the door to the building closed. Arthur looked up from his shoes and at the shorter man who stood with wry smile on his face. It was one of his first times meeting the man except for the same time that he had met Alfred once before filming. 

 

“I assure you Arthur-san that it is nothing to be worried about.” Kiku said giving Arthur a terrible gut feeling as he swallowed and nodded. 

 

“Would you mind telling me what this may be about first?” Arthur asked. 

 

“Certainly.” Arthur and Kiku’s head turned toward a voice that came from a side hallway. He casually walked up to Arthur and put his hand out, only to have Arthur refuse to shake it. 

 

“I would rather you tell me but this is about first sir.” said Arthur sternly looking the man in his brown eyes. The man, who had not yet introduced himself, and expected Arthur to spill why he wanted to file the document, was a large build possibly a mix between Alfred and Ludwig but stood taller than Alfred and Ludwig. 

 

“If you would follow me right this way Mr. Kirkland than I would gladly tell you.” Arthur nodded and followed the blonde guy down the hall he had come from turning his head to look behind his shoulder at Kiku who was giving a reassuring smile but hadn’t moved from the place in which he stood. 

 

Arthur was lead to a room and sat down in a seat on the side of the table that was chairs away from the head of the table. The other in the room gave him a smile that reflected that of a lawyer's. Arthur felt his tongue knot up and his throat close and the man sat down next to him and shuffled a few papers before looking down at the papers he had. 

 

“I was given these….” He started, putting on his reading glasses he talked again, “They are from Kiku Honda with your signature on them. This is a request form to switch management.” 

 

Arthur nodded and sat back in the chair crossed his leg over the other along with his arms. 

 

“Mr. Honda has already accepted this form and to take you under his manage.” He spoke agonisingly slow as if was trying to lead up to a cliffhanger or make it the plot of a mysterious movie.    
  


“Then what is the problem  _ sir _ ?” Arthur snapped, all the thinking of management, especially thoughts of his own old manager, were starting to twist his stomach and clog his head. Arthur scowled had reappeared and his thick eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“Your own manager refuses to sign the papers, and without the details as to why you wish to change management there is nothing I can do.” The man shook his hand pinching off his glasses from the side and giving Arthur a stern look that didn’t scream sorry at all. 

 

Arthur didn’t say anything for the next few minutes, his brows were furrowed and his hands that that were crossed over one another were tugging at his sleeves to gain some sort of grasp of himself. “Meaning that I cannot switch management unless  _ he _ signs this paper or I give details as to why I need to switch management.” 

 

The man nodded, putting his glasses on the papers he was once holding. 

 

“Bloody-” Arthur was about to swear when an out of breath Alfred slammed opened the door panting, earning a look of confusement from the man at the head of the table and a quick look of surprise from Arthur who had to turn to see who was at the door. 

 

“What do you need Alfred?” Arthur tried his best to keep a harsh tone out of his voice to somebody who did nothing wrong but what he had just been told made his blood boil. 

 

“I came to help.” Alfred brought his hands from his knees after he caught his breath and walked toward Arthur. 

 

“I don’t need your bloody help!” Arthur scolded loudly, “Besides, you’ve helped more than enough.” Arthur finished softly looking toward the paper just a foot in front of him. 

 

“I don’t care if you don’t need it I am here anyway.” Alfred gained the attention of the Englishman. 

 

“You have less than an hour to get this form resubmitted before it is terminated.” The man stole Arthur attention as he sat pretending to look through more papers while sitting prettily at the end of the table.   

 

“Less than an hour?!” Arthur exclaimed, the announcement rendered Alfred unable of speaking and gave him a look of shock on his face. 

 

“Each document is given one hundred and twenty hours to be processed with yours there was an exception due to the fact that Mr. Honda has already approved it from his side, but it had run into this problem before letting it go through.” Arthur decided that he was appalled at the man in front of him and stood up and put both his hands on the desk once the blonde guy finished his useless announcement. 

 

“You want a reason? I’ll give you a bloody good reason!” Arthur looked the man in the eye and snatched the paper that had caused him trouble in the first place and stole a pen that the guy was holding to scribble down exactly what he thought.

 

“Arthur!” Arthur heard Alfred curse from behind him obviously terrified at what would happen if Arthur’s secret was exposed just by writing it down. Arthur dotted the end of the sentence giving Alfred of look that he couldn’t quite identify before he slide the paper back to the commissioner. 

 

“That’s your bloody reason.” Arthur said sternly crossing his arms and waiting for prove and acknowledgement of what he wrote of the piece of computer printed paper. He was feeling a tad bit regretful in that moment but decided to stick up for himself, Alfred face of shock behind him wasn’t helping his new found fear.

 

“Do you have proof of this?” The man stated preparing to discard the approvement of a new manager. 

 

“I- yes I do.” Arthur sighed realising the drastic measure he just took on a whim and hoped to Godthat it would never get out to the media all because he lost his head. 

 

“And what is this proof?” He asked looking up at Arthur, who was looked between his feet and Alfred. 

 

Arthur was about to speak went Alfred put a large hand on his shoulder that silenced him. 

 

“I was there.” He confessed. 

 

“So you are a witness to this?” The commissioner prepared his pen and offered a seat to Alfred who just stood next to Arthur and put his beloved jacket on the seat next to him 

 

“I will only tell you if you can promise that nothing will of beyond this room kay dude?” Alfred swallowed and gave Arthur the same look that he did the first time he found out about Arthur’s situation, the same look that told Arthur in that moment that things were going to be okay again. 

 

“While I do promise that It will never be seen by the media it will still have to be approved, which will require the information to leave the room.” His brought his brown eyes to look at Alfred’s then Arthur as to ask of silent approval, almost as if the words Arthur scribbled down but hadn’t said out loud made him think differently. 

 

Alfred nodded and cleared his throat. “Arthur had already told me what was happening, he had the marks and bruises to prove it too. So I allowed him to stay at my house, because honestly there like more than enough room for way more than two people to live.” Alfred started, getting off topic until Arthur lightly tapped his thigh under the table. “Anyway, so we decided that if we just got some stuff from his house so he wouldn’t have to go back all the time and risk  _ that _ happening that we would just do it all in one go. This is where I saw it happen and it was fucked up man.” Alfred finished and listened for the man to finished writing. 

 

The commissioner nodded and put a period at the end of the sentence before turning his head up to look at Alfred. “You said he had the marks and bruises to prove it?” Alfred nodded, Arthur cast his eyes down nervously, right now he would give anything to be yelled at by Marc for doing a line wrong and having to restart it, then be sitting in a room telling a complete stranger the darkest part of his life. 

 

“Would you mind showing me these ‘Marks and Bruises’, supposing that they are still there after how many weeks?” 

 

“Just last week.” Alfred stated. 

 

“Would this be linked to the anonymous police call the other day?” The commissioner  asked. 

 

“Uh yeah.” Alfred said nervously as the blonde man wrote something down. 

 

“Would you might showing me now?” He asked, Arthur sighed and uncrossed his arms to start unbuttoning his dress shirt that he had so half-assedly thrown on in his rush to catch up to the problem at hand. 

 

The room went silent again as Arthur slide the shirt from under his shoulders, at first the man was confused, until Arthur motioned for the skin coloured bandaged covered in Anri’s makeup skill to be gently pulled off one by one until it showed the masterpiece of red and slashed skin and black, blue, yellow, and red bruises that outlined Arthur’s back and shoulders. Sometime soon, Alfred hoped as well as Arthur that they would clear up and leave Arthur skin looking like the rest of the flawless skin he had, now though, it was just healing harshly slow. 

 

The man had most likely gone into shock, he stared wide eyed at the man now standing in front of him turning so that he showed both sides of his torso. Alfred sat feeling a mixture of sadness and guilt for something he didn’t even do. Somehow the burly man took his eyes away and pressed his pen down to write, before shaking his head. 

 

“Would you mind if this was photographed instead?” He asked before lightly letting it slip that, “This is impossible to describe.” 

 

“Whatever you need to do.” Arthur said quietly. 

 

“Are you sure Artie?” Alfred asked from the side of him, Arthur nodded and crossed his arms over his bare chest as the commissioner stood up mumbling something about needing to get a camera. Arthur waited until the door was fully shut and the man was out of the room to lean into Alfred as he sat back down from his little show case. 

 

Alfred carefully wrapped a strong arm around Arthur messed up shoulders, and reached to grab his jacket to throw over Arthur for the time being. “That’s one hell of a sunburn.” Alfred deadpanned. 

 

“At least that’s over now.” Arthur mumbled letting himself belittle as he snuggled into Alfred’s touch. 

 

A few minutes later the man came back holding a photographer's camera and telling Arthur how to hold his arms so that he could get a clear of the troubled spots, before letting them go and full heartedly promising to get the paper to go through. 

 

Being reminded of the things he’d much rather forget brought him into a sort of pained state, but as long as nobody found out besides the people who did the filing and completing then it was worth the risk he had to pay. Alfred had, without asking from Arthur, called Marc and made a shockingly good excuse as to why they couldn’t come back into the studio that day. Arthur could hear Marc’s muffled voice addressing what Alfred has just said.

 

Arthur fell back against the seat of the car, wincing as he did so. The bandages were off which did not provide him with a soft landing against the seat. Arthur hissed and arched his back to keep off of his. Alfred then hung up the phone and said something about not having to go back into work because of his awesome excuse. Arthur nodded and pushed off the seat belt, which is definitely something he normally wouldn’t do, then slid so that his head rested on Alfred’s leg. 

 

“Whatcha doin’ Artie?” Alfred asked casually taking one hand off the driving wheel and putting it in Arthur’s hair like Arthur always did to him. 

 

“Mmm tired.” Arthur mumbled. 

 

“Well neither one of us got any sleep last night.” Alfred figured. Arthur knew that if he looked up he would see that same smirk on Alfred face that was always there when he said things like that 

 

“You are an indecent git, did you know that?” Arthur said rolling his eyes and looking up at the roof of the car that Alfred had chose for that day. 

 

“Ya tell me everyday Artie, and to think I would’ve googled the meaning by now.” Alfred laughed, threading a hand through Arthur’s golden blonde hair. 

 

“You haven’t?” Arthur asked Alfred could tell there was a hint of a smile in his own voice, most likely because how ridiculous Alfred was always being. 

 

“No.” Alfred confessed pulling into his driveway and earning a look from Arthur who had sat up at his new information. 

 

Arthur just gave a cute characteristically charming laugh and tugged Alfred’s  jacket, that Arthur had seen him wear on multiple occasions, tighter and opened the car door and hopped out. Alfred did the same thing and they met in the living room of the house. 

 

Arthur was about to head into his and Alfred’s room when he saw Alfred staring outside. 

 

“What is it?” Arthur asked walked over to where Alfred was standing near the large glass pane of the window. 

 

Alfred turned to Arthur who looked a bit frightened or concerned at the fact that Alfred was just mindlessly staring outside. “Let’s go swimming, since last time was such a bust.” The blonde smiled turned as Arthur moved his hand that he had set on Alfred’s shoulder to get his attention. 

 

“Alfred it’s gloomy.” Arthur said softly, looking outside that was to the side of him. 

 

“A little dark weather and rain shouldn’t matter.” Alfred said with a smile putting a hand on Arthur’s hip to begin to drag him to the room to put on swim clothes. Arthur mindlessly followed finding no point in arguing when Alfred seemed so keen on it, plus it wasn’t storming so it probably wouldn’t hurt, the same couldn’t be said physically for him though. 

 

It took a minute to get out of the house and walk out to the pool where Arthur stayed on shore for a second as Alfred cannonballed into the deep end of the pool with his glasses on which just floated down to the bottom of the pool until Alfred swam down to get them and sat them on his face again and treading over to where Arthur sat the first time they went out to Alfred’s pool. 

 

Arthur gave a smile that Alfred reflected when he walked up to Arthur, he figured it was the first real grin he had given all day. Alfred seemed delighted at it. 

 

“Will you even tell me why you need these?” Arthur asked quietly shifting closer to the end of the pool and putting his hands to the sides of Alfred’s face and moving his nimble fingers to the sides of the lenses to lift them off the others structured face and setting them to the side. 

 

Alfred looked down at this hands in the water splashing them around a bit, making Arthur moved his hands away from Alfred as he realised that the American was in a state of nostalgia. 

 

“You don’t-” Arthur started until Alfred looked up and cut him off. 

 

“Nah, it’s fine. It’s nothing serious anyway.” Alfred lifted himself out of the pool to sit next to Arthur who jokingly moved away from the other blonde as he shifted water from out of the pool and onto the concrete.  Alfred wrapped his wet muscular arm around Arthur’s shoulders and pulling him close, at the same time careful of the unwrapped wounds on his back. “Just a stupid accident.” 

 

“An accident?” Arthur questioned trying to shuffle away from Alfred whom of which wouldn’t let that happened as he brought them both down on the concrete to looked up at the sky that was slowly turning into a starry night sky with a few angry clouds that still lingered. 

 

“It was just me and Mattie one day we were around ten or eleven, Mom and Dad left us with a terrible babysitter that paid more attention to using our home phone to call her friends and chat about stuff that we were probably to young to know about and little Mattie and I got into a fight about something, stupid probably, and I started swinging one of his hockey sticks around trying to hit him and he ran into the kitchen and found some kinda chemical or something, cleaning stuff most likely, and just kind of threw it in my face.” Alfred chuckled for a second as he was remembering it. 

 

“Why would that be funny?  You could have gotten seriously hurt.” Arthur chimed in his eyes wide with concern as he turned on Alfred’s arm to look at the dreaming American. 

 

“It’s funny ‘cause Matthew still doesn’t forgive himself to this day. Sure, it may have put me in the hospital for a few weeks, kids always used to laugh at me, and my vision will never be the same but it was like eight years ago.” Alfred visibly shrugged. “Matthew even got some himself so I wouldn’t be left out.” 

 

“Matthew is sensitive like that.” Arthur recalled the Canadians personality looking up at the sky again and listening to the sound of Alfred talking or how their feet make trickling sounds on the surface of the water. 

 

“I guess, but it was so long ago.” Alfred finished and sat back up pulling Arthur with him. “Don’t mind that, you haven’t even gotten into the water yet!” 

 

Arthur shook his head reluctant to slip into the water like Alfred was doing and holding Arthur’s hand. “I told you before I don’t love the water.” Arthur excused. 

 

“I can just hold ya again then.” Alfred offered holding his arms out instead. “The painkillers I gave ya should be kicking in by now right?” 

 

“I suppose.” Arthur slide into the water, feeling the moderate temperature of the large pool as he jumped into Alfred’s arms and wrapped his arms around the taller torso. There was a brief moment of silence as Alfred just stood holding Arthur who was weightless in water. “I think you look quite charming with or without them.” Arthur whispered into Alfred’s ear, earning him a kiss on the cheek that was closest to Alfred’s lips. 

 

“Thanks Artie!” Alfred said in between kisses that he pressed to the side of Arthur’s face trailing until he reached Arthur’s s own pink lips and stopped to give a long and passion filled kiss to, the smaller blonde reciprocated it, wrapping his arms around Alfred’s neck and deepening the kiss. Alfred started gripping at the clothing that Arthur had on. 

 

“Not here.” Arthur mumbled against Alfred’s mouth who grumbled in protest and pulled away at a peculiar sound. 

 

“What was that?” Alfred asked turning his head toward the end opposite of the house and let Arthur peck at his neck. 

 

“Maybe it’s a ghost.” Arthur taunted gaining a uncharacteristic shriek from Alfred’s who’s eyes widened. 

 

“Time to go now.” Alfred decided and carried Arthur out of pool not even stopping at the weight difference when switching to land instead of water. 

 

Alfred sat down Arthur for a second to grab his glasses and holding his hand until they were locked back in the warm house. 

**____**

 

“I realised that I haven’t shown you something yet.” 

 

“Oh, what would that be?” Arthur questioned as they laid in bed fully clothed in fluffy pajamas that they changed into after they came in from the pool and may or may not have had a make out session before considering to put warmer clothes on. 

 

“Follow me.” Alfred grinned taking Arthur’s hand and guiding him through a few hallways, passing a maid or butler which was rare in Alfred’s house unless Kiku called for them or arranged a schedule with them and Alfred, to a door with a staircase leading downwards. 

 

“Is this where you kill me?” Arthur asked wryly being lead into the dark basement. 

 

“Course not Artie!” Alfred smiled in the dark, clapping twice before the room lit up. Arthur’s eyes lit up as he looked around him. 

 

The room was large, it was a theater. There was a projector screen to the very front of the organised room, there was a projector on the ceiling and an old movie tape projector standing on three legs in front of the screen. Arthur lightly ran a pale hand over the film that was connected to the large black camera looking thing. The room was unlike the rest of the house, it was decorated traditionally like a theater you might have found in the early nineteen hundreds, some of the wood was carved and there was a healthy amount of gold, whether it was real or painted, Arthur didn’t ask.  

 

Alfred turned to one of the butler’s that followed them into the basement, “Can you get us a bowl of popcorn and stuff? Thanks dude.”  Alfred asked. The man in the suit nodded and made his way up the stairs again. 

 

“This is amazing Alfred.” Arthur commented turned back to his boyfriend that he had neglected for a second to look around the room. 

 

“I know right! I know it’s not as comfortable as the couch upstairs but I thought you’d like to see it.” Alfred showed, walking over to the back of the theater and clicking a few buttons so that the screen in front of the room lit up and the lights that lit up the room dimmed. “Whatcha wanna watch?” 

 

Arthur turned back from what he was looking at as he was listening to Alfred speak, “This.” Arthur pointed to a roll of film that he recognised as one of Alfred’s own movies, he had heard of it but had never seen it. 

 

Alfred reluctantly agreed and sat down as the popcorn was delivered along with a few drinks. Arthur’s eyes were already glued to the screen as he saw a young Alfred skip onto it, he couldn’t have been more than thirteen or fourteen.

 

“You were quite cute.” Arthur mused reaching into the bowl that was sat on Alfred’s lap. 

 

“What do you mean were?” Alfred asked pouting turning his head toward Arthur who had his eyes back on the screen. 

 

“Shh.” Arthur put his index finger to Alfred’s lips and waited for the next line. 

 

“I regret this.” Alfred mumbled and Arthur let out a needed laugh at something Alfred had said to another character in the film. 

 

After the full hour and fifty minutes of Arthur giggling at stupid things that Alfred said, because it was in the script is what Alfred had argued, the movie was over and all the tiredness that Arthur had pushed away was starting to make it’s way back. He rested his head of Alfred’s shoulder and watched as the movie ended and the credits started to roll. Alfred had just sat in shock that Arthur had actually enjoyed the film. 

**_____**

 

“Listen up people!” Marc called gaining the attention of the people surrounding the set, he stood next to the assistant director that had been in the conference room on the day that everyone decided that they would do one show. 

 

Arthur and Alfred looked toward where Marc and the second director, whose name was unknown at the moment. 

 

“We have decided on a date for the one and only show, but in order to be on schedule for trailers and due dates we have to film the second major dance and an equally important sex scene.” Marc announced at the end as a few more whistles and stares landed on Alfred and Arthur, who for some reason that people might have wondered about eventually, didn’t even have a tint of red on his face like he knew that it was nothing to be avoided or that he was okay with it already. Alfred just stood like everything was normal, maybe wearing a small smirk.

 

“We start the second dance tomorrow.” Marc concluded. “Any Questions?” There was a wave of nods of understanding and no’s to the questions. “For today, practice the dance and the script.” and with this Marc left the room with the assistance and Parcy tailing him.

 

The two blondes settled in the seats of the auditorium and watched everyone else who were doing many different things to contribute to the film.

 

“Are you not going to go up there and play your part?” Arthur asked turning his head from his vision toward the stage to the handsome American sitting next to him. Fortunately nobody that day needed to get into costume to practice so it was comfortable and less hectic than the day before, at least this time Feliks was on the ground too. 

 

“Nah, I don’t need to, it’s simple enough.” Alfred excused. 

 

“Mmm.” Arthur hummed in acknowledgement. 

 

They sat for a few more minutes before everyone’s favourite German and Italian pair came strolling up the the British and American man who were in a conversation/argument about something random that luckily nobody caught on too. 

 

“Hey there dudes!” Alfred greeted earning an eye roll from Arthur who stood up to greet Feliciano and Ludwig just as Alfred had done. 

 

“Hello.” Arthur said simply. 

 

“Feliciano is having trouble with this one as well.” Ludwig started, “I know that you too do not participate in this one but-” 

 

Feliciano decided to stop Ludwig and finish the German’s statement, “But we saw those paparazzi pictures and you were doing this one so maybe you could teach us!” Feliciano smiled. 

 

Alfred turned to Arthur, who had a look of disdain and concern, Alfred just shrugged, “Sure we can! But what are Antonio and Lovino doing?” 

 

“Lovi is helping the others and Francis took Toni for an hour to set everything up for tonight.” Feliciano rambled. 

 

“Tonight?” Arthur asked raising an eyebrow at the Italian. 

 

“Francis’s cast party thing! You guys are coming right? Please say you are!” The dramatic little man begged. 

 

“Course Feli!” Alfred answered for Arthur who was still contemplating the fact that it was already Friday. “We can take our lunch break to get a change of clothes come back here and practice the part and then leave to do whatever Francis is doing.” 

 

“Ok! Come on Luddy!” Feliciano smiled and pulled Ludwig along as the tall blonde German scolded him, to which the Italian waved a small white flag.

 

Arthur looked toward Alfred folding his arms with a look of confusion and concern. “I recommend to start putting your security team outside your house.” 

 

Alfred nodded, “But that was awhile ago, so it’s probably fine.” 

 

“It still wouldn’t hurt.” Arthur reasoned and went back to watching the rest of the dancers who were trying to do the same thing in front of another rolling side camera. 

 

Before anyone could comprehend it was a quick lunch hour before some people left and others had to come back, including Alfred and Arthur. The pair quickly hopped in Alfred’s favourite black sports car and went back to his house to grab extra clothing for after their practice with Ludwig and Feliciano and then live out the end of the week in Yao’s club with the rest of their co-workers and friends. 

 

Alfred had made a quick call to Kiku who quickly answered and gave a detailed description of next week and the day of the day that everyone was planned to fly into New York for a few days. Kiku also updated them on security detail and Arthur’s manager application that was going through the next few days worth of processing. 

 

There was only a few who actually left at lunch but the rest stayed to practice the second to last dance. Feliciano was already waving Arthur and Alfred over and jumping up and down like a happy dog who was happy to see it’s human. 

 

The first time Alfred and Arthur had tried the dance they had thought they didn’t do it correctly in the slightest, but after a few minutes scrolling through the internet and finding the photographs from a few weeks ago, they found that the few photo’s that were sneakily taken of them from outside of Alfred’s house were surprisingly correct in choreography, and luckily they were taken with a high definition camera. 

 

Feliciano and Ludwig showed the blonde duo what they were they have having trouble with again and located themselves to the side of the stage where nobody else could get in their way while they started helping the German and Italian men. Alfred was able to obtain some footage of what the dance was suppose to look like and started grabbing at Arthur’s sides to hold him for a second like they had done before when Arthur proposed they try it first. 

 

Feliciano watched with a content look on his face as Alfred started moving Arthur like a tango was suppose to go. 

 

“Do you dudes just want to follow us or do you want to watch and learn?” Alfred asked turning his gaze from Arthur to the other two just to the side of the main dance floor. 

 

“I wanna watch!” Feliciano cheered, Ludwig nodded in agreement. 

 

The difficulty of the thing that Feliciano and Ludwig had agreed to do it the fact that Ludwig had a different part before he ended up with Feliciano for the main dance where they were at the front of camera just like in the first dance. But the only part that they were struggling with was the part that they had together. It wasn’t that they were incapable or incompatible for working together, the height difference was perfect along with the strength that Ludwig had, the problem was that neither one of the pair was trained in the field of dance unlike Antonio of Feliciano’s brother. Sure Feliciano or Ludwig could do something traditional like the waltz or something but it was never anything too complicated. 

 

Alfred, Arthur, Feliciano and Ludwig rewatched the main part of the dance over and over until Alfred and Arthur were able to grasp the main concept of how to do it like they had done a few weeks ago. 

 

“You can watch us, and when you are ready you can join in if you would like.” Arthur accessed. Ludwig nodded in confirmation and Feliciano shook his head quickly and lightly jumped up and down in excitement. 

 

Strangely enough Ludwig ended up pulling Feli into a rigorous part of the tango, to switch he just lead Feliciano around and through different dips and lifts. There at one point was an alarmingly quickly drop that Arthur was sure he would have missed if it wasn’t for Alfred looking him in the eyes and singing the background part that was sang over the main beat of the dance, just before they were brought back up again and pulled into an even quicker spin and a turn of the hips that made a acute clicking and whooshing sound on the hardwood of the stage. 

 

Alfred adjusted his grip on Arthur’s hands so that he could hold onto him tighter and less painfully went he let Arthur slowly to the ground, staring deep into Arthur’s green eyes at to make sure that he wasn’t hurting the pale small man. Arthur just rolled his eyes and urged Alfred to bring him back up and continue with the rest of it. Arthur had to try his best to both remember the part and not lean into Alfred and kiss him when the dance called for his arms to be tightly wrapped around Alfred’s neck and to be spun around like a cliche reunion between two movie characters. Instead Arthur looked around the see Feliciano giggling and holding his face to the side of Ludwig’s who had a heavy red tint, that he was trying to hide, on his face. 

 

For a few seconds it felt like everything stopped being dramatic and fast paced as the music slowly down and both Feliciano and Arthur were set down on the floor again and left for the passing music rest to resume into the main dance again. Once again Alfred adjusted his hands so that once was placed on one of Arthur’s hips while the other held his wrist that was once covered in the fabric of his shirt, that he rolled up during the rest, and finally for the next part he spun Arthur around so that Arthur’s back was placed against his chest, Ludwig watched and reluctantly did the same to Feliciano.

 

Arthur could tell that somewhere during the next part that the end of dance was coming to a close and Ludwig and Feliciano were trying to keep up with whatever Arthur and Alfred tried to do, including the complicated things. There was a final spin before the music came to an abrupt stop and Alfred’s head landed just on top of Arthur’s shoulder as the Englishman just looked forward and tried to keep his face unsuspecting and normal as Alfred pressed one kiss after another Arthur’s neck and shoulder before Arthur shrugged him off so that nobody could see. 

 

Some stayed to watch the display from the crowds as others left to go back to their houses before going to Yao’s to drink the night away. By the time the group of four stopped the third run of the dance is when they realised that nobody besides them was left on the set. 

 

Alfred was delighted to see that his favourite and only students were finally starting to get the hang of it. For the fourth turn the two opted to stay out and watch the two as they did their thing and occasionally stopping them or yelling out different hints. After so they had about twenty five minutes left of the practice they had make time for before they met up with everyone for one of Francis useless but highly entertaining parties. In that time they figured that they could teach the two the more technical part of the second half which was most of what they had done performance wise in the first half and then some. 

 

By the end of the twenty five minutes Feliciano was once again jumping with excitement at their progress and even Ludwig seemed to be a lot less stressed about the whole thing. They allowed time for the group of four to change and meet outside of the facility again. Arthur had got to talking with Ludwig about something they had in common and a movie they had unknowingly been in together as Feliciano and Alfred finished up inside of the building. Unsurprisingly they had gotten caught up in talking about something random just like Arthur and Ludwig had. 

 

“Oooh~ That’s your car?” Feliciano marveled at Alfred’s favourite little black car. 

 

“Yup. Even Arthur likes it.” Alfred whispered the last part to which the said Brit rolled his eyes and ended his conversation on a good note with Ludwig and turned into passenger side of the car opening the door but not necessarily getting in the car yet. 

 

“Do you know how to get there?” Arthur asked Ludwig who had shaken his head no. 

 

“Then just follow us dude!” Alfred offered, Ludwig nodded and Feliciano restored the smile on his face to something even bigger and brighter. Arthur had thought it was strange for a second that Feliciano had been so adamant to get in Ludwig’s car instead of his own, until he realised that he would be being a hypocrite if he were to ask. Though he personally thought that he had no business in what their relationship with each other was. 

 

Arthur was once again for the first part of the journey from the studio holding onto the seat with white knuckles as Alfred drove at a speed that he should have been arrested for. Arthur was just as amazing that Ludwig was still right on Alfred’s tail as he sped down the highway. Feliciano just looked like he was having fun in the passenger seat. Eventually Arthur learned that this wouldn’t be the last time he would be in this situation so he let go of the leather seat and lightly leaned back into the seat and watched the world whizz by as Alfred seemed to know exactly where he was going. 

 

“That was fun!” Feliciano announced as they had parked right next to each other as were walking around the block to get to the main buildings, Alfred’s security team that happened to be a bit larger than before, was trailing at a safe distance behind and in front of the four. 

 

“Where in the world did you learn to drive?!” Arthur asked as more of a statement than a question, Alfred just gave a wide smirk, and fell back so that he was walked parallel with the German of the group, and dragging Arthur with him. 

 

“Hey Ludwig dude isn’t there a road in Germany with no speed limit? I think I’ve been on it before but I can’t remember exactly” Alfred asked curiously, knowing full well that there was, but wanting to know the name of it.

 

“Autobahn.” Ludwig corrected. 

 

“Have you been there Luddy?” Feliciano asked curiously, to which Ludwig nodded and let the Italian grab his hand and hold it until they made it to the building where he grabbed the rest of the German blondes muscular arm. 

 

“Arthur, I am taking you there.” Alfred declared. 

 

“I quite value my life, thank you.” Arthur retorted scoffing and crossing his arms. 

 

The conversation as quickly abandoned when they made it into the club that had been decorated with multiple different coloured lights and many different kinds of drink covering the bar and behind it. Yao and Ivan stood behind the bar talking about something that the Russian just smile at and Yao the small Chinese man with a ponytail who owned the place hit his arm and yelled a profanity in his native language.

 

Something told the two that just walked in that this would be a night they wouldn’t forget. 

 

Unless they got too drunk. Which was a possibility. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still dunno whawt is happening, hope its ok. :)


	15. Chapter fifteen: Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By Twelve at night the following could be seen if you were to walk into Yao Wang’s club that was still opened to the open public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sick, and probs dying. Realising now in my clouded brain that I have a very juvenile sense of humor and writing style, rip, whatcha gonna do? 
> 
> Try google translating shit, its fun as hell.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: PARTY**

 

Unsurprisingly Feliks was sitting in a sparkly get up and in the process of getting mildly wasted and attempting to get Toris off his chair onto the packed dancefloor. Francis was in the tightest pair of red pants that Arthur had ever seen and his shirt was practically lace and fur. Antonio sat at the head of a table with Lovino on his lap, the Italian was yelling profanities. Elizabeta was having a drinking contest with Roderich who would have had to have been already drunk to participate in. As they looked around Gilbert came waddling over in a state of being Awesome and Drunk with a very important question. 

 

“Where’s the awesome little brother?” The white haired Prussian asked throwing an arm around Alfred’s shoulders, while the other went around his brother’s and taking a swig of whatever drink he had in his glass.   

 

“New York.” Alfred answered the Prussian who automatically looked like he wanted to cry. 

 

“I’M COMING FOR YOU BIRDIE!” Gilbert screamed and handed Ludwig his glass and walked out the front door before his security stopped him from heading to the airport, instead they just brought him back inside and set him down by Antonio and Francis who were at the head of probably the biggest table in the establishment, where he just rocked back and forth in the fetal position. 

 

Alfred watched in amusement as Arthur wondered how Gilbert could have been so infatuated with the Canadian. Arthur just figured that he must not have been there when they had met or something. Alfred then snapped Arthur out of his thoughts by grabbing his hand and bringing him over to the table filled with the rest of the crew. Ludwig and Feliciano followed and everyone took seats and waiters came around to take orders and refills. 

 

There was light chatter all around the table until a loud interruption from Feliciano stopped all the conversations taking place around the table. 

 

“FRATELLO!” Feliciano screeched, though it was more in surprise than worry, it still grabbed the majority of the tables, and the clubs, attention. Lovino was now standing behind his brother and covering the Italians mouth as Feliciano screamed and looked down and pointed to one of Lovino’s hands that he quickly moved behind his back and threw an angry look over to Antonio who just smiled like everything was peachy. 

 

Feliciano eventually stopped screeching over the course of a few minutes while his counterpart still held his mouth closed with one hand. Everybody else just stared until Antonio decided to get his boyfriend away from Feliciano who had the biggest smile on his face and already tapping Ludwig’s shoulder to get his attention again. 

 

“Feliciano you are not allowed to tell anybody.” Lovino commanded. 

 

“Aw but fratello I have too!” Feliciano whined and continued to try and get Ludwig’s attention. After Antonio came and pried Lovino’s hands off Feliciano everyone went back to their normal conversations and faced their attention away from the Italians, one of which didn’t want attention away. 

 

“No you don’t.” Lovino snapped back. 

 

“But It’s just Luddy.” Feliciano reasoned still tapping Ludwig who was doing his best to politely ignore his little Italian friend. 

 

“Don’t tell the potato bastard anything!” 

 

“I’m right here.” Ludwig turned to the two Italians, one of which was happy his attention and the other was not. 

 

“Now Lovi he just your little brother.” Antonio spoke up scooting his chair farther from Francis and Gilbert and closer to Lovino who crossed his arms. 

 

“Exactly.” Lovino put on a scowled and leaned back in his chair. Feliciano screeched again. 

 

“THERE IT IS!” Feliciano said pointing to Lovino’s left hand, and the rest of the table looked. Lovino slowly slid under the table. 

 

Antonio smiled and stood up but looking down at Lovino who had taken residence under the table. “Lovi, Mi pequeño tomate, get out from under the table.” 

 

“Bastard.” Was Lovino’s reply, Antonio laughed and continued to hold the attention of the table. 

 

“WE’RE GETTING MARRIED!” Antonio said like that one vine that everybody probably forgot about and was automatically tackled by Feliciano who was a screaming mess of cheers. Ludwig ended up having to unglue Feliciano from his brother and Antonio. The rest of the table offered their cheers and congratulations. 

 

After that hype calmed down for a second there was two seats empty that were full before. Nobody seemed to notice until once again Feliciano spoke up. 

 

“Where did Alfred and Arthur go?” 

 

“If I could’ve I would’ve left too.” Lovino said only minutes after getting up from under the table. 

 

“Aren’t they living together?” Gilbert asked not even remotely as drunk anymore since he had been on a strict water diet since the last time he was drunk which was way too early in the evening. 

 

“Ah but I think that it is because Arthur’s house is still being fixed.” Francis spoke up giving the two an excuse. Even though he knew exactly what they were most likely doing he decided for Arthur's sake that he would help them, he and Arthur were always making excuses for one another when they needed it, now was just another one of those moments and he owed the brit.

 

“Oh that was scary!” Feliciano frowned, which earned a nod in agreement for a few other people around the table. 

 

“But that just means that they get extra practice with one another when they have lines or dances.” Antonio considered.

 

“So they are cheating.” Lovino leaned back in his chair again. 

 

“You can’t cheat when it comes to acting Lovi!” Antonio said turning to his Fiancé.

 

“But they are really good at it!” Feliciano interrupted, “There is even pictures on the internet of it!” 

 

“There is?” Francis asked from over his wine glass and crossing his legs. 

 

“Si! And there really good.” 

 

“Interesting.” 

**____**

 

Somewhere in the establishment…

 

“They are probably wondering where we are by now.” Arthur said breathlessly being pushed against the wall. 

 

“Probably not.” Alfred decided running a hand down Arthur’s choice of clothing, which was dark leather that perfectly outlined his body. Alfred couldn’t tell if he wanted it on or off. 

 

“We still can’t take to long if they decide to come looking for us.” Arthur said pulling Alfred to elbows length and looking into his eyes that were dressed in contact lenses instead of his glasses. 

 

“Fine. We just won’t go all the way.” Alfred pouted. 

 

“We are surrounded by people we don’t even know and you considered that?”  Arthur let out an airy sigh as Alfred pecked his neck. 

 

“Maybe. It’s a club, so why not?” 

 

“Alfred!” Arthur couldn’t tell if he was scolding the cocky American or succumbing to his antics. 

 

Arthur after a few seconds stopped talking and let his hands find their way to the sides of Alfred’s face and bringing it to his own, because he would rather be kissing the American himself. When he had the perfect hold on the taller he threw both arms over his broad shoulders, and allowed Alfred to grabbed his thigh and attempt to put it on his hip to hold the Englishman. 

**____**

 

By Twelve at night the following could be seen if you were to walk into Yao Wang’s club that  _ was _ still opened to the open public. 

 

Francis had actually found a pole and started doing whatever he wanted with it. Elizabeta was hitting the bartender with her frying pan, Roderich was passed out on the table, probably because he couldn’t take it anymore. Yao disappeared. Lovino was most likely drunk or everyone else was to drunk to care that he was sitting on Antonio’s lap in a full on makeout session occasionally yelling that he had a really fucking expensive engagement ring, Gilbert was yelling at them to “get a room” and Feliks was fixing his makeup and Toris’ on the dancefloor. 

 

Mathias brought his posse for a dance battle. Tino was winning out of Lukas, Berwald, Mathias himself, and Lukas little brother Emil. Tino managed to convince the Dj to play some badass heavy metal that was probably turning Ivan violent. A few others were scattered around the room in the masses of many other people who just wandered into party with their own friends or catch 

some actors’ making a mess of the club. 

 

Currently Arthur sat at the bar with Alfred sitting across from in the in the rotating chairs. Alfred hands were itching to make there way up Arthur torso and strip off his partially leather shirt, but was able to restrain from doing so considering his alcohol levels were kept to a low unlike everyone else and soon Arthur. 

 

Arthur glanced around to see Francis on a stripper pole with random people throwing money at him, wanting to either throw up or cry and pour acetone in his eyes. His brain was referencing the times that the two of them had gone out to a club and gotten royally drunk, Arthur would say that he regretted it while Francis would tell you that they had the time of their lives. Once upon a time there used to be a few stripper poles located near the dance floor that got their fair share of use by the two blondes. 

 

Alfred watched Arthur shudder and wonder why for a second before turning around to see Francis and the look of concern and mild disgust on Arthur's face. Alfred laughed and waited for Arthur to finished what was probably his seventh drink even though he was still going. 

 

“You are going to regret this in the morning if you don’t stop Artie.” Alfred said trying to grab the glass full of whiskey from Arthur’s hand, to which the British man kept pulling away from Alfred so he couldn’t grab it before he finished it and slammed it on the counter. 

 

“Alfred!” Arthur called in his posh accent, catching Alfred attention that was already on him. Alfred couldn’t tell if he was wasted yet. 

 

“Yeah?” He asked wryly. 

 

“Have you ever worn leather pants before Alfred? Leather anything?” Artie says throwing a leg up on the chair perching. Yep, he’s drunk. 

 

“No?” 

 

“Well there no better time to start!” Arthur declared scaring Alfred as he demanded a pen from the bartender who compiled and  started writing on his hand, which the next morning he would learn that it said,  _ ‘Get sexy boyfriend to wear sexy leather pants. Ps his name is Alfie. Just in case u don’t remember. Gawd i hope u do bc damn.’  _

 

Arthur then through the pen back at the bartender, the pen of which hit his face then fell into a glass that he was carrying. The determined green eyed man then got up grabbed the collar of Alfred’s shirt tugging him up with him and making his way over to a dark floor loaded with many different people. 

 

The rest of the night was a blur. Most of the parties expensive cars and limousines had been ditched in the clubs parking lot for the Limousine that Francis set up to bring to somebody's house. After they managed to fit twenty people into one car, with some piled on top on each other, Arthur was shit faced just enough to let himself a seat on Alfred’s lap, nobody had thought anything of it probably because they are also too plastered to function. Feli was with Ludwig and Lovino and Antonio were still giving each other small kisses when they thought nobody was looking. And Francis somehow managed to keep (some) of his clothing on. 

 

There was a bit of argument over whose house they were going to, or in other words whose house they were going to trash and then make Francis clean it up while wearing his red bottoms. But it was difficult to decided because almost everyone had had at least one drink if not more. 

 

“C'est ainsi que nous déciderons de ces personnes sexy.” Francis slurred.

 

“English Francis! Not everyone can understand you.” Arthur yelled from across the long car. 

 

“You can understand French?” Alfred asked shifted under Arthur’s weight and hels his back so the other wouldn’t fall in his influenced state. 

 

“Mmm.” Arthur nodded. 

 

“You guys know that if he completely fuck faced than he can only speak french right?” Elizabeta laughed. 

 

“Non! Je suis parfaitement capable de parler anglais!” 

 

“That’s still French Franny!” Alfred called. 

 

“Bien merde.” Francis said looked over to where Alfred and Arthur were and then looking down to find his shoes that was and had always been on his foot. 

 

“Traduci quello che dice l'uomo bastardo!” Lovino joined. 

 

“Lovino sei sempre così scortese!” Feliciano yelled back in his native language

 

“Non colpa mia è un idiota completa” Lovino yelled, causing a wave of other people to yell at Francis and each other in a different language that nobody could understand. Meanwhile Alfred was laughing like it was the funniest thing of the century. Arthur had even cracked a smile and shifted his position on Alfred’s lap so that they were both more comfortable. 

 

“HALTE DEN MUND!” Ludwig called getting the attention of the entirety of the limousine and scaring Feliciano in the process. “Arthur would you mind just telling us what he is saying?” Ludwig asked the british man who was currently seeing how far back he could go with Alfred holding him before he fell. 

 

“I suppose!” Arthur said sitting up from his experiment that just proved how far gone his was. 

 

“Francis, Quelle baise est-ce que tu dis?” Arthur asked slurred, watching as Francis laughed at whatever he said. 

 

“Vous ne vous souvenez évidemment pas de ma langue.” Francis replied. 

 

“Dites-moi simplement ce que vous avez dit.” Arthur sighed, conversing with the Frenchman even in a different language was exhausting, and Alfred was still laughing at the conversation, as everyone else waited like they were waiting for the gender of their child. 

 

“J'ai dit, C'est ainsi que nous déciderons de ces personnes sexy.” Francis said drunkenly laughing and leaning to one side. 

 

“D'accord?” Arthur motioned for Francis to keep going and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Quiconque bu le moins est la maison à laquelle nous allons.” Francis said “C'est suffisant.” 

 

“He said who ever drank the least is whose house we go to.” Arthur translated. Everyone looked around for the least wasted person in the entire vehicle. Also realising that the skylight was opened and Ivan was nowhere to be found. Alfred had gone into hysterics now, until everyone looked at him and nodded. 

 

“Alfred’s it is!” Everyone cheered, causing Alfred to stop laughing and wonder if he closed the bedroom door. 

 

The driver automatically starting turning down different streets until they were at least out of downtown LA and on the road to Alfred’s house since in the entire time that they were that he only had two drinks, which he never thought he would regret. Throughout the minutes that it took to get to Alfred’s house in the hills, water was being heavily served only to have people drink the stash of beverages that Alfred had in his house once they got there. 

 

At least for Alfred sake, Arthur had sobered up a bunch and opted for passing out on Alfred shoulder while straddling him. 

 

Once the driver and the security opened the door Alfred scrambled out first carrying Arthur over his shoulder and opening the front door that was probably around twenty feet tall. Once he made it into the house he turned on some lights and sat Arthur down in their bed before backing out of the room closing the door behind him. 

 

When he made it out to the living room again everyone was out of the car and sitting or standing in the living room. Alfred’s eyes went to Francis who was turning off some of the lights that he turned on and messing with the high class stereo system that Alfred had installed in the house, while Ivan of all people were digging through cupboards trying to find his liquor stash, which didn’t take long to find. 

 

Once again the party had started back up and Alfred was sad that the house that was just cleaned the day before was about to be trashed again. They had even made it outside into the pool, all while Alfred was contemplating life. 

 

Momentarily Alfred ducked back into his and Arthur room to check on the latter, who was groggy and asking for the time even though it was still dark outside and the sound of music and people talking could still be heard. 

 

“When did we get back?” Arthur had asked, when Alfred sat next to him on the bed and started running his hand through Arthur’s blonde hair. 

 

“A few minutes ago. You kinda passed out.” Alfred explained smiling when Arthur tried to hit his hand away. 

 

“I figured.” Arthur said sitting up, and coming face to face with Alfred. 

 

“There water and painkillers next to you. I am going to make sure that my house is still in tacked.” Alfred swallowed and pecked Arthur on the cheek. As soon as Alfred opened the door again, Arthur flopped back on his side of the bed and reached for what  Alfred provided him with. 

 

“THAT’S MY COUCH CUSHION FRANCIS!” Alfred screamed as he shut the door. 

 

“Ma mauvaise, Amérique!” Francis laughed and mostly likely tripped over something. Which made Arthur smile, wider even if Francis got drunkenly hurt and wouldn’t remember it in the morning. 

 

The next hour to Alfred was hell. Nobody would stop with their shenanigans. Usually Alfred would have probably been down with the shenanigans if it wasn’t in his own house while he was trying to keep them out of his bedroom where it was obvious that he and Arthur were sharing a room. 

 

Arthur had at some point gotten himself out of bed and walked out to the living room to see that it was completely trashed and that everyone had moved outside to the pool and the lawn. Arthur took the initiative to lock the door so nobody could get back in. Alfred sighed and accepted a pat on the shoulder from his boyfriend, who then dragged him back to their bedroom. Making sure that the curtain was closed to the outside and the door was locked, Arthur pressed a light kiss to Alfred’s face and then dropped his head to lay on Alfred’s shoulder. 

 

From outside the lovely words of, “Je pense que vous avez cassé mon pénis” could be heard, followed up by something like, “Kurva, Szopja fel.” from Elizabeta. 

 

“Feli, cover your eyes.” Ludwig said before a loud, “Maintenant, vous l'avez vraiment fait” from Francis. 

 

Around three it all started to settle down a little. Right after Gilbert made a diving board out of a ficus then passed out because he hit his head of the bottom of the pool, leaving Ludwig and Antonio to fish him out. 

**_____**

 

That morning the first call that Alfred made was to the house keepers that were paid under Francis Bonnefoy’s name. Secondly there was a line of taxis lined up outside of Alfred’s roundabout driveway ready to take the sorry souls left his in backyard back to their own houses. Also, already paid for by Francis. 

 

“Until next time sexies!” Francis called waving as he was ushered into a taxicab and escorted away from the house. 

 

“No way in hell Francis!” Arthur yelled crossing his arms and standing in front of Alfred’s house with Alfred. 

 

“Wait ‘til he figured out I paid for all of this with his credit card.” Alfred laughed waving back at Francis, who winked and rolled up the window. 

 

Arthur chuckled and let Alfred put an arm around his shoulders and walking into the house with him. 

 

In a short time frame the house was once again filled with a cleaning service, maids and butlers. For now Alfred and Arthur had tugged out some lawn chairs onto Alfred’s front lawn that was high above the rest of the neighbourhood and spent the afternoon under shade of some of the trees that sat in the yard. In this time frame Alfred’s security team had brought back his car from Yao’s parking lot and parked it in the garage before joining the rest of the people dressed in black in guarding the house. 

 

“Do they always stay there like that?” Arthur asked never noticing them moving around the perimeter before. 

 

“Not until recently.” Alfred admitted moving his sunglassed gaze to the burley people moving about. “After Feliciano told us that there was pictures from inside the house, I called Kiku and told him and he arranged for both my security and what will be yours to join and guard the house as well.” 

 

“What you do mean, ‘what will be yours’?” Arthur asked turning his head from where it was looking over at the security guards to Alfred. 

 

“Well yeah. I told you Kiku was already looking for a second client and he already accepted the application thingy so all we are doing is waiting for it to go through until you have your own management under control again.” Alfred looked over the top of his sunglasses explaining the situation. “They said that they might be able to get it down quicker, but for now I have an army of security guards that you are secretly sharing.” Alfred put his sunglasses back on and smiled, loving the face of disbelief and surprise of Arthur. 

 

Arthur smiled unable to think of anything to say and leaned back in his chair. “Thank you Alfred.” Was all he could say after a few minutes. Seconds later he felt the chair dip a little and looked up to see that Alfred was making himself comfortable on Arthur’s chair instead of his own. 

 

“Now what are you doing?” Arthur asked moving over so his American other could have room. 

 

“I am cuddling you.” Alfred smiled tucking one arm under Arthur’s head and the other under his. 

 

“In ninety degree heat?” 

 

“‘Course!” 

 

Once the house was mostly clean and the two gathered back inside Arthur spent the majority of moments he spent in the bathroom scrubbing his arm that had by far the strangest thing he had ever written on it. Even though he then spent the next fives minutes getting Alfred into a pair of leather pants, because his drunk self said that he should. 


	16. Chapter sixteen: Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there was Francis, handing out pictures of everyone on Friday night. Arthur had only thought that it was possible for him to give Francis a hundred death threats in ten minutes but apparently he was wrong by a long shot. Alfred was once again laughing his ass off until Francis stopped at him and gave him a bundle of photographs that made him stop immediately and then giving a bundle to Arthur as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone give me a puppy. pls
> 
> Also yall like a light sprinkle of smut?
> 
> I for some odd reason do not like the word "Yall" idk why

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: TANGO**

 

Monday for everyone coming back was most likely hell. Marc was happy that everyone was quiet, even though for some people it kind of felt that Friday had literally been very exposing and basically showed all of their terrible party habits. 

 

Alfred reluctantly walked into the building behind Arthur who was basically strutting down the hallway in his fancy form fitting leather pants while Alfred was still trying to bend his knees in the tight pants. Arthur had argued while driving that day, instead of Alfred, that as soon as he got used to them it would be very easy to move around him. Alfred just doubted it, then told Arthur to hit the gas pedal or they would never make it to the studio in time. 

 

And then there was Francis, handing out pictures of everyone on Friday night. Arthur had only thought that it was possible for him to give Francis a hundred death threats in ten minutes but apparently he was wrong by a long shot. Alfred was once again laughing his ass off until Francis stopped at him and gave him a bundle of photographs that made him stop immediately and then giving a bundle to Arthur as well. 

 

“How did you even get these?” Alfred asked. 

  
“I swear to GodI will decapitate you one day Francis Bonnefoy.” Arthur threatened and went to swing a punch at the side of Francis’ face which he was unfortunately pulled away from by Alfred, who looked like he wanted to do the same thing. 

 

“I could hit him harder.” Alfred reasoned, holding Arthur at an arm's distance. Arthur lifted an eyebrow, shrugged and motioned his arms toward Francis who still stood in front of the two with a ridiculous smile on his face, almost waiting to be punched in the balls. 

 

“All yours.” Arthur agreed. “I hope he has a good makeup artist.” Alfred nodded in agreement and casually rolled up a sleeve to the arm of which he then punched Francis in the face with. The rest of the room just howled with amusement. 

 

“Le ow times deux. I probably deserved that.” Francis confessed rubbing the side of his face. 

 

“Francis get off your duff and get to work.” Marc scolded walking past the three blondes and stopping to look at Francis face. “Maybe it’s a good thing you're not in this scene.” 

 

At that moment Gilbert made himself noticed. “Roasted.” 

 

“Back to work Prussian!” Marc yelled from across the room. “You and Arthur have your own part in a few minutes. After the tango is finished.” 

 

“Bereit für Brötchen brit!” Gilbert called dashing to the nearest door. 

 

“Verpiss dich.” Arthur called, earning a looked from Alfred. “I understand all curse words in every language.” Arthur stated. 

 

“That sounds about right.” Alfred accepted. 

 

Seconds later everyone was heading to their dressing rooms, Alfred and Arthur getting some stares from people who watched them go into the same one. At some point there was a time where people started noticing it but thinking it was only because Arthur’s designer sucked at her job, but after she was fired and Marc had already hired another designer and they still kept going into the same dressing room is when most of the suspecting started. 

 

Now that they are in two different scenes they had outfits that were very different from one another, Arthur consisting of the cursed corset that Alfred had put on so effortlessly. 

 

“Wait Artie!” Alfred smiled getting the attention of Arthur who was standing in front of the vanity mirror and fixing one of the latches to the long tunic like things so it could connect to the rest of the flared upper half of the outfit. 

 

“Mmm?” Arthur asked turned around still holding the part that needed to be fixed. 

 

“You don’t have that cough anymore.” Alfred grinned, Arthur waited for a second before believing the American. 

 

“I suppose you're right.” Arthur agreed, patting down the article of clothing on his torso. 

 

“Thats a good thing!” Alfred laughed scooping Arthur up so that the brit was like a teddy bear and pushing at Alfred’s chest to keep him smothering him. Alfred held him close kissing the side of his face. “This means everything is getting better and that you're not dying.” 

 

“Well I would sure hope not.” Arthur’s eyes widened as he stared behind Alfred at the door that was now wide opened with Marc’s assistant looking right at him. 

 

“What is it?” Alfred asked still holding Arthur in place as the brit went still as he went in a circle to see what was happening behind him. “Oh hey. We’re just practicing.” Alfred came up with and shifted Arthur so that he was bended at the half like a lawn chair staring at Alfred’s coated torso. 

 

The girl at the door gave a slow nodded and swallowed before letting go of the door and standing at the door with her eyes cast downward. “Uh, director Marc said filming is starting early.”  

 

“Okay thanks dude!” Alfred acknowledge. 

 

“Put me down.” Arthur said trying to crossing his arms as Alfred still held up in the slightly uncomfortable position. 

 

“Aw but it’s so easy to admire your butt from here.” Alfred said patting Arthur’s toosh, to which the brit started flailing at, and demanded to be let down at. Alfred was laughing as he set Arthur down, to see the scowl and crossed arms that always represented Arthur, in a good way of course. 

 

Arthur was currently thinking back to a time where he wished he could kiss that smile right off the happy American’s face, now seemed like just the time to do so. Arthur quickly looked toward the door that was opened, shut it, and turned back to Alfred. Who was still laughing at his little display that Arthur seemed to have hated. Arthur lifted to his toes and locked his lips with Alfred who was surprised at first but leaned down into it, but still smiling. Much to Arthur’s disapproval.

 

Arthur pulled away fixed the rest of the costume and adjusted anything that needed to be adjusted before turning to wait for Alfred who was standing in the same place that Arthur left him with a lovestruck look on his face. Arthur laughed a little and hit Alfred lightly on the arm, to make him snap out of it. 

 

Within a reasonable amount of minutes they made their way to the main stage where it was lit up with the orchestra playing the main tune to the tango and Antonio standing in the middle of the largest set singing the back beat, with everyone dancing all around him. Alfred’s eyes scanned the room for Ludwig and Feliciano who were in the front and center of everyone in the room and completely in view of the camera. Both of which looked lost and were going with whatever the rest of the people around them were doing.

 

Alfred smiled and grabbed the attention of the couple on the stage when they turned once again. Alfred then held Arthur in the right places and on the floor next to the stage started going through the motions of dance so that the two could followed along like they did in practise. Immediately the two started going through the motions more confidently before Alfred figured that they just weren’t needed anymore, and he ended at part one with Arthur before stopping and letting Ludwig and Feliciano do the second part by themselves. 

 

As soon as the quick practise was over Alfred was put into his place on the stage and started the main part of the song while everyone danced. Arthur still watched from the sidelines with Marc and the second director. Halfway through the performance Arthur was taken to the secondary set on the other side of the set that everyone else was on, will Gilbert and a few cameras surrounding the large palace like set.  

 

The Prussian was currently poking Francis in his nose which was in a makeshift cast and there was a darkening purple bruise on his jaw lines that his makeup artist was trying to lightly cover up, even though Francis wasn’t even in any of the next scenes. 

 

The assistant director had walked into the room a minute after Arthur turned his attention to something else in the room. 

 

“Line up you two.”  He said sternly, at first Arthur had thought it was Feliks but his hair wasn’t as long and he didn’t speak like a valley girl. 

 

The rest of the scene went fairly smoothly considering both of them knew exactly what to do for the scene. The director, whose name was Vash, called cut twice because of something that Gilbert had been doing while Arthur was looking down at the rest of the outfit making sure that it was still in tact. The part however was a lot more uncomfortable than it would’ve been with Alfred, but Arthur just dealt with it and continued until it was finished and Ivan came in to the stop the scene in general. 

 

Alfred and Arthur then met on a entirely different set to do the second to last part before the dance. 

**_____**

 

Arthur brought his hands to the sides of Alfred’s face to be greeted with Alfred’s warm hands on his shoulders, as Alfred started a quickly kiss that Arthur reciprocated. After a few seconds deepening it so that Arthur’s arms were around Alfred’s neck and Alfred’s hands were sliding down to his waist, along the threading of the outfit that was tight around his sides. 

 

Marc quickly called cut before anything went too far. “Perfect, do that when we are actually rolling.”   


“We weren’t filming?” Arthur asked pulling away fully from Alfred and crossing his arms and Alfred was trying his best not to pick up the smaller, feisty man and take residence in their dressing room for an hour or so. 

 

“We’ll there was a camera on, but it wasn’t the actual take. I guess we could use it as so.” 

 

“Do that then.” Alfred said, knowing that if had to do it again he might not be able to contain himself. Arthur nodded in agreement. 

 

“Okay, and save all of this-” Marc said motioning to the two of them, “-for tomorrow and the sex scene that I know you both are itching for.” 

 

Arthur rolled his eyes and making his way off the set knowing that it was the end of that scene for the day until the next few with Francis and then the last dance scene that wouldn’t be filmed for the next few days still. 

 

At last the end of the hour of different rehearsals and readings were coming to a close and finally everyone could leave. In fact everyone just wanted to leave, at some point during the day the silver haired Prussian had captured Roderich’s pictures from friday and starting reforming the #NotmyRoderich meme, much to the Austrians despair. Sadly though, Marc stopped Arthur and Alfred before they were able to follow everyone else out of the door. 

 

“How late do you two want to get home tonight?” Marc asked making sure that the door to the set was closed and everyone else was already out of the place. 

 

“Now would be swell.” Arthur replied stiffly hoping that the Director wouldn’t make them refilm any of their parts. 

 

“Unless you have important business, considering how much you guys seem to be dreading the sex scene we could just do that now.” Marc explained. 

 

“I dunno man that could take a lot of mental preparing.” Alfred shrugged and looked over to see Arthur with the most unamused face known to man, but at the same time it made him look funny with his iconic eyebrows. The two blondes then had a stare down as Marc watched from the side realising that it was only awkward for him, for a reason the enthusiastic director couldn’t figure out. 

 

Several minutes later and a reluctant agreement. The three along with a few other people involved in the process of the scene were sat at a round table in a dead silence, and then there was a sound of ruffling paper. Alfred looked up to see a piece of paper being slid over the table in between Arthur and himself. 

 

“We need you to sign this agreement.” The producer of the movie said sternly, with a look of reassurance on his face. 

 

Arthur grabbed it reading through the first line before being interrupted. 

 

“It’s basically an agreement saying that he will pay child support if you fall pregnant.” The producer explained, pointing over to Alfred who was sitting next to Arthur on the other side of the table as the producer, director, and other people. Arthur’s face contorted into a look of confusement and amusement. 

 

Alfred was already laughing. 

 

“You’re bloody kidding me right? You do understand that I am a male don’t you?” Arthur asked putting a few fingers to his temple contemplating whether or not the guy was serious.

 

“It’s protocol.” 

 

“For a female actor.” Arthur chided, next to him Alfred was in tears and holding his stomach from laughing so hard. Arthur was surprised that he hadn’t fallen out of his chair yet

 

“Arthur just sign it.” Marc interrupted. 

 

“No.” 

 

After so, an hour was spent discussing the document that Arthur had ended up shredding in the nearest shredder in the facility. The few participating in the scene gave up on it and went to their stations that they were going to be for the scene. 

 

Most hoped that it would only take an hour or so, but that hour was used by a bunch of screaming people in a room trying to discuss something that wasn’t even relevant. 

 

“When you two are prepared we will meet in room eleven and decided what goes on from there.” Marc decided, and then spent the next five minutes discussing how the scene was going to go.  Marc eventually called the meeting to an end and ordered for Alfred and Arthur to visit the costume department and the makeup department for final preparations before they went back on camera

 

Arthur angrily walked to the costume department first grabbing his costume for the scene from his new designer known as Lily, who was the little sister of the assistant director. The young girl, who was probably also an intern from a nearby university, seemed a bit frightened with Arthur walking into the room and snatching his costume, muttering an apology before quickly leaving again and finding Anri who automatically sat Arthur down in the seat. 

 

“What is it now?” She asked grabbing makeup remover to get the last scene’s makeup off and put different stuff on. 

 

Arthur sighed, most of the amusement/anger he had built up for the producer had left, even though the man just about made a fool out of him in front of the few people in the room, either way Arthur refused to sign it and continued on with his evening mentally preparing to do yet another sex scene on camera in his career. The thing he was feeling now was nervousness or just a high dose of anxiety. 

 

“You better do a bloody good job.” Arthur mumbled, earning a plop of skin coloured liquid foundation on his face and a giggle from Anri who was standing to the side of him. 

 

“You’ll be doing this with Alfred, it will be fine.” She assured, running the brush lightly down the side of his face, Arthur took a deep breath again relaxing in the chair. Somehow Marc had built up the scene as something that was probably going to be cast to the whole world live with millions of people watching like a porno. But once he thought about it it was less nerve wracking than it thought it might be.

 

One, it was Alfred, someone who managed to keep his personality but yet be very gentle with Arthur situation while keeping it a secret. Two, there was only going to be a maximum of six people in the room, that including himself and Alfred. The other four being Marc, Parcy, and two different cameras. That Alfred and Arthur had agreed on having, most would only be comfortable with one camera but after a quick talk by themselves they decided on two, so they could assure that they wouldn’t have to refilm anything. 

 

Not that it would have been a problem of course. 

 

“Thank you Anri.” Arthur smiled liking the help that Anri always offered as she moved down his neck and tugging at the shirt that he was wearing for practise. Anri took a quick look over to the door making sure it was locked before letting Arthur tug off his shirt so she could recover the wounds that littered his back. 

 

“No problem Arthur.” Anri smiled. 

 

Anri had gotten strict orders to keep the amount of makeup to a minimum because most would most likely smear or be sweated off and unto the bed sheets. However, there was no possible way to cover up such severe bruises and deep cuts with a small about of fx makeup. The Belgian ended up doing everything she did normally and spraying a bottle of hairspray onto the newly painted wounds on the small of Arthur’s back and shoulders. 

 

The smaller lady gave Arthur a small reassuring pat on the bicep and sent him off for the next leg of his journey with a wink and a “Have fun!” to which Arthur rolled his eyes at and strutted down the hallway to his and Alfred’s dressing room. 

 

Alfred was in the middle of putting his button up shirt on when Arthur busted through the door. 

 

“You good Artie? We can still back out if you want to.” Alfred reminded seeing Arthur at the door with a blank expression, as he closed the door behind him and set his outfit that was in plastic sheeting on the back of the chair which his name engraved on the back of it. 

 

The light haired blonde shook his head starting to unpack the era pleasing outfit out of the bag. “I was just quite worried about-.” Arthur stopped for a second wanting to forget that it was there and just let it heal. “But Anri has assured me that it would be fine.” Alfred smiled and finished buttoning the shirt turning to Arthur. 

 

“Whaddya think?” Alfred asked holding his arms to the side so Arthur could get a full view of his handiwork. 

 

Arthur giggled glimpsing over to the American. “I think you’ve done it wrong.” Arthur said walking over to Alfred and unbuttoning the buttons that were placed in the the wrong holes and fixing the crooked shirt. 

 

Alfred then looked like there was a lightbulb above his head. “How about I dress you and you dress me?” Alfred said with a goofy grin, reaching behind Arthur to grab the intricate outfit off the chair and examine it. 

 

“Won’t that prove to be counter productive later?” Arthur asked moving his eyes up for a second to look at his boyfriend through his eyelashes. 

 

“Yeah sure, but it will loosen the tension.” Alfred nodded like he was telling himself that he was right and that Arthur should agree. 

 

“Tension?” Arthur questioned still looking up at Alfred through his eyelashes and finishing buttoning the top of the shirt.  “I think there's better ways to do that.” 

 

Alfred took the words right out of his mouth, or in this case the action, with his mouth. Arthur leaned up a slight bit to be same height as Alfred and get a better angle by turning his head. Alfred let out a soft sigh and reached behind Arthur to put a hand on the back of the chair to have a sturdy hold while his other hand crept to sit just below Arthur’s shoulder blades on the curve of his torso. 

 

“Save it for a little later.” Arthur insisted earning a pout from Alfred who reluctantly agreed and pull away leaving the exception of a few wet kisses on the side of Arthur face and neck.

 

The little comments were not subtle but just enough to give Arthur the confidence that nothing catastrophic would happen while they did ‘it’ in a room full of four other people. 

 

Once they got down to the room in full costume, everything was as it would normally be while filming an everyday scene, the director was talking with the camera people and where they would be filming while Parcy walked to the new arrivals and started speaking over the storyboard. 

 

“Now we know that these sort of things never follow the storyboard and they just kind of go off on their own track, but if we can keep it close to what is going on in this, then that would be great.” Marc said after he finished talking with the camera operators. 

 

Arthur put back on his facade and prepared for something he knew he would have to do again in his lifetime due to his career. However this time was different knowing that the person that he would be fucking with was his own partner, which was just an added bonus. 

 

“Let’s get this over with.” Arthur said crossing his arms and putting on a scowl. 

 

Alfred on the other hand was quite happy with the situation, not only was he getting to have sex during work but he was also on some mental level coming out to nobody in particular. 

**_____**

 

The scene had now been going for approximately five minutes and to say the least, it was awkward, naturally. Alfred had leaned into Arthur’s ear for a second while they were tumbling through the door simply whispering that he should just pretend that they weren’t even there. Arthur would’ve rolled his eyes at the useless information if he wasn’t on camera and if his lips weren’t currently over ran again by Alfred’s who was now working at the outfit that purposely designed to be easy to take off while still looking expensive and era worthy. 

 

When Arthur was left without the long flowing half skirt-like thing he knew that it wouldn’t be long before Alfred had the rest of the outfit off and Arthur would just be standing naked. Arthur started turning Alfred and dragging him to the bed. Alfred eventually caught on and gently brought Arthur down onto the bed so that his back wouldn’t hit to hard, just like he had always done. Arthur hands, after getting a secured and comfortable place on the bed, were tangled up Alfred’s button up shirt that was only done up a few minutes ago by Arthur himself. The Englishman couldn’t help but smile through the kiss as he realised that he was right in saying that it would just be counter productive. 

 

Arthur was the first one to let out an airy gasp when Alfred moved from his lips down to his chest, running his warm hands down Arthur torso and opening the shirt he was wearing a little more after every pressed kiss. The only thought running through Arthur’s mind currently was that he was wondering why Alfred didn’t  _ actually  _ do that in the bedroom in the first place. It was almost disappointing. 

 

However, the prideful American made up for that by kissing Arthur’s lips again, and giving Arthur the upper hand to flip them over and sit on Alfred’s lap as the blonde man worked Arthur’s shirt off, finally only leaving him in the tights that always made their comeback and the short shorts that were always placed over them. 

 

Even when it was a staged scene with no script whatsoever it seemed as if Alfred and Arthur had their own script with all the perfect hand coordinations and kisses pressed to the perfect places. It was certainly enough to get the two doing the scene hot and bother along with a few behind the camera. The producer who had insisted that he watch and made sure that it was going well behind the camera ended up leaving all sweaty and red faced. 

 

Alfred hand’s were pressed to Arthur’s fishnetted thighs in attempted to reached up and pull them off. 

 

“Fuck. Arthur.” Alfred breathed as Arthur switched the roles as started putting kisses first instead of Alfred, who looked to be in a catatonic state as Arthur pulled the nature of his movie role and started doing the things that most others might have been terrified to do. That’s when they heard the door to the set open once and yet another person was out. 

 

Once the top half of Alfred’s clothing was off; leaving his bare chest, Arthur ran his hands own it and left Alfred to rolled them over one more time so Arthur could put his leg over Alfred’s tanned hips that were starting to be seen with how low his trousers were starting to become. 

 

Around this time, albeit it was unknown to the two in the bed Marc had ordered for the cameramen to get out of the room, but leave the cameras rolling, as he and everyone else cleared out. There wasn’t a specific reason for why, Marc just figured that it would be best for both of the actors if they were left to their own devices. 

 

As Arthur and Alfred were in their own little world, Arthur remembered how Parcy and the director had told him to live up to the roll of his character or just let out moans when fit. Now, the british man decided, was one of those moments. Alfred’s eyes popped opened for a second as the display of Arthur letting out loud and long sighs with a devilish smirk on his face. Alfred resisted the urge to shrug and instead moved one hand to starts sliding off Arthur’s tights to reveal his thighs, along with everything else, that 

Was no longer covered. The camera’s were set up perfectly so that they didn’t show any of the explicit content. 

 

Within not even a minute both were stark naked and going at it in an empty room with camera’s rolling. Although they had mostly forgotten that fact and continued like they were already at home. With Arthur moaning and yelling profanities and Alfred doing the same and whispering absolutely nothing it wasn’t long before either one of them finished and ended up passing out next to each other in the set’s bed. After all they had started filming late due to several different reasons, putting it around ten o’clock or sometime close to then. 

 

Alfred had woken up for a brief second to see that Marc and a cameraman had came back in the room to end the camera footage. Marc had hovered over the bed for a second contemplating waking the two up so they could go back home, and instead taking note of their comfortable position in the bed curled up next to each other under the light sheet. Alfred hadn’t stayed awake long enough to see the lights and camera’s turned off or Marc locked the door of set eleven as he walked out of the room. 

 

If you were to ask Alfred or Arthur the strangest thing they had ever done on set in the after hours, they might have told you that they ended up falling asleep together on a set in front of a room full of people that didn’t know they were even in a relationship, was the strangest thing. 

**_____**

 

The next morning consisted of Arthur trying to figure out where he was before he realised that they must have fallen asleep on the set. Arthur’s face automatically went red considering that the cameraman had most likely taken and was editing the footage that was filmed last night. 

 

Arthur groaned and flopped back on the bed recoiling as he felt the hair sprayed bandages move. He then realised that the only form of clothing that he had brought into the room were the costume clothes and that it would be highly uncomfortable to put back on and sneak out of the room and back to the dressing room. The blonde turned on his side instead of his back so that he was facing Alfred who was still sound asleep. 

 

The wasn’t a clock in the room so it was impossible to tell what time it was unless you could tell time by looking out the window that had not been opened the night before. Arthur squinted his eyes at the window that meant that somebody had been in the room while they were still sleeping. First he hoped that it was just Marc instead of an assistant, assistants happened to be some of the biggest snitches ever. Either way if somebody had been in the room it might mean that they brought a change of clothes for the two. 

 

The answer for Arthur was sadly a no. Laying down again from looking around the room for his way out, Arthur let out a huff and stared at the dark coloured ceiling with the most unamused face he could muster.  A soft grumble next to him brought him out of his head as he stared down at Alfred who was most likely glad that his boyfriend had make him take out his contact lenses before filming, but that just meant that he couldn’t see much and he was just blinking trying to get a grasp of the situation that Arthur had been in just moments before. 

 

After noticing Alfred’s bare chest he finally had his plan of escape, Alfred shirts had always been a tad bit big on him, and if he it was somewhat close to the time that he thought it was then most of the main cast and employees were certainly not there yet. 

 

“G’morning Artie.” Alfred said relieved at the fact that it was just Arthur in the same bed as him. 

 

“Morning, love.” Arthur said quickly sliding off the bed and putting his eyes to the floor to look for the magical piece of discarded clothing. 

 

“Whatcha doin’?” Alfred asked turning to the side that Arthur was and putting his head on his hands like they were his own little pillow. 

 

“Ah. There it is.” Arthur asked reached to the floor his both hands and pulling up the white dress shirt, slipping it on his arms and looking down to start buttoning the front of it. Alfred’s smile faded when he saw what Arthur was doing. 

 

“Leavin’ so soon?” Alfred frowned sitting up and stretching his long arms over his head. 

 

Arthur walked over to Alfred’s side of the bed sitting down next to him and pressing a kiss to Alfred’s pouting face. 

 

“Yes, you can leave right after I leave but just so there is no speculation.” Arthur explained restoring the smile on the American’s face. Alfred nodded and let Arthur hand him his pants from the floor. Arthur gave one last kiss before walking out of the door, closing it behind him, and making his way down the hall that luckily had no other people roaming around in it.  

 

Alfred followed him in the dressing room a few minutes later. 

 

“I think for once we are earlier than everybody else.” Alfred joked, earning an eye roll from Arthur. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Tickets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the week at approximately six pm on a Thursday the majority of cast and crew members were lined up inside of a private airport and then put onto the five hour flight across the country to do a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi still dunno wast is happening but from posting the summary I remembered this chapter because I instantly loved Broadway when I was in New York so I hope this is all I remember it to be. And I don't feel like shit anymore which is a disadvantage to people to read this because it means that I have to do shit again instead of dying in bed and acting like I have the plague. 
> 
> But I have hope for myself because I remembered to put this one up even though originally I was looking for some fucked up crack frosty the snowman porn that was perhaps really deep in the archive of someone else's google docs. But enough said about that. 
> 
> I realise that a lot of translations in the last chapter were wrong and that one) because google fucked me over and two) sad because I took three years of French and four of German (But I forgot all of that by now, clearly). On top of that, me, myself, and I was bed, bath, and beyond up when I wrote that, so I apologise for the professionalism on a fanfic. 
> 
> Good day fellow sirs. Pip Pip

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: TICKETS** ****  
  


At the end of the week at approximately six pm on a Thursday the majority of cast and crew members were lined up inside of a private airport and then put onto the five hour flight across the country to do a show. 

 

The English and American men had taken Alfred’s private plane with a few other people into New York. The other’s that had taken the trip the day before everyone else including, Marc, who had to get different things set up before anyone else could come to New York to complete the show, the rest consisted of Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Feliciano, Lovino, Ludwig, Mathias, and a very reluctant Lukas who agreed to follow Mathias to New York, since he already had tickets to the show. 

 

The producer had announced that tickets had been sent to all of the actors relatives and people who wanted to come to have first pick of seats or they sent tickets for the show and for them to fly to the performance. 

 

Out of the entirety of the cast, Alfred had been the only one to ever be in what the studio was calling a “Broadway show” and he wouldn’t stop talking about it the whole plane ride. After the plane had landed the group had split in two, Francis, Antonio, Lovino, Ludwig, Feliciano, Gilbert, Mathias, and Lukas had taken a limousine to the hotel that was several blocks away from the stage as Alfred’s town car ordered by Kiku, who would also be flying to New York for the show, picked them up and brought them to Alfred’s parents house, mostly because the woman had insisted they stay the night before going to the condo the next day, since they were a day early after all, as they had done last time. Somehow Alfred’s condo, the rest of the cast’s hotel, and the theater were a few blocks of each other, therefore everything worked out perfectly. 

 

This time before the driver had even pulled up to the house, Amelia had scrambled out of the door leaving Allen in the dust. 

 

“Arthur!” Alfred’s mom screamed running out of the house with her arms wide opened and reaching to hug the brit. 

 

“Mom? I thought I was your favourite son?” Alfred’s eyes were wide and he started sniffling like he was going to cry. 

 

Arthur laughed a little, “I hate to tell you Alfred, but I think you’ve been replaced.” Arthur played along squeezing the older woman and then passing her off to Alfred who just as tightly hugged her back. 

 

Amelia laughed and motioned for her Husband to get out of the house and take the luggages. Arthur had insisted that he could do it himself, but once again the persistent mother of his boyfriend said that they should just follow her inside so she could chat about everything and nothing, even though the last time she had seen the two was only a few weeks ago. 

 

Amelia took them in and sat them at the table getting a tray of drinks that they each took when she offered. 

 

Alfred looked at his mother then reached for Arthur’s back pocket to which the brit jumped at the touch giving Alfred a look and scowling when the American started laughing. An hour before they had gotten onto the plane Alfred had told Arthur to hold the show tickets for him so he wouldn’t lose them. When the producers were sending out the tickets Alfred has personally asked that he hand deliver his to surprise his very enthusiastic mother. The co-producer had smiled and gave him the tickets to hold on to. The tickets that were left to fill the three levels of the theater had then sold out in under a reasonable time of two days. 

 

“I have a surprise, you have to promise that you woke wake the neighbourhood when I give it to you.” Alfred grinned holding the envelope that he was taken out of Arthur’s pocket. 

 

The woman looked puzzled for a second before looking down at what Alfred was currently holding out. Arthur stood next to Alfred with a genuine smile of his face, almost wishing that Amelia and Allen could just adopt him even though he was twenty three and dating their son. But they didn't know that.

 

However as soon a the little blonde woman grasp the tickets she ended up squealing like a pig. “Alfred Jones! You told me that youmight not be able to get any!” Arthur laughed knowing that Alfred had just lied to his own mother. 

  
“I didn’t say that! Plus you were going to get them one way or another. There’s one for Dad and one for Matt is he’s around here somewhere.” Alfred said bending down to let the smaller lady hug him with an arm around his neck. Alfred’s face contorted into something different before Amelia pulled away, a mixture of amusement and guilt, but he fixed it when she looked at him again.

 

“And you-” Amelia pointing to Arthur who was standing minding his own business a little ways away from Alfred. “Please tell me that you finally stopped putting you in those ridiculous outfits?” 

 

“No, I am afraid not.” Arthur replied. The women visibly frowned. “But it is only until we finish filming.” Arthur said trying to change the subject 

 

“Ooh, is it almost done?” Amelia asked running down the different road of topic. Allen had already given up on talking and continued his agenda in the living room watching what sounded like Jeopardy. 

 

“Not even close mom.” Alfred chimed in pulling out a chair of the kitchen counter for his two favourite people. 

 

Alfred’s mother frowned again, “Would you mind telling me good news instead?” 

 

Alfred thought for a second, and looked over to Arthur who looked just as confused as Amelia did. “There will be a surprise for you at the end of the show, I promise.” Amelia’s eyes lit up. 

 

“This is why your my equally favourite son.” The short blonde haired lady with a signature smile that made the skin around her mouth wrinkle. 

 

“Equal? To who?” 

 

“Matthew and my adopted son Arthur, of course!” She joked laughing and stood up from her seat walking to Alfred and kissing his cheek, “Now, you can either take the couch or if Arthur will allow you to again you can stay with him.” 

 

“Artie?” Alfred said maneuvering so he could see Arthur who sat behind his mother. 

 

Arthur looked as if he were contemplating. He shook his head, “I don’t know, last time you kept kicking me.” Arthur said in a sly tone crossing his arms and taunting Alfred. 

 

“Aw come on Artie, just tonight?” Alfred pleaded, hating that he was in a way lying to his mother again by trying to keep him and Arthur a secret. 

 

“I suppose but this time stay on your side of the bed.” Arthur acted, and gave in to Alfred’s request with a smile, and uncrossed his legs to stand up and eye Alfred one last time before looking toward Amelia with a different look as Alfred fist pumped the air in victory. “I apologise for arriving so late again but we must get some rest before rehearsal tomorrow.” Arthur smiled at Amelia who nodded quickly and approved Arthur’s request. 

 

“But before you do, if you don’t mind can I check your back? Just to make sure it is healing properly.” Amelia reasoned. Arthur nodded and started walking up the stairs behind Amelia who was leading the way in her lovely pale yellow dress. 

 

As Alfred jumped and face planted into the bed getting comfortable. Amelia had taken a swift trip to the bathroom as Arthur sat himself down on the bed and looked at Alfred whose face was buried in the duvet. 

 

“Alfred has been doing the bandages lately so I do think that they are doing well.” Arthur detailed. 

 

“See I’m not that bad of a fuck up.” Alfred mumbled into the sheets. 

 

“Language Alfred.” Amelia scolded. 

 

“But Mom I’m twenty one and out of the house.” Alfred responded lifting his head from the sheet and watched his mom undercover Arthur’s old bandages to reveal the nasty rips in Arthur’s skin. 

 

“No buts, you are in my house right now.” Amelia reminded not even flinching when Arthur’s back was uncovered. 

 

“If you could, you should leave this to air out for tonight, because it is always covered by bandages it may not heal as fast. I know it hurts but just use Al as a cushion or something to keep off your back, Alright dear?” Amelia analysed, Arthur nodded and eyed Alfred who had gotten up from the bed and uncovered his side of the bed. “And Arthur?” the women whispered quiet enough so that Alfred couldn’t hear as he walked into the bathroom. 

 

“If he is to lazy to make the first move than you do it yourself.” Amelia said sternly but with a warm smile, leaving Arthur confused and a bit guilty and wondering if those words could have been close to the words that she had told Alfred earlier. Once again Arthur nodded and watched the kind lady back out of the room, and most likely join her husband down stairs. 

 

Arthur readied himself for bed after Alfred walked out of the bathroom and hopping into bed keeping his night shirt off like Amelia has said to do. If had been strange wearing only pajama bottoms instead of just a pajama top or both, even since his manager had been hired he had always kept a shirt on no matter what he was doing, the sex scene a few days ago had been an exception. 

 

The blonde opened his eyes again when he felt a dip in the bed next to him, Alfred’s eyes were no longer dressed in his glasses and his chest was also lacking a shirt. “I think I have a problem.” Alfred’s statement causing panic to rise in Arthur. 

 

“Oh? What could it possibly be now?” Arthur asked sitting up on his forearms and stomach. 

 

“I promised mom a surprise at the end of the show, and I don’t want to disappoint her.” Alfred confessed rolling to his back to stare at the blurry ceiling. 

 

“What were you thinking, love?” Arthur asked 

 

“I was thinking that during curtain call I could just pull you in kiss you on the lips and let the crowd go wild. You can probably already tell how much she has wanted me to be in a serious relationship, but I have never been able to deliver.” Alfred daydreamed. 

 

“I think you’ve been working with movie plots for too long.” Arthur chuckled and rolling so that he as in crook of Alfred’s arms and torso, “But it sound’s like a lovely surprise.” 

 

Alfred eyes that were half lidded popped opened wide again, “Really?! You’d let me do that?” 

 

“I don’t see why not.” Arthur nodding, inside confirming to himself that that is what he also wanted, to finally tell everyone else about something that he had Alfred had kept a secret for a time. 

 

“This would basically be her dream come true. But then she will want us to get married and-” 

 

“That is far too ahead in time to think about.” Arthur interrupted poking Alfred in the center of his toned chest. 

 

“Yeah probably. But a possibility.” Alfred charmed in a whisper tone. Arthur hid his red face in his hand and focused on something else, such as Alfred’s soft hand rubbing circles up and down some of Arthur’s back that eventually ended up putting Arthur to sleep. 

**____**

 

That morning Arthur had woken up to something that he hadn’t heard or smelled in years. Downstairs a homemade breakfast was being cooked by none other than Amelia herself and the sound the radio could be heard as Arthur slowly made his way down the stairs putting on one of Alfred’s shirts to keep the fit loose around his back. 

 

Once Arthur neared the platform of the stairs the sounds of Alfred’s voice and what Arthur assumed to be Amelia’s voice were singing over the music that played from the radio. Arthur smiled keeping himself hidden as he watched Alfred twirl his small mother around like a ballerina to what sounded like ‘Mary Poppins’, even though Alfred kept changing all of the ‘Mary’s’ in the song to Amelia’s name. 

 

Around the two minute and thirty mark is when Arthur figured he got caught and  Matthew, Alfred’s younger brother and captain of one of the leading Hockey teams in Canada, took Amelia from Alfred and starting dancing with her, Alfred looked lost for a second until he remembered that Arthur was sleeping upstairs. Tempted to have a dance battle to the songs from ‘Mary Poppins’ Alfred made a quick walk for the stairs only to see that Arthur was already standing there with a refreshing smile on his face. 

 

Alfred lightly tugged Arthur into the kitchen and placed a hand on Arthur’s hip like he had done with his mother and guided Arthur around in a small waltz around the tiled kitchen and purposely bumped into Matthew a few times on purpose and  smiling. Arthur trying not to giggle when Alfred starting to sing the high part, Amelia joined in doing the male's parts as the four danced around the kitchen. After a brief instrumental moment in the song Arthur couldn’t help himself and lightly sing the part of the tune that was countering Alfred’s. Amelia smiled as her second son led her in a circle around the kitchen. 

 

Once the song ended Amelia giggled and then shooed the kids out of her kitchen once again taking on her motherly duties. “Now, Now, Matthew you have practise at ten this morning and I’ve already packed your lunch.” Matthew smiled thanking her sweetly saying that she didn’t have too. “And you two have to rehearse something today. So get dressed and breakfast will be ready when you are finished.” 

 

“Yes mom.” Alfred groaned, and Arthur simply acknowledged her order. 

 

“Do you always do that with your mum?” Arthur wondered with a hint of a smile on his face. 

 

“It’s kind of a just a sporadic thing.” Alfred smiled grabbing a shirt from his luggage. 

 

“It’s quite lovely.” Arthur commented earning a confused look from Alfred who was pulling a different shirt over his head on the other side of the room 

 

“Don’t you do that with your mom?” Alfred asked taking off his glasses and walking over to the mirror to replace his contact lenses instead. 

 

Arthur cast his eyes downward to the floor, “I haven’t seen anyone I am related to in years.” The answer was more a realisation than a pity statement. 

 

“Well won’t they be at the show?” Alfred asked looking at Arthur who was stepping into a pair of leather pants that Alfred had given up on wearing after just one experience.

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they weren’t.” Arthur found that he wasn’t affected by the fact that his parents wouldn’t be there, he had survived six years without them already, even if at some points his annoying siblings were the cause for some regret for leaving so early. 

 

“If they don’t then I can share mine.” Alfred offered, enticing a smile from Arthur who just rolled his eyes and was now letting Alfred rewrapped gauze and bandages around his back so Anri, who was most likely just landing in New York now or a few minutes ago with everybody else, could pile make up on top of it and cover it up. 

 

Amelia then showed Arthur and her son to the door, giving each a kiss on the cheeks and handing them brown paper bag lunches, and stood on the porch to watch the two climb into the black town car with tinted windows, to which Alfred rolled down and waved to his mum. 

 

The car would be dropping them off five or six blocks from Alfred’s penthouse while the chauffeur then would go back to the penthouse drop off both of their bags and continue on his day until later that night when practises were over. 

 

A theater was placed on a basic New York City street next to a large shopping center, that Arthur hadn’t known the name of. The outside of the building housed a large sign, like any normal theater, and then many other ads for the show that would be done tomorrow night. Arthur felt himself go red at the picture that the company in charge of show chose to make the main cover for the show. At the time they hadn’t been filming the main movie yet, so it was a picture or scene taken during pre rehearsals of him and Alfred lip locked and seemingly enjoying it. 

 

Arthur groaned and looked to Alfred who was more shocked than anything as they reluctantly got out of the car and were bombarded by a flash mob of cameras. Lucky for them the entrance was a few steps off the street. An assistant from the studio, who must have flown in with all the rest of the cast and crew smiled at the two and, as if she was waiting for them, starting leading them through a grandly decorated foyer and down a few stairs to get into what looked like an everyday backstage that one could find anywhere. 

 

The young women lead them to a dressing room and then addressed that everyone else was already on stage doing some kind of warm up. Arthur nodded and noted that everyone of his and Alfred film outfits had also made their way across the country and were hung in a orderly fashion on a decorative rack that was opposite of two vanity mirrors and two directors that did not have their names engraved on the back of them. The assistant had then waited for them to put any extra things they had brought into the room before having the two blondes follow her again up the stairs and into another staircase through a technical room that led behind the actual curtains of the stage. 

 

The sounds of people talking grew as they reached the top of the stairs, as soon as they had walked onto the dark wooden stage Marc had immediately quick talking and waited until they were equally involved in the conversation and crowd to start his speech again. 

 

“I will recap for our newcomers.” Marc started glancing at Alfred and Arthur, “This is going to be a full dress rehearsal, meaning all of you, are going to be in costume, sets with be brought out, and we will go over lines that are most difficult even though for the past three days you seem to have really brushed up on them. Anything else?” Marc looked around, “Oh yeah, for all tickets that were issued to friends and family, they will all be sitting in the first five rows in the main three panels of seat near the stage.” The crowd nodded and looked out in the empty rows of seats. 

 

Once the announcements were out of the way everyone was sent off to get into full costumes and makeup. 

 

Arthur was then met Anri who had a looked of excitement plastered to her youthful face. “I can’t believe it!” she had almost shouted as soon as Arthur had walked into the dressing room that Anri had been placed in, it just so happened that it was placed in a completely opposite wing out Arthur and Alfred’s dressing room, that happened to be causing some panic to rise in Arthur. 

 

“Believe what?” Arthur asked curious of what could be on her mind. 

 

The smile seemed to loosen a bit as she thought about it for a second, “That they decided to make a movie, that was still in progress, into a live show!” she realised still smiling, Arthur rolled his eyes and gave the young woman a smile and started doing the first set of make up for the first scene of the twenty or so that would be completed. 

 

During a meeting to discuss how the stage version was going to be done, many had purposed that they split it into different scenes since there were so many designs and dynamics to figure out. In the end the show was split into a little over twenty parts that followed the script and plot of the movie, along with the same dance scenes, leaving a few out of course.   


Anri moved lower to start covering up the bandages that Alfred and recently replaced. “Do you need any painkillers today Mr, Kirkland?” The girl asked as if Arthur was her superior. 

 

“No.” Arthur answered quickly as Anri had paused her job for a second and letting her smile grow even more, even though there was no possible way that she could ever out smile Alfred. 

 

Anri looked to the ceiling and sniffled, “My day just keeps getting better and better. But you should be going now!” Anri said shooing Arthur out of the room with a smile. 

 

Arthur followed his daily regimen and found that Alfred was already fully dressed. 

 

“Whaddya think?” Alfred asked with a cocky grin on his face. 

 

“Charming, dashing, and everything above.” Arthur played along. 

 

“Perfect! Your turn.” Alfred spun back around on his heel and grabbed the sparkly corset outfit that had matching tights and heeled shoes. Arthur groaned and threw around the idea of just skipping practise and going shopping somewhere for non needed useless and expensive clothing. After considering it a possibility and dismissing it knowing that it would be unnecessary he reluctantly let Alfred hand him the outfit to put on the not as complicated basic before letting the American lace up and seal the back so it was stiff and sparkle all around without any of the lace showing up. 

 

“My mom would be so mad.” Alfred frowned once the thing was on securely with the rest of the outfit. 

 

“Mmm.” Arthur acknowledged feeling a bit guilty at the fact that he had forgotten the fact that she would have to watch him prance around on a lit up stage in the outfits she had specifically told him not to wear for two and a half hours. 

 

The stage had already been decked up with intricate props and lights that made it look almost exactly like the set they had back home. Roderich’s orchestra was set up to the right side of the stage on some of the stage and mostly on the floor where a few front row seats had to be removed for the performance and put elsewhere. 

 

Arthur’s part didn’t start until part three so had taken a seat next to the rest of the cast and Marc in the seats directly in front of the stage. For the first scene there was a brief rundown of Alfred running through his lines in another sad looking and dark room. The second scene was the same thing as it was in the movie with the stage group of Antonio, Alfred, Tino, Berwald, and Mathias in a small room contemplating different words after Alfred had given a summary of what the following scenes would be about. 

 

Second’s later, after a very quick wardrobe change, everything took a turn when Feliks started floating from the ceiling. The people sitting in the seats watched laughing and in amusement as Feliks sang with the rest of the people on the stage below. Once there was a transition Arthur was already back stage and being lifted onto a platform so he could do almost the exactly same thing that Feliks had just done. Once Francis was done grinding his way across the stage is when Arthur made his appearance that cued the three dance scenes is the third part. This time instead of so many dancers there was more stagehands so the attention of the audience could be directed to Alfred and Arthur and a few other dancers instead of there being so many to choose from to look at that were all doing the same thing. 

 

It had been one and a half hours of constant minor makeup changes and faster than lightening wardrobe changes in between scenes, they were able to take a break in the middle for what would be an intermission, and then continue with the rest of the show. It had been then and only then that Marc had ever called cut. Alfred’s role in the movie called for him to start walking out of the theater, which he obviously couldn’t do, so instead Marc had suggested that he walk out into the crowd and the seats. 

 

The American had been overjoyed to, he had always loved the fact that he could see from the audience's perspective instead of the extra’s perspective. He also got to see what Arthur had looked like from far away in his beautifully designed white and ivory corset thing that mostly pooled at his feet as he sang the next verse to the song. However, the seats were not split down the middle so Alfred opted for choosing one side to walk down, which would determine the place that Gilbert’s reserved seat would be among the crowd.

 

The next scene played out as well as an improvised curtain call, that Alfred had to tell himself not to lean over and kiss Arthur who stood right next to him listening to Marc give some final words before they left and would have to do the same thing the next day. 

 

Arthur was sure that he was about to collapse once they had made it back to the town car and through the onslaught of different photographers. Alfred had ended up carrying him into the building of the penthouse that was not swarmed by pesky photographers and fans looking for a cheeky photo. 

 

Arthur smiled reminding himself of the last time that they had been in the apartment together. It had been the day that Alfred took it upon himself to place a file for new management under Kiku for Arthur, and under his own name so that if Arthur’s ex manager looked at it he wouldn’t automatically target Arthur again. 

 

“You gotta work with me Artie.” Alfred sighed carrying Arthur through the door of the elevator. 

 

“I quite like sitting here instead.” Arthur taunted wrapping his arms around Alfred’s neck and leaning in, before sitting up after his little ruse was over with, “And excuse me for having to wear such ridiculous costumes that make my legs go numb.” 

 

Alfred smirked though Arthur couldn’t see it based on where his head was placed on Alfred’s broad shoulder, “I think I know another way that your legs could go numb.” Alfred turned around dropping Arthur onto the bed and then returning to face Arthur and trap him in a cornering position on the bed. 

 

Arthur then took the time to hit Alfred in the face. 

 

“Ow! Artie I need that.” Alfred said rubbing his face. 

 

“You should have thought about that before getting all righteous with me.” Arthur said crossing his arms and leaning back into the bed tempted to lay off the scolding and lay down on the bed and sleep or just watch the sunset from the window that overlooked the rest of the city. 

 

“Aw but I was just wanted to kiss you.” Alfred pouted looking back down at Arthur who was staring back up at him and then motioned for the blue eyed blondes to come down toward him again. Arthur kissed his cheek as to apologise for lightly hitting him in the face before moving to Alfred’s lips. He could feel the American’s smile and start picking him up so that both of them were no longer hanging off the bed while they caught each other’s lips over and over, starting to tug at each other’s clothes. 

 

Most of the clothing was off before there was a skittish knock on the door, a few whispers, and then a louder knock. The penthouse was mostly made for security and the elevator led straight into the penthouse with a simple door in between, that was closed except for when Alfred knew that people would be coming over. Soon though he had no idea that anyone had been coming over. 

 

Arthur had stopped kissing him for a second but keeping his bare arms wrapped tightly around Alfred’s neck and shoulders as they looked at each other with questioning eyes hoping that the disturbance would just go away. 

 

“IT’S ZE AWESOME ME! OPEN YOUR DOOR OR I’LL BREAK INTO YOUR HOUSE OR KIDNAP YOUR BRUDER! OW!” Alfred’s eyes went wide when he heard Gilbert knocking at the door and then his younger brothers voice. The two lovers scrambled to get out of the sheets Alfred falling off the bed and making a loud thud before hearing laughing from Arthur. 

 

“Get some clothes on wanker! Or we are going to be caught.” Arthur whisper yelled, watching Alfred scatter around the room grabbing clothes from anywhere he could find them and put them on. 

 

“FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE.” Gilbert started counting. 

 

“Shit.” Arthur cursed grabbing his own wad of clothing, kicking some under the bed and marching off to the bathroom, leaving Alfred to throw a random pair of clothes on. 

 

Arthur heard, while changing in the bathroom, that Alfred had opened the door, and by noting the stillness on the other side of the door that Alfred had less than parly put on his clothing, Arthur snickered trying to imagine what his idiot boyfriend looked like currently, while stuttered to make excuses. 

 

“Al what’s with your shirt eh?” Matthew asked. Alfred looked down at a shirt that was obviously a bit too small for him. 

 

“Uh, Arthur and I were having a contest.” Alfred stuttered. 

 

“Vhat kind of contest?” Gilbert laughed encircling around Alfred to get a better look at his outfit. 

 

At this point is where Arthur finished up and joined Alfred in the living room, in his normal clothing. 

 

“Oh Hello Matthew, Gilbert.” Arthur said politely messing with one of the cuffs on his sleeve to get it buttoned again, before going to stand next to Alfred and take a look at him and try his best not to burst out laughing. 

 

“Hi Arthur.” Matthew greeted back 

 

“What brings you here? And Alfred please put decent clothes on.” Arthur looked to Alfred one last time before the man ran off to the bedroom that Arthur had just emerged from, he hoped that the two still standing outside the door wouldn’t notice. 

 

“Mattie and the Awesome me are going to go play pranks on the rest of the unawesome people at the hotel and we figured you guys should come along.” Gilbert explained as Arthur let the two into the actual penthouse. 

 

Alfred then bursted out the bedroom, “I’m in! As long as you are Artie!” Arthur quite liked the idea of getting to prank Francis. 

 

At the same time Matthew had turned around giving Gilbert an expression that was borderline ‘No’ and ‘Why the fuck.’, “I never agreed to that Gil.” 

 

“To late we are doing it anyway!” Gilbert cheered excitedly.  Alfred and Arthur grabbed their jackets and followed Matthew, who had given in, and Gilbert to the hotel that was only a few blocks away. 

 

On the way everyone had made small talk, Matthew and Arthur had gotten to talking about the last time that Matthew had been in California and met up with Alfred and Francis, the two had a laugh when the Canadian had explained what happened in the morning. 

 

About four blocks away from the penthouse is when the four managed to get themselves into a ruffle. The tourist blocks were filled with people who were trying to get the last of sightseeing by central park done before the sun set in an hour. A group of people had caught a glimpse of the four and had possibly recognised them from the silver screens. Needless to say a few wanted pictures that Alfred had been more than happy to take with people, Arthur just followed along with it and let himself be pulled into the pictures that Alfred wanted to take. Alfred had made idle chit chat with the fan base that was around him oohing and ahhing about anything the American said.

 

“Yo Alfred hurry it up man.” Gilbert said grabbing Matthew’s hand like they were shameless of what anyone else around them would think of their relationship that had only recently started. Apparently Gilbert had been introduced to Matthew and they automatically hit it off, and every weekend Gilbert would fly to wherever Matthew would be and plan and weekend together. 

 

Alfred captured Arthur’s eye and wondered if he could do the same thing even while the crowds eyes were still glued to the four of them. Arthur hesitated for a minute and just mouthed the word, “Tomorrow.” before he knew that Alfred was following him and they continued the next two blocks to the hotel. 

 

Once they were in the hotel entered by Gilbert since the security was tight, and the three unlike Gilbert were not staying at the hotel with the rest of the cast. Arthur first victim was positively Francis. 

 

“Which room is Francis’?” Arthur asked strolling down the hall with Alfred to his right, who was snickering. 

 

“Seventeen-eighteen.” Gilbert said laughing his peculiar laugh. “I think they vould’ve put you guys on the eighteenth floor.” 

 

“Isn’t the eighteenth floor just one giant room?” Alfred asked. 

 

“Kesesesese, exactly.” Gilbert laughed earning a hard unamused stare from Arthur that told him to ‘piss off’. All at once they had gotten quiet after getting off of the elevator and walking a ways. During the long lift ride, they had thought of shitty tricks to put on people, for Francis however, Gilbert would go in first give Francis hard liquor and put a camera in the room and then have a maid or somebody dressed as a maid deliver lingerie to Francis door and see what he does with it. Arthur was convinced that Francis just wore lingerie everyday at that there was no point, but Gilbert was convinced that they should do it anyway. 

 

They had walked past Francis’ room to go to Gilbert’s, to get their battle plan set up. The four sat in a circle around a marble coffee table in deciding silence, the air was thick in contemplation about who would go out and get the supplies they needed. 

 

“I call not it!” Gilbert yelled. 

 

“Me either.” Arthur said more subtly crossing his arms and legs so he couldn’t get up and walk. 

 

“Okay, Alfred you get the lacy lingerie, anybody would sell you that, and Matthew you get the liquor.” Gilbert settled. 

 

“Gil, I am not even allowed to buy alcohol in the U.S. I am younger than Alfred in case you didn’t remember.” Matthew said sat next to Gilbert and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Oh yeah, I’ll just come with you then.” Gilbert said 

 

“Then I am staying here.” Alfred nodded getting more comfortable in the couch that he and Arthur were sitting in. 

 

“And leave you two here with a bed in the same room? Nein.” 

 

“What’s that suppose to mean, you bloody twit.” Arthur scowled, not liking the fact that Gilbert was assuming things even if they were true, because if he could than anyone else could. 

 

About twenty minutes later, after Gilbert and Matthew had split from Alfred and Arthur ten minutes ago, the night just kept getting worse. Alfred’s phone map had led them straight to a Victoria’s secret, that was unsurprisingly still opened, even at seven twenty in the evening. 

 

“Hello what can we help you gentlemen with tonight?” The clerk asked as they walked through the door. The two had put on sunglasses, even though the sun was starting to set, and hoodies, and if anything it looked more like they were going to rob the place than buy anything. 

 

“We need something- uh- French and-” Arthur stuttered not wanting to say the next word. “Lacy.” Behind him he could tell that Alfred was trying his best not to laugh. 

 

“Right. This way.” The taller women with long blonde hair lead them to a section of the store that was fairly secluded. Once the clerk left them to go back to her work at the desk, Alfred started the trend of taking off the hood and the sunglasses to actually see the sinful colours of the store. 

 

“Let’s just get this over with before anybody recognises us shopping for- this.” Arthur sighed. 

 

“Hey Artie would you wear this?” Alfred laughed turning around toward Arthur who was bright red with most likely fury and embarrassment. 

 

“Put that rubbish away!” Arthur scolded grabbing the matching pair of green and black lingerie and throwing it on a shelf. Alfred smirked, Arthur had turned before he could see it, “Never mind that. Help me so we can get out of here please.” 

 

“Alright, what’s his size?” Alfred asked looking at the fabric shit in front of him.

“How I am suppose to know? Most likely smaller than you but larger than myself.” Arthur said quickly. 

 

“How ‘bout this?” Alfred asked holding up some outfit like thing in front of Arthur. 

 

“That’s fine let’s leave.” Arthur fumbled with the hood on the sweatshirt and put the sunglasses back on. Once they had gotten to the counter again the cheery and tall clerk rang them up and started talking and talking forever. 

 

“Did you find everything okay?” She asked, Alfred nodded and Arthur slowly made his way out of the building as he left Alfred pay for everything with Francis’ credit card. Unknowingly to Arthur, Alfred had bought something extra for special occasions. Arthur, however, would find it and make sure that it never was used.

 

The walk back was comfortably silent, save for the sounds of the city, with the sounds of honking car horns and night life people chattering all around them as they bar hopped getting through all of them before the clock hit twelve. Even though they were surrounded by different people who might not even second glance them as they were dressed in disguising clothing, Arthur had still thought twice before letting Alfred take his hand and holding it as they wanted down block after block until they had gotten back to the hotel, where the same security guard stopped them before realising that they were with Gilbert. 

 

As the night slowly got darker, it also had gotten more unpredictable. Toward their way back to Gilbert’s hotel room, Feliciano’s door had abruptly opened stopping Alfred and Arthur in their tracks. Ludwig came scrambling out after him. Arthur had almost had a heart attack until he realised that Alfred had let go of his hand to open the door to the foyer of the hotel downstairs. 

 

“IS IT TRUE?” Feliciano’s high pitched voice could be heard throughout the desolate hall, his face was a mix of pure happiness and hopeful, but also wonder and confusement. 

 

“What are you on about?” Arthur asked fiddling with the sunglasses that he had been holding for a while now. Arthur couldn’t imagine what Feliciano had on his cell phone that cause him to be so emotional. 

 

Feliciano turned the phone around, Ludwig behind the Italian face palmed and tried to stuttered out a really fast apology, as Arthur and Alfred stared into the small screen of the phone. The phone had been opened to a website that Alfred automatically recognised and started sweating. 

 

“There’s nothing there Feliciano.” Arthur said puzzled as he looked at the top of a home screen to some kind of website. Beside him Alfred didn’t need to scroll down to know that his heart might jump out of his face. 

 

“Oh! Sorry, one second!” Feliciano turned the phone so it faced him again and started scrolling down on the page. “I can’t believe you haven’t seen it yet!” the little man giggled as he turned the phone around again. Arthur and Alfred leaned in to see what was, this time, on the touch screen phone. 

 

Arthur’s eyes widened as he started at the screen. It was lovely picture of himself and Alfred in the pool lip locked, Arthur’s hands were firmly held around Alfred’s neck and shoulders, as Alfred’s were tucked around Arthur’s waist and holding his lower back and butt. The dress shirt that Alfred had loaned Arthur that night was soaked through but didn’t show the open cuts on Arthur’s back much to his delight, few details were around the pool, such as Alfred’s dripping glasses and how the wind from the weather was blowing mist across the top of the pool, the light that was around the pool, to keep people from slipping, made for most of the light in the photo. It was clear enough, beautiful enough to where Arthur almost wanted to print it onto a large canvas and hang it in the livingroom. 

 

After a good minute or two of staring Arthur had said the two words that would change Feliciano’s hopes and dreams, “Lovely photoshop.” 

 

“Yeah, too bad it’s not real.” Alfred added. Immediately Arthur and Alfred regretted what they had said, not only because the young Italian started despairingly sobbing in the taller German behind him,only coming up to the German’s shoulder.

 

“I apologise for his outburst. He just gets easily excited.” Ludwig excused the sensitive Italian.  

 

“I assure you that it is quite alright.” Arthur gave a small smile when the auburn haired man looked back at Alfred and Arthur who took stiffly in the hall. Feliciano sniffled once last time before untucking himself from hugging around Ludwig’s toned torso leaving a wet tear patch on the light blue dress shirt. 

 

“Just promise me that one day it will happen, right?” Feliciano said smalley. 

 

“Sure little dude.” Alfred grinned patting Feliciano’s auburn hair, his caramel coloured eyes widened and Alfred pat him on the head. 

 

“Ve~” Feliciano smiled. “Buona notte! Come on Luddy!” Feliciano finalised waving and tugging on Ludwig hand. 

 

“Good night.” Arthur smiled, and sighed as soon as Ludwig had shut the door behind the forgetful Italian. 

 

“Bloody hell, Alfred I though your security team was there at the time!” Arthur sounded exasperated. 

 

“I thought they were too Artie! Don’t blame this on me.” Alfred said sternly as they took the next turn down the hall toward Gilbert’s room. 

 

“I’m not, love. But this is a bit ridiculous.” Arthur sighed. 

 

“Do you want it off the internet?” Alfred asked lightening his tone. 

 

“No. It’s truly is a lovely picture.” Arthur decided, wanting to do anything to get on his toes and peck Alfred on the lips, without having to risk someone seeing them. 

 

“Yeah, I say we throw it on a canvas and put it in the bedroom.” Alfred put his arms out in front of him making a square shape almost as if imagining it on the blank water in the bathroom.

 

“The bathroom?” Arthur questioned, “That would be a bit strange wouldn’t it?” 

 

Alfred thought for a second, “Yeah, I guess you're right.” 

 

In a few more steps they reached the door and opened it with the spare key that the Prussian had given them and opened the door to Matthew who was texting someone on his phone was laying on the couch. 

 

“There you are, jeez you guys took forever, eh.” Matthew said looking up from his cell phone to Alfred and Arthur. 

 

“Something came up with Ludwig and Feliciano.” Alfred recalled. Arthur then quickly took off the hoodie that Gilbert and Matthew had lent them. 

 

“Oh, Okay.” Matthew acknowledged. “Also Gilbert already went in there Francis was already drunk off red wine, so we were just waiting for you too.” 

 

Gilbert came running into the room second later, out of breath from running down the hall. “Do you have it?!” he asked frantically. 

 

“Yeah why?” Alfred asked with a curious and playful smile on his face that made him look like a very big kid. 

 

“He passed out nows our chance.” Gilbert laughed and so did Alfred, making Arthur roll his eyes. 

 

Soon the four were running down the halls again like some wild boys in a water park hotel late at night. Sure enough Francis was passed out with the bottle of liquor labeled ‘Mount Gay’. As soon as Alfred had got into the room he was laughing, and Arthur was taking picture with his cell phone knowing that a Francis with zero pants on and a bed sheet as pants was a once in a lifetime picture. 

 

Each took a piece of what Alfred and Arthur had gotten at the store and put it on Francis, Gilbert volunteered to lacy bra on Francis, as Matthew clipped the garter belts to where Francis panties were suppose to be but nobody wanted to get that close to Francis’ genitals, so they just shoved them between his knees. 

 

Throughout the time zone of eight o'clock to eleven o’clock they pulled pranks on each person that they could, Arthur and Alfred managed to talk Gilbert out of pranking Ludwig and Feliciano so they moved onto Lovino and Antonio. 

 

At the front desk Alfred had talked the front desk lady into giving him the key to room sixteen-thirty-two with a terrible reason and a wink. Arthur at that moment felt a tinge of jealously, but rubbed it off as Alfred laughed getting into the elevator that Arthur was holding. 

 

Alfred opened the door and ushered everyone else inside. This is a room they couldn’t afford to fuck up on like they had with Tino and Berwald. The group of four was starting to notice that the studio must have started putting people in rooms two by two, most likely so they wouldn’t have to use so many floors of the hotel. 

 

“Hey, Kesesesese, look what I found in Francis room.” Gilbert laughed hysterically as he pulled his backpack around to the front of them and by the bed, and brought out a wooden box, and opened it. Inside was a clear and pink sparkly custom made dildo. Alfred had to walk out of the room so he wouldn’t laugh to hard and wake up Lovino and Antonio. Basically since nobody wanted to such the cursed object they just undid some of the covers to revealed that neither one of the engaged had clothing on and were pressed tightly together in a cuddle. So Gilbert just flopped the object between their pillows and they all made a run for it. 

 

For the next few minutes they were in Gilbert’s room and talking and laughing about what everyone would be doing in the morning before getting to the final rehearsal before the show. Arthur and Alfred left the building a few minutes later to find that the blocks that they had walked down a few hours ago that were bustling with fans and life were now lonely and still covered in light even though the sky was dark. This time neither hesitated to grab the other’s hand and stroll down the never dead New York city streets, because of course there was few people around but they were all rushing to get home after a long day at work. 

 

Alfred started swinging their hands back and forth like a child. Arthur laughed at the playfulness of his boyfriend and leaned closer as they neared the New York penthouse. Alfred gave a small peck to Arthur’s hair line as soon as they reached the door. When they made it up to the main penthouse the few rushed kisses were a little more extreme and pushed and both were loving the attention after their eventful night. 

 

After slipping off shoes and meandering there way into the only bedroom in the penthouse they flopped on the bed, Alfred on Arthur. The british man groaned and reached his arms around Alfred’s mid torso, letting the taller press light chase kisses to his neck and face. 

 

“Whaddya say good luck sex?” Alfred mumbled sitting up and looking into Arthur’s green eyes. 

 

“Good luck- what?” Arthur questioned trying to laugh at Alfred even though he was pulling all of his weight on the smaller Englishman. 

 

“You're always in a better mood after we tango so before the show should be a great time to.” Alfred laughed said sticking his head in the crook of Arthur’s neck and talking into his ear, making Arthur when Alfred’s breath hit his skin. Alfred laughed when he felt Arthur shudder. 

 

“I wouldn’t say that.” Arthur hummed rolling his eyes, where he knew that Alfred could see then as he laid above his face again. “But I am not against it.” Arthur smiled leaning up to press a kiss to Alfred’s waiting lips. 

 

“You're cute.” Alfred commented earning an equally cute scowl in return. 

 

“I am not! Do you want this or don’t you?” Arthur asked as Alfred resumed kissing the sides of Arthur’s face and neck. 

 

Through the next hour Alfred teased Arthur by going slower than they usually would’ve. Either way it was enjoyable and it eased the nerves of tomorrow night. Not only the performance of the stage of the stunt that they planned for after the show. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ass chapter for your enjoyment???
> 
> 10/19/17-There was a mixup of the chapters but it is fixed now.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Broadway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I got a text from Gil this morning.” Alfred started, talking into Arthur ear in a hushed tone as if he was afraid to wake up the rest of the city below their window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a mix up of chapter as said previously but it fixed now. This one was suppose to come after the previous one. 
> 
> This is also being posted early because I will not be home for the weekend and I don't think I will have anytime tomorrow, so I am doing it now just to be safe.

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: BROADWAY**

 

Arthur rolled over to find that Alfred was already facing him and had an arm holding him at the curve of his torso to his hip. Alfred nuzzled his head into Arthur’s shoulder and scooped him up so that the smaller of the two was completely wrapped him Alfred’s arms. 

 

“I got a text from Gil this morning.” Alfred started, talking into Arthur ear in a hushed tone as if he was afraid to wake up the rest of the city below their window. 

 

“Mmm?” Acknowledged by Arthur, Alfred took the time to then explain what Gilbert had exactly texted. 

 

“He said that Toni and Lovino, well more Lovino was furious and Toni was laughing and carrying it around the hall so Francis couldn’t find it. Apparently he was running around in his new outfit while screaming that he ‘lost something important’ and then continued to describe it.” Alfred told word for word, while even though Arthur’s eyes were still sleepily closed he was laughing, eventually opening his green eyes. Alfred seemed to be basking in the glorious sound of Arthur’s laugh, when he unfortunately stopped Alfred kissed him. 

 

“You ready?” Alfred asked after breaking the kiss. 

 

“Nervous.” Arthur mumbled setting his head under Alfred’s chin, clearly not fully awake yet. 

 

“That’s normal Artie.” Alfred assured running his hands down Arthur’s back. 

 

“Shouldn’t we be getting up now?” Arthur asked popping his chin up so it was level with Alfred’s again. 

 

“Nah. I just wanna lay here forever.” Alfred decided closing his own blue eyes again. 

 

“Alfred, love, as much as I would love to do that the sun is already up.” Arthur pointed twisting his torso in a flexibility strange way, and then turning back to Alfred. Arthur realised that the nearest clock was Alfred’s phone on his side of the bed and out of Arthur’s reach. Arthur ended up putting one leg on his side of Alfred while still laying side ways and flipping them so he could grab Alfred’s phone and check the time. 

 

Alfred groaned at Arthur sat on him and turned them, so that Alfred was now on his back instead of sideways tangled together with Arthur. 

 

“Bloody hell. It’s already noon.” Arthur screeched seeing the time that was on the top of Alfred’s phone. He moved his undressed body to the floor getting his bearings and ignoring the bruising stiff pain in his hips. Though that was normal now.

 

Alfred looked at the time himself after Arthur put down his phone again, just to make sure that the hurrying brit was correct. He heard the water in the bathroom just off the bedroom turn on and thought that it would just be better if they saved time and water, and busted into the bathroom and opened the fogged shower, joining Arthur who just rolled his eyes and poured some extra bubbly pink shampoo on Alfred’s head.

“Nice of you to show up.” Marc said sarcastically. 

“The traffic was awful.” Arthur reasoned. 

“Just because you too are the stars of this production doesn’t mean you can be late every other day.” Marc continued, and followed Alfred and Arthur out of the dressing room again and to the stage where everyone was in rehearsal clothing so the dress clothes and outfits wouldn’t be ruined. 

The rest of the cast was already on stage twiddling their thumbs. “This won’t take long, but we are going to do a half rehearsal and then we will prepare for the show.” Marc announced turning his attention to the rest of the group instead of just the last two. The last rehearsal started soon after that. 

And not to long after that, close to the time of four fifteen, is when everyone started to get gradually nervous. The show wouldn’t start until around seven leaving about two hours before anyone started running around like chickens with their heads cut off or actually getting on costumes. 

Currently Arthur sat sideways in the director's chair in his and Alfred’s temporary dressing room scrolling through his mostly unused cell phone. What was the point when everything interesting was above the screen? However, the cast was in a period of waiting and wondering when the fun would begin. The scare with the picture last night had convinced Arthur enough to look on the internet and find more about it and what the shitty news articles and gossip websites were saying about it. Arthur himself even thought he had gone mad considering it was one the the number one rules in show business, to never look up things about yourself on the internet. But everyone did it anyway so why the fuck not?

When Arthur’s eye grew to an inhuman size his went Alfred decided to ask. “Artie, babe, whatcha doing?” 

“Don’t call me ‘Babe’ and I am researching.” Arthur answered. 

“Aw but you need nicknames!” 

“I think ‘Artie’ is enough, Thank you.” Arthur rolled his eyes that were still intent on looking into the light of his cell phone. 

“Fine. Whaddya ‘researching’? And why did your eyes get so big again all of a sudden.” Alfred asked walking over to the chair that was holding his brit instead of him with more of a concerned face. He was knowingly jealous of a chair. 

“All of these stupid articles!” Arthur said and looked at if he was about to launch his phone across the heavily mirrored room. 

“In other words killing your self esteem.” Alfred mumbled looked over the blonde's shoulder. 

“Honestly,  _ ‘ Actor Arthur Kirkland using actor Alfred F. Jones for money!’ _ , or we can’t forget  _ ‘ Arthur Kirkland gets close to Alfred Jones to take his manager.’,  _ and  _ ‘Straight Actor Alfred Jones letting openly gay actor date him for a movie role.’ _ ” Alfred laughed at the last one, as Arthur slouched even more in the chair. Alfred gave a disapproving face and moved around to the front of the chair to carry Arthur to the couch that was seated in the room. 

“Who cares! Let them think what they want and tonight that is all gonna change.” Alfred laid Arthur down sideways on the couch, laying behind him. 

  
Arthur visibly relaxed, “I suppose you're right.” 

“‘Course I am.” Alfred pressed a kiss to the side of Arthur’s face and held the brit close. Arthur rolled his eyes and snuggled backwards into the American and closed his eyes, allowing himself to get a hint of sleep before the show to get rid of most of the nerves with Alfred holding him close. 

Alfred must have also fallen asleep because there was a loud knock at the door waking Arthur up instead of Alfred, who sure enough was snoring behind him. 

Arthur quickly got up and headed toward the door leaving the blanket that Alfred had set over the two to fall away a slight bit. 

“This is the sixty minute warning, you are Mr. Jones have an hour to get into costumes and makeup.” An assistant said loudly making Arthur cringe, wondering how he had gotten used to Alfred. Arthur simply nodded and shut the door in the assistant’s face before they could say anything else. 

Arthur found his phone as realised that they had slept for most of the two hours. Arthur quickly shook Alfred up and had told him that he was heading to Anri’s and that they had an hour before call time. 

Anri had fixed him up perfectly for the first scene and Alfred laced up the sparkly corset that was topped off with fishnets and extra little details that would make dancing a little more easy. Arthur buttoned Alfred’s dress shirt and they quickly made their way out into the backstage area. The auditorium was completely empty except for the booming sound of a multiple microphone check. Behind stage however was a completely different story, everyone was running around crazily, makeup artists were throwing powder and stage makeup on others and actors were standing next to each other rehearsing line after line. 

“Hey dude, can we out and greet people as they come in?” Alfred asked Marc who was looking down at a clipboard and talking notes and looking around to make sure that everyone was dressed and mostly ready. 

“No, you are need to be fitted for mics and we are going to do a runover of the music.” Marc said loudly as if he was telling not only Alfred but the rest of the hectic groups. Alfred pouted and was about to speak again before Marc continued, “Afterwards you can though.”  Alfred lightened up at that. 

Arthur now watched from a balcony above the foyer of the theater, Alfred had joined him a few seconds ago, as they were both curious as to how many people were going to be packed into the three story theater. The room was quite old and gargantuan and everyone was looking anywhere that they could before being showed into the auditorium one at a time. Arthur stared down at everyone else like a king in a throne, most everything was silent except for the muffled talking down below of people excited for the show and talking about expectations. 

“Hi Mom!” Alfred yelled breaking the silence, Arthur looked to Alfred in annoyance before looking down and seeing that Alfred’s lovely mother was indeed standing below confused at to where her son had called her from. Allen and Matthew were with her. 

“There you are! Good Luck Alfie! You too Arthur.” Amelia said looking up and yelled before the bouncers dressed in a dark red escorted her into the even bigger theater. Alfred and Arthur left shortly after that unaware of a few red and blonde haired people were being escorted in the same manner that Amelia had been showed into the theater.

Alfred peeked out into the filling audience, spotting his three family members, who were discussing something with each other, smiles on their faces. He had to resist the urge to wave to them or even the rest of the crowd. 

Arthur was to the side of the behind the stage being fitted for a microphone that wasn’t even going to be used until the fourth scene, after the dancing and the costume change. Luckily his voice was amplified by the design of the stage and his normally loud stage voice. They had practised the costume change multiple times that would be done in around thirty seconds give or take a few seconds. 

Arthur, when finished when over to stand near his boyfriend who was still staring out of the curtain with an excited smile. 

**______**

“At this time it would be appreciated if all cell phones and cameras were shut off.” A random deep voice sounded throughout the theater, as most complied with the request. However, the lights were not dimed yet as Marc walked out from the side of the stage, swaggering in a new suit. 

“Welcome to the one and only showing! I know you all are not here to see me but the actors who having made their ways across the country from California and are anxiously waiting behind me, Alfred I am looking at you.” Marc started earning and few cheers and laughs from the audience. “But I have come out here to ask if you could all refrain from clapping if something is cool or interesting, this performance is being professionally filmed for the making of the movie that this show had been based off of. This doesn’t count for our highly practised dances though. Enough of me though, Let’s get this show on the road.” Marc finished earning more excited cheers as the lights began to dim as the red curtains opened.

Inside of the curtain Alfred sat in a small version of the set in the real studio. Arthur watched from behind the curtain as Alfred looked believably despaired and broken as he spoke the lines we was given, perfectly. Arthur was in awe again, being on set was one thing, but when Alfred knew that he was being watched his performance was made a hundred and fifty percent for believable. There was a gasp from the audience as Alfred spoke the last airy word, and then the atmosphere changed. The crew working the lights turned the same room brighter and showed a different picture instead of  focusing on Alfred. 

Alfred walked around the set waiting for the next light cue to start signalling that Tino, Antonio, Berwald, and Mathias could start their part. Alfred received a laugh from the audience also putting a smile on Arthur's face and making him room his eyes when Feliks started from the ceiling. 

The blonde british man was surprised at how fast the first two scenes passed before he was thrown into the ceiling and watched another group make their way onto the stage.

Francis was head of this group and had the biggest smile on his stupid face while a section pair of curtains opened from behind the ones that were already opened as Alfred ran off the side of the stage to make way for the fairly large group and then some.The set was on stage before it magically spun to the sides of the stage.  During this time Arthur had seen Alfred rush of the stage from where he sat high in his perch wishing he could jump down, without breaking anything, and tell Alfred that everything he did was perfect and smoother him in kisses, even though that was more of an Alfred thing to do. 

Once again, Arthur admired the coordination that Antonio had put into making to dances, he admired the colours that spun with their intricate dance moves, and the way that Alfred had tried looking for Arthur only to find him curiously in the rafters with a few other people. Alfred quickly waved and hopped back onto stage, figuring that Arthur hadn’t seen it anyway. 

Alfred joined in and out of the rest of the group dancing and singing the lyrics to the intrustumenals that Roderich and his orchestra were playing. The audience since they were allowed to clap and cheer, did so. The cast was obviously helped by the simple fact. 

The applause, however, only grew when Arthur was finally lowered. His heart was beating at an alarming pace as he started the first few words of the music before flowing through the rest of the song. As Alfred was suppose to be, he was memorised by Arthur’s existence, Arthur seeing this in the nature of his own character he smirked, winking, while some of the men and women in the audience whistled and cheered. Which was strange for Arthur, considering all of his praise came from one obnoxious American, who was now sitting his spot smiling. 

Arthur went through the moves of prances around the dance floor letting multiple people carry him like he was the king in his throne. But this was America so not really. They did this until they dumped him on an elevated platform that Frances would be standing on after a few second of him talking. Soon enough the curtain of other people shield Arthur and Frances from the rest of the audience and the dancers on the floor still doing whatever they wanted in the nature of the scene. 

It was strange not having a camera filming them from during the main scenes. This one however had a camera in the curtain of people so that the audience could still see them and they could talk over a portion of the script. The was a heap of laughter from behind the curtain as Arthur and Francis talked over their memorised lines, one because Arthur and Francis were the worst people to talk to each other without Francis getting sexual and Arthur wanting to kill the frenchman. Somehow they finished and Arthur popped out of the curtain and continued with the rest of the song, earning more applause. 

This was also the first time that Alfred’s mother was notified of the parts that Alfred and Arthur played together, everyone sitting in the theater was aware that the show had a rating of thirteen plus but Arthur could still see some younger children in the crowd and almost felt bad for some of the things that would happen a little later in the show. A different piece of music that was sang by a different person started playing and Arthur’s role made him take Alfred’s hand and pull him out in the middle of everybody, including Ludwig and Feliciano who were doing fabulously with smiles on their faces and going through the complicated moves like it was something they did everyday, even though they did. 

Alfred had the dumbest smile on his face, as Arthur spoke his lines almost causing him to laugh, Alfred stuttered through his own like his was suppose to. Behind them the sounds of the their voices echoed through the theater and more laughter and applause played through as Alfred did the dip and the lifts, overall they were having a fantastic time on the stage with everyone else entertained. 

The scene after that changed and all dancers and their partners held the others hands and were brought to the side of the stage to change outfits once again. On stage currently was Gilbert talking to another person that served at his guard, and everyone very publically changed their clothing, it was just like that in stage bis though. They had a few seconds before they had to go back on stage and during those few seconds Alfred tied up the corset and Anri panically hurried cover anything that rubbed off during the costume switch. 

The cue came when Gilbert spoke the last words making the audience laugh and cleared off the stage, the people dressed in all blacked moved the props into place. Alfred was already standing the on fairly huge set that had to be rebuilt on set to get it across the U.S, the piece had to be manually pushed around, but it still served its purpose of creating a whole new place that looked exactly like the set at home, just smaller. 

Arthur dressed in all black and lace, still regretted the fact that there were younger children in the audience as he strutted through the door of the set, making Alfred either intimidated or wanting to make him drool, either way he had the strangest look tattooed to his face. 

Even though it was hard to the sound editors of films to edit out background noise it was still possible as there were whistles and roars from people like Gilbert and Francis in the crowd, and clapping as Arthur launched Alfred back onto the bed in the set. Arthur went through the scene most regrettingly but forgot about that when Alfred had started singing his part, and then Gilbert came into scene, following him, Antonio, Francis, Tino, Berwald, and Mathias. From the side of the stage Lukas was rolling his eyes with a smile on his face. 

Arthur was especially nervous at the scene after that one though, it was the first scene that he and Alfred kissed on stage, sure it was nothing while they were alone, and everyone, including the rest of the cast, knew it was fake and they were acting, but for Arthur it still felt real and for Alfred it felt as if he was letting his happy little mother down. 

Alfred tied down the corset loosely like he had been doing for a few days now for Arthur comfortable and pressed a kiss to the side of his cheek, making the brit flush red and look around him before hitting Alfred in the arm and being pulled around backstage to land on the other side of the set opposite of Alfred. They both walked onto stage at the same time, Alfred was narrating in one half of the set and Arthur stood in the other wearing red. At one point Alfred was standing on a small little dome built for its one and only debut and singing while Arthur’s character was laughing and sing-denying everything that Alfred’s character had said. 

The set was also large and a mini set up of what they had in California that was a couple stories tall surrounded by an impressive green screen. That wasn’t the case here of course though. Arthur and Alfred both had the terrible habit of looking out into the crowd to see that everyone was happy with what they saw, sure enough all eyes were on them, as they sang the part like words.

The song in that part quickly was played by Roderich and then the light at the end of the tunnel was coming closer. When music came to his last cresento, Alfred’s hands were already at Arthur’s sides and hips holding him while they sang the long notes staring into each other’s eyes. And once again the crowd in the rows and rows of seats were curious as to what was going to happen. Arthur’s own hands were stationed of Alfred’s biceps that were tugging at the fabric one he said the last word’s more quickly than he was suppose to, but he just really wanted to kiss the American who happily obliged. 

The curtain closed shortly after Tino had sung exactly what Alfred and Arthur had last sung. The two was escorted off stage again. Their was a brief intermission then, there was a ruffle of seats and most people cleared into the foyer for refills of things and popcorns. 

  
“Ready to make out on stage?” Alfred as during the intermission as he and Arthur had time to walk back to the dressing room and get whatever they needed and getting into the next scenes outfit. 

“How many times must I tell you that you are indecent?” Arthur asked tugging at the back of the long itchy outfit. 

“Dunno.” Alfred stated stopping to think for a second until Arthur grabbed his collar to pull him into the dressing room that was only a couple steps away. 

“Why don’t we practise hmm?” Arthur said lowly and Alfred agreed with a rumble in the back of his throat. Not planning on getting very far before they didn’t have time anymore, they stopped with smiles and Arthur let Alfred peck his lips in between lacing up yet another outfit. 

Everyone was seated after about fifteen minutes and everyone backstage was scrambling to keep everything together as the first curtain reopened, and Alfred’s voice, that was not on stage, started talking and revealed Gilbert and Francis, in a part that they could almost never get right on set and therefore everyone was worried about now. This time they managed. 

The part, however, was aggressive not physically but verbally and make many people in the crowd gasp in surprise. The part was quickly over though, and the section curtain opened showing a bunch of the dancers in the third scene to be sat in many chairs and listening to Francis who had done a quick and quiet transition between the two set and one was brought away. 

Alfred’s voice was narrating again as that curtain closed and the attention was once again brought back to the front part of the stage. Arthur was then seated in just his loveable robe as the rest of the two, Alfred and Tino, went over more lines while the audience watched with delight. Arthur sat on the couch smiling and laughing at whatever Alfred had said, Tino was scolding them and saying more things, while stood looking exceptionally dorky. Alfred pecked Arthur’s lips when they had gotten in close for a part, that kiss however was not in the script and made Arthur panic a bit. But Alfred popped right back up and started narrating again. 

It should have been confusing to keep switching from curtain to curtain but it had worked out surprisingly well considering that as the old set was out it brought in the new bigger set also with a second smaller story that was visible from wherever someone sat. 

Francis and Gilbert were acting through their lines, a few people were practising the end song, and Alfred and Arthur, after yet another quick as hell, costume change were in a heated make out scene on the top floor of the prop, after Alfred had made an excuse to get Arthur out of the view of Gilbert’s character who was still on the first floor. 

“Should I pinch you again to make sure that you don’t go overboard again?” Arthur asked quietly, so the microphones wouldn’t pick up on it, while Alfred nipped at his neck. 

“Mmm.” Alfred had to moan to make everything sound believable while Arthur put his hands to Alfred's face to replace Alfred’s working lips on his own, only to a few seconds later let him go due to the cue. They said their lines, Arthur gave a charming laugh, not knowing if it was real or fake, and gasp when Francis stood in front of him. 

Francis was scolding him, which usually was opposite in real life but indeed it happened. The rest of the lights shut up after that only leaving a spotlight on Arthur as the rest of the set was changed right under his feet as he sung some song  that was entirely important to the production. Arthur’s heart sped up again at the next part as more people dressed in blacked waited for him below to catch him, Alfred had somehow managed to get himself into this league of people. Arthur pretended to pass out and aimed for Alfred’s arms when he fell backwards. Alfred was still commentating when he caught Arthur swiftly and carried the smaller  bridal style backstage where he finished talking and was hit in the arm by Arthur, who had known that the American was not suppose to be on the stage at the time. 

The set was changed again and Gilbert and Francis showed up to sing the song that everybody had been anticipating for a very long time. The part where they started singing a well known song with the most fucked up twist imaginable, it wasn’t that bad, just horribly uncomfortable to watch and listen too. Francis was still having way too much fun along with the numerous background dancers. Meanwhile Gilbert can’t sing only making it worse, especially when he looked straight at the crowd and sang something nobody wanted to hear. 

Backstage once again Elizabeta and Alfred were rolling on the floor laughing their asses off. 

Soon it was done though. yay. 

Somehow the next part was exceedingly sad as Alfred spoke through the loud speakers again. The next scene started again with Arthur in his favourite robe and Alfred in the bedroom set as they went through lines like it was what they were actually saying, even though they were getting touchy like the part called for.

The screen that onced showed what Arthur and Francis had been doing while talking during the costume changed showed up with a small scene that was just small enough but important enough to have to make it onto screen while Alfred and Arthur were in different outfits again were singing. 

The sex scene had been avoided. 

But the singing and Lovino talking to Gilbert on the stage in his lines was not avoided and the scene began to play out with the ending being some very strange consequences. 

For the last time, there was a brief intermission but it didn’t last very long before all actors were clothed and the Orchestra was prepared and everyone was sat down again. Behind the closed curtain Ludwig and Feliciano were trying their best to remember the dance without messing up, the German was exceedingly stressed out again and Feliciano was attempting to wave a white flag so that the audience could see it. 

Alfred had somehow seen this and grabbed Arthur who had seen it as well. Just in the nick of time before the curtain opened Alfred ended up calling to Marc. 

“Put Arthur’s scene on the monitor! There’s been a change in plans.” Alfred called as the mics were currently turned off only to be turned on seconds later. Marc had not been very happy, but with the excuse of ‘whatever his actors needed’ he ordered for the scene that Arthur and Gilbert had done in the studio as Arthur acted as an actual shadow to himself, Arthur’s outfit had also been changed in a matter of seconds into one of the same ones, with different more intricate details along the sides that mimic is last outfit but was shorter. There was a click of heels on the wooden floor as Arthur finished putting on the rest of the corset thanks to Alfred who was then thrust into a chair on stage while Arthur stood off the to side.

“Are you sure about this? You and Alfred have never practised this part,” Marc asked walking up behind Arthur who was running his hands down the tight outfit and watching intently for everyone to start dancing. 

“I am sure I can manage.” Arthur replied, hearing his own voice on the screen just outside of the actual set. He watched Lovino taunt Alfred who sat looking nervous and at whatever was going on in the screen above the stage. Something Lovino had said, that Arthur wasn’t paying attention to, had supposedly pissed Alfred off and caused a scuffle between a few people as Antonio joined for his part, speaking directly to Alfred’s character before moving out into the main part of the stage that was for dancing. 

The stage had gone absolutely quiet and tension filled, exactly what was suppose to happen. The only sound was now Arthur’s voice in the speaker for the screen near the stage that everyone's eyes were now glued to. That is, until Antonio started speaking and watching with his tappy shoes on the wood floor making a pounding sound. 

Mathias sat in the corner playing one note at a time from the piano and the of the orchestra variety of instruments only less than a handful started to play, making to main music that would play during Antonio and Lovino’s dance. 

Since they had been trained professionally to do the dancing choreography it was eye capturing to watch as Antonio skillfully but seriously grabbed Lovino, who had a seriously look on his face, and started the main backbone of the dance that later everyone would follow. The screen continued to show cut in and out scenes from the actual film, as Antonio moved his hands from many different positions to hold Lovino until another number of people made a circle around the two, and Antonio let Lovino go and follow exactly what he needed to do. 

The part that Arthur had thought would always be fun to do was looking more and more scary and complicated as he watched Lovino do it flawlessly on stage at an alarming pace, while Antonio sang. Nobody else had joined in yet, hence his cue still wasn’t there, and he watched Alfred who acted to be in confusement and distress. 

Lovino switched from person to person including Ludwig who then passed him off to the next person who lifted him and the rest backed off leaving Lovino a bit out of breath and staring at his fiance who was still singing.

Alfred had also started singing in this part, Arthur watched in curiosity wondering when he was going to go on, the scene with Gilbert still played on the screen cutting between different edited parts. 

And finally everyone started moving toward each other as Alfred walked a ways to reach where Arthur was standing and pulled him into the rows of people, still singing his part. Everyone started the exact same way, Ludwig and Feliciano watched intently at Arthur and Alfred who were going at the pace of everyone else even though Arthur was Not suppose to be out on stage. 

In a simple waltz position there was a quick drop that Feliciano would’ve missed if it wasn’t for Arthur making sure that the nervous and close to a breaking point Italian was watching. They held it for a second and then slid back up, the sounds of shoes on the hardwood as always a satisfying sound as it was completed, and then there were more simply things that all had to be in time, Alfred kept singing in Arthur’s ear but it was still loud enough for the rest of the theater to hear it and kept going with the rest of the dance, with another quick twist of the non dominate dancers’ hips the dominate dancer then was required to lead the other into a spin and a few other things that Ludwig and Feliciano watched Alfred and Arthur do and did it themselves. The tension in Ludwig’s back was obviously loosening and Feliciano’s worried brow was turning back into his signature smile. 

Alfred led Arthur to the floor dipping him and lightly holding onto his wrist to keep him sturdy and not struggling once to sing the part while holding the majority of Arthur’s weight. But to Alfred it wasn’t very heavy. Everyone else continued along with Alfred and Arthur whom of which were doing it perfectly, much to Marc’s surprise. The screen kept flashing between scenes of Arthur kissing Gilbert, much to Alfred’s disliking, but it was acting so what could he do, besides Arthur obviously wasn’t enjoying it. 

Everyone else stopped doing everything complicated and stood next to each other one person holding the other at the hips starting at one another, until everyone else in the theater was done watching the clips on the screen and the attention focused back on the actors on stage who started up with the second part of the dance that was more technical. 

Ludwig and Feliciano watched and the American and Englishman did exactly what they had done in practise and turned around to do a sequence of something and turned again to lift Arthur into the air, Ludwig followed and did the same thing with Feliciano. 

At this point Alfred was singing still but directing all of his words to Arthur who was still doing the dance and listening to Alfred sing, until he remembered the reason that Marc hadn’t wanted to do it this way. In the clips that were being shown on the screen that only thing that was being said were words and never lyrics and music because Roderich’s orchestra was doing that part, the clips just abruptly stopped playing any sound causing Arthur to fill in with his own voice.

Words starting playing again and everything was loud and then the fast and intense part started, usually Arthur would’ve stopped even Alfred put his head on Arthur’s shoulder and cheekily gave it a kiss before ending but there was no way to get off the stage currently so he just went along with it. 

One screen was showing one thing and the stage was showing another, most people's eyes, as Arthur looked out between a spin and straight into a dip was that everyone's eyes were on him and Alfred and a few others in the part and the music once again was sinister and sad before it ended. 

At the end of that part part Gilbert had come and carried Arthur off stage and away from Alfred to create a different sense of the dance. Arthur was carried away kicking and then the scene really ended. The first and second curtain closed and there was a tiny break between the scene scene as Arthur changed as well as Alfred and the set. 

Once that was completed the curtain opened seconds later again revealing Arthur after everything that had gone down in the last scene, his part was to look a bit devilish and worried as the set door to Alfred’s set had opened and the next scene commenced. During this scene is when Alfred has realised that their were only a couple more scenes until curtain call with just so happened to come quickly. 

Before anyone knew it the audience was clapping again at the beginning of the last singing part, as Arthur one last time made a dramatic entrance onto the stage enticing the audience to get excited. In one of the last scenes Alfred’s character and Arthur’s hadn’t left off in a very good place and had left the audience in shambles, some, depending on where they stood on the stage, could hear the sound of emotional people crying, which had all been very amusing considering that Alfred had already said the outcome of the show in the beginning, as it was in the script. 

In the current moment they were singing to mend things, which also worked. Arthur had started singing when Alfred ran out into the crowds of people, a spotlight followed him down the aisle, as well as everyone else's eyes. Alfred has walked down the row with Gilbert sitting on the side waiting for his own moment in the end of the show, next to him, miraculously Alfred’s parents and brother sat, Matthew sitting right next to Gilbert as they both followed him walking slowing toward the exit of the theater and stopping once Arthur starting singing. He echoed the part that Arthur had just sing like he had done in the actual film production that they had filmed only a day or so again and then starting making his way toward the stage, eventually he was close enough to hold Arthur, and so he did. He would have either way even though the script had already called for it. 

The Finally played out, all anticipating a perfect loveable ending. Then Arthur’s character dies, Alfred’s character starts crying on stage as everyone watched in horror and some even gave their own tears. The Englishman was tempted to following through with the movie script instead but he followed the stage one and let Alfred’s low him to the floor as he muttered dying whispered loud enough to the rest of the theater to hear. 

“I love you.” Alfred whispering Arthur almost wanted to whisper it back until he realised that he was suppose to be dead and left it had that. There was still a puff of confetti and streaming before everything ended and the distant sound of cheering and sad, but satisfied, applause. 

And then the curtain closed. 

Alfred smiled and watched as Arthur’s eyes popped opened revealing to Alfred his bright green eyes. Even though Alfred wasn’t really crying, Arthur still being held like a comfortable rag doll moved his hands to cup and moved the happy and overwhelmed tears off of Alfred’s face, once again resisting the urge to kiss him when the moment where it would all happen was so close. 

“Prepare for curtain call!” Marc yelled so loud that Arthur was sure that the people on the other side of the curtain could hear through their own roar of clapping and whistles. “Alfred and Arthur front and center!” 

Alfred picked Arthur up from the floor giving him and squeeze before holding his hand and lining up to other people who were ready for the heavy red curtain to be pulled up. A wave of adrenaline went through the two blondes that held each other’s hand and then Gilbert and Francis on either side of them and letting the curtain be pulled apart before taking a bow or two in unison. All at once everyone’s hands pulled apart from each other and Alfred wrapped an arm around Arthur’s shoulders and other people did different things as the audience applauded like this was the only time they ever could. 

“Are you sure?” Alfred asked in a very hushed tone. 

  
“Of course you git!” Arthur said letting Alfred tighten the hold on his shoulder and holding him in a way they both still faced forward and were close enough. “You might want to do it quickly before Curtain call is-” 

Alfred cut off Arthur’s shushed words with a chaste but meaningful kiss to the lips in front of a thousand or so people. The adrenaline and fear were still staring inside Arthur, but he payed for no mind to it as he smiled at the impulsiveness and charm of the American and set his nimble hand on the back of Alfred’s head minimally paying with Alfred’s blonde hair. 

Alfred had thought that the amount of people clapping and cheering had gotten louder by the time he had pulled away and watched the curtain close before him one last time. 

Only second afterwards Alfred and Arthur were jumped, the low sound of the soundtracks played outside the curtain and Marc prepared himself to walk onto stage to by time for the actors to change and possibly greet the people leaving and maybe talk pictures, Feliciano had captured Alfred and Arthur into an uneven neck hug that was fairly uncomfortable for both the American, Briton, and Italian who insisted on it anyway. 

“Ve~ I knew it would happen!” Feliciano smiled, one of the biggest smiles that Alfred and Arthur had even seen him wear. 

It looked like a few other people wanted to  come over and say and few things, all with smiles on their faces before the producer had called for them.    
  


“Get into which ever costume you want, and go meet people in the foyer, I think your mother was screaming, Alfred.” The producer said in a rushed tone, but all in all with a relieved and happy smile on his face.

Alfred grinned happily and tugged Arthur along still intertwining their fingers. Arthur giggled as Alfred went onto talking about everything he could do now. 

“-except Mom was screaming which probably wasn’t a good thing.” Alfred contemplated. 

“Hurry it up already or we’ll never even see her!” Arthur reminded with a amused and rare smile on his face. 

Arthur had chosen the first outfit of the bunch with the sparkles, tights and all. Alfred had chosen the suit to go with it. Down the entire hallway and stairway out to the common area that was lightly packed with people, even though most hadn’t make it out of the theater, Alfred wouldn’t stop whispering sweet nothings and pecking Arthur’s head and shoulder. Arthur couldn’t really say he could ever get tired of it though. 

A minutes passed before the workers dressed in red let the doors open and let people flood into the large area, everyone had swarmed into group and lines, many lining up near Alfred and Arthur who had already been in good moods and were taking pictures with others and laughing and playing along with whatever people had said to them. The room didn’t look like it would even clear out anytime soon and everyone who was free to leave opted for staying and talking with others as parents and siblings or friends of the actors talked with there sons, daughters, and friends, and all the other parents like a grade school gathering. 

The actors, including Alfred and Arthur, had changed into their favourite costumes and joined everyone else in the room packed full of people. A small group of these people were Amelia, who had tears streaming out of her face, with Allen attract to her shoulder as she led her way to the crowd. 

“Alfie! I am so proud of you.” Amelia screamed, typical of any loving and proud mother. She gave the taller two kisses on each cheek before moving on to Arthur. 

“And you are my next son in law!” She continued to scream. Arthur smiled not knowing what to say to the happy American’s mother who was also terrifyingly enthusiastic. 

“What did I tell ya?” Alfred asked, still grinning and holding Arthur from behind earning a squeal from his mother and a laugh from his father. Arthur rolled his eyes knowing that Alfred had been right about Amelia’s plans all along. 

Even minutes after that crowd still hadn’t lessened, it was impossible to find Matthew who had gone off with Gilbert’s group and left Amelia and Allen to find Alfred and Arthur all by themselves. But something else, besides the dense crowd and the arms wrapped tight around his waist, was making his heart beat as he looked down into the group. If adults were unable to navigate the foyer that was the size of a small ballroom then Arthur would have thought it was impossible for a child to find their way through, however a small child that had caught his eye was making his way, running through the crowd of people toward the group of four. 

Arthur tugged himself away from Alfred when he realised who was running toward him, Arthur knelt down, which was difficult in a corset, and grabbed the blonde child who was smiling a broad smile. 

  
“Arthur!” The small boy said leaping into Arthur’s arms.    
  
“Peter? Dear, what are you doing here?” Arthur asked stunned, mostly as to how his youngest brother had even gotten to America. Figuring that everyone else must have been somewhere else and Peter had escaped them in search of Arthur, he found it was a dumb question to ask a seven year old child. 

“Mummy and daddy had gotten the tickets and they wanted everyone to come along so we did and I found you first!” Peter giggled as Arthur stood up to his full height picking the small boy up with him, next to Alfred who, along with his parents, who were staring curiously at the scene of the two brit’s in front of them. Arthur shifted peter onto his hip.

“Is that right?” Arthur asked talking in his own child like fashion, earning a wide eyed and smiling Alfred. 

“Wait, Peter? As in your youngest brother?” Alfred asked and getting the attention of the cute blondes in a conversation next to him. 

“Mmhmm.” Arthur hummed letting Peter reach for the top hat on his head. Amelia and Allen seemed as equally as curious and happy as they watched the display. “Speaking of Mummy and Daddy, Do you happen to know where they are?” Arthur asked turning his attention back to his young brother. 

“Who’s that Artie? He’s staring at me and you.” Peter’s childlike delightful expression changed into one of childish fear. 

“That’s Alfred.” Arthur replied looking at Peter who looked at Alfred in his own curious way over Arthur’s shoulder. 

“Is he the good guy?” Peter asked shyly as Alfred put out his large hand before Peter took it.

“I assure you he is.” Arthur smiled watching Peter take two of Alfred’s fingers and shake him in an attempted handshake. 

“Are you married to him?” Peter asked putting his small hands on Arthur’s shoulders to lift himself up more and get a better look at Alfred, to the side Amelia was standing in with a giddy smile and Allen attempted to hold her down.

“Not yet.” Arthur replied quietly even though it was already hard to hear in the room. 

To the side Amelia muttered, “I wish.” with a dreamy smile, ecstatic that everything was lovely and most likely going in her favor. 

“Me too.” Alfred agreed as well, earning a elbow in the gut from Arthur who held Peter on his hip again, taking off his little top hat so Peter could keep playing with it. Arthur had only known Peter when he was practically a newborn and left England before just before the blue eyed boy turned two, meaning that Arthur hadn’t seen him for six years, and although the boy was seven he was relatively small, just as most of the Kirkland’s were. But Alfred had found it endearing and Amelia couldn’t take her eyes off the display. 

“This is the best surprise ever.” Amelia had said to Alfred who smiled and turned his attention back to Arthur who was talking to Peter in a voice that he had apparently just made up. 

Moments later Marc had come walking into the room and over to Alfred, Arthur, Peter, and Amelia and Allen. “I hope I am not interrupting anything.” 

“Course’ not dude.” Alfred replied inviting him into the strange and chopping conversation that they had all been in. 

“I just wanted to stop by and say my gratitude for an amazing show other than the switch up during the tango and the stunt you pulled during curtain calls and where Arthur was suppose to fall into the stunt helpers arms instead of yours- other than that, amazing.” Arthur listened as Marc started, unamused. 

“None of that was suppose to happen?” Allen questioned. 

“No. During our third major dance, two more important dancers were having major difficulty and Alfred and Arthur stepped in to lead the dance instead so the two could follow, as for everything else it was never cleared with any of the stage directors.” Marc explained, 

“Wow thanks for ratting us out Marc.” Alfred said sarcastically. 

“I found it enjoyable either way.” Amelia tutted. 

“I think everyone did.” Allen spoke in and turning into more of conversation with Marc and Amelia, while Alfred was busy messing with Peter. 

“Hold him.” Arthur stated quickly handing Peter to Alfred, the young brit started playing with the decorative flower that was planted on Alfred’s jacket. 

“Uh why?” Alfred asked not knowing if he was comfortable with holding a living being that wasn’t Arthur. 

“I think I saw my brother.” Arthur said sternly. 

“Then let him find us instead.” Alfred suggested, holding Peter who was still holding Arthur’s little hat, and trying to put it on Alfred’s head. Arthur nodded trying to look through the dense crowd. 

Arthur continued to stare out into the crowd that had happened only minutes after the show had been let out, everyone was making small talk with people they hadn’t seen in awhile or just getting to know another person. Peter had been passed around the circle, mostly because Amelia really wanted to hold him and remember the old times when Matthew and Alfred were small. Arthur listened in the back of his mind and he could tell that Alfred was getting redder and redder by the minute because of his mum spewing different things about his childhood that Arthur hadn’t known before. 

Eventually Peter was passed back to him and he turned again hoping to catch a glimpse of at least Alistair's bright red hair. In fact this time, it didn’t take long before he found it, and a few blondes coming his way. 

“Mum! Found him!” Arthur groaned contemplating if he even wanted to see them all again. When he had left many years ago, he was walked out on a fight with his brothers, his mother and father had continuously called and sent letters in hope that Arthur would get him, unfortunately with his old manager in charge of his mail and phone charges, that was virtually impossible. For now, he figured, nothing would be the same as before, everything had been alright with Peter because the boy had been so young with Arthur left and was probably fed good things from his parents and siblings about Arthur’s existence. 

Alfred looked up from letting Peter mess with his flower or large hand and up to where a flock of more people were heading their way. Out of these people a few were as Arthur had described them, one was positively Alistair, the oldest and tallest of the entire family, and then there were the twins, Arthur’s had said that there names were Seamus and Dylan. Alfred was having trouble figuring out how Arthur fit in with this group besides for a English accent. Following the few was a blonde women, smaller in stature almost like Alfred’s mom but probably smaller compared to Arthur, and then there was a red haired male, that Alfred presumed to be Arthur’s father, and most likely the man he would have to impress most. 

“Found the little guys!” One of the twins had said. 

  
“Plural.” The other confirmed earning a look of mischief and other emotion being one of bewilderment and a hint of joy for whatever reason. Alfred was threatening to leave Arthur allow with his parents and siblings for some catching up time, but Arthur had quickly turned around and held him from leaving, even though in the end it was Amelia who had fixed the situation. 

“Oh Hello there! Alice was it, you sat behind us during the show?” Amelia said zooming past Alfred and Arthur and straight toward the other small women, who was closer to Arthur’s stature and size more than Amelia already was, even though he was still, thankfully, taller by a few American inches. 

“Why yes I do recall that!” Arthur almost turned around at his mother’s accented voice, that had always been so kind and loving but strict when she needed to be for all the kids. And now somehow the two had managed to gather everyone from where they were in their lives and came to America just to see Arthur, which was surprising to him. Alistair along with his other two brother’s were already out of the house, Alistair edging on twenty seven as Arthur’s parents had been highschool sweethearts and married right after getting out of school. Seamus and Dylan were twenty five, leaving the youngest to be, Arthur and Peter. 

“And you have already met Arthur?”  Alice asked glancing over to Arthur who was frozen and looking at Alfred. 

“Of course, he and Alfie are together and I must say that I am willing to adopt him anyway!” Amelia joked, Alfred just wishing that his mom would stop already. 

Arthur still hadn’t turned around and was just hoping that his excuse filled boyfriend could possibly remove them from the conversation. Luckily he delivered. “Hey mom, Arthur and I are going to finish up a few things backstage and change out of our costumes.”

“Oh he’s your son?!” Alice asked as she and Amelia then when on and on about something together. 

Arthur and Alfred were just about to leave when Arthur noticed he was still holding Peter who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. 

“Arthur! Forgetting something?” One of the twins asked, Arthur could tell it was Seamus even though he was turned around. Arthur never much liked handling and hanging around this other brothers, mostly because they just weren’t nice. 

“Yeah where are all the hugs and kisses!? And plus I don’t think Mum and Dad would let ya kidnap Peter.” 

Arthur scoffed finally turning around toward his family and showing them his face for the first time that night. Arthur noticed that nothing was different other than the fact that his brother’s immature faces had matured over time, his own probably was exactly the same as when he left, minus the stage make up. But it was like a wave of regret and stupidity when he saw them again, he had missed Peter growing up to strike it rich in California, it worked, but there was a price. He quickly handed Peter to Alistair again, and grabbed Alfred’s hand to pull him away and back to the dressing room to change, and to give him any other reason to get away from them again. 

“Hey Artie, what’s up? I thought you might’ve wanted to see them again?” Alfred said lowly once they were in the room again and after they had left everyone else behind in the lobby, by now though a lot of people that had gone to the show were probably clearing out.    
  


Arthur shook his head no and started trying his best to unzip the outfit by himself and failing, “They’ve always been rude and unsupportive.” 

“You never told me why ya left?” Alfred walked over to Arthur who was struggling to get his first set costume off. 

“I just said Alfred.” Arthur talked in a slow low voice that made Alfred believe he was trying to get over something.  “How about I explain later? Hmm?” Arthur decided turning around once Alfred had unlaced and pulled down the outfit for Arthur, the latter turned around with a genuine smile aimed toward the American and put a light hand on Alfred’s chest to hold himself up while he kicked off the heeled shoes making him his normal height that was a few inches short of Alfred’s height. He let his hand linger for a second. 

Alfred nodded noting that Arthur looked strangely uncomfortable with the subject and for the sake of the cute brit in front of him he stopped pressing. Alfred pressed another chaste kiss to Arthur’s lips, Arthur pressed back and separated then continued with the removal of the delicate costume, leaving it on the chair for a designer to come collect. 

Arthur had gotten done before Alfred. Arthur was finishing slipping on some random designer sweatshirt that was too expensive for it’s own good, on top of a dress shirt, leaving the collar to stick out over the shirt. Arthur would argue that he bought it just because it was comfortable, but it was embled with a small repetitive pattern of bunnies. 

Alfred was a little more sensible but slow, putting on his leather bomber jacket over a long sleeved shirt to keep out of the cool weather of the night in New York. Arthur had even ended up throwing on a black leather jacket over the thick sweatshirt to stay out of the wind. 

“Are you sure you’re good being around them?” Alfred asked closing the door to the dressing room and letting Arthur take his hand as they walked down the hall and up some stairs to get back to the lobby. 

“I am sure I will be fine. But’s going to take everything I have not to smash their faces in like Francis.” Arthur sharply breathed. 

Alfred laughed, “I don’t think you want that in the news either.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes, “I just want to prove them wrong.” His voice was distant as if he were remembering something. 

“Whaddya mean?” Alfred was intrigued. 

“I said I would explain later.” Arthur chidded .

“Is now later?” Alfred pressed, though he said he wasn’t going to the temptation was too much. 

Once again there was a loveable and slightly annoyed eye roll from Arthur, “I left because they always said I could never do anything with this, this being acting of course. So I wanted to doing something about it, but when I saw them now it didn’t seem like anything changed since I left.” 

Alfred watched as Arthur’s eyes casted down to the moving feet as their shoes tapped on the wooden floor of the twisting halls of the theater. Alfred at that moment had a genius all American movie idea of letting Arthur be reckless and do whatever he wanted to show his brothers. 

“How about you do anything you want! That would show ‘em right?” Alfred proposed stopping them in the middle of the hallway. 

“Alfred that’s reckless and dangerous and everything you already do.” Arthur crossed his arms. 

  
“Yeah. But it’s fun!” 

Arthur smiled, shaking his head and began walking again letting Alfred trail him like a puppy, a very large puppy. 

“Plus my security team probably already dropped off the hypersport. And we can just drive away from them.” 

“I do happen to like the sound of that.” Arthur laughed, Alfred basking in the sound of it and taking Arthur’s hand again, as there feet led them to the main floor where just about the majority of other people had cleared out, with the exception of both of the American and British man’s families. 

“Ooooh Alfie!” Amelia wailed once they two were just in the eye zone of the group. “We were all just decided on getting dinner somewhere!” 

“That’s cool.” Alfred acknowledge not liking the fact that the group looking at them had stopped Arthur from laughing. 

“But Alfie you go into the city more than us so you know good places right?” Amelia babled, silently telling Alfred that he and Arthur were coming along whether they wanted to or not. “And the Kirklands aren’t even from around here.” 

“Oh Yeah! That means I get to choose right?” Alfred asked loudly. 

“Something sensible Al.” Arthur chimed in fidgeting with the end of his sweatshirt that was peeking out from under his leather jacket sleeve. 

“So no strip clubs?” Alfred joking pouted, Arthur rolled his eyes turning away from Alfred, biting his lip. 

“Absolutely not.” Arthur righted himself and turned back to Alfred with a hint of a smile on his face that only Alfred could see from where they were standing near everyone else. 

Amelia as well was shaking her head, whereas Alistair and the twins were laughing along with Alfred. Oliver and Alice, who were now holding sleeping Peter, did not look impressed. 

“Fine. I have just the place instead.” Alfred spoke enthusiastically. “Just follow us.” 

Alfred walked to the side of Arthur putting an arm around his waist and leading the rest of the large group to the parking just a block away, unfortunately there was a load a photographers and paparazzi that hounded each actor as they came out of the building. 

Alfred simply shook them off by telling them that there was going to be a press conference soon and the bunch of flashing annoying photographers eased off and let everyone else through the crowd. In this group of people were Amelia, Allen, Arthur’s parents, Alice and Oliver, his four brothers, Alistair, Seamus, Dylan, and Peter, and Matthew and Gilbert who had decided to ditch Gilbert and Ludwig’s family for the Jones’, in which Amelia was flattered. 

They kept in a tight group talking about everything and nothing while Amelia kept ogling over different things in the production and exclaiming over and over that she couldn’t wait to see the actual movie. Once they had gotten to the valet parking Alfred found that his New York car, that only stayed in New York we already waiting for them in the entrance. 

“You do know that this is a city in America and not England right?” Alfred reminded smirking as he saw Arthur’s three brothers drool of the car that the Valet man was holding to door opening to. 

Arthur elbowed him in the side, a little giddy to actually drive the thing but at the same time a little annoyed at Alfred’s sensory manship. “I know this isn’t bloody England you buffoon! I have driven plenty of times, I’ll have you know.” Arthur snapped back slightly amused at it all, Alfred just laughed calling his new “nickname” hilarious and letting a second valet man open the passenger door for him while Arthur climbed in the American’s side driver seat. 

Arthur let Alfred reach to start the roaring vehicle with the car keys that he had gotten from the valet man and turned it in the ignition letting it growling for a second before putting it in gear and stopping to wait for a second, he saw Matthew's car that Gilbert was turning up the music in behind him and then Alfred’s parent’s car before the final two rental cars that Arthur’s brothers and parents took. 

And they were off, but everything was a little held up once Arthur had adjusted the seat and pulled out of the garage. The traffic was always going to be terrible that was a fact about the city unless there are rare good days but it happened to be worst because people were actually stopping to look at the random vehicle. 

“What in the bloody hell are they doing?” Arthur voice sounded a hint of amusement and anger, adding to the fact that he was not looking forward to a dinner with his parents. 

Alfred laughed, “They are taking pictures, it's not everyday you seen this baby.” Alfred boasted. 

“Your full of yourself, it’s bloody ridiculous is what it is.” Arthur rolled his eyes tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. 

“Maybe. But I love it.” Alfred said with a dreaming smile that Arthur couldn’t help but adore. Arthur had to believe that it would be anybody's dream to own something like this, and apparently it must have been Alfred’s as well. 

“Since this looks like it won’t stop anytime soon, I recommend you roll up your window, love.” Arthur took a hand off the wheel and motioned to the window. 

“Nah, it’s too hot with you in here.” Alfred grinned looking back at Arthur with his blue eyes peering over a pair of sunglasses that he didn’t have on before. 

“We haven’t even had dinner yet Mr. Jones.” Arthur quipped. Looking ahead of him the ongoing traffic started moving again, allowing him to press the pedal on the floor and let the already loud car rumble even more and attracting even more attention. 

“What can I say? I’m just a smooth guy.” Alfred leaned back in his seat putting his hands behind his head. 

“I think all of  _ this _ is getting to your head dearest.” Arthur motioned with the same hand to all of Alfred who was leaning back and enjoying life behind his sunglasses that he didn’t even need because the sun had been setting for the past few hours or so. 

But it was still a bright view from the low tinted windows to the lights of the city all around them. 

“Mind telling me where we are going Alfred?” Arthur asked once they were driving down the main street of the theater. 

“Sure, take a right up here-” Alfred still smiled, taking the sunglasses off of his face and looking out the front window, before switching in his seat, letting the seatbelt dig against his neck, to look behind him to see if everyone else was still following. “-and drive fast.” Alfred then continued to put his hand out the window and give a signal to Matthew, simply telling him that they were going to drive faster and to pass it on. Arthur figured it was twin telepathy, because somehow the canadian knew exactly what Alfred had just said. Once they were at yet another stop light Matthew did the same to Amelia and Allen who followed up to the next two cars. 

Soon enough Alfred let out a yip and like a knight ordered Arthur to continue forward, as fast as he could go safely and without getting arrested.

Arthur did as ordered and figured that it was; one, to get them there faster and off the busy street, two he was having fun. 

  
  
  
  
  


  
  


 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man in a white tailcoat led the couples and Arthur’s brothers to a large exactly twelve seated table with some in chairs along one side and the next six on a wall in a line of booth like seats. Arthur ignored the stares as he was ushered before Alfred into the line of booth seats and looked out into the other people in the restraunt whom of which were curious to see so many well known movie stars in the place. Alfred just pretended not to notice and smiled at every person that was staring at the table and the guests around the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that everything was all jumbled again but I think I figure out what was wrong with all of the chapters so everything should be find now. But sadly to say there is only a few more chapters left, but enough of saying that, I also remember that this was one of my favourite chapters along with it being super extra and fluffy.

**CHATPER NINETEEN: DINNER AND A SHOW**

 

Alfred was an idiot. Arthur had always known this and yet he still loved the man daringly. Somehow Alfred had let the oversized group to most likely one of the most expensive restaurants in the entire island of Manhattan. Before everyone came into the building Alfred and managed to pull out a few extra nice clothes from behind the seats of the car and they slipped them on before joining everyone else, it wasn’t magic however it was just the compartments behind the seats and Alfred knowing that sometimes after shows families would do dinner. Surely the parents were impressed but Matthew looked concerned to see if the American could even afford it, to which, of course, Alfred scoffed at and ordered a table for twelve. 

 

A man in a white tailcoat led the couples and Arthur’s brothers to a large exactly twelve seated table with some in chairs along one side and the next six on a wall in a line of booth like seats. Arthur ignored the stares as he was ushered before Alfred into the line of booth seats and looked out into the other people in the restraunt whom of which were curious to see so many well known movie stars in the place. Alfred just pretended not to notice and smiled at every person that was staring at the table and the guests around the table. 

 

Alice and Amelia had already struck up another conversation and this time were determined to get everyone in on it. Alice herself was anxious to actually talk to her son that had been gone for six years. A sequence went in this order, Peter who had fallen asleep to the low rumble of people in the lobby of the theater was now springy and awake and bouncing around the seats earning delighted smiles from the adults around the table, to which the little boy couldn’t get enough of. He ended up waddling to the end of the table on the patted booth side and crawled his way over the chair and Alfred to seat himself on Arthur’s lap as everyone ate appetizers that were immediately served to the table. 

 

“Alfie, dear, you said that this was the only show that would be done correct?” Amelia asked from where she sat next to Alice on the three seat to the end across the table from the end that Alfred, Arthur, and Peter were on. 

 

“Uh yeah why?” Alfred confirmed a bit red when his mother had caught him at the wrong time with a mouth full of rich bread to make Peter laugh. Arthur would have reprimanded him to if it wasn’t for the fact that he was laughing too. 

 

“Well, we were all talking and figured that the studio or whatever would make tons of money if they just continued having shows.” Allen spoke up. 

 

“Our producers and director were thinking the same, I do recall, but they happen to be focused on the production of the film instead of the performance, that was a last minute detail.” Arthur answered allowing his boyfriend time to chew and swallow the amount of bread that he had shoved in his face. 

 

“Oh?” Alice asked, earning an even more of a surprised looked from Arthur, knowing it was her first words addressed to him since she had been on the continent. 

 

“They thought that if we kept doing shows that the movie wouldn’t make as much as they wanted it to.” Alfred finished his bread and leaned down to Peter who was trying to feed him another piece. 

 

“What about when everything is done?” Oliver asked, his voice being a strange mix between Scottish and British. 

 

“We have many more films to proceed with.” Arthur started. 

 

“They would just cast our understudies to play as the new roles of the Broadway show.” Alfred said trying to shove the bread in Peter’s face instead. 

 

“That’s a shame, could you do it if you wanted to?” Allen asked leaning more forward on the table and grabbing his beverage. 

 

“Yeah, but Kiku already has auditions for me and Arthur set up once this one is a wrap.” Alfred answered leaning his elbows on the table, Peter did the same but sitting on Arthur’s lap. 

 

“Arthur and I, not me and elbows off the table.” Arthur scolded, but Alfred complied. 

 

“Yes sir.” Alfred agreed, making Amelia laugh along with Arthur’s brothers that he had completely forget were there. 

 

“But what other things would you do instead?” Allen followed up taking his own elbows off the table. “And who’s Kiku?” 

 

“Arthur’s and my manager. Plus I dunno what he had planned but it seems interesting, a lot of studios are looking to cast us both again.” Alfred recalled from a recent message from Kiku and a brief run in at the theater, even though Kiku was just staying for the weekend to finish a few things with the financing on the Condo and the profit of the show. Alfred was deciding to give Kiku a day off some time because, boy, did the hard working Japanese man need it. 

 

“Your’s too Arthur? Whatever happened to that one guy? What was his name?” Arthur stiffened as Alice spoke in her lovely british accent. 

“Nevermind that. I’d rather not explain.” Arthur breathed and watched as Amelia also went a shade paler than her own skin tone. Arthur felt Alfred grab his hand under the table as Peter played with the buttons of the dress shirt that Arthur had redressed in, keeping the blazer off. 

 

“When did that occur?” Arthur was still unnerved by the eyes on him and the chatter all around him, he pressed his hand more tightly to Alfred’s and prepared for an answer.

 

“You had had him since you left, correct?” Oliver chimed in. Arthur nodded. 

 

“Complications.” Alfred briefly summarized, glad that there had been a distraction toward the tense conversation that had started a few minutes ago. 

 

The food had arrived and for a moment the two had gotten off the hook. Peter scrambled back to his place next to the side of Alfred and started doing exactly what Alfred did. 

 

“Where were we? Of Yes! Do you know what roles the different ‘studios’ would want you two to play?” Amelia asked after glaring at the supper for a good minute just aweing at it. 

 

“No Idea, something similar or completely different I would guess.” Alfred mumbled as he was distracted by his food and a British mini me sitting next to him. Peter was just sitting in a booster seat and doing whatever Alfred was, Arthur had found it charming as did the parents. 

 

“How’s the wife Seamus?” Oliver started a side conversation with his second eldest son. Arthur had tuned it out and opted for looking over at Alfred and Peter who were in the middle of seeing who could get more Pasta sauce on their faces. Arthur would say it was a tie. 

 

They had gotten through three of the five meals, and were on drinks before dessert, when there was a disturbance within the already awkward atmosphere. 

 

“Ah mon ami you have impeccable taste.” Arthur head snapped up from where he was playing peek a boo with Peter under the table with the tablecloth, as Peter was sitting under the table giggling. 

 

“Why in the bloody hell are you here?” Arthur just couldn’t stop himself as another group of people joined the table directly next to theirs. 

 

“Ah, Devriez-vous être plus gentil avec moi lorsque vous êtes autour de la famille, Angleterre?” Francis said taking the seat directly across from Alfred on the bench. 

 

“Non, Va te faire foutre Sacrebleu.” Arthur replied focusing back on Peter instead and ignoring the rest of the French inquiries as Alfred was already in a conversation with Gilbert, Matthew, and Allen, leaving Arthur to fend for himself. 

 

“A friend of Arthur’s, I presume.” Alice inquired noticing the display from the other end of table. 

 

“Indeed. I think it is quite funny you don’t remember me from Arthur’s childhood, he was a wee one wasn’t he.” Francis embarked scooching in close to Arthur and leaving the second table full of the party people to talk without him. 

 

“Oh Yes! Francis I remember. Lovely to see you again!” Alice said from across the table, sparking interest in a few other people around the table. Including Alfred who had taken a trip around the table to talk to Matthew and Gilbert better.

 

“Ravi de vous voir aussi, du sucre.” Francis said swifty, remembering how the blonde lady had always loved the French dialect making Arthur want to stab himself whenever she would pry him on speaking it more when he was required to learn it in primary school. 

 

Alfred quickly ended his conversation and skipped on over to his seat next to Arthur that had been taken by the Frenchman. “What up Franny?” Alfred asked giving the cue for Francis to scoot over so he could be next to Arthur. 

 

“Why don’t you get up now Peter?” Arthur asked once Alfred had slide back into his seat and lowkey putting an arm on the top of the booth seat behind Arthur who was trying to lift Peter from under the table. 

 

“But the French guy smells like cheese.” Peter whined. At that point Arthur lost it and burst out laughing, making Alfred laugh, until Peter had thought that he had done something wrong. 

 

Francis just looked a bit devilish and sadden but at the same time took delighted sips of his red wine. 

 

“I do think that I have overstayed my welcome, but I can tell you that everyone over here had questions for you.” Francis concluded aiming the last part toward the two blonde men, Arthur of which had tears coming from his eyes because he had been laughing so hard at something that shouldn't have been funny. 

 

For the next hour the two groups continued on like they were normally and minded their own business sometimes with Alfred or Gilbert popping in to say something, and the parents talking about how they should tall meet and talk about everything together like some shitty chaperones at a school dance in secondary school. 

 

The last course was served and Peter and Alfred were all over it once again, Arthur just rolled his eyes and dabbed each boys face with the white napkins. Soon after the check was delivered. 

 

“I say we split it into parts.” Allen said reaching for it and finally looking at it with his eyes bulging out of his head. 

 

“Why don’t we just take it?” Alfred asked reaching across the table and looking at it, not even batting an eye at the price. “Did Kiku link our bank accounts yet?” 

 

“Alfred we are not married just under the same manager.” Arthur explained, earning a confused look from Alfred. “I do suppose he could though.”

 

“We should let him.” Alfred decided and let Arthur take the check and scribble down his name as well. 

 

“That’s fair too much.” Alice said with a look of concern. 

 

“Really? I didn’t think it dented anything at all.” Alfred looked up toward the other blonde lady sitting next to his mother who was finishing off her drink. Alfred narrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“What did I say about this going to your head?” Arthur raised an eyebrow and held Peter closer to him, because the young boy had fallen asleep again due to the large meal and the overall excitement of the day. 

 

“Oh yeah.” Alfred mumbled throwing the pen down onto the table and standing up from the table and grabbing Arthur’s littlest sleeping brother so that the brit himself could also stand up. 

 

“Listen lady, he has more money than enough he knows vhat to do vith it, so does Arthur, so just let him do and ve all get a free meal. Kesesesese.” Gilbert laughed. 

 

“You're a cheapskate Gil.” Alfred called earning another characteristic laugh from the Prussian who bounced, although full of booze, after the Canadian who was laughing at Gilbert and leading him to the parking lot so he wouldn’t fall. 

 

“Alfie! Arthur! Wait up a second would you?” Amelia said jogging after them with her shorter legs. 

 

“What’s up?” Alfred answering being addressed first.

 

“Why don’t you let everyone go over to your house? It surely is big enough.” The older lady asked as if she was a young child still wanting her friends to spend the night even though it was Sunday.  Alfred looked over to Arthur who was staring mindlessly at the ground. 

 

“But we leave the day after tomorrow.” Alfred tried. 

 

“Exactly Alfie!” She still didn’t see that Alfred had better things to ‘do’ or just ignored it. They know they ‘do’ it a lot, but that’s just a healthy relationship, and plus ‘it’ was good. “Arthur’s mom and dad also haven’t seen him in a while.” 

 

Now Arthur’s head sprung up, confused that they had actually wanted to see him after the fit he made and the shit his brothers had done, he supposed it had cleared up a little and the five were trying to fix everything, but it was still very awkward and constantly on ice. 

 

“It’s up to you, love.” Arthur decided, reaching into Alfred’s pocket and swiftly grabbing the keys in a subtle way that made Alfred sweat, and swung his hips all the way back to the car, turning the key in the ignition to make it start up and rev, making some people stop to look. Arthur was hoping that Alfred would say no and they could do whatever they wanted in the safety of the condo. Though for tonight all he wanted to do was curl up on the three thousand sofa and eat as much ice cream as there was left in the fridge. For no reason really, just the downer of seeing something he left behind again. 

 

“Aw he calls you pet names.” Amelia cooed. 

 

“Really mom?” Alfred laughed at the lady finding it funny, since nobody had said anything about them yet after the show. 

 

“So what do you say?” Amelia said jumping back onto the top once Alfred had stopped laughing and she snapped out of her daze. 

 

“Arthur and I were going to do important stuff.” Alfred acted, though it was his job it was unbelievable and even harder to lie to his mother, in fact though he had no idea what Arthur had been implying but it sounded great. 

 

“I used to think the same thing son, then you happened. How about now?” Amelia roasted, Alfred pretended to fan at his eyes and cry. 

 

Alfred looked delivered for a second and then straightened up again. “Fine.” Alfred groaned as if he just let his mother clean his room or not let him have friends over. 

 

Amelia cheered and grabbed Allen’s  waiting elbow and walked over to Alice who was tying Peter in his car seat as Alistair and the twins took the other car. Alfred could almost hear his mother explain the next plan to Arthur’s family, who seemed a little on edge but overly happy to go. 

 

“What did you decide?” Arthur asked he was leaning away from the seat to keep his back more comfortable. 

 

“She’s my mom.” Alfred slumped and groaned. “I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

 

“I can make do, Al, I am perfectly capable.” Arthur said, feeling it was weird that he was the optimistic one for a change. “Though I was hoping for something else.” He said in a deeper tone, that sounded ravishing, he leaned over to touch his finger tip to the top of Alfred’s nose, feeling a bit childish, almost like his littlest brother. 

 

“Fuck.” Alfred swore, Arthur grinned knowing that his form of childish was different from Peters, way different. 

 

“Wait until later.” Arthur left him hanging, backing out of the parking space, making sure that everyone else was behind him before he took off down the road, going fast just like Alfred liked, and following his mapped guide in his head. 

 

The whole ride was a bit annoying, and pleasing at the same time. During every stop Alfred had made it his mission to reach over the console in the middle of the car and place teasing kisses to the side of Arthur’s face and if he was lucky, the brit’s pink lips. 

 

They were faster than everyone else, one because of Alfred’s precious car, and secondly because Arthur had panicked in the middle of the journey remembering that they had left the room a mess from the night before. It gave them just enough time for the valet at Alfred’s apartment to take the car and scurry up into the house to clean whatever garments they had left on the floor during last night’s, not as wild, hustle. But just enough. Right as Arthur had closed the last drawer the elevator bell had rung and in came the entourage. 

 

Just as Peter had done the first time he was waddling over to Arthur and Alfred who stood near the closed bedroom door as everyone else oohed and awed as they set eyes on the recently cleaned penthouse. 

 

“You live here Arter?” Peter asked sounding tired and boyish. 

 

“Sometimes.” Arthur asked after looking to Alfred who was nodding happy that Arthur was ‘living’ with him. 

 

“Wowie!” Peter exclaimed and squirmed so that Arthur would let him down. As soon as Arthur set the boy down he was wandering around the large first floor of Alfred’s apartment. 

 

“Damn why couldn’t you two be that cute?” Allen asked watching Peter roam around and looking at everything he could reach. 

 

“I am standing right here.” Alfred fake cried, he was triggered, even though his mom and dad just roasted their sons all the time. Alfred shook it off and ushered everyone else inside. 

 

“I’ll get drinks. Anything specific?” Amelia asked making her way to the luxurious kitchen and opening the less than filled fridge. “Al-” Amelia started noticing it was mostly empty. 

 

“I know, I’ll have one of the butlers go and get something.” Alfred reached for his cell phone on the counter and eyeing back to the people who were gathered in his living room. 

 

“You brought butlers?” Arthur asked stationing himself next to Alfred and putting his hands on the counter. 

 

“No, they live here full time but don’t work for me all the time. You haven’t owned more than one house have you?” Alfred explained curious about something he didn’t already know of the little spicy brit. 

 

“I’ll have you know that I have, but it wasn’t mine to maintain.” Arthur pressed folding his arms and looking up at the American. Who of which looked ready to talk before he was interrupted. 

 

“Hey Arthur, what’s it like doing drag?” Alfred couldn’t tell which twin it was but there hushed conversation was cut short and Arthur put on a scowl and kept his arms crossed walking the length of the room and scolding his brother. 

 

“It is not drag, it is acting, bugger off.” Arthur snapped breathing heavily. Amelia was almost concerned for his lungs and rib cage that he was breathing so heavily. 

 

“Be nice to your brother.” Alice scolded, hitting the oldest in the arm. 

 

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, the scowl still there, until he saw Alfred. The lines in his face smoothed out as soon as Alfred winked at him, not progressive though. Just reassuring, 

 

“Whaddya want Arthur?” Alfred asked using his actual name instead of the beloved nicknames for audience purposes. 

 

“Something strong.” He replied and opened the door to the bedroom before putting himself inside it and locking the door. Alfred figured that he was going to change into something more comfortable than a suit he had thrown on while sitting in a car. Alfred shrugged and rolled up the sleeve on the white dress shirt he was wearing to the elbows. Soon there was a ring of the elevator and another man dressed in a suit came in with a few fabric bags containing the much needed beverages. 

 

Alfred was sure that Arthur had a alcohol radar for when he needed it, because as soon as the butler put the drinks onto the table Arthur was out of the bedroom closing the door behind him and digging out cups from the cupboards, pouring himself some first. 

 

The room was lit comfortably and Alfred had fired up the fireplace that wasn’t exactly needed in the warming weather but it was on nonetheless under the television that was playing some random movie. The room had dulled to a chatter and everyone sat around the space with smiles on their faces except Arthur, who had found Alfred in the corner of the white couch and curled up under his arm in his sweatshirt and jeans that he had put back on for the sake of the company. He still was given ice cream as well because Alfred had been kind enough to tell the butler that he did in fact want some.

 

Everyone held drinks in their hands except Peter, of course who wanted to do what Alfred was doing except found himself cosily curled up between Alfred and Arthur, fast asleep. 

 

“I think he should have more people his age around him, instead of all these adults.” Alice had said. 

 

“He doesn’t have school mates?” Arthur asked for the second time that night joining a conversation with his mum. 

 

“He is like you Arthur, and doesn’t make friends easily.” She said lightly. 

 

“Guessing that hasn’t changed!” Dylan inquired earning a laugh from Seamus and Alistair. 

 

“I swear to GodI will kick your arses.” Arthur threatened in a tone that was quite terrifying for such a person.  As a result they even backed off. “I’ll have you know I have many friends.” 

 

“I don’t believe you.” Seamus taunted like a five year old. Alfred laughed finding that he and Matthew had always fought the same way, like little kids.  He took out his cell phone and found the pictures of everyone, Arthur and himself at Yao’s club and then again on stage in the few pictures that a photographer had taken for promotions, and passed the phone to the side of him. Arthur had turned red, not expecting Alfred to actually do anything. The three older brothers were laughing, and Amelia couldn’t wait to get her hands on the pictures. They were all hilarious and lovely pictures so they enticed an endearing laugh from the bunches of people. 

 

“Very well.” Alistair resigned. 

 

“Enough of that! When did you get together?” Amelia asked as if she was trying to acquire the information all night after the show. 

 

And here ‘those’ questions were, Arthur was not excited and opted for poking at the chocolate brownie ice cream and not answering questions. 

 

“Just after we came to New York a few weeks ago.” Alfred explained earning a confused look from both of Arthur’s parents. 

 

“Together?” Oliver asked leaning back in his seat. 

 

“Do you have a problem with it?” Arthur asked simply digging at the ice cream and not making eye contact with his father. 

 

“No. We just didn’t think you would follow through with that.” He nodded, Arthur raised an eyebrow. 

 

“It’s a feeling. Not a decided commitment.” Arthur said sternly, and decided to turn his attention back to the tv so somebody else's distance conversation around them could bleed through instead. 

 

Alfred adjusted his arm from on top of the couch to around Arthur’s shoulders. 

 

“Do you have the football channel here in America?” Dylan had asked. 

 

“Uh Sure.” Alfred stuttered leaning over a little to grab the remote control from the side table, and turning to a channel. 

 

Arthur rolled his eyes grabbing the remote from Alfred, “Give me that. Not American Football, european. You blasted idiot.” Arthur fought the urge to laugh at the language barrier, Amelia did that for him however. 

 

The silence was gone afterwards and the conversations were back on. 

 

“Where have you gone through since leaving England and doing this?” Alice asked aiming the question right at Arthur over the sound of his brother’s cheering at the telly. 

 

“For films?” Arthur wondered, “Or in general?” sensing it was the first one and it being confirmed by a nodded from his mother he answering letting Alfred take his pint of ice cream and eat some of the brownie chunks. “Many places if I remember correctly. I was in the desert once, that still being in America of course, and then a few other places. Greece, Japan, unfortunately France, Spain, and Australia.” Arthur remembered off the top of his head stopping for a second to actually think about where filming movies had taken him. 

 

“And you live in California, yes?” Oliver asked, Arthur was almost scared as to where the conversation was going. Arthur nodded, snatching his ice cream back from Alfred before the American ate all of his brownie pieces. 

 

“What about you Alfred?” Alfred turned with chocolate on his face toward the question that was directed to him from Arthur’s parents. 

 

“Uh about the same, but I go to Canada a lot for Mattie and I’ve been to Russia where I am pretty sure if I stayed any longer I would have lost my toes.” Alfred shivered remembering the place. Arthur then took a napkin from off the coffee table and dabbed the chocolate off his messy boyfriend’s face. 

 

“What about the costumes you wore tonight?” Alice asked curious as to the things she had seen Arthur wearing on stage. 

 

“They went along with the time frame of the century that the film and play were in.” Arthur vaguely explained. 

 

“I didn’t even know it was possible for a male to wear a corset.” Dylan grumbled. Arthur rolled his eyes saying something that was lost to the tv. 

 

Alistair, Seamus, and Dylan then started loudly cheering as their football team had scored a net. 

 

“Change the channel would you?” Arthur asked Alfred who looked bored with the program, Alfred happily complied and put it back on the movie that was on before. There was a sad awe from the the three but a relieved sigh from Alice and Oliver. 

 

“Were you planning on going home again after this weekend?” Amelia asked getting the attention off the screen and into a conversation again. 

 

“The boys were heading home. They had jobs and relationships to attend too.” Alice answered in her sweet accent.  “We had planned to tour some of the cities here, but not one of them could take Peter until we had gotten back.”

 

“Why can’t Arthur take him?” Seamus asked biting on some crisps that Alfred’s butler had gotten as from his trip to the store.

 

“I’m sure he has plenty he had to do in California.” Oliver assumed. 

 

“Indeed I do.” Arthur said without looking up from his snack and feeding some to Alfred. 

 

“You’re just saying that because you don’t want to do it.” Dylan convicted. 

 

“Looks who’s talking.” Arthur snapped, “I have to film from eight in the morning to sometimes later than ten, and then it takes an hour to get into the hills again.” Sometimes he just liked proving his brothers and a few other people, like Francis, wrong every now and then. It was almost like another game he played with the bunch. 

 

“That’s a long time, when do you even sleep?” Dylan asked like a child, even though the only one in the room was asleep resting his head on Arthur. “But I still don’t see why you couldn’t take him?” 

 

“It would be like having a kid for a few days, plus those Paparaz- whatever would love it right?” Seamus added, making Arthur’s eyebrows raise in disbelief. 

 

“Did you wankers not hear a word I just said?” 

 

“Language Arthur.” Alice called from the kitchen where she, Oliver, Amelia, and Allen were washing dishes and tidying the space. Arthur rolled his eyes. 

 

Alfred looked toward Arthur and the kitchen where the parents were. “You guys don’t haveta do that ya know? It’s why we have maids and butlers.” Alfred reminded earning a look of amazement from the three brothers and Alice and Oliver. 

 

“Jesus christ what do you make in a year?” Alistair asked. 

 

“Too much.” Arthur mumbled signally to Alfred to stop saying things like that. 

 

Amelia and Allen figured Alfred was right and sat themselves down again on the ‘L’ couch again. Alice and Oliver followed soon after. 

 

“What cities were you planning on going to?” Alfred asked putting the remote of the end table and shift to get more comfortable with the seven year old and the twenty three year old on him in various positions that never looked compromising or even remotely comfortable. 

 

“The big ones, like the one we are in now and uh the one by those lakes, and where you live in California, or the Nevada one.” Oliver had managed to summarize.

 

“New York, Chicago, Las Vegas, LA?” Alfred asked to confirm.

 

“Yes! That’s it right dear?” Oliver asked, Alice nodded. 

 

Alfred finally made the choice to sit up disturbing the peace of Peter and Arthur, who had been listening in on the conversation. 

 

“Hey Artie I think we should.” Alfred said more quietly and directed toward Arthur. 

 

“Should what?” Arthur asked lifting his head when Alfred moved and looked between Alfred and his parents. 

 

“Take Peter for a few weeks!” Alfred exclaimed surprising all of the scot’s and brit’s in the room. 

 

“You’d do that?” Alice asked grinning. 

“Alfred he’s a child! I haven’t taken care of a child in my entire life, and neither have you.” Arthur doubted. But after not being there for Peter for most of his life, he almost felt like he had to. 

“But you live with me.” Alfred reasoned against himself, Arthur laughed, others joined in on the remark. 

“At least you can drive and take care of yourself, he cannot do that.” Arthur motion to the still sleeping child. 

“So? I can have my security crew, and maids watch him while we are at the studio and then we can look after him when we get back.” Alfred planned. 

Arthur’s mouth gaped opened like a fish. Somehow Alfred had thought of almost everything, and knew that some of the maids had children of their own and knew how to take care of them. 

“It’s not like you don’t have the money.” Alistair mumbled under his breath. 

“Would you ever so kindly stop that?” Arthur snapped at the oldest. Whom of which backed off immediately. Arthur looked towards his parents who had hopeful looks on their faces, he could remember them talking about it when he was a younger boy.  “I suppose.” he reluctantly agreed. 

“Here’s how it will go, you dudes can tour where ever you want and when you get to California we can give ya Peter and you can head back to England.” Alfred concluded. 

“Peter also has lessons on the internet that he takes.” Oliver added, Arthur nodded and yawned seeing that the large window was completely dark but lit up due to the lights of the city below and around them. 

Seeing as in the next few minutes everyone was getting up to leave, Arthur went back into the bedroom and dressed into night clothes before opening the door and finding Peter running toward him and hugging his legs that were bare but had shorts on underneath a large white dress shirt. 

“Am I really gonna stay with you and Alfred?” Peter asked looking up at Arthur who was sure that everyone had already left. 

“Yes. Are you excited?” Arthur asked in a child friendly tone, while yet trying to be nice to the young boy who had just heard exciting news. 

Peter nodded and Arthur patted him on the head and sent off to his parents again. The two blondes watched the elevator close and ding as it went down from the floor. 

“What in the bloody hell were you thinking?!” Arthur snapped, once he knew the door had closed and left them together in the room. Alfred looked a bit scared and questioned, like a child that didn’t know he did something wrong. Arthur shook his head exasperated, “First I find out that _ you _ had told the producer to send invitations to _ them  _ and then you let  _ my _ parent’s dump  _ their _ child so we can take care of him for a month while they tour the states. You are completely irrational Alfred Jones.” Arthur accused, crossing his arms and looking the blue eyed man straight in the face. 

“I thought that it would be what you wanted Artie!” Alfred shot back, next came an eye roll from Arthur. 

“There had been a reason I left in the first place and a reason I never wanted to see them again, that seems unlikely now.” Arthur complained casting his eyes downwards as to think more. 

“How was I supposed ta know that?! You don’t say anything, I had to find out for myself that your manager was an abusing dickhole and even then it took some to find out that your back was completely messed up, and then you never told me about the parental situation so I thought that you just left them and didn’t want to go back, not that something bad happened!” Alfred countered hating to yell at the brit who had bit his lip and now looked right at Alfred, considering what he had said. 

Arthur opened his mouth to speak and closed it, and then again so he looked like a gaping fish, he furrowed his eyebrows, “I would’ve liked a notice and not just Peter having to make their appearance known! I do think that was the least you could have done, you git!” 

“Yeah I could’ve done that but it would’ve ruined the surprise. How was I supposed ta know you didn’t want ‘em there?” Alfred asked again. 

“You wouldn’t have known.” Arthur said softly, he paused thinking through his next words, looking anywhere but Alfred, “They had always been quite harsh if you must know. Nothing like Amelia.” Arthur shook his head remembering the last time he had spoken to his considering parents and then the first time he spoke to Amelia, there was such a catastrophic different between the two, it was refreshing. 

“Sorry Arthur.” Alfred said like a kid, maybe one that had just coloured on the walls and then wanted to apologise. 

  
“I apologise as well, I should’ve said more.” Arthur reasoned with himself. Alfred had been the first person to ever want to listen to him, Francis never did, he was always in it more the sex and parties, and while he was still and good person he constantly wanted attention on himself, not Arthur. Alfred was still different, but in a good way, and in return Arthur listened to all the nonsense and hilariousness that spilled from the America’s mouth. 

“You don’t haveta say anything, I just don’t wanna disappoint ya or make you uncomfortable.” Alfred waddled over to Arthur with his long arm span out to the side only to close again around Arthur’s torso in a tight and warming hug. Only then did Arthur realise how good he had it and that he was letting tears spill out of his green eyes. 

“I assure you, love, there’s no possible way for  _ you _ to do that.” Arthur sniffled tugging at Alfred’s dress shirt and feeling like a tiny child, almost dreading the next few weeks with Peter. 

“Who told you that I invited them?” Alfred asked confused, considering he didn’t remember being out of the room at any time of the night. 

“I pieced it together I guess you could put it.” Arthur breathed laughing a bit, “It wasn’t all a surprise but I definitely never thought they would show or that you would do it. The producer told me.” 

Alfred pouted vowing to get back at the producer for ruining an already spoiled shitty surprise. 

In the end, Alfred convinced Arthur that taking Peter for a month would not be a bad thing. 

They had re-snuggled on the couch after the fiasco and refilled their cups and ice cream bowls to finish watching the movie that had come on. Alfred had came back from putting on pajamas and Arthur had taken off the shorts that he put on under the long shirt. 

“I think he’s a good kid.” Alfred started tugging a shirt over his torso, which was a shame really, considering. Poor Arthur. 

“I don’t doubt it.” Arthur weighted, “But you and I both know that he is still young and will do childish things, like you, but not as bad.” Arthur expressed and moved over from the corner so he could curl up next to Alfred again. 

“So? That means me and the little guy can bond.” Alfred grinned.    
  


“Oh no, will I ever survive?” Arthur looked up praying to the flying spaghetti monster God that he could sarcastically keep living. 

Alfred laughed grinning, and settled back into the couch pulling Arthur flush against him, not even bothering to answer the rhetorical question. 

**_____**

The next day was hectic, and the day that would come after would be worse. 

Alice and Oliver came by with Peter and all of the boy's belongings at eight in the morning. Somehow Arthur had already been up at the time, leaving Alfred to spread out in the bed on his stomach being miserable to the early sunlight. 

Arthur and Alfred still had to run by the theater and get their own costumes, last time they were taken by the designers but on the way back it was opposite so that the designer wouldn’t have to carry so many things back. Plus Alfred had his own plane so it wasn’t a problem taking some  people's things back to California with them.

“Oh, Arthur!” Alice exclaimed surprised at Arthur opening the door. 

“Hello.” Arthur decided on casually, hoping that they weren’t noticing his lack of pants, “I hadn’t known that you would be here so early.” 

“We do apologise. But apparently the flights leave earlier than we had thought. Thank you for taking him.” Alice said as quickly and casually as possible, like she wasn’t talking to her son, but an important person like the Queen.

“It’s fine I assure-” Arthur started off being interrupted by Alfred’s from the bedroom. 

“Who’s at the door, sugar?” Alfred called rubbing his eyes before slipping his glasses on his face. 

“Don’t call me that and it’s my parents and Peter.” Arthur replied feeling the words ‘parents’ to be strange on his touch when they were standing right behind him. 

“Oh.” Alfred simply acknowledged. 

“You weren’t kidding.” Oliver said softly, noting the display. 

“Please don’t start Ol.” Alice urged not wanting to start with complaining, judgement and explanations so early in the morning. 

“You're right we better be going anyway.” Oliver considered thanking his distant son, and turning at the door linking arms with his wife and strutting down the hallway, before then giving Arthur, Peter who was still sleepy and tugging onto Arthur’s day shirt. 

“Are you almost bloody done in there? I swear you take longer than a woman.” Arthur rolled his eyes. 

“I do not.” Alfred said opening the door and skipping out in some random pair of smart looking jeans and a dress shirt tucked into it. His eyes widened when he saw Arthur holding his brother with an unamused face. “Hey little buddy!” 

“Not so loud it’s eight in the morning.” Arthur scowled and let Alfred hold Peter while he gathered the keys to Alfred’s car and jingling them. 

“Why can’t I drive?” Alfred whined, waking Peter up in the process. 

Arthur who didn’t feel like arguing about it threw the keys to Alfred and was handed back his brother who was confused yet delighted to see the two blondes. 

The three gathered into Alfred’s car, Peter sitting securely in Arthur’s lap and messing with the zippers on Arthur’s leather pants, and sometimes staring out the window at the city that was speeding by in flashes. It probably wasn’t the safest thing ever but then again when was anything in New York ever that safe to begin with. 

The theater was only a few blocks away but Peter was restless by the time they got there and begging to get out of the car. The theater was being cleared out, even though the promotion boards and posters were still up. There was only a few people left in the lobby and theater when they walked in, most were stage hands and the producer and director. 

Marc stared at them for a second confused as to why Arthur was carrying a small child who was constantly curious to everything around him as he followed Alfred down the hall towards her dressing room. 

Inside the room was just as they left it the night before except for a large rack of costumes of everyone from Gilbert’s to Arthur’s and some of the dancers, with a note asking them to take them onto the private plane. 

Alfred took one look at the elaborate costumes in plastic covers on the rack and knew that there was no way he would be able to get them in his three point four million dollar car. Arthur on the other hand was tending to Peter who was enormously entertained by everything. 

“Is that all of the costumes that you guys wore on the stage!?” Peter asked wanting to hop up from the couch and touch them before Arthur stopped him. 

“Please don’t touch them Peter, some of those cost millions of dollars.” Arthur scolded. 

“Oh. But I want to see all of them again.” Peter frowned. 

“How about we take you to the studio once and let you see all of them hmm?” Arthur asked trying to get the smile of Peter’s face since it shouldn’t be there this early into the journey. 

“Yay! I knew you weren’t as bad as Ally and Dylan, and Seamus said you were.” Peter smiled looking up at Arthur who was standing in front of his brother now and looking down at the young boy. 

“Oh? What does that mean?” Arthur demanded swifty but still nice enough for the boy.

“Mummy and Daddy said you have an important job to do and that why we never see you, but Ally and Dylan and Seamy say that your words I am not allowed to say.” Peter repeated. 

“That’s nice.” Arthur sat down next to Peter crossing his legs and arms  and letting Alfred see what he was dealing with. 

“Al, love, I don’t think you are going to get that into your car.” Arthur raised a large eyebrow. 

“Do I get nicknames now too?” Alfred looked around the side of the rack with a very wide grin on his face. Arthur hadn’t realised that he had shortened Alfred’s name. “Plus I already new that. I called my security team to drive a limo to get it all to the airport and then we can have it pick us up at the house tomorrow in the morning.”

Arthur nodded and put his attention back to Peter who was climbing off the couch and touching himself to the ground. 

“Where are you off too?” Arthur asked watching the small blonde reach for the door handle. 

“I wanna explore!” The young boy cheered. Arthur looked to Alfred who was still grinning and almost shooing him out of the room. Arthur shrugged and let Peter grab his pale hand and pull him out of the door. 

Peter simply lead him out the door and to the elevators where he just wanted around the different floors of the theater, and then spending ages in the bathrooms that looked like it was pulled out of the nineteen-twenties. Arthur had ended up sitting down watching the little one run around with his inexpiring amount of energy. Now, Arthur wasn’t that old at all but it felt like it. 

Arthur had soon had enough and rounded up the boy to find Alfred who was in the dressing room holding the last of their outfits and bringing them out to a long black car that was parked on the very edge of the street. Arthur simply followed him and Peter bounced along behind the couple, going wherever they went.

“Oooh Arthur who’s this?” Elizabeta had apparently been lingering around the theater probably taking the other half of the costumes and props. Alfred wasn’t the only one with a private plane. Roderich was right on her tail and just as curious to see Arthur with a young child following behind him.  “He looks like you….But has blue eyes?”  Eliza bent down studying the mini Arthur with blues eyes. 

“I didn’t think it was biologically possible for two guys to have a kid. Kesesese.” Gilbert laughed opening the door to the auditorium. Arthur rolled his eyes wondering when the assuming would ever be over, though he knew that Gilbert was joking. 

“He is my brother.” Arthur crossed his arms and turned his eyes toward Alfred who was handing some props to a security member who Alfred mostly used for helping because he didn’t always need them for security purposes. 

“Oh. He’s cute though.” Elizabeta cooed. 

“And I’m not?” Arthur asked in a sarcastic tone. 

“Arthur, you are much older and more handsome, not cute, unless Alfred thinks otherwise.” Eliza reminded standing up and pinching Arthur’s cheeks instead and reminding Arthur of the curtain call from last night that seemed like ages ago. “Good job stealing the spotlight again, even after the show was over.” Elizabeta hit Arthur in the arm commenting, “But now you're going to get shit in the media from it you know?” 

“I’ve already prepared myself for that, but it couldn’t be any worse than what had been saying before.” Arthur reminded himself, looking toward the ground and to Peter who was waddling over to the new people in the room and staring for a while at Gilbert who looked extremely odd to the seven year old to had most likely never seen as Albino before. 

“Why is he just staring at me?” Gilbert asked point downward to Peter. 

  
“You do look pretty odd.” Roderich spoke.

“Rude Roddy.” Gilbert whined. 

Arthur looked back to Elizabeta, “Are you leaving tomorrow as well?”

“No, we are going today.” She answered, raising a perfected eyebrow, “Are you not? Filming starts Wednesday again.” 

“We are going to Alfred’s parents tonight and leaving tomorrow as I am aware.” Arthur explained so the Hungarian wouldn’t worry about it. 

“What are you doing to do with the kid?” She asked concerned. Arthur sighed. 

“My parents asked us to take him to California for a few weeks while they toured America.”

“Weeks?!” Eliza exclaimed surprised. “They just dumped him on you.”  

“No, Alfred offered to take him so they could take him back when they ended up in California.” Arthur said simply. 

“Are you okay with that?” Eliza asked. The brown haired hungarian women had known Arthur for a while, probably since their early days a few years ago they had both auditioned for a film and both got the lead roles which sparked a friendship.

“I don’t prefer it, but I don’t mind. He doesn’t seem to make me a terrifyingly bad person like my brothers do.” Arthur glanced over to Peter who was running over to Alfred who was finished putting things into the limousine, that would be heading straight to the airport, Alfred easily picked up the small boy when he asked to be held, Alfred made it look like picking up Arthur was as easy as picking up a seven year old, which made Arthur question logic.

“Hey Artie we are headin’ out. Mom is making dinner.” Alfred called putting Peter on his shoulders so the blonde in a small sailor’s outfit could sit on his shoulders and be taller than everyone else in the enormous room. 

“Bye lovelys!” Elizabeta called as Arthur waved and walked over to Alfred who smiled and they are gathered into the car that was pulled up out of the valet, with people  _ still  _ stopping to admire it. 

“Your parent’s have an extra room right?” Arthur wondering buckling with Peter sitting in his lap and busying himself with the zippers again. 

“‘Course! And they know that we have Peter.” Alfred remembered and figured that his loving mother made her husband clear out a room or make up the bed in the guest room or Matt’s old room. 

“Very well.” Arthur concluded and listened to Alfred made small talk about the things he was thinking of doing while they had Peter, and use him as an excuse to go to a petting zoo or to an amusement park, mostly because he was sure that he couldn’t do that as an adult. 

Alfred pulled into the parking garage to the condo, they gathered everything they needed to take back to California and packed up their suitcases while Peter sat on the expensive couch drinking the last of Alfred’s capri suns and watching a cartoon. Once everything was packed they gathered into the limousine instead of Alfred’s beloved Hypersport and were chauffeured to Queens. 

Peter was automatically all over the long vehicle and then all over the family cat once they made it to Amelia and Allen’s humble residence. 

“Peter’s bedroom is Mattie’s old room, he is in Toronto as of right now.” Amelia informed when they walked into the door, casually. 

They each brought their own luggage up to their respective rooms and gathered downstairs to dinner again. 

“Do you know when the finish date for the movie is yet?” Amelia asked after she called all the males in the house for dinner. 

“How many times do I haveta tell ya, mom, nobody knows yet?” Alfred laughed hating having to remind the lady who was excited about everything that nobody knew when anything was happening. 

“This isn’t another one of your tricks is it Alfred Jones?” Amelia sneered but in question. 

“No, would I ever lie to you?” Alfred asked talking with food in his mouth. 

“You did when I asked you if you were in a relationship.” Amelia nodded. 

“It was a surprise mom.” Alfred defended himself. 

“Was it a surprise Arthur? Or has he just pull that on you too?” Amelia asked Arthur who was poking the bun to the hamburger with a fork. 

“It was a surprise I assure you, though I knew it was going to happen before hand.” Arthur explained cutting the strange sandwich into pieces for himself and then leaning over and doing the same for Peter who looked fiercely confused by the meal. Peter eventually ended up liking the strange sandwich once Arthur had de-americanised it. 

The night, just after dinner, was not so smooth. Arthur recalled putting Peter to bed an hour or two ago in a twin bed that Matthew used to sleep in, but there was still the creak of a white door and the flash of the hallway light when the clock struck about midnight. Arthur had been asleep until Alfred had tried spooning him and had struck the cuts on Arthur’s back making it very uncomfortable and leaving Arthur awake, Alfred had woken up to Arthur yelping and trying to scoot away screeching apologises when he realised what he had done. A few minutes after that Alfred fell right back asleep leaving Arthur awake and running things through in his head, such as how he was going to deal with Peter throughout the entire few weeks, he didn’t want to give a bad image of himself to his little brother and live up to what his brothers had possibly said, but at the same time he didn’t want to be his fake actor self that presented himself to the public. 

Arthur was broken out his thoughts by some rustling the side of him and then a soft voice speak in a british accent, “Arthur?” 

“What is it, love?” Arthur said being as motherly like as he could, like his own mother would do for him. 

“I don’t like sleeping alone and this place is creepy.” Peter mumbled letting his eyes adjust to the night to see Arthur lying on his side with an arm over his stomach where it met his hip in a lose cuddle, he was wearing a white dress shirt to bed, which Peter had thought was strange up just shrugged it off, Peter couldn’t see Alfred as well but he was guessing that the American man was lacking a shirt. 

“In you go then.” Arthur urged unmoving from his position besides bringing a hand up from under the duvet and patting the bed like he was motioning for a pet to come lie on the bed, like Alfred’s cat that was actually sitting on the end of the bed purring. 

“Thank you Arthur!” Peter smiled and whisper yelled. 

“Is it really that creepy Peter?” Arthur asked letting his brother snuggled up under his own arm like he was with Alfred who was now being more aware of what he was doing even though he was sleeping. 

Peter nodded vigorously, earning a giggle from Arthur who knew it was just a fear of being a young child. A few moments passed before either one of them spoke again, when someone did it was Peter, 

“What is your house like in California?” 

“It’s not my house, but I guess you could say Alfred and I share it.” Arthur started getting that out of the way first.

“But I thought you were living with him?” Peter asked, Arthur was surprised the boy even know anything about that stuff. 

“I am but I still have my own house, I don’t think it is as big as his though. Imagine, one person living in a mansion all by himself.” Arthur continued considering it a tactic to possibly get Peter to sleep. 

“That would be scary and lonely.” Peter replied fully invested in the conversation now. 

“It used to be. But Alfred was in the same situation, a big house with nobody to share it with.” Arthur felt his words were a little to philosophical for a seven year old to understand. 

“Why didn’t you just get a smaller house?” Peter asked. 

“Sometimes a manager will want you to keep your status up and will only allow a house over one million American dollars.” 

“That’s a lot.” Peter yawned, Arthur hoped his words were possibly boring the boy to sleep, “But I want you to describe what it looks like.” Peter said matter of factly. 

“You’ll see it soon enough won’t you?” Arthur thought it was waste to spoil such a grand surprise. 

“Please?” Peter urged turning around to face his brother instead. 

“Oh alright. Remember the theater we were in today?” Arthur ran through the house in his mind, from the entryway to the pool and the bedrooms and the theater in the basement. Peter nodded but didn’t say anything just listening. “Remember everything we explored, now put that onto a ledge looking down over a big city and then make room for a large swimming pool in the backyard with a few lights around it. Going back inside there is a big living room decorated with pretty, expensive furniture and a kitchen, the rooms are decorated in white sheets and there are a lot of windows. The basement is it’s own theater.” Arthur ended giving the basics, there was even some part of the house the Arthur had never seen or that Alfred just didn’t even use. 

“That’s amazing!” Peter yawned again and letting his eyes droop and the curtain close as he dreamed about the house that Arthur had described.  

“Your description didn’t do it justice.” Alfred mumbled apparently being awake the entire time. 

“Piss off would you, and go back to bed.” Arthur scolded. 

“Language Artie, we have a kid now.” Alfred laughed quietly, something Arthur didn’t know was possible. 

“You do the same thing why don’t you.” Arthur said sounding very british and Alfred loving it and letting Arthur turn around so they could face each other, Arthur leaned in for a sweet chaste kiss as Alfred smiled against his lips. Peter shifted behind Arthur. Arthur gambled allowing himself to lie on his back for a second and let Peter curl up in the crook of his arm like Alfred lets him do. Alfred kept his arm under Arthur’s head as a pillow and to keep the strain off Arthur’s upper back. In this weird jumbled mess it how they fell asleep and woke up in an even stranger way that Amelia had to laugh about when she came in and woke the few up in the morning. 

Amelia laughed, waking Arthur up and then opening the curtain which made the Englishman want to shield his eyes, Peter did by tucking his head into Arthur’s stomach under the covers, Alfred just laid behind Arthur again, like a log and unmoving besides his chest moving up and down. 

“Five more min-” Alfred repeated his daily routine but Amelia didn’t let him finish. 

“You better get up and ready Alfred Jones or you are most definitely miss your flight and smoother Arthur.” Amelia said sternly, seeing the clock on the bedside table. 

“What time’s it?” Alfred slurred, moving a slight bit and feeling Arthur’s legs move under the cover as he was trying to get up as well but stopped by his own exhaustion. 

“Almost one in the afternoon and lunch is served downstairs.” Amelia informed backing out of the room and heading down the stairs with a creak of the wooden stairs. 

“Upsy daisy.” Arthur announced looking under the covers at his little brother and poking him and few times before the little boy giggled and smiled up at Arthur who starting tickling to the boy to get him up and out of the covers so they wouldn’t miss their flight.

Once Arthur had gotten Peter out from under the covers and out of the bed he motioned for Peter to head out of the room, “Go get dressed and brush your teeth, make sure everything is packed up, while I get this lazy buffoon up.” Arthur instructed and laughed at his older brother who had turned to poke his boyfriend in the face. Peter had closed the door behind him, giving Arthur a cue to be able to mount the American’s hips and hold him down and put his hands to the American’s muscular sides and also tickle him awake but in a way that he is unable to get out off. 

“Artie you're so cruel.” Alfred whined and attempted to throw Arthur off him, but the brit held up and continued until Alfred’s laughed boomed through the room, making Arthur smile and finally roll off of Alfred knowing that he would finally get out of bed. 

Sure enough he did and in a matter of ten minutes and Arthur’s orders they were all washed up and dressed having lunch with their luggages gathered by the door. After they finished Amelia gave all three hugs and kisses and sent them on their way only if they promised to visit or if she could come to California.

Once again Peter was fascinated by the world all around him, from the limousine that came and gathered them up from Alfred’s parents house to the private airport where a few other people were gathered. The same few that had flown in with them were doing to same on the way back. Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Feliciano, Lovino, Ludwig, Mathias, and Lukas who was more than delighted to go back to California. 

Peter stayed with Arthur for the first part of the plane ride, until Alfred called the two to the cockpit where he let Peter sit on his lap and ‘help’ fly the plane while Arthur monitored from the passenger seat, with a visible smile on his face. After that Peter was amazed with everything else and spent his time running around the plane, and getting close to the Italians, Feliciano then spent the next two hours trying to convince Ludwig that they should get one, one being a kid, and Ludwig telling the little Italian that he sucked at even taking care of himself. 

Antonio was doing the same to Lovino who didn’t seem against it but didn’t want to deal with it either and urged Antonio to shut up so he could keep doing what he was doing on his phone. Feliciano ended up containing the little brit with games since they were probably mentally the same age except for the Italian being slightly taller and able to cook pasta. 

The five hours had passed for them all easily with Arthur and Alfred sitting and talking about random things in the front of the plane giving the actual pilot a long break. Arthur was laughing at something Alfred said when he was about to land the plane, Alfred smiled and finished the flight before giving the plane back to the pilot as they each bro hugged and everyone left the plane. 

Peter was being held by Feliciano when Arthur finally found him outside the plane. Peter seemed reluctant to leave the little Italian but Feliciano had promised to come visit and help take him around the set when the time came when Alfred and Arthur said they would. 

Alfred’s car was still parked in the same place they left it and Peter was once again situation on Arthur’s lap as they made their way to Alfred’s house. Peter was amazed at what he saw as they drove up the hill to the mansion on top of it. The boy’s eyes went wide as Arthur was just relieved to see it after a few days. There were a few lights on outside and inside as it was already getting dark. 

“Can we swim in the pool?” Peter asked seeing it from the side. 

“Let’s get settled again first hmm?” Arthur agreed and let Alfred pull into the large garage that made Peter’s eyes go another size bigger, until they got into the actual house where they looked like they were going to pop out of his small head, and his mouth gaped opened like a fish. Arthur was genuinely concerned for the safety of Peter’s eyes if they were to open anymore. Alfred let Peter to the bedroom that Arthur was suppose to take, but that obviously didn’t happen. He took his and Arthur’s stuff to their own bedroom as Arthur helped Peter unpack.

“It’s kind of like your description.” Peter said happily, and digging through his unfolded suitcase to find his swim trunks. Once he found them he went into the bathroom just off the bedroom and put them on very determinedly to go to the pool. 

“Is it?” Arthur questioned once he was out again. 

Peter nodded enthusiastically. Alfred was also in his out swim suit and reaching out to give Arthur his designated swim dress shirt so he could chill on the side of the pool. 

“You wear glasses?” Peter asked once he saw Alfred wearing them out to the pool, which Arthur had to eventually remind him to take off. Alfred smiled and dove into the pool with a splash making Peter laugh and want to do the same thing so he jumped into the shallow end instead so he could at least touch the bottom. 

“The security team should be here within the next few minutes I think.” Alfred informed Arthur who sat in his favourite spot on the edge of the pool dipping his legs into the water. 

Peter had found the experience fun and the large house even funner. Though he did question why Arthur didn’t get in the pool but never really dug into it. Alfred gave Arthur occasional updates after throwing Peter up and out of the water like a diving board, and taking him to the deep end a few times. As instructed the security came within ten minutes and lined themselves around the entirety of the house. 

Inside Arthur was chasing Peter with a towel to dry him off but the younger just kept running around and away from him until Alfred caught him and threw him up into the air, laughing at the blonde giggled. Arthur smiled and grabbed clothing for his brother. Alfred brought him into the living room with his wet hair all spiked and funny looking. The next few minutes consisted of Peter sitting on the floor eating food that Alfred made, watching cartoons, and letting Arthur brush his longer blonde hair. Alfred seated himself next to Arthur and let the brit snuggle up when he finished brushing the mop on Peter’s head. 

**_____**

Since that day the next few days didn’t decide to get easier. 

It had been the third day back on set, the first had been full of discussions, most of various topics of interest. Marc had even wondered if they should do another show, the Producer had talked him out of it though. The second day they filmed mini scenes, the ones that when in between major scenes to make the story flow better and make more sense. Arthur never thought he would ever get used to the stiff feel of a corset or anyone of the outfits, but he did. 

The movie was making great process, Marc on most days would be the happiest director in Hollywood and other days Feliks would be swinging from the rafters and Eliza would resort to hitting Gilbert, or anyone, with her frying pan. So far, if one had to guess, they would say that in watching the footage that the film was about forty five to fifty percent finished. Only counting the technical elements, and a few minor details. 

The end of the days were simple and well spent. Since they had decided to let Peter stay, the boy would stay in the mansion and go whatever he liked with the watchful eyes of the maids that adored him, sometimes they had even brought their own children for Peter to play with. As soon as the couple had gotten home afterwards the maids and their children would say their goodbyes and tell Peter that they would stop by the next day. Alfred and Arthur would always plan something for them and Peter to do, and the little boy loved it. Peter had never regretted saying that his other older brothers were wrong and that Arthur wasn’t a furious creature. In fact Peter was convinced that Arthur was the coolest human ever, besides Alfred.

For the past nights Alfred would pass out early, as most of the scenes on set were based around him and Gilbert, so the blue eyed man would always be exhausted, especially after they had taken Peter to do something after they had gotten home. And for the first two nights Peter had had trouble sleeping by himself, saying the house was big and scary. Arthur had taken it upon himself to baby the boy like his mother would always to do him when he was littler, the green eyed man would find a long chaptered book and read chapter and chapter to Peter until he fell asleep and stayed asleep the whole night, sometimes Arthur would even tell him about the stories of the movies he had been in for the past six years. Arthur would gently push the hair out of Peter’s eyes and confirm that he was asleep before kissing his forehead and backing out of the room quietly, and fall into bed next to Alfred who would gobble him up with cuddles and kisses. 

Life was great, but it only kept getting faster. 

The fourth day is when the film was made public. The trailers were put out, and Marc had set up a two day photo shoot for that day and the next in a studio a few miles away from the set. A few members of the cast were chosen and told to go to the photo shoot studio those mornings instead of the set. 

When the group of four walked into the room it was just flashes of light, bright white and green canvases and professional people everywhere, totally not them. Each man had three costumes from the set with him and were ordered by a woman to go to the dressing rooms just behind a wall and place them there before coming back into the main room. Francis, Gilbert, Arthur, and Alfred, had always known that his was going to be happening but it seemed that everything had gone so fast. In a few more weeks Amelia would get her dream of seeing the movie for herself, as Arthur and Alfred would be set up with new roles to audition for. 

“Here’s how this is going to, like, go people.” A foreign dark haired kid named Leon started, holding his expensive portable camera by the straps around his neck. He was most definitely younger than the four standing in front of him but he seemed to know exactly what he was doing and professionally. “This is, like, going to be a two day thing and I have, like, you four today and stuff and then a few others and you guys tomorrow.” His strangely accent slang sounded like a mixture of Feliks, British, and Chinese. Pertaining to the idea that, “It’s a small world” the stylishly dressed guy was related to Yao, the club owner who not so secretly recently hooked up with Ivan. 

“I want to start with you two, I, like, already know the plot and stuff so just go put on the, like, traditional costumes first and then we can start. You two can, like, sit back and relax.”  Leon had pointed to his lense and then at Arthur and Alfred first before motioning for Francis and Gilbert to take a seat and let the assistants serve them lemon, and cucumber water. 

Alfred and Arthur were dressed in a matter of minutes in the sixth or seventh scenes outfits and standing blankly in front of a camera. A few people around them pancaked liquid and powder to their faces, while others adjusted lights and cameras to set up for the promotion pictures and overall set up for the films. 

“Start by getting yourself comfy on the sofas and props and we’ll start in, like, a few minutes.” Leon continued. 

Leon directed them to a blank canvas and took a few shots there before quickly motioning them to the green screens each going once and then the other going next, this was done a few times for each costume. Leon and Francis even teamed up when Leon couldn’t figure out where and how they should stand. Meanwhile during a few of the poses Gilbert was throwing cash. 

Arthur and Alfred decided to follow the trend, after all of their own shots for the movie were finished, they ended up digging in their wallets for paper money and throwing it at them, Leon laughed but at the same time he was a bit tired of people who were years older than him being childish. 

“Careful you two if you keep hanging around children you are going to turn into them.” Francis smirked striking a pose in front of the camera and speaking in between his professional poses. 

“Kesesese, I don’t think Al even grew out of that. But I expected more of you Arthur.” Gilbert laughed following everything that Francis was doing, making the two blondes behind the camera laugh and making Leon eat it up with his camera. 

Arthur rolled his eyes and continued to pick up dollar bills from the floor. 

“You two hop back in would you so I can take a group shot before individuals?” Leon instructed and motioned for the makeup artists to fix everyone again. 

“No prob dude.” Alfred found himself saying and hooking an arm around Arthur’s gloved torso and dropping his money as he was dragged away. 

“That’s perfect, just put Arthur closer to Francis and Gilbert on the other side of Alfred, Alfred keep holding Arthur.” Leon preached and snapped multiple different shots each one of them were the four doing something different, until the last one which was straight out ridiculous. Leon sighed looking out the window that spewed daylight of the afternoon, figuring it was going to be a long day. 

Luckily, the four would be leaving right after normal, non costumed, shots with each other and alone. Each of the four were given clothing instead of using their own and made pretty by the artists on the set, even though Francis insisted he didn’t need it, Arthur told the Frenchman and the make up artists otherwise. 

“Just look pretty because these are the ones that will go on the interview spreads and magazine covers.” Leon imposed, Arthur sighed and shoved himself into the signature leather pants he was always seen in and a blank shirt of cotton. It was almost a fact that most actors had already done this a few times, so Arthur listened to what Leon had to say, did it, looked over at Alfred, who was drooling, and got it over and done with as quickly as possible and after so full body shots and up close shots it was Alfred’s turn.

Alfred seemed to have more fun with it than Alfred did, but everyone was told to look in front of the camera like they did on the streets and to the public. For Arthur that was nice, but definitely not enthusiastic, Alfred defined it as, cute but Fierce. Arthur called the face, ‘Just leave me the fuck alone.” Alfred on the other hand looked exactly like he always did, happy and playful. They were all back at the white screen and so far Alfred had just gotten done and it was Francis turn. 

To which, Francis did not let anyone tell him what to do. Not Leon or one of the directors on the set and he did anything from his ‘sexy’ face to downright happy and sad even though they weren’t needed and it had been Gilbert’s turn for the past ten minutes. Once Francis actually decided it was enough of him, which was after a while, Gilbert hopped up into the camera's view and let the flash and beeps of the camera continue. 

Lastly, around three or four they decided that they were going to get a group picture of the four of them to put on a cover of something or whoever bought it to get the most buys for the magazine covers and titles. There had been a few of the four each standing next to each other with forced smiles on their faces, unless you were Alfred who was always happy, or Francis who could make it look natural. For Gilbert and Arthur, they just looked constipated. 

“Please at least try to be, like, a little bit happy, I don’t want to be here either but you leave me no choice.” Leon persuaded. Alfred looked over at Arthur who was under his arm next to him on one and and his other arm was over Gilbert’s shoulder on his other side. Alfred for a second leaned over and whispered something into Arthur’s ear all while Leon kept taking pictures and mumbling that that was exactly what he had been wanting to see since they started. 

Sure enough though, Alfred’s plan worked and by the time he pulled away from Arthur the brit was trying to contain a laugh and it just wasn’t working. Leon snapped a picture of them looking at each other and a few other ways.They quickly set up again and Leon quickly took the pictures before settling on a new way for the actors to stand. 

“This one is going to, like, be funner than the last two so just pretend like you are all friends here.” The asian man instructed and made different lighting arrangements to accommodate the dimming lighting outside. 

For the next picture they were all bro’s, and since they happened to be better at random and funky poses they decided on that instead. Alfred ended up putting Arthur on his back and Gilbert attempted to do the same to Francis which ended hilariously bad which Francis on the floor and Gilbert cry-laughing. Yeah, that picture will probably float on the internet for the next five years. 

After that fiasco, they all decided that since Arthur was the lightest that he would that horizontally and Alfred, Gilbert, and Francis could hold him. They the young photographer asked them to do something serious instead of whatever the fuck that they had been doing before. They just stood in a line Arthur and Francis in the middle as they were the two shortest, then they switched it up a little and they were standing in a row faces each others backs instead and turned to look sideways at the camera.

“Alfred’s eyes up.” Leon caught himself saying. It had only been a fews days ago since the big show in New York and the show where the legendary curtain call had taken place, and anyone you asked would say that they knew about it from one coast to another and then some across the ocean.  That just so happen to be when Leon had gotten an idea, he was planning to let off a few hours early as the shoot had gone quicker than expected by now he was thinking other things. 

“Don’t worry Amerique, I used to do it all the time. Still do.” Francis indulged. Making Alfred flich and get the slightest bit annoyed and a hint jealous. 

“You bloody well better not.” Arthur snapped turning around and eyes Francis from around Alfred’s shoulder. 

“Hon hon hon.” Francis laughed and prepared himself for the small hits that Arthur would try to place on him, unless Alfred did it first. 

“Alright we’re, like, done here. Gilbert and Francis you guys can, like, leave but I need you two to stay, for additional purposes.” Leon dismissed and hopped away from the camera to take a break for a second while Gilbert and Francis wished them goodbyes and scrambled out of the building. In those few minutes Alfred and Arthur were whisked away from some designers to fix some new costumes and different outfits that could be paired together to create new front page headlining pictures. 

Thankfully the outfit that Arthur was given was not a corset or not his own leather pants. It was simply a very large long sleeved polka dotted sweatshirt that were bright colors like yellow, pink, blue and a very pastel orange, while the form fitting pants were white. Arthur wasn’t sure if they had given him the wrong size shirt until he saw Alfred, the American was wearing a form fitting one that looked flawless on him, so Arthur figured that what he was wearing was also just the style. 

Leon looked pleased with the redressing and set them up in front of the camera. “These are going to be more of the like magazine covers, mostly about you guys because after the New York show everyone is wanting one of the stories behind it.” 

“Meaning everyone is going to make money and everyone is going to be happy.” A second voice said making itself known and settling itself near Leon who was messing with the camera again. “I’m Leon’s predecessor.” The man who looked like, Yao and Leon chimed into standing next to Leon and announcing himself to Alfred and Arthur who looked mildly confused. 

“No, you're my brother and I just like asked you to help is all.” Leon corrected. 

“Right.” In those few seconds while Leon reset, a few artists fixed more makeup and hair and clothing, pulling Arthur’s sleeves down over his hands instead of rolled up like he had them. Leon’s brother and introduced himself as Im yong soo and started yelling orders loudly with a smile on his face.

“Do cute stuff that’s what you're being paid for.” Im yong soo yelled when everything was completed and the American and British man were standing in front of the the camera, painted again. “These are going to be for ‘those’ magazines, if your managers allow it.” 

Arthur nodded resisting the urge to roll his eyes and the strange request. Since Alfred also didn’t have a clue what he was doing Leon and his brother decided to do it themselves until Alfred and Arthur had gotten used to it, for now they didn’t know what to do. 

Arthur was then being held onto by Alfred who was hugging him from behind as they both gave smiles to the camera and Alfred kept saying things that made Arthur laugh and delight the camera man and his assistant. 

“ Ye! Just do the stuff that you usually do.” The Korean native exclaimed. Alfred had felt it was strange that someone was actually okay with them doing whatever they did at home on a camera instead, nothing crazy just the cuddle stuff and the things that two Asians thought would make nice photos. That’s how they decided that it was fine to just go with it, even though a camera was on them the whole time, it didn’t really feel like it, the clicks of the camera shutter and the beeps of it registering into the computer didn’t really occur in a large proportion. 

Instead Alfred just lead them in a few different poses, he casually dipped Arthur to do something dramatic, but most of the time they stuck with staying in each other’s arms and letting the camera do it’s own work. Leon even asked them to kiss a few times which Alfred had gratefully taken up, since it had been awhile and they refrained from doing so often around Peter. 

Before they were actually able to leave Leon asked for a few more pictures where they were in their casually everyday clothing and then they were left off earlier than they normally were. But they got to keep the pastel polka dotted and striped clothes.

Peter had been ecstatic that they were home earlier than normal. He had been sat in the living room with some other children when he heard the door open and close and the sound of keys before getting up and looking into the hallway and screeching happily and ran straight down the long hall from the door and the living room and into Arthur’s arms who automatically picked him up.

“Why are you home so early?” Peter asked looking up at Alfred and Arthur walked more into the house and into the kitchen where Arthur set Peter down on the countertop and stood back a little. 

“Our shoot had ended early so he decided we would do something else today.” Arthur explained putting his hands on his hips and looking out into the living room where the television screen was blasted by some brightly coloured children's shows and the maids few children were looking intently at it or not wanting to look at the people who had walked into the door because they were shy. 

“Oh you are home early, do you want us to leave?” A housekeeper asked coming from the ways of the bedrooms and other rooms that were stored in the house. 

“If you dudes have work you gotta finish up then by all means, we were just gonna take Peter out and about again today.” Alfred said getting himself something to drink from the fridge and making two cups of tea for Arthur and Peter who gladly took them when offered. 

“Alright then, we were just finishing up tidying everything.” The housekeeper had said with a lovely red- lipped smile that simply complimented her tanned skin. 

Alfred nodded and watched the housekeeper gather a few other people and their things and continue with the last room they were fixing up, he also watched as Arthur lowered Peter off the counter and followed him over to where the younger children were, they seemed a bit frightened by Arthur’s presence but quickly warmed up when they realised that he wasn’t that bad. 

Peter had then said goodbye to all of the other children and followed Arthur out the front door to where Alfred was waiting in an expensive, but more practical one than he had in New York, car and holding the passenger door and the backseat door opened, one for Arthur, the other for Peter. 

This time Arthur didn’t know where they were going, but Alfred seemed excited about it. Arthur just hoped it wasn't in the city. 


	20. Chapter Twenty: Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the rest of the weekend but mostly Sunday, even after the scare on the telly, the three still decided to head out into the city instead of the hills to show Peter what he had been missing in England. Peter was ecstatic and while walking through the city he was sat atop Alfred’s shoulders to get the best view, while one of Alfred’s hands help one the boy to keep him on his shoulders and the other unashamedly in Arthur’s smaller hand. Both knew that eyes were watching them but frankly it didn’t really matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Dialogue and its late. Rip kill me. But on the bright side after two days of bing watching movies I have finally thought of another AU I wanna do, so yay.

CHAPTER TWENTY: ATTENTION 

 

“Hey Arthur?” 

 

“Yes Peter?” 

 

“Are you  _ sure  _ that you want me here?” Peter questioned a hint of sadness and regret which was saying something considering that he was still so young. Arthur immediately opened his eyes from the resting state they were in and looked down toward Peter who had shifted so that he was looking up at Arthur with his large blue eyes, a shade darker than Alfred’s own. 

 

“Why wouldn’t I? Who in the world had told you that?” Arthur spiked up but was laid back down again by Peter who had not wanted to sit up. 

 

“I heard Mummy and Daddy saying that nobody wanted me and you were um ‘reluctant’ to take me.” Peter recited, stuttering on the word reluctant. 

 

Arthur’s eyes that were looking down at Peter,who had turned to look at something else, turned sympathetic. “I assure you that it was nothing of the sort”  _ Maybe at first but definitely not anymore.  _ Arthur couldn’t get himself to say the rest and he just couldn’t get himself to shatter Peter’s thought process.

 

“Ok.” Peter said contently putting a small tired smile back on his face. 

 

For the past few hours after they had gotten home after their excursion which had ended roughly with the paparazzi chasing them down four city blocks before they could loose them. They had all been exhausted and plopped down onto the couch as soon as they had gotten home. They had also fallen asleep which was why Arthur was now lying in Peter’s bed instead of his and Alfred’s. 

 

Peter hadn’t be able to get back asleep after they had all dozed off on the couch, so Arthur, who always put Peter to bed, volunteered to do it again and casually cuddled his younger sibling to get him to sleep, but that was only working for Arthur. After a few minutes later and Peter asking questions and talking Arthur to sleep, Peter lulled himself to sleep as well, leaving there enough time for Arthur to sneak out and down the hall to his and Alfred’s room. 

 

Inside the room, Alfred was standing in a pair of boxer briefs with the bathroom door opened, humming a tune from the film while brushing his teeth. 

 

“Oh hey Artie!” Alfred said washing his toothbrush off and rising before sticking the tool back into his mouth, “I’ve been meaning to ask you somethin’.” Alfred said finishing up his nightly routine and letting Arthur in to do the same while Alfred sat behind him on the edge of the large elegant bath tub.

 

Arthur undressed and slipped on his gilded robe that he loved so much and acknowledged that he was listening. “What is it?” He asked carefully curious. Alfred looked nervous, which wasn’t normal and most likely not a good sign. 

 

“I- uh - I noticed that you never go back to your own house, so I thought that maybe- You should just move in with me.” Alfred stuttered, Arthur turned around from the sink holding his own toothbrush, a fluffy eyebrow was raised and he wore a look of confusion and genuine happiness. 

 

“I figured that was already the case.”  Arthur looked at the American who was looking up at him from within his wire rimmed frames. 

 

“But I mean for real, like get everything else and live with me.” Alfred said this time less stuttery and more confident, he also stood up, probably finding it weird that Arthur was taller than him for once. 

 

“You stonking idiot, of course I will.” Arthur said with a smile after a few minutes in shock then continued to the bedroom with Alfred trailing him like a puppy. 

 

This event gave Arthur to initiative to drive the eight minute drive from Alfred’s and now his own house to his old house. It wasn’t as nearly as big as Alfred’s but it was still classy and grand, the inside was more modern than Alfred’s sweet and old timey mansion. 

 

It had been after Friday's photo shoot that Arthur had actually gone back to his house after the ‘incident’. 

 

The photo shoot had been the same as yesterday with the exception of a lot more people and a lot bigger white and green screens. Mathias had brought his whole posse so that they could all head to Yao’s afterwards and get stark drunk in daylight only to stumble out on the street at night. Though there had been some tension in the photography room, good tension but slightly awkward. Mathias boyfriend Lukas, Arthur hadn’t known they were an item until the plane right home from New York, had brought his younger brother Emil to the photo shoot because the young Icelander didn’t want to stay inside all day and was curious as to what Mathias, Tino, and Berwald did for a living. Emil had gotten his answer and the phone number of Leon who couldn’t take his eyes off the light blonde haired Icelander. He even accidently took a picture of two of Emil instead of focusing on the actors and models in front of him. 

 

A bunch of other people, including Alfred, planned to follow the lead of Mathias and go day drinking at Yao’s and possibly chat about a few thing before they were unconscious. Alfred had begged Arthur to go for a good half an hour before the Englishman reluctantly agreed on a few conditions. 

 

One, Arthur was going to go home first check on Peter and ask kindly if the maids would watch Peter until a later time, the maids had been delighted and didn’t even hesitate to say yes. Two, Arthur told Alfred that he was going to start getting some of his things from his old house and bring them to Alfred’s where there was more than enough room for the clothing he left behind and the furniture, he wasn’t sure if the garage full of Alfred’s prized possessions AKA his cars could hold another three but he would certainly try. Arthur then agreed to meet Alfred there in a few hours. Alfred had agreed happily and called up a few butlers to drive a limousine to Arthur’s so he could put a good amount of things in it and drive one of his other cars back to the house. 

 

It had only taken a few minutes to get there, open the door, and regret the decision immediately. Everything about the house reeked his old and brutally exhausting situation and old life before Alfred came swaggering into it. On one hand Arthur was happy to be here but terrified at the same time, on the other hand he was way happier that he was with Alfred now and that the American was actually the hero that came and saved the day. 

 

Arthur made his way into the bedroom, the sheets had been taken off of the bed, most likely by his manager as well as a few other belongings, but nothing important or worth noting. Arthur started by packing some of the linen and clothing that he hadn’t grabbed before in his rush to get everything the first time, this time he had all the time in the world and nothing to worry about other than when he was going to go down to the club and the next time he was going to see Alfred again. Even though they had been together for quite some time already Arthur’s heart still skipped beats whenever he thought of the other, what he didn’t know what that it was also vise versa. 

 

Arthur spend his time digging through everything he had and carrying it out to the car, now wishing he would have taken up the offer of Alfred’s help that the American had graciously offered. Maybe it was a good thing he didn’t though because he had just stumbled upon his guilty pleasure stacks and racks of Francis’ and his heels that they had kept for safekeeping, he figured he might have to wear a pair when he did end up going to Yao’s to find everyone else. 

 

It took a good hour and a half to get the rest of his closet into the long car and then a few other things like cushions and pillows and occasionally a few kitchen supplies, which he didn’t have a lot of consider he didn’t and couldn’t cook. One of the butlers assured him that the big, heavy, and expensive furniture would be brought to the house while he left for the night. Each time Arthur drove each three of his cars back to Alfred’s and parked them outside so the maids and butlers could ever so kindly fit them carefully into the garage and help him bring in everything else. He did this approximately three or four times to get everything out and into boxes to be brought to Alfred’s house. 

 

Needless to say, Peter was confused and delighted whenever Arthur came back to the house, but confused when he left and came back with more things. Peter had then been even more confused when Arthur went into the bedroom came out wearing different clothing and black heels that tapped on the hardwood.

 

“I’ll be back in a hour or two, hopefully with Alfred.” Arthur said sweetly to Peter giving him a peck on the cheek. He waved the housekeeper, Maria, that had volunteered to stay behind and watch Peter as Alfred and Arthur went out. He opted driving one of his own cars when quickly decided against it let the butler open the door to the limousine for him instead. 

 

When he had gotten to the establishment, he was surprised to see a less wild party than last time. The group consisted of, Mathias, of course, Lukas, Emil, who had gone off with Leon— which lukas hadn’t been to happy about but distracted himself in other ways. Tino and Berwald and a few others such as, Gilbert, Vladimir, a friend of Lukas that was native of Romania before heading to the United States for work in Horror films, were sat talking. Feliciano and Ludwig had gone along for the ride. The group sat at a smaller table, Arthur spotted Alfred sitting at the end of the table sipping some pop drink instead of hard liquor or beer like the Germans and Mathias were doing. 

 

As if on cue, and after constantly looking at the door off the club, Arthur walked through the door, Alfred seemed automatically happier again from where he was before and bored with the conversation that was currently happening, Alfred had also been surprised at the click of heeled shoes on the floor of the well put together club. 

 

Alfred waved a hand in the air like Arthur wasn’t already looking at him, “Over here Artie!” 

 

“Did you honestly think I couldn’t see you, you prat?” Arthur approached his eyes squinted in annoyance knowing that this group wasn’t the only in the place and a few others stopped to look at whatever was going on at the same under the dim golden and silver chandelier. 

 

Arthur soon took a seat on Alfred’s lap and let some of the waiters come and serve him, before starting to listen in on the boring conversation that was happening. 

 

“Ok but would it be way better if there was scented everything? Like toilet paper and everything?” Mathias slurred. 

 

“There already is man.” Somebody replied.  

 

“How long has he been doing this?” Arthur asked turned to Alfred, who shrugged before answering. 

 

“Since we got here I think.” Alfred recalled, Arthur nodded. “I thought you said you’d never wear these?” Alfred asked sliding his hand down Alfred legs and to the black shoes on his feet. 

  
“Well, I just so happened to find them while cleaning out my closet.” Arthur excused, “Anywho, I also told Maria that were would be home before eleven.” Arthur spoke, trying to change the subject which was hard with Alfred’s hand rubbing on his thigh. 

 

“Where’d ya put everything?” Alfred asked looking to Arthur and then over to Yao and getting a nod from the Chinese man. 

 

“In those extra rooms that gather dust.” Arthur responded and looked oddly confused when Alfred did you nodded one back to Yao and one Arthur to acknowledge what he had been saying. 

 

“I wanna show you something.” Alfred announced quietly and standing up from the table making Arthur follow him in a way that nobody even noticed that they were leaving. Alfred took then to the entry way and to an elevator just inside the foyer, clicked a button that took them to the fifteenth floor. Arthur was by now definitely confused but Alfred had a happy and satisfied look on his face. 

**____**

 

The morning after, or in this case night after, AKA  hour and a half later, the two lie breathless against one another and Alfred staying little things that Arthur would giggle at, and lightly hit Alfred in the arm for, but Alfred loved it. This sort of conversation only got ridiculous when the two wouldn’t stop saying those three little words to each other, as ridiculous at it was and as it sounded it was the truth, and something not one of them had ever experienced before, plus this just wasn’t for the sex either. 

 

When they did finally decided to get up, however, the time had just hit sometime near on the edge of eleven, But neither was panicking either, sure later on they might feel bad about the hold up but nothing much could ruin the night they had set out on. Unless it was what happened next. 

 

They had spent the next twenty minutes of getting out of the bed to put their clothing, albeit more messily than before. In between putting each garment of clothing on, they would stop, lean over the bed, or table, or chair, and give the other a peck on the lips. It ended with the two laughing, in a way that make them sound drunk and putting their sunglasses on even though it was night, for safety purposes. 

 

The real shock came when they stepped outside. A press conference was scheduled for the following Monday afternoon in a large rented meeting room in some esteemed rich and powerful building downtown LA. However, since the conference had not commenced yet it led to more questions than answers, and more assumptions than facts, some going way over the top to make sense of the things that people wanted to know and understand. 

 

Outside the club, that was starting to get its busy hour of consumers, there were more people with cameras, some looked more professional than the majority. The only inquiry that Arthur could make was that they must have saw him, Alfred, or the hefty number of cast members that walked in sometime earlier and decided to wait until they came back out. 

 

The ones that looked more professional were pushing their ways to the front and center where Alfred and Arthur were hand and hand and had immediately stopped talking and laughing once they gained a sense for the people around them that didn’t stop with the downpour of photography and questions that were all jumbled in a way that made no sense to the two exiting the building to the limousine that say a few feet away from where they were standing. Now if only they could get there. 

 

“Did you know that there is a rumour about your old manager?” Was one of the questions that could he heard all around them and they kept their heads down and tried to maneuver through the thick crowd.

 

“Your manager released a statement, what are your thoughts of it?” Went another one, frankly they all frightened Arthur to no extent, but he also didn’t feel the need to be worried by the topic, considering it was probably all rubbish anyway, and if anybody knew the real story they wouldn't believe a word that the man had said. Hopefully, he hoped he would never have to tell the story, ever. 

 

Getting into the car was like entering the gates of heaven, if there was such thing, though there was still the faint sounds of the same vague questions that sounded exactly alike, there was also still flashing behind the tinted windows. 

 

Once home they opted for turning off the tv, paying Maria extra for the wait and heading straight to bed, it was already late enough. When they had gotten home Peter had already fallen asleep and was put into his room to rest, so that Arthur wouldn’t have to.  

 

Out of the three residing in the house, Arthur and Peter were always the first ones up, it was rare for Alfred to be unless it was a work day or he was excited about something. Arthur had walked out of his and Alfred’s bedroom to find that the living room television on and playing some random news program on it as his younger brother sat on the couch curled up in the blanket that Alfred always kept on the back of the couch. 

 

“What’s on? Anything good?” Arthur asked his voice going an octave higher as if he was talking a dog. 

 

“No. But you are on the tv.” Peter said sitting up from where he was snuggled into the couch, his eyes wide. The television volume was turned down low enough to where Arthur couldn’t hear it from his standing position in the kitchen, he was contemplating trying to cook again. 

 

“I assure you that a normal occurrence, dear.” Arthur shifted tugging opened the fridge. 

 

“But I don’t think it’s good Arthur.” Peter sounded worried and had jumped off the couch and lower to the screen. This made Arthur turned his attention from looking at the expiration date of the milk in the fridge to the tv that sat in the living room across the way. At the same time Alfred came slouching out and looking toward the tv before looking to Arthur and the fridge and doing a double take. 

 

There could technically be two Arthur’s in the room at the moment, one with a looked of complete and utter despair, confusion, and anger, and the other a still picture that was taken at the photo shoot two days before, a simple one with Arthur in front of a white canvas and not looking directly into the camera, he was laughing about something Alfred was most likely doing. It switched between a few different pictures, some paparazzi produced, before ending on the most colourful and serious studio taken picture. Unconsciously, Arthur and Alfred both starting moving towards the screen as Alfred grabbed the remote and starting turning up the volume to the gigantic television. 

 

On the screen, Arthur’s all too well known ex-manager was standing in front of flashing cameras with several microphones being shoved in his face and he spoke to the questions that were being asked over and over. His suit was clean and pressed and he wore a conniving but hidden look of revenge and betrayal. 

 

“What are you thinking about this issue sir?” Arthur’s old manager looked to find the voice that was addressing him like he was important. Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the man on the screen, as he was afraid he would lose a second of seeing the man’s face, and its whole look scheming. 

 

Shivers ran down Arthur for the first time in so many weeks of not hearing his manager’s voice again, it was almost unnerving and downright terrifying, his voice was still, as ever, dripping with the same venom that Arthur had wanted to escape for six years.  

 

“The issue is that this has gotten too far out of hand and I would just like to keep it in check.” The man’s own American accent sounding harsh to Arthur but kind to anyone else without a trained ear. 

 

“This pertaining to your earlier statement?” Another reporter asked sticking a microphones of their own in the speaker's face. 

 

“Indeed.” He finished and was pulled down the line to answer more questions, the screen then switched back to a smaller screen that was in a studio with two female news anchors. 

 

“The well known manager of Actor Arthur Kirkland had actually put out a statement the day before addressing his side of this issue regarding. Nobody knows exactly what's happening or what is going on, but it is known that Arthur had changed management due to unknown circumstances and his manager had given why he thinks so.”  A brunette reporter with a purple dress said looking toward the screen and to the blonde sitting beside her at the table nodding and pretending to listen. 

 

“To any viewers who haven’t seen this, take a look.” The blonde stated, moving to the side so that the camera could zoom into another useless video of the manager talking and saying nonsense. 

 

“You think you know why Arthur Kirkland switched management's?” Some random person in a conference center asked. 

 

“Of course.” Arthur’s manager’s voice sniffed, pausing, “He hadn’t pay me for months and instead of paying for my work and time he left so he wouldn’t have to. I had also caught him a few times with other people, most likely sleeping with them for money instead of doing his job and working for the roles I worked so hard to get him.” The manager finished, Arthur’s mouth had dropped opened, Alfred had pulled Peter toward him to cover the young boys ears and eyes so he couldn’t see or hear what the manager had been saying. Alfred looked toward Arthur, who was staring wide eyed at the screen half in disbelief and half in sadness and despair. 

 

“It goes on from there but those are just the logistics.” The blonde said after the camera switched again so it was on them again. 

 

“But do you really think that Arthur would do that?” The Brunette asked skeptically, “Because I’ve met him and he was lovely.” She said looking toward the camera almost like she was talking to Arthur himself, and then looked back at her blonde coworker, who had a different look of skepticism. 

 

“Why wouldn’t he? We haven’t heard from Arthur for weeks now, and there had been several paparazzi shots taken of him and Alfred Jones who has more than enough money to go around, and he is not afraid to show it. Plus Arthur’s manager seemed incredibly broken up about the whole situation.” 

 

“I do think there might be something more. Who knows Arthur could be more broken up about other things other than getting another manager. Did you see the videos and pictures of them in New York?” The brunette stated. 

 

“Whatever the case, I think nothing will be apparent until the press conference on Monday.” The fake blonde in pink inquired. 

 

“Speaking of which say tuned for a live broadcasting of it Monday evening at three.” 

 

“Now more on the weather for next-”  A completely different news anchor started after the other two had ended. Arthur had already grabbed the remote before the male weather reporter could finish his sentence. Alfred had then taken his hands off Peter’s ears and head and starting walking to the other side of the couch where Arthur was standing and throwing down the small remote down of the couch and making a straight b-line for the bedroom again. Peter meanwhile sat scared and confused as Alfred left him in the living room and went after Arthur, occasionally trying to grab Arthur’s hand or something to reassure the brit that nothing terrible is going to happen, but every time he caught it Arthur would reject it and drag his own hand away from Alfred, who was still following him. 

 

Arthur was unable to shut Alfred outside of the door.as he went straight for the other end of the room, “Everybody is going to believe that rubbish now!” 

 

“No their not.” Alfred said smalley, shutting the door behind him. 

 

“Yes, Alfred, they are!” Arthur worried not turning to look at Alfred yet, not knowing if he actually could. 

 

“You heard what the one news lady said, not everyone does, obviously. And plus all that shit that he said isn’t believable anyway.” Alfred tried moving so that he stood on the opposite side of Arthur and dumping himself onto the bed that Arthur was currently standing next to and looking down at his feet. 

 

“They don’t know that.” Arthur reasoned. “Marc could kick me off set for this, or, what if my family or had Peter heard it? They would never trust me to take care of him and he is the only one who actually thinks I am not a bloody awful person who left his family for something he could never make it in.” Arthur hyperventilated. 

 

“So? Who cares? We can tell em’ what they wanted to know at the press conference.” Alfred said sitting up from his laying position on bed and grabbing Arthur by the waist to pull him down to comfort the bent out of shape brit.

 

“I suppose you’re right.” Arthur laid his head down on Alfred’s chest to try and regulate his breathing again, knowing/convincing himself that there would definitely be a chance for him for prove his ex manager wrong. 

 

For the rest of the weekend but mostly Sunday, even after the scare on the telly, the three still decided to head out into the city instead of the hills to show Peter what he had been missing in England. Peter was ecstatic and while walking through the city he was sat atop Alfred’s shoulders to get the best view, while one of Alfred’s hands help one the boy to keep him on his shoulders and the other unashamedly in Arthur’s smaller hand. Both knew that eyes were watching them but frankly it didn’t really matter. 

**_____**

 

Monday. Kiku met Alfred and Arthur and a lot of the cast at a large hotel conference room just downtown. A large table stretched from one half of the room to the other was in the front of the room with a screen behind it and chairs sat right next to each other perfectly, it was lined with bottles of water. 

 

Besides the table there was sea of seats in the white coloured walls and darker flooring. Some of the set up crew was leading the newly arrived to their name tagged seats at the table. When they made it to the room, Marc, Gilbert, Ludwig, and Feliciano were already there and sitting a few seats apart from each other. When the two actors walked into the room and were showed to their seats, Marc stood up making their presence known at that he wanted their attention. 

 

“I could fire you for this.” Marc said harshly not blinking an eye and looking straight into Arthur’s green ones. 

 

“I can expl-” Arthur tried but was hushed by Marc. 

 

“But I am not going to.” Marc stopped for a second, put a hand on his head and rubbed his temples, “I know that there is another side to this and it  _ will _ come up during this interview. I also know you and that you probably wouldn’t do that, but if I hear otherwise I won’t hesitate.” 

 

Arthur nodded and let Alfred pull out the seat for him and took a seat in it while being silent until the actual nerving conference started. Alfred occasionally said something or held Arthur’s hand under the table, anything to make Arthur not worry so much, but the brit didn’t budge, and just hoped that the worst wouldn’t come. 

 

Marc started out introducing the panel of tables all clothed and lined with people. The table had name tags set up near the bottles of water, knowing the status of some of the actors, most found it useless to introduce the people at the table,

 

“Questions can be anything from the up and coming movie to things that are popular in the news.” Marc standing looking over to Arthur who was sat staring at the table in front of him, with one of his hands were still under the table holding tightly to Alfred’s. “Let’s start.” There was a wave of people shuffling around and papers moving so journalists could get to writing everything that was said down to turn it into gossip and fake articles later. 

 

Marc sat and looked out into the crowd looking through the many raised hands in the room, he pointed to one of them and they young journalist stood up and started speaking. 

 

“From where you are now, How long do you think it will take before the release date on the movie?” A lady in a pantsuit asked. 

 

“For now, if there are no complications, it should be done in the next two or three months. “ The producer who was sitting on the left side of Marc said.

 

“Your mum is going to be happy.” Arthur whispered to Alfred deciding that Alfred’s presence was already comforting enough. Alfred laughed trying not the put attention on himself and Arthur. 

 

“This is specifically addressed to Mr. Kirkland.”  A woman in a short dress, who was obviously part of a fashion coverage somewhere asked once she was picked, Arthur’s heart felt like it had fallen to his stomach before she started talking, “Your part was suppose to be played by a woman right? How did you deal with the feminine clothing?” 

 

“I would say that this is more of question for a designer, but most of them were modified for myself. However, I do have to painfully deal with some of the tighter costumes.” Arthur said vaguely more comfortable now that he knew it wasn’t one of the questions that would be addressing the elephant the room. 

The next questions were ones that involved the New York show and a few other details that happened the same day. 

 

“Did you know at the beginning of the day that you were going to tell the world that you were together?” A younger male reporter asked. 

 

“Yes actually.” Alfred answered tilting is microphone a little so he could be heard more in the back even though his voice was already very loud. 

 

“How so?” He followed up. 

 

“It was a surprise for my mom because she wouldn’t stop bugging us about it.” Alfred answered with a smile as he remembered his mother’s face when he saw her for the first time again after the show. There was a few awe’s from within the press room. But the reporter would never know what, specifically, Alfred’s mother was bugging them about. 

 

There was a few statements and descriptions went some questions were asked and some interesting facts that were going on while they were filming. 

 

The room had questions for the entirety of the table, some of the answers were hilarious while other were answered honestly and seriously. The group had been answering questions from the entirety of the room each person getting questions more than once. Arthur had thought that he had gotten off the hook as for questions that regarded the news broadcastings, until Marc called for last questions. 

 

“We have about ten minutes left so any last questions, comments, or concerns?” Marc asked looking around the room, there were quite a few hands that continued to go up quickly and then a few that went up hesitantly. Marc called on someone random and they stood to speak and write down answers. Arthur knew it was coming, they all knew it was, so Arthur tried his best to try and excuse himself but the same blonde that had been on the television a few days ago stating her own opinion had stood up and addressed Arthur specifically. He stopped his attempted to get up when Alfred tugged him and given a looking that read, “You can explain for them.”, and Arthur was terrified and his face went a paler shade that read, “I can’t”. Reluctantly he sat down anyway and Alfred continued to hold tight to his hand. Nobody seemed to notice. 

 

“I think the majority is wondering what your situation is with your Manager? Why would you just leave him without paying?” The blonde asked snarkily, getting a few looks from other people, some looked like they thought so was over exaggerating, and some looked like they thought she was right. Arthur was frozen and hadn’t had a clue of what to do. Alfred took over. 

 

“Everything that Arthur’s old manager said was bullshit.” Alfred said simply eyeing the blonde who asked the question and shot a look over to Arthur who was silent but probably thinking about something. 

 

“How are we all suppose to know that?” She asked strictly. 

 

There was a pause and a look between between Arthur and Alfred, “I switched managers for an entirely different reason, the man got his pay and I excused myself from a bad situation. Are we quite done now?” There was multiple people writing down word for word what Arthur had just said, including the blonde but she wasn’t finished. 

 

“No, we are not.Your Manager or ex-manager said that you had been sleeping around. Tell us about that?” 

 

Arthur rolled his eyes, “As Alfred had said before, bullshit. Just another cause to get back at me for not going along with his barbarous ruse.” 

 

The room broke into whispers and speculation, even the blonde stopped for a second, “Barbarous ruse? There is no way to prove that.” 

 

All eyes were on the middle of the table, more definitely, Arthur and Alfred. The whole room could tell that there was another reason that was being hidden. Marc leaned over to Arthur was sitting directly next to him, with Alfred on the other side of Arthur. 

 

“This doesn’t connect to the fact that Alfred wouldn’t lace up the corset correctly is it?” Marc asked whispering into Arthur’s ears and not allowing him to speak respond to the group that they were sat in front of. Arthur nodded, the look on Marc’s face was disturbed, he pulled away and sat for a few second contemplating ending the meeting early, or allowing to let Arthur make the decision regarding the circumstances. 

 

Arthur thought for a moment it had been a minute or two that he left the room hanging by a thread and could drop the cannonball at any second. He had two options:  _ Tell the bloody room what they want to know and clear his name against something his old manager said, or option two make something up or blow it off and risk never getting another role in a big time movie because of something that his old manager said to ruin everything he had worked for. But could he honestly bring himself to tell a room full of people he knew and people he didn’t know, about the darkest time in his entire life? _

 

_ Yes.  _

 

“By barbarous ruse I mean…. six years ago I was introduced to a manager who promised me that he would do his job as best he could and fulfill the pay I would give him when I made the first years pay. He had gotten it, but I’d found he wanted more.” Arthur paused recalling memories that he had long buried for the sake is his dignity. He had only ever told two people of the past six years of his life, one of which was sitting right next to him preparing to take over the whole story if he had two and then some, for now he sat with a strong arm around the back of Arthur’s chair. The room, for the time being, had gone completely still, and waited for the rest of the story. 

 

“It started six months after I’d hired him, by more I mean that he wanted money, sex, and other things that I would certainly not supply him. Needless to say he was not happy with my decision and took it upon himself and started exactly a year later with beatings.” Arthur mumbled trying to keep everything at a moderate level of explicitness, and hating the fact that he was making it apparent with his back that some form of abuse had occurred by not leaning back all the way in his chair. 

 

The room was still silent and stunned, a few were rubbing their hands near the eyes and pretending that there wasn’t water coming out of them while other sat still, even the blonde who had been questioning everything stopped and sat down, knowing she was no longer had the power. 

 

“I don’t mean to pry but how did you get out of it? Is it all still there?” The blonde asked more sympathetic and regretting. Even though it was obvious to the room that Arthur was uncomfortable she still pressed on. Arthur looked to Alfred and tucked his head near Alfred’s ear and whispering for him to carry on instead. Alfred could hear the pain in his wavering accented voice.

 

“You could say it ended when we met on set, or just after that I guess, he told me and started living away from his house, where his manager was living at the time. Artie also told me that whenever he went to the police dudes they never did anything about it.” 

 

“As for if it is still there, uh- it is, and its takin’ a while to heal.” Alfred summed up, earning a few nods from people in the crowd as well as they continued to write things down. 

 

“Can you show us?” Somebody random from the crowd asked. Alfred looked to Arthur, the blonde just shrugged and started to peel off the shirt that he had put on that morning. Normally he would’ve never done such a thing but everything felt useless and now he also felt that he would do anything to clear his image.

 

Alfred helped lightly pull the garment off of Arthur and set it on the table while everyone, intriguingly watched and waited for the new evidence to disclose itself. There was a few seconds before Arthur actually turned around so that the room could see his back instead of his bruises torso, Alfred was standing behind him slowly ripping off all of the bandages that would reveal the grand canyon and red marks on Arthur’s pale back.

 

The whole room gasp and then fell silent enough to wear you could hear a pin drop. Soon after Arthur threw a shirt on again he asked to leave and nobody denied it. Alfred paused putting his arm tighter around Arthur letting go when his and Arthur’s security team came and took Arthur out of the building. Alfred watched as Arthur walked out of the building.

 

In the end Marc dismissed the conference and took Alfred under his arm for a second, “You and Arthur can take the week off.” Alfred nodded and jogged off the of the elevated stage and out the front door that Arthur had escaped out of a few minutes prior. 

 

Alfred found Arthur standing next to the dark limousine with a party of security guards around him. 

 

“I assume that went well?” Arthur asked he had maintained his facade again and let a security guard opened a door, sliding into the seat which Alfred following. Once they were in Alfred took a proper look at Arthur’s face and brought a hand level to clear off some tears that had formed in the midst of it all. 

 

“Sure did Artie! Plus we get the week off.” 

 

“Well I suppose that is lovely.” Arthur sighed scooting himself closer to Alfred who had put his arm across the back of the seats again, allowing Arthur room to sit comfortably. 

 

A week without the excitement of the characters and the studio the week passed fairly slowly, Peter of course kept the two busy but not doing their jobs was making the two restless, and then there was constant begging of Peter, who wanted to see the studio that they were so anxious to get to. 

 

So on that random Thursday afternoon they packed Peter and themselves into Alfred’s car and headed to the studio that was expecting them on the following Monday. Either way nobody that they passed had thought it was strange that they were back and greeted them normally and best of yet treated Arthur like they had heard nothing and that nothing was wrong, some of course said a few things but never treated him any differently. 

 

In fact, once they walked into the main auditorium Marc seemed frantic and delighted, when he finally was close enough to talk to the two he was already rambling in a state of panic. 

 

“I know I told you two to take the week off but this is urgent and it is a miracle that you came here when you did because some footage that we were going to use for the movie were muted by the audience and the sound crew is having problems drowning it out with the computers.” Marc ranted nervously. “Meaning that we have to refilm it before next week so we can put it all together in the long process of finishing the movie. And I know I gave you the week off because of what’s happened to Arthur but we need to finish this.” 

 

“Ok.” Alfred replied and prepared himself and Arthur to walk and go put on the costumes that were needed to finish the last dancing scene in the movie. 

 

“Wait that’s it? You are not at all concerned for Arthur’s uh- wounds, er- whatever is going on?” Marc stuttered. 

 

“No, I’ve dealt with it for long enough.” Arthur assured and followed Alfred up the steeper part of the stairs only turning back to give Peter, who was being held, to Marc who seemed very confused and the other rushed up the dressing rooms. 

 

Marc reluctantly took Peter to the director's chair, that was sat next to his own in front of the camera, that was usually reserved for Arthur and his expertise. 

 

In a matter of a few minutes Alfred and Arthur were standing in front of the stage and waiting for their cues to get onto the stage and finish the last scene that was drowned out. Since the show’s ending was different from the films ending they had to fix the dance scene and the actual ending to fit the two different plots. 

 

Peter was awe-struck as he saw his older brother walk behind some curtains and disappear until some random music that came from the orchestra that was set in its original space started playing. Arthur was decked out in some red and white flowy outfit that drifted whenever he walked from one side of the stage to the other, or was lifted up into the air by the armada of back up dancers. 

 

Alfred came in a few minutes later and almost had Arthur in his arms immediately after five minutes of standing in the seats and away from the stage like did in the show, when the song came to a conclusion, Arthur fell to the floor until the camera only showed him and Alfred’s sobbing figure, when the whole room was cleared besides for the two, the rest of the actors stood behind the camera watching the display, when Arthur finally opened his eyes and looked into Alfred’s. The American’s character was surprised and relieved, the camera closed in on them more when Arthur leaned up to whisper something in Alfred’s ear that would be edited in later and then received a nod and a choked laugh from the American actor. Marc called cut and then asked for the very last scene to start.

 

The outfit had only been finished for the last scene on Tuesday but were elegant, gilded, and posh, making it obvious to why it took so long to complete. The last scene had been rewritten multiple times by all different people, once being Alfred and Arthur, twice the producer and the rest of the work being Marc’s own, until it was completed and perfect as a scene. But the setting was more difficult, they would start the scene in a different studio made apartment and continue their way from there. It was a fairly vague and slow scene but it was mostly all visuals instead and a few voice overs and words said here and there and in between. 

 

Finally, Marc called the wrap of the production but asked all of the actors to stay around the set and frain from travel while the movie is still in production, there would be a three month editing and putting together process followed by the premiere of the movie. During editing though, the director might find something that they want to add and will put it in, or take something out and refilm something else, therefore it is vital to keep the actors around the area and set. 

 

When the crew finally got their break they all lounged in the theater chairs, while some hummed the remains of the song they just finished. Peter came waddling up to Arthur who was debating on if he would even be able to pick up the boy while wearing a corset again, he decided that it might be possible and tried it in the different styl. Peter was then easily set on the stiffer part of Arthur’s torso and hip to keep the boy up. 

 

“Your job is the coolest!” Peter grinned, liking out the word ‘coolest’ sounded on his tongue. 

 

Arthur nodded and smiled, “You are going to sound like a right old American by the time you leave here.” Arthur muttered.

 

“But I don’t wanna leave.” Peter whined having his fun ruined by the idea of having to leave such an amazing and big place. 

 

“You don’t have to right yet, love, I can tell you that there is plenty more time.” Arthur reassured the boy that looked like he was about to sob. “But if you keep causing anymore trouble I may have to repeal my statement.” Arthur huffed, giggling a little when he remember how during the main singing part, Peter had climbed out of his seat and pulled himself up the stairs to the stage and started trying to do what Arthur was doing. Marc hadn’t stopped immediately because he was starstruck by the boy and let him do whatever he wanted while the rest of the crew played along only to have to redo the whole scene over again. 

 

“Ok! I promise I won’t Arthur!” Peter said recreating Arthur’s earlier face. The british man was just about to set Peter down again when Alfred came bounding into view and scooped Peter up instead. 

 

“Guess what we're doing little man?” Alfred asked cheerfully. 

 

“I dunno.” Peter laughed as he tried to do Alfred’s American accent. 

 

“Artie and I are gonna show you around the studio because I recall you saying you wanted to do that right?” Alfred grinned, Arthur rolled his eyes and found it almost scary how well Alfred got along with children, even though he probably was still one, to be honest. 

 

Peter smiled and let Alfred set him on the ground so they could have a race to the nearest door as Arthur followed along like an old lady, but to be fair he was still in full costume that wasn’t as nearly as comfortable as what Alfred was wearing. Feliciano saw and also trailed along because he wanted too, plus Peter was overjoyed at the addition. EIther way with Arthur trailing around like an old man, Peter loved every minute of it, and even at some points, Arthur and Alfred would be sad to see the boy go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope these are not to terribly out of order I had to go through and find out what was wrong, turns out I had two chapter eighteen so I am afraid that some of these chapters don't sound right. I think it is right now and there is an extra chapter than I thought there was.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Weeks Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Arthur opened the door to the room Peter was sitting on the bed and Arthur was kneeling on the floor in front of him, holding his hands, the size wasn’t too much of a difference honestly. Arthur was talking in a low tone to Peter, while the younger blue eyed kid sniffled and nodded with everything Arthur said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its late, by six minutes. YEET. I tried.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: WEEKS OVER**

 

Just as predicted the final results and parts being edited needed to be redone until the movie was completed. Peter decided to come with them every time and the studio was more than happy to sit him in Arthur’s directors chair.

 

In the same third week that Peter had been in California the journey ended just as quickly.

 

The three were sitting in the living room with the television blasting a show that Alfred showed Peter. It was one of Alfred’s old musical shows or something, Peter was loving it and singing as he and Arthur stood on the sturdy coffee table.

 

During this, the loud ass doorbell rang. Alfred was the first one off the couch and skipping over to the door hoping it was take out they ordered a few minutes earlier, though in the back of his brain he knew that it was way too fast for the delivery to there all ready.

 

Alfred opened the door to see a sunburnt ginger and Arthur’s mom. There was a look of pure awe and surprise when he answered the door.

 

“Hey Arthur?” Alfred called when he saw them at the door, the butler had then taken the door from Alfred and lead the two in instead while Alfred made his way back to the living room where Arthur and Peter were dancing on the coffee table.

 

“Artie, your parents are here.” Alfred said quietly both sad about the little brit leaving and how Arthur’s parents came on such a fun day.

 

“Oh? Oh.” Was all Arthur said, while Peter looked up at from his place on the table.

 

Alfred walked past the couch, as Arthur’s parents were lead into the large house from the entryway, Alfred grabbed Arthur by the waist and lifted him off the table and going back for Peter who giggled when he was lifted into the air but stopped when he was going to run to the kitchen and saw Alice and Oliver. The parents were happy to see while Peter just turned and started crying and hugging Arthur’s leg.

 

“I will take him to pack his things, excuse me.” Arthur addressed and picked the boy up, even though he was more than capable of walking, and took him to the second room down the hall past the bathroom, leaving Alfred to awkwardly stand in the same room as the butler, Gerald, and Alice and Oliver who wouldn’t stop looking around.

 

“If this your vacation home?” Alice asked looked back to Alfred who just sat on the back of the expensive couch.

 

“Uh no. It’s just me and Arthur’s house.” Alfred nodded awkwardly and shifting on the back of the couch.

 

“You live here?” Oliver asked, “It was impossible to find it without the driver.” His posh english accent sounding like an old film of some singing british King.

 

Alfred didn’t know what exactly to say, so the American just nodded and motioned for them to sit down while he went to go and see what was supposedly taking Arthur and Peter so long.

 

When Arthur opened the door to the room Peter was sitting on the bed and Arthur was kneeling on the floor in front of him, holding his hands, the size wasn’t too much of a difference honestly. Arthur was talking in a low tone to Peter, while the younger blue eyed kid sniffled and nodded with everything Arthur said.

 

“You can come back whenever you’d like for summer holiday.” Arthur concluded and gave the smaller and smile and a pat on the head before lifting him off the bed and letting him grab his things and roll them out of the room only after hugging Alfred for a long while and then running to his parents.

 

Alice and Oliver casually said their goodbyes and that they would see them both on tv until next time.  

**_____**

 

The day after everything went back to normal. It had been two days since Kiku was officially signed as Arthur’s manager as well as Alfred’s, and was continuously setting up auditions for the two of them. Some were at the same place for the two leading roles and others were in different studios from each others, even though there were quite a few studios that wanted both of them. There had also been offers to do more of the broadway shows in New York.

 

Things for a while had also heated up around the topic of Arthur before slowing down again when they realised that he was right and his ex manager wasn’t going to say anything else on the matter except that the brit was right.

 

The trailer for the film had been put out and the actors were being called to interview after interview and photoshoot after photoshoot. Most had it agree that it was busy and at points over whelming, but if you had to asked anyone of them they wouldn’t change it for the world, plus it was fun as hell.

**_____**

 

During this time, the entirety of the cast had stuck around just as asked, but in the middle of the first month Marc called them all down the conference room to propose an idea.

 

“The Studio has agreed to do a month or so of show’s, and if all of you give the okay then we leave as soon as the weekend, which is uh- tomorrow.” Marc informed standing above everyone again. It was true that the first show was a hit and gave the studio and the theater a hefty sum of cash for other uses, such as camera’s or costumes.

 

The majority of the cast was completely in on the idea, some of the background dancers knew they wouldn’t be able to make it into New York and do a month’s worth of shows.

 

“Just to be clear, these shows are not going to be centered into one area, the studio has plans to go around to different auditoriums around the country or anywhere we want really, and work our way back to California.” The producer added.

 

There were a few looks around the room and some talking and whispering.

 

“If you are sure that you can’t do some shows, your understudies will fill in.” Marc said tapping his chin as if he was thinking or needing to add anything else.

Just as expected the next day after they had packed everything they needed a plane was at the usual airport that they always left from. The actual shows would start a day after so everyone could get set up again before the unexpected second show of the production. Since the studio was able to make the show and the film different from each other yet enjoyable to watch it would be fine to do both and make the studio’s money with both productions as well as more people that would be able to see it.

 

Throughout the entirety of the plane ride, Alfred was on the phone with Amelia who was most likely bouncing off the walls with everything that Alfred was saying. Marc, having met the woman at the first show and talked about the show that she had become obsessed with, had sent the Jones’ family free tickets.

 

Throughout the first show, somethings were the same including the fact that Alfred did all of the stunt men work to catch Arthur instead and the fact that they still participated in the tango with Feliciano and Ludwig. The German and Italian had is almost down but Alfred and Arthur just liked to help out and it was entertaining to do.

 

There was one thing different for Arthur, the constant feeling of being watched. He had thought of himself as paranoid and told himself it was just Alfred getting the best view of his ass instead of getting ready to get on the stage but it was only during shows that he felt it.

 

Amelia and Allen had joined all of the New York shows until they finished up with Manhattan and moved to another larger city, almost following the exact geography that Oliver and Alice followed during their American tour before picking up Peter in California.

 

As they all continued into Chicago, Arthur continued to feel like there was somebody in particular staring up at him from in the crowd, but he had always been to scared to look into crowd and see.

 

It had been the second month of tours when it finally stopped, there was request for a few shows in the more Southern states before they all found themselves in Las Vegas, much to Gilbert’s and Alfred’s delights.

 

“You gotta come with us Artie!” Alfred begged when he was fixing his clothing in front of the hotel mirror.

 

“And where might you be going?” Arthur asked leaning against the wall that was leading out the door of the hotel room.

 

“Gil and I were going go to the strip or to do Vegas things.” Alfred grinned.

 

“Sounds blooming sketchy to me.” Arthur replied turning around and flopping down onto the large king sized bed that sat in the middle of the room, lying on his back he sighed and waved Alfred off to do whatever he wanted to do, but the American stopped and turned back to Arthur as he wiggled around for a second grabbing at the end of his night shirt. Arthur figured his plan was working when Alfred turned around toward him and tugged at his collar.

 

With all of the excitement of the shows and the constant lights and cameras in their faces, and Arthur’s constant paranoia of someone else being around them at times, there had been a minimum amount of time for the two to spend with each other. Now seemed like a great time other than the fact that Gilbert would be there in an hour. Plus they almost always went out with friends anyway.

 

“Such a shame really.” Arthur sucked in a breath when Alfred threw it newly put on tie onto the floor and climbed over Arthur pressing little kisses along the side of his neck.

 

“What?” Alfred asked his voice lower because of Arthur’s own hand placement near the belt buckle of Alfred’s pants.

 

“You looked so charming but you look nice without the clothes too, I suppose.” Arthur sighed almost whining by the end of the sentence because the belt was proving hard to unbuckle. As Alfred kept teasing him, he tilted his head back against the pillow and let Alfred do what he consensually wanted.

 

“Aw thanks Art, you do to.” Alfred said pressing a kiss to Arthur’s lips feeling Arthur’s long eyelashes flutter shut against the side of his cheek.

 

“Flattery will get you know where, love.” Arthur breathed, laughing.

 

“Oh really?” Alfred smirked grabbing Arthur’s sides and flipping them so Arthur was sitting on him again to make it easier to get all of the clothing off. Once all of it was off from both humans, after an unhealthy amount of lip crashing, Alfred flipped them again so he was on top of Arthur, and the brit’s legs were spread so they could easily wrap around Alfred’s hips.

 

“I am not always right.” Arthur sighed reaching up to captured Alfred’s lips and tug him down by the neck, breathing heavily.

 

Everything else for the night was great for the two, the loud sound of their night-time activities was enough to block out the sound of knocking on the door, but on the other side was a different more awkward story. See, Gilbert who had arrived slightly early was standing outside the door trying not to listen before leaving, knowing that Alfred had better things to do. Still, it was only like nine and this is Vegas so it doesn’t really have a bedtime, they could go whenever they wanted.

 

Instead while the two did that he called Alfred’s brother.

 

“Birdie~” Gilbert rang. Sing-talking when the Canadian answered.

 

“What the heck Gil?” Matthew asked picking up the phone.

 

“Where are you?” Gilbert asked hating to sound clingy but he just wanted somebody to hang out with and he was just hoping that Matthew's team was playing closeby.

 

“Pekwachnamaykoskwaskwaypinwanik.” The Canadian pronounced perfectly, hearing the utter confusion in Gilbert’s voice.

 

“Gesundheit.” Gilbert expressed. “But where?”

 

“GodGilbert you are so clingy. Toronto.” The hockey player answered honestly.

 

“But it’s almost the weekend.” Gilbert pouted.

 

“What about Alfred and Mathias? Francis, Antonio?” Mathew asked having been sleeping when Gilbert called.

 

“Alfred and Arthur are uh busy, so are Mathias and Antonio, and honestly everyone is scared to hang with Franny alone.” Gilbert complained shuffling down the hall.

 

“What was that about Franny and being alone together?” Francis asked sticking his head out of his suites door and looking at Gilbert with a smirk, if Gilbert dared to actually look at the man he could see that Francis was wearing a robe that wasn’t even close to being tied together.

 

“Gehen Du saugen ein Würstchen Schnitzel.” Gilbert simply said and continued walking and talking to Matthew.

 

“You're probably right.” Matthew agreed, he was now up and walking around his room in his Toronto apartment where his home team was from. At this time now he had started looking at flights to Vegas since tomorrow was Friday after all. “I’ll just call Alfred and scare him half to death,”

 

“Tried that.” Gilbert sighed an unawesome sigh, because frankly he was bored and stood up and talking to long distance Mattie.

 

“But I’m his brother, give me a sec Gill.” Matthew assured.

 

“Ja, whatever.”

 

“I should have Eliza hit you with her pan for being sassy.” Matthew inquired, earning a gasp from the German.

 

“You wouldn’t, plus how’d you know?” Gilbert asked leaned against the hall wall, that had made a circle back around to Alfred and Arthur’s room. Thankfully the louder noise had stopped.

 

“It’s in pictures in the news, it’s kinda funny. By the way how’s Arthur?” Matthew asked getting the home phone to call Alfred so it would show up under Amelia’s name because of some screw up that the company had made and hadn’t changed.

 

“Normal, you should ask him.” Gilbert suggested, just being the slightest bit mad at the fact that the two were having more fun than he was right now.

 

In the room a few doors down the majority of the friction had died down leaving the other two in a heavily breathing heap. Alfred had collapsed on Arthur’s bare chest, fighting to keep his now worn out eyes opened.  

 

“What time is it?” Alfred asked not bothering to open his eyes and look around for himself.

 

“Five to ten.” Arthur answering finding the interest on the bedside table clock. Alfred opened his eyes now that he had gain some of his youthful energy again, this time he looked around and up into Arthur’s green eyes, then back to his torso.

 

“Wonder if Gil’s here yet?” Alfred asked sitting up and little but laying back down when he figured there was no use in sitting up.

 

“I would hope not with all of the noise you were making.” Arthur snagged.

 

“I recall it being vise versa, Artie.” Alfred smirked, unconsciously tracing the leftover white streaks of old cut up tissue and healing flesh that littered Arthur’s stomach, chest, arms, back, and legs. It was everywhere, some places torn up from worse than others and not worth noting. There were some days where Arthur despised looking at himself, because to him everything single cut was visible to him. Somehow Alfred was able to overlooked all of it and just focus in all on all of the better things instead of those that didn’t matter anymore.

 

“I-” Arthur was about to say something when Alfred’s phone on the side of the bed rang alerting them of a call from what the caller ID said was ‘Mommy’.

 

Alfred who was halfway on top of Arthur and was minding the weight he was putting on the Englishman, leaned over and took the phone from its place in the charger before sliding the button to unlock the phone and accept the call.

 

“Mom?” Alfred asked sitting up, Arthur sitting up with him and attaching himself to Alfred’s back pressing little kisses to his back and neck while Alfred listened through the phone.

 

“You thought.” Matthew's voice rang through the phone.

 

“It said Mom’s ID though.” Alfred said in a confused fashion, even Arthur seemed confused as he sat behind Alfred holding his back like a young koala to its mother.

 

“Nevermind that. I was calling to say that: One, Gilbert is outside your door. Two: I’ll be in Las Vegas tomorrow around noon, but don’t tell Gil. And Three: he wants to know if your done so you and he can leave now? Eh. ” Matthew spilt out in one giant word vomit.

 

“Uh how long has he been there?” Alfred asked feeling the red rise up in his cheeks.

 

“Long enough.” Matthew concluded,

 

“I won’t tell him that you that you are coming, but why not? Also you can tell him that we are still going.” Alfred stuttered out almost wondering if Gilbert could hear them talking about him on the other side of the door, and just dying to know why Matthew was not going to tell him that he was going.

 

There was some shuffling and speaking on the other line and then some more out in the hallway before Matthew starting speaking again, “I just want it to be a surprise, and I had gotten tickets from Marc to go the Vegas showing.”

 

“Cool, little bro. I’m gonna hang up now because I don’t have clothes on.”

 

“Thanks for the information, Al.” Matthew cringed on the other line, at the same time finding it weird that that was the was the way that they were leaving their phone call off at. The call ended and Alfred stood up quickly and running around to gather his clothing, knowing that Arthur had heard everything from his conveniently located place behind Alfred he knew what was going on and he even then opted for staying alone in the hotel room to watch whatever program came on the television.

 

In a turn of events, almost forty or so minutes after Alfred had found Gilbert in the hallway and they left the hotel, Arthur started feeling it again. The strange feeling of being watched or having someone invisible constantly looking over your shoulder to monitor your every move. He thought he might go crazy if he kept to himself inside the all the large master suite.

 

Arthur had considered turning up the volume on the tv or calling Feliciano or Elizabeta, hell he would’ve even called Francis, if it meant he wasn’t alone. Tonight though, luck just so happened to be on his side.

 

On the other side of the bed his own portable phone started to ring. It was rare for him to get actual messages or calls from people especially this late at night. Arthur thought it was just most likely Alfred texting him something in American gibberish. The caller ID said something else.

 

Arthur pulled the white sheets up on his chest, turned down the volume on the telly, took a peek out the window to see if he would see what was watching him and clicked the green answer button on the screen that had the caller ID of his own Mother’s phone.

 

“Hello?” Arthur asked shyly finding it weird that is distance mother would call him so late at night, especially in England where it was nearly three in the morning.

 

“Arthur?” It was Peter’s small voice on the other end. The boy’s accent sounded small and tired like he hadn’t slept in days, and though Arthur was never a parent it made the instincts in him spike as he sat up in his own bed, become more immersed in the conversation.

 

“What is it Peter? Are you alright?” Arthur asked concerned and wondering how Peter had even found the phone.

 

“Uh huh, but I can’t sleep and I miss how you told stories. Mum and Dad are not as good at it as you are.” Peter explained. The tension that Arthur has built up and the scenarios that he had planned for were set aside and he sighed in relief.

 

“I suppose I can help with that.” Arthur smiled, even though he knew subconsciously that Peter couldn’t even see him.

 

“Thank you Arthur!” Peter whisper yelled. “I was afraid to ask at first but it really hard to be sleepy without a bedtime story.”

 

“Don’t be afraid to ask, love, I assure you that I am up most times.” Arthur told the boy on the other end. “Now what kind of story would you like to hear?”

 

“One about the knights and princes!” Peter exclaimed though quietly, knowing that he couldn’t be loud.

 

“Don’t you mean Princess’ too?” Arthur asked, already thinking of a story in his head.

 

“No.” Peter corrected.

 

“Very well.” Arthur announced having his story completely thought out unknowing of its ending though, “Once there was a prince, and there was an evil castle guard that kept the prince from leaving the castle. Whenever the prince had tried to leave the castle, he would be struck by the castle guard and scolded, but the prince wished for nothing more than to leave the castle. One day he did, he found himself in the marketplace, dancing and singing with the rest of the townsfolk until one had caught his eyes. Another man was dancing and singing in the marketplace, the two met and struck up a conversation soon they fell in love and whenever the evil castle guard would try to find the Prince he would run away. One day he and the man the in the market had run so far that they came up a water's edge that was crowded with lovely flowers and vegetation, and something peculiar, a small boy, maybe your own age. The Prince and the man from the market decided that since the boy was alone that they would take him in and care for him, and they did. From the beginning the prince had thought that nothing had been special about him and he was always going to be trapped by the mean old castle guard, but the man from the market and the young boy and had shown the Prince that everything was worth it again and that they all are what made everything special to him. And as far as I’ve heard until now, they lived happily ever after.” Arthur finished, he found a strange allusion to his own life and hoped that Peter would be too young and native to piece it together. Arthur just wished his life had gone as swimmingly as his made up fairytale self’s.

 

There was yawn on the other end, “You should made a movie own of that.” Peter said smalley. “Thank you Arthur.”

 

“That’s alright. Now get to sleep it’s very late there.” Arthur acutely scolded, heard a small acknowledgement and a click of the phone hanging up.

 

The blonde lay back in bed again, wishing that he was able to put himself to sleep as easily as he was able to put Peter to sleep. Instead he decided on waiting the next hour for Alfred to find his way back. Throughout the next hour the feeling didn’t go away, and not having Alfred there for two reasons scared him. One being that it meant that it wasn’t just Alfred staring at him twenty-four seven and two it meant that he wasn’t as safe as he would be with Alfred at his side.

 

The british man ended up ordering the room service in his time of wait and to pass the time another way than watching a late night talk show. Once more it happened, the feeling was back, but it wasn’t around him it was in front of him on the illuminated screen.

 

His manager was walking onto a set right inside of the tv screen, not once did he take his eyes away from the external live camera, and not once he mention anything that wasn’t about Arthur.

 

Right when Arthur became immersed in the talk show there was a commerical and at the same time the front door to the hotel suite slammed opened. Alfred arrived in, carrying a look of fear and a concern. His first tier of business was turning the screen off and going back to shut the door lighter than from when he came strutting in. Next order of business was to strip and sit himself in the same bed as Arthur.

 

“I hope you didn’t hear any of that Arthur.” Alfred said sternly at first before faltering before saying ‘hear’.

 

“I have. But nobody will believe what he says, love.” Arthur sighed patting Alfred soft blonde locks. “How did your excursion go?”

 

“Fine, but once I saw your name pop up on the screen I came right back.”

 

“Worried for me were you?” Arthur teased decided to run his fingers through the length of Alfred’s hair that had gotten considerably longer since the time that they started the show tours.

 

“‘Course I was.” Alfred whined putting his arms around Arthur and tell him all about his and Gilbert’s night out. Which had started normally with bar hopping and random doo-dad shopping before they settled for some places that had good drinks, food, and HD tv screens, literally like most any guy ever.

“Sounds stereotypical of your type.” Arthur snorted resting his head against Alfred chest feeling more secured from the feeling of being watched like he had felt earlier.  

 

“Whaddya do?” Alfred slurring signally that he was most likely exhausted after a long day of shows and travel, sex, and bar hopping.

 

“I had gotten a call from Peter, he had asked if I would tell him a story, since my mum is still rubbish at it.” Arthur spoke more confused and intrigued as to if the child actually meant it. It was almost a nice feeling to be needed, instead of thrown around like a rag doll, not that Alfred did that EVER, unless it was rough sex, but Alfred could definitely fend for himself.

 

“So it's not just the looks that got you into this business~” Alfred said sarcastically grinning at his hilariousness. Arthur rolled his eyes and hit Alfred on the back where is hand could only reach with the position that had oddly chosen, with Alfred laying halfway on top of Arthur like earlier. That is also how they fell asleep and woke up in an entirely different way.

 

The next day was back to the glamourous life of shows in Vegas and singing until they could no longer feel their throats or dancing and walking across the stage until it was impossible to not half shaky legs or wonder if you would be able to stand in another pair of heels for the rest of your life. That was just Arthur case though.

 

At the end of the third show in the same evening, Matthew had sent a quick text to Alfred and Arthur to tell them that he would be in the first row and that he had set up reservations for four in some place that the team always went to when they were in Las Vegas.

 

Gilbert was first to spot Matthew in the wave of people and during his one and only alone singing roll he took the portable microphone and brought the show to him and him alone. He jumped off the side of the stage still singing the lyrics as they were permanently glued in his mind for the rest of his life, which earned him a cheer from men and women alike, and strutted his ways down the aisles of seats until he found himself in front of Matthew singing the slower part and urging the Canadian to stand up and dance with him, even if it was just a twirl. Matthew rolled his eyes and did as the Prussian wished, thinking it was the dorkiest thing that Gilbert could have done.

 

When the slower part ended and the minute long guitar solo started Gilbert quickly pecked Matthew on the cheek and hopped back onto stage sliding the length of the catwalk in a dramatic slide, finishing the medley and running off the stage when the lights all went dark.

 

Once backstage he had gotten a clap on the back from Alfred just before he and Arthur were set to go on with Ludwig and Feliciano and the rest of the back up dancers who had rejoined them after some absence in different shows.

 

Through the recent shows after the first one they had started putting the two in and showing what was suppose to be happening on the screens above or to the sides of the stage, there being another different between the show and film. The back up dancers and Alfred and Arthur backed off for the first part while the dance was focused on Antonio and Lovino, which was just before Alfred’s singing role and where he pulled a already twirling Arthur into the dance from the side of the stage.

This show was the first that he not only felt individual eyes of him but the entirety of the rooms eyes, for what reasons he didn’t know but the sensation made him look out into the crowd, and regrettably so. Sitting a few filled seats away from Matthew was a face he never wanted to see again in his life, not on the tv screens of talk shows, or in person, and certainly not his voice through the radio or in person either. Sitting in that third row of one of the biggest auditoriums that Arthur had ever seen in such a packed city was none other than his old manager, with Kiku not even sitting three or four seats away.

 

Arthur looked back to Alfred, who had been too immersed in the dance and song that he hadn’t bother to look anywhere but Arthur even when nobody was singing or dancing during the short break where there was only decorative talking that only Francis would be able to understand. Alfred didn’t pay any mind and continued with what Arthur was calling the longest dance of his life. The American was still where a face of normality, but it was even aware to him now that Arthur’s bodily function were not working the way they were a few seconds again, his moves became more choppy and he messed up on a few turns. Through a slight pause Alfred looked around the crowd to see what Arthur did. He saw that indeed there was someone uninvited and took the chance where he tucked his head near Arthur to whisper something.

 

“You gotta work with me Artie, I know he shouldn’t be here but this isn’t about him.” Alfred said mildly panicking and trying to get everything in at once as they rocked back and forth together in beat of the piano that came from the orchestra a few steps away.

 

“He’s here Alfred.” Arthur whispered breathing heavily.

 

“Only look at me K? When we get backstage after this we can tell Marc and the security.” Alfred assured being gentle and knowing that it was always a harsh subject to follow and relive for Arthur. Alfred gently but quickly pressed a kiss to Arthur’s lips and whispered some little words before they were all thrust back into a new lights that started up again when Alfred started singing again.

 

Arthur managed to pull himself together when the lights came back on from the eerie blue glow that they had become before. The trails of tears were gone and he only looked to Alfred who smiled at Arthur and urged the two to go on until the end.

 

The dance ended much to Arthur’s and Alfred’s relief, there was only a quick time to get changed so for the first order of business they tied themselves up again and found that there was about ten seconds before they were thrust on stage again. Alfred found Marc, and the producer was set up right behind the curtain. Alfred, as he walked passed to get onto the stage again while Arthur was taken around to the curtain on the other side, decided that in order to tell Marc before the end of the show that Arthur’s ex-manager was there was to do it now.

 

“He’s here.” Alfred said simply but in a fear tone when walked by and looking to Arthur across the way and once back to Marc. Marc mouthed the words, “Manager?” Alfred nodded and took off walking to the center of the stage. The director automatically took one look out into the crowd and then found the nearest security guards to go and get the unwanted man.

 

Since the bright lights were being shown onto Alfred and Arthur it was almost impossible to see out into the crowd during the certain scene, but it was clear that there was a scuffle before the final actual removement of the man. With the lights lowered and the final closing of a theater door, Arthur felt all of the worry that had built up release and pressed on with the scenes until the end of the night.

 

The dreaded feeling of being watched throughout entire time was gone. As well as the time that was between the most recent show and the last show.

**______**

 

Tonight was the last night of show production. This was the last time that any of the cast would be seen together on a stage before the Premiere of the actual film.

 

Right before they all went on stage a camera was set up above the gathering circle of actors, singers, and dancers that would be on stage that night. Inside the circle what could be seen was Marc walking around addressing every single one of the people gathering around him.

 

“I know that last thing that you need is encouragement and confidence because we wouldn’t be here if you all didn’t have it already. I just want to stand here and address the fact, that it had been almost half a year and the entirety of the production has started and it seems like nothing has passed but something had started, and I think that was the result of putting so many ambitious people together and telling them to make something come to life, but you all did that and probably more.” Marc blabbered. “In other words, you're all really good at your job so just continue through whatever could happen off and on the stage.”

 

“Are you quite done Marc?” Arthur asked, there was a laugh from inside the circle and a wave of smiles and nods. Marc sputtered for a bit and considered for a secondly, comedically. He laughed and waved everyone off for the last show of the Production in the same place that it was started, California.

 

On stage was by far the most interactive and fun with enough surprises and entertainment to last a while. With free roam of the stage and the ability to sing the songs they knew but heart it was a time to do the things they wanted to do while still putting on a show because everyone was different from the last.

 

Toward the end after Arthur and Alfred’s last part together and the closing of the curtain the rumble of clapping and cheers wouldn’t stop even after the three to five minute redressing, so Alfred decided something, as did the rest of the theater, and Marc reluctantly agreed to it, an encore.

 

The cast, crew, and everyone else behind the scenes sat around a table in some VIP rooms in a theater hotel combo thing one night and began preparing a list of different songs that all of the actors could sing in the last performance of the show.

 

Each was in charge of their own and then a few medleys or duets. The designers were in charge of their own task of making pretty outfits that would be easy to move in as the lights of the stage were to get darker and funner lights would be brought on instead.

 

Once everyone had gotten changed and stepped out onto the stage, it was like all the previous show chairs were taken out of the theater as people gathered around the stages like it was a mosh pit at a Nickelback concert, but not as bad.

 

A main set of people were set up at various corners of the stage Gilbert to the right, Elizabeta to the left and the rest would be in between, those being the ones with musical experience instead of just the choreography experience. From left to right went a line of a variety of pitches, highest to lowest. And not one person was not dressed in something sparkly, classy, or over the top, in fact it all of the above.

 

“You dudes really seemed to enjoy what we were putting down before so I don’t think you’ll mind if we live up to the price you paid to get in here and have an encore?” Alfred said holding a microphone and walking his way pasted the lines of people who were lined up in a fierce pose that would pertain to the first thing they all decided on, he found himself on the catwalk next to Arthur who was standing just like everyone else behind him and Alfred.

 

As soon as Alfred finished his opening line the room broke out in a wave of cries and cheers, claps and whistles. Alfred looked to Arthur and then turned to look at the rest behind and the people in front of him, the start of the music was already playing in the background of his surreal moment and Alfred turned his attention back to people he was actually doing this unnecessarily performance for, but it was highly worth it.

 

The playlist including an array of things that should never meet each other in a playlist but after a short rehearsal and a lot of experience and questionable ideas and choreography it came together.

 

The short awaited encore started when Gilbert settled in between Arthur and Alfred at the front of the stage. As soon as the words were suppose to go Gilbert started with the people behind singing the rest like a church choir, the song was faster and Gilbert wasn’t missing a single german word. Backstage Feliciano had somehow convinced Ludwig to help his older brother with the song and because of of the Italian’s cute face, Ludwig gave in. So halfway through the first song of the encore Ludwig joined in, to Gilbert’s delight.

 

The people that were acting as background singers were also the people that learned the main dances for the songs since they were all mostly dancers in the movie as well as the shows.

 

Just before the end of the song there was a switch of positions and music, this time it was slower and the spotlight was back on Alfred and Arthur who were doing the duet that the Director, lyricist, and choreographer put all together. Just like in the stage show Arthur and Alfred, Arthur took the higher vocal part while Alfred took a lower one that had to be rewritten into the song all while they and several other dancers took similar dance moves to the first dance in the production as well as some floor dominated choreographer than earned his fair share of howls from the crowd.

 

Gilbert and many other dancers joined some back on stage when the next song faded in, they were in different clothing, and under the clothing they had now there was another set that was much thinner and skin showing. In the third song for the encore, everybody was joined at the hip again in their tango partners and positions with the exceptions of a few people who were told to do different, instead of the older timed tango in the show and the film they sped it up and made it more modern, as Antonio would explain it.

 

Just as quickly as it started it was over with another round of cheering and excitement as people in the audience recognised song after song. Once again Arthur was the main person singing as Alfred, Gilbert and Mathias took on the task of vigorously rapping the second part. It was, to Arthur, to funny not to laugh at and he just hoped that all of the crowd below him had their cell phones at and were recording the monstrosity that was happening before him, he also wanted to see it on the internet later. A few times he had to stop singing to laugh because of how ridiculous Alfred was being, but charming at the same time.

 

While Alfred, Gilbert and Mathias finished up with their solo rapping together, Arthur slipped backstage to slip on the next outfit in a matter of seconds, he also was given a thumbs up from Marc who had a smile on and his shaking his head at Gilbert, Mathias, and Alfred, who was trying to impersonate some famous rappers and making it sound a lot worst than it should have been.

 

Arthur was back on the stage when the next song came on, but he was behind the dancers that did the stunts with him in the first dance. When Feliciano and Eliza started the main part Arthur joined in and did everything that he remembered he had to do while being lifted into the air and singing. He fell into Alfred arms and let himself be carried around for a second to the background while the better dancers went to the front with Gilbert and Mathias who continued to do some shitty rapping, much to the rooms delight.

 

Alfred and Arthur wondered to the side of the stage and sang along with everyone else as on stage they all did the fast paced dancing and singing. Alfred and Arthur joined everyone else in the standing places near the stage and Alfred started his main part of the rehearsed song. Alfred and the people on stage took turns singing, and once again they were pulled up on stage and stopped for half a second to second in line on the catwalk for the next song.

 

Since the show had a higher rating they all thought it would be fine to do the next thing. Arthur took the chorus, along with a few other people, Alfred and the rest took the main verses with the most questionable lyrics. While in the background Francis was hilariously making sounds that nobody wanted to ever hear out of the bedroom. In other words, most of the choreography was just grinding honestly, somehow sadly it worked though.

 

After the fifteen or so minutes mark of the encore the writers and stage managers decided that one more song would be fine and scheduled one more, starting while once again Arthur, much to his throats discomfort and Francis, to the rest of his discomfortable. He just told himself that the Frenchman was there for moral support, and the French parts of the song. Lucky for Arthur, all he had to do was put up with the smell of French cheese next to him while he and Alfred did the dancing and whatever Antonio had instructed them to do.

 

Alfred was smiling when Arthur looked back at him from Francis who had just gotten to his part and then the instrumental break, where everybody was in sync with each other.  Arthur’s grip on Alfred was a bit awkward with holding the microphone that was obviously to big for his hand but they still managed to do a little lift until the part where Arthur was suppose to start his verse again. There was one word before both Alfred and Arthur knew that they were done with the song, and when Arthur said it the show was officially over.

 

The whole idea of the shows being over and since the time that the production of the film start was a mixture of strange exciting. The next priority on the list of things to do this year was the premiere of the movie that had everything good and bad attracted to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a long time coming now, almost twenty-two weeks since this has started and its ending next week, that is if I have all of the chapters set up correctly. I think I do. :)


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: Premiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clips finally ended when the screen went dark and the lights of the theater brightened again. Once again there was a deafening roar of applause and the final comments were made before the large amount of people were let out the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! 
> 
> It has been fun, But I have yet to reread it all because somehow there is an extra chapter and I have no idea where it came from. So its technically not over for me yet, but overall I hope it was fun. Its fiction so everything is not going to be correct and Its "-a story about love over coming all obstacles". (I love that movie.)
> 
> I am also working on something else but writers block is a bitch.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: PREMIERE**

 

From the time that the shows ended to the end of the month, not much had changed, with an exception of new roles and the overall busy life of an actor. 

 

Since the shows ended, Arthur and Alfred had both been offered movie roles, not in the same one, but that was a normality. All it meant was that the two would only see each other after four and would not longer take the same expensive car to the same studio.

 

On a high note though, work in the morning started later and four pm to the time that the two would normally head to bed. Meaning there was more than enough time for ‘activities’ and other things that people did. 

 

The days were filled with calls from Peter who Arthur had just decided to send a cell phone. Arthur wouldn’t doubt that Peter was the youngest boy in his Primary school to have a cell phone, but if he meant that Alice would stop complaining about the data useage of the phone then it was worth it, plus it meant that the boy could call Arthur and Alfred at any time he wanted. 

 

Hence that was what Arthur was doing now. Peter had been on the line with Arthur for a little over forty five minutes, much to Alfred’s annoyance.

 

“C'mon, Artie!” Alfred begged  flattening himself over Arthur’s legs as Arthur sat on the couch. When Arthur looked at him his when he decided on saything something again, “We’re gonna be late, gorgeous.” Alfred flattered. 

 

“What have I said about the pet names?” Arthur whisper yelled as Peter was talking on the other end of the phone.    
  


“But they want us to be there earlier, ‘cause we’re like the stars and everything.” Alfred said running a hand through his hair to look suave. 

 

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned his hearing attention back to the cell phone he almost never liked to use. 

 

“Where are you going?” Peter asked on the other end of the phone having caught what Alfred had said, “Is it important? Are you coming here?” The boys voice on the other end was suddenly very excited after talking for many minutes about how there was nobody to play with at home, or at school, even though sometimes he’d rather use the online studies instead. 

 

“I’m afraid not Peter, but it is quite important. I hope you wouldn’t mind if I were to say ‘goodbye’ now?” Arthur said smoothly being as gentle as he could with Peter. 

 

“Ok! But will you be on the telly?” Peter asked, Arthur could hear his running footsteps go into another hardwood floored room and then some background noise as he turned the tv on before Arthur had even said anything. In the background Alice was yelling at Peter to stop running in the house. 

 

“Indeed we will be. Alfred, love, which channel?” 

 

“Uh- three.” Alfred said finding the remote and turning the tv on to find the pre-premiere status and alerts. At least from what they could tell not one of the actors were there yet. 

 

Alfred had built up a bundle of excitement when he saw the red carpet and the many of photographer lining up just outside the velvet robe that lead all the way to the giant theater doors that would show the first showing of the film. Of course it was always weird seeing himself on the silver screen but still the ecstasy was always there. 

 

As soon as Arthur said goodbye to Peter and hung up the phone, Alfred sat up and asked the butler in the household for the day to find the Limousine that would transport them there, and then make sure that the car that Alfred wanted to drive home on the way back was also prepared. As the butler nodded, Alfred thanked the man who peacefully walked outside the front door and motioned that both cars would be transported there and back. 

 

“Now can we go Arthur?” Alfred whined waiting to run out the front door like a door that didn’t want to be inside or on a leash. 

 

“One moment.” Arthur said standing up and leveling himself close to Alfred to give him a one over, and he as glad he did, because the man could never tie a bow tie right. “Now I suppose we can.” 

 

“Yay!” Alfred cheered and kissed Arthur on the lips and held his hand and almost lightly dragged him out into the cooling evening air and the long black car with the red interior. 

 

Each man was dressed to the nines in things they had forgotten that they even had, Alfred in one of his favourite suits that was classy yet comfortable, Arthur in something similar to his red outfit from the film but it was black to match Alfred’s since the American had talked him into it. Plus he didn’t always love the idea of wearing a suit. 

 

Once they were almost near the gates of theater and could see the hundreds if not thousands of people lining up outside the building and along the streets. Those being tourists who were trying to see if they could see a celebrity, at least they got what they wanted. Alfred decided to be the good person he was and open the sunroof on the top of the limousine and wave to them, he pulled Arthur up so the brit could stand in front of him while the long car drove pass tons of people who were screaming and waving when both Alfred and Arthur were sticking out of the top of the car, occasionally waving to them all. 

 

Just in case Arthur wanted to go back down Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur’s middle and placed his head on Arthur's shoulder. 

 

“What’s all this about?” Arthur asked leaning back against Alfred’s chest that was on his back. Even though it was almost eighty or ninety degree Arthur still had the instinct to cuddle himself up close to Alfred. 

 

“Nothing. I just always thought it was cool, plus I love you so I am suppose to do cool things for you.” Alfred mumbled into the blonde's ear, to which the older shivered at and attempted to elbow Alfred in the stomach and whispered something under his breath that sounded like, “Your too much”. But Alfred just turned him around and kept smiling, Arthur smiled back and couldn’t help but give Alfred a kiss, grinning through the whole thing. 

 

The crowds along the street continued to get bigger as they continuously made it closer to the premiere sight. There were people screeching and trying to get the American and british mens attention. When the driver finally pulled up to the carpet a valet man opened the door and let the two out into the crowds of cameras and other people with the addition of a long red carpet. 

 

Alfred hopped out first and went back to get Arthur who was getting out when Alfred was already pulling him. Marc was waiting at the entrance with a big smile and the producer standing right next to him. 

 

“I trust you know how this process works? Go down the row pose and do everything you would normally do and then find Parcy and the theater bell boy who will show you two to the seats.” Marc instructed. Arthur looked over to where the camera were already flashing and there was a low rumble of talking and other people waiting and watching. A few of the film actors were already there with their plus ones and then some of the invited guests and critics that would rate the movie. The photographers and interviews also took up their own place near the edge of the carpet. 

 

Arthur nodded in acknowledgment as Alfred started pulling him along toward the building. Both were excited but Arthur insisted that he had something for Alfred, who become undoubtedly excited about the premiere and whatever Arthur had.

 

“Why are you so restless Artie?” Alfred quizzed walking faster, mostly an effect of Arthur’s surprise. Arthur smiled catching up to Alfred as fastly as he could in the Francis urged him to wear, as the ones he had decided on before apparently ’Didn’t match’. 

 

“You’ll very well see!” Arthur smiled holding Alfred’s hand which brought on the attention of the photographers that they were supposedly suppose to stop for. Though neither Alfred or Arthur wanted to stop and answer questions or take pretty tv ready pictures in front of a sponsored background, but they did anyway because the photographers asked nicely. 

 

It was almost like standing back in the studio with Leon talking the pictures again as the current photographers asked the two to do certain things. Luckily they were simple things, like put your arm around his waist or move a piece of clothing to make it look better. The two opted for not doing anything that could cause a frenzy, as much as Alfred wanted to kiss Arthur, he didn’t and Arthur wouldn’t allow it, at least not on the red carpet. Once inside the theater the two were more versatile. 

 

Arthur though was still excited to show Alfred something, but Alfred couldn’t figure out what. Arthur kept on insisting that it wasn’t as big of a deal as he was making it but Alfred would still excited. 

 

Once they were settled in their seats they set everything they needed to or wanted to on the seats and made their ways out of the theater that was slowly beginning to get more and more crowded by the second. Alfred held Arthur’s hand through the entire walk back down the red carpet making sure not to get in anyone else's way, they only stopped twice to talk with Ludwig and Feliciano, whom were already making their way ahead of the bigger group that was just behind them, and then a second time to chat with Antonio and Lovino whom were right behind Ludwig and Feli.

 

Alfred and Arthur found the group that Feliciano and Ludwig had been talking about. It was about the majority of the cast and then some. The other’s that Arthur noticed right away were the very people he was excited to see. He had exercised a surprise for Alfred, though it was never going to be as grand as the things that Alfred did for him, it was something. 

 

Arthur had called Alfred’s parents and brother and asked them to decline going to the premiere that Alfred was definitely going to invite them to. Instead Arthur sent them the invites and the plane tickets to surprise Alfred. 

 

Needless to say the face that Alfred made once he saw his parents was adorably priceless.

 

“I thought you said you couldn’t come?” Alfred asked in a happy state of shock. 

 

“We couldn’t come because Arthur invited us first.” Amelia smiled laughing and looking over at Arthur who stood in a smaller silhouette to Arthur. 

 

“Is this payback Arthur?” Alfred asked turning to his boyfriend.  Arthur just elbowed him in the rib. “Wait doesn’t that mean that Matt’s here too?” Alfred looked back to Arthur who rolled his eyes. 

 

“Of course he is. He just isn’t here for you.” Arthur uncrossed an arm and pointed over to where Matthew was, dressed in a brightly coloured suit standing next to Gilbert and laughing hysterically at something that Gilbert had just said. They decided to leave the two alone and they were next in line to get onto the carpet and get photographed. 

 

Alfred turned back to Arthur smiling he watched his parents be escorted into the crowd of people that they just escaped, “Why would you do that to me Artie? I thought you loved me?” Alfred pouted. Arthur rolled his eyes, using one of his uncrossed arms to brush some of the thick blonde hair out of Alfred’s eyes. 

 

“I do, of course. But you're always surprising me, so I figured I’d return the favor.” Arthur explained. Alfred didn’t lose his smile though and despite being in the middle of a highly populated area, Alfred gathered Arthur in his arms and lifted him off the ground in a bear hug spinning him around once or twice for a dramatic effect. 

 

Arthur and Alfred caught up with Alfred’s parents and hopped into line again to follow the large group into the theater again. 

 

Everyone was set up in the same general vicinity and were all provided with all of the cocktails and drinks and snacks that they wanted. Alfred’s parents were set one row down from the two and it was obvious that Amelia was crazily excited. Across the isle, Feliciano and Antonio joined in on the excitement. The idea of the film actually being done was a thing that happened so very often in Alfred and Arthur’s lives but it was always different, especially with this film in particular and all of the dark things that had happened behind the scenes, that is until Alfred came along. 

 

It was always nerve wracking to have so many people watch a movie that you were in and hope that they liked it and it was critique worthy, in a good way. But the film was filled with so many congenial people who were good at their jobs so it would just have to be everything and more. 

 

Before the actual film started the Producer and Marc were up on the stage that was small compared to the screen above them. The producer was the first one to say a few words and recognise the actors whom all sat in the crowd. Marc went next and continued to start telling stories that all went along with the filming process and then more acknowledgements that came with a few laughs. 

 

“In conclusion to everything I have been rambling about. We would ask that you stay until the very end and the credits to recognise all of the people that have been working on this film as well as the outtakes from filming and just overall mess up from our actors. Thank you and enjoy.” Marc ended and gave the microphone before jumping off the stage to his seat a few rows away.

 

Amelia was almost sure that she was going to scream once the opening started. Arthur felt mostly the same but from a mixture of excitement, nervousness, and anxiety. The green eyed man looked down at the arm rest that Alfred had his arm on and pushed it upwards so that Alfred’s arm fell and directed his attention away from the screen and onto Arthur who huffed and snuggled himself until Alfred’s arm as the American’s new arm rest. Alfred obviously didn’t mind and continued to look at the movie screen and occasionally back to Arthur who was resting his face on Alfred’s shoulder. 

 

The movie started and showed Alfred’s first scene alone before Arthur’s character gets involved. Alfred is then with Tino, Berwald, and Mathias’. The Englishman could hear Alfred’s heart beating fast when he saw himself on screen and looked up into the balcony where he knew the critics were and then the people around him. Arthur couldn’t figure out what Alfred was worrying about because personally he thought that Alfred’s acting was phenomenal. He patted the American’s fabric encased chest to reassure him that the whole thing as perfectly fine. Alfred ended up reaching down for Arthur’s hand and holding it through the rest of the movie.

 

When Arthur himself jumped onto screen, Arthur was astounded that he wasn’t as completely terrified of what he would see on the screen, but something inside of him knew to trust Anri and her makeup skills. Much to his delight, Arthur’s wounds were a no show and the whole complicated dancing scene that they all had to do in one take went down perfectly. He looked around to find Anri, who had also been invited to the show, and found her sitting next to her brother, he gave her a look of relief and joy that the Belgian women conveyed back to him and proceeded turned her attention back to the screen. He then turned his head to look at Amelia who was estatic with the scene of the giant screen, in fact the good majority of the theater was. Arthur included, something about the way that he and Alfred were dancing in the middle of everyone else while talking through line after line like it was an everyday conversation, even though it was so prettily spoken and detailed,. 

 

As soon as the plot started to clearly come into play, Amelia was crying. The woman obviously thought that she knew what was going to happen at the end of the film and clearly had forgotten that Alfred or Arthur had said something about an alternate ending. But the poor American woman wasn’t the only one who was in the crowd crying.

 

Except Arthur was about the be the one crying when he remembered the up and coming scene that helped the movie through. First in a row there was the make out scene that didn’t go down as smoothly as anyone wanted it too the first time, but the movie’s version was excellent. After that was Gilbert and Francis part that the whole entire theater was laughing and once more after than was the long awaited sex scene that had gotten way too real way to fast. However, no matter how awkward it was for Alfred and Arthur to watch, it added a foolproof elements that showed the capability of the film ending in a lovely and needed way. 

 

Arthur soon decided to unbury his face from inside Alfred’s blazer, that was doing absolutely nothing to cover the sound of his animated moans, all he had to do was look down to see Amelia sitting ahead of him and smirking while giving a thumbs up. Arthur rolled his eyes and reburied himself, while Alfred who also had a hint of red on his cheeks tried not to laugh very loudly. 

 

Just like in the live shows, the dancing scenes were everyone’s favourite and surely gathered more than enough attention from the audience of all theaters. 

 

The finished product offered standing ovations and an abundant non-stop wave of clapping and cheering when the film ended, showing the alternate ending that had been arrange instead of the original conclusion. It showed in the room, it was lively and overjoyed with the succession as a film. 

 

Amelia was obviously elated to see the final ending of the film. The actors, who hadn’t seen the film yet were impressed with the final product and offered their own standing respects toward the credits of the film. After a good minute or so of continuous hand bruising applause the full seats of people were once again sat and looking the the end of the credits where the outtakes were starting to play. 

 

There were all sorts of bloopers that the editors had decided to keep as well as the behind the scenes, that made the movie a little longer than it should have been, but nobody seemed to mind as they stared at the scene laughing at the things that were happening. 

 

The scenes went in a chronological order starting from first to last scenes and even from the beginning of filming, specifically the more funny things. 

 

There was footage of the day that Feliks was hanging from the ceiling with Gilbert swing him back and forth. At the same time, Eliza was hitting people with a frying pan. In a different clip, Marc had already flipped down the black and white movie snapboard and started a scene but nobody was doing what they were suppose to, they were all looking at something on Alfred’s cell phone, Marc sighed and cut the scene, which then gained the attention of the actors. 

 

The outtakes went continuously throughout the dance scenes and many others that were amusing to watch and wonder how they happen or went down. One of which was a choreographed scene that was always having to be redone, in one of the first cuts they were in the middle of a lift, so Alfred just settled on carrying Arthur around for a while. In a whole other dancing scene there was a circle around something, you couldn’t tell from where the camera actual was, though as soon as the cameraman moved the actual camera you could see that there was a circle around people taking turns doing death drops on the hardwood. Professionally, of course. 

 

The rest were countless dance mess up and random things they the crew would laugh and talk about. Most clips almost made the cast, including Arthur, feeling nostalgic about it all. Some were just the actors getting in the way of the camera, making a dumb face and fleeing. There were even one or two that took the camera and walked around with it and introduced everyone and everything. The editors, who had known both Arthur and Alfred for a while decided to make their faces go red by putting in the blooper of the time that during the major make out scene they just didn’t stop. One of them was over a three minute video of Peter on the stage going through the entirety of the dance with the professional crew, he clearly wasn’t doing it right but it offered a few ‘awes’ from the masses in the theater. 

 

The clips finally ended when the screen went dark and the lights of the theater brightened again. Once again there was a deafening roar of applause and the final comments were made before the large amount of people were let out the building. 

 

Some stayed behind talking, while Alfred just stayed behind in general like always did after premieres, of course Arthur didn’t know this yet but would soon learn why. He asked Arthur to get his things and parents out of the building while he went to get something. The shorter of the two shrugged it off and let Alfred peck him on the cheek before excusing everyone else from the room. 

 

The whole waiting time was filled with Amelia talking off both Allen and Arthur’s ears about the movie, as well as multiple solo and partner pictures with numerous people. About ten minutes later Alfred was back and carrying a dark unlabeled CD case and smiling like an idiot. 

 

“Please do tell me that's something than what I assume it to be.” Arthur begged allowing Alfred to grab his blazer again and through it over his shoulder while his other hand held the CD. 

 

“I’m afraid not Artie. I had the editors make me a hard copy of just our sex scene like a tape. Now we can watch it whenever we want!” Alfred said laughing, trying to be serious and failing. 

 

Arthur bit his lip, pretending not to smile to keep up the act, “Oh bother. I can just imagine how many people would kill for that.” Arthur chided, and let Alfred put an arm around his waist and they followed Amelia and Allen out of the gated red carpet premiere area. 

 

“I know right! I’m also going to sell it on ebay.”  Alfred joked, making Arthur laugh as well. 

 

“But I am quite curious as to what I waited ten minutes for you to get, while I listened to your ever so lovely mother talking myself and your dad's ear off about the film.” Arthur asked telling Alfred of the horrors he had to face while standing outside, not that a very excited middle aged woman was a bad thing, it was just exhausting to listen to. 

 

“Remember when I showed you my theater and said that everyone usually came over to watch it for a second time?” Alfred recalled, Arthur nodded. “I always get a separate copy from the producers and editors so there can be an encore!” Alfred said happily stopped just before the edge of the street right after Amelia and Allen. 

  
“Are you telling me that everyone is going to be returning to your house tonight again?” Arthur questioned, looking up at Alfred who was watching his parents be put into the limousine that he and Arthur arrived in. Alfred then waited for his own car that one of the butlers brought to the valet. The gentlemanly American let Arthur into the car first before running over to the other side of the car that was expensive enough to put a down payment on a house, and letting himself into the car and following the long black car that they saw Amelia and Allen go into. 

 

“They are. Unless you don’t want them to. We could always do something else.” 

 

“It’s perfectly fine, love.” Arthur smiled and allowed Alfred to hold his hand with one of his own while having the other on the steering wheel.

 

The large mansion was filled to the brim with lights, cars, and hysterical people. As far as the eye could see the house was magnificent, as well as the people it was currently holding. 

 

Alfred parked the car, took the gentlemanly route that went as far as running as fast as he could to open the passenger door for Arthur, who seemed touched but confused. They held close together as they walked through the front door of the house. All of the large living rooms lights were on as well as the music. The butlers had set everything up after the two actors left, they make appetizers and cocktails and well as cleaned and set up the theater chairs in the basement. 

 

Not one person in the household was without a separate bag, because of the fact that so many others were staying the night in the large multi-level house. The majority of the house that Alfred and Arthur lived in was large unexplored and left untouched unless it was for large gatherings such as this. 

 

An after party was the main focal point of the living room. The entire cast and a few extras were gathering in the living room and were all happily served by the butlers and maids were went around giving the actors anything they asked for. Albeit, the attention was then switched from the other people to the two walking in the door. 

 

There was a slight shuffle, small talk, and room declarations. Then a call to Arthur’s security team to detain Francis for stripping on the coffee table, if it was any other way Arthur would have the red pumps on and on the coffee table as well, but something told him that he definitely didn’t want this experience to be like the ones before. Arthur eventually headed toward to his and Alfred’s shared bedroom.

 

Alfred decided to follow Arthur. When he saw the blonde again he was already stripped from the designer thing he had downed on earlier and in his form of pajamas that always consisted of one of Alfred’s shirts, that the maids would always have to dewrinkle afterwards. Arthur then decided to dig into his side of the walk in closet and pull on the heaviest and fluffiest sweater he could find. Alfred raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend who was standing in front of the large mirror and trying to make sure that nothing else was showing. 

 

“A little hot for that isn’t it, sugar?” Alfred asked standing behind Arthur in the mirror. 

 

Arthur looked down for a second at the entire, he nodded and shredded off the fluffy white sweater, going as far as to hang it up in the closet again. “I’d assume so.” Arthur then stood in the room, lost. 

 

Alfred could tell something was up. Arthur looked dismantled, and kept quiet through a lot of the premiere and the after party that was still happening. The pretty blonde man also wouldn’t stop looking in the mirror, which gave the blue eyed American the key. Alfred jumped up from his place on the bed that he had sat in as he watched Arthur prance around the room in a ungraceful and choppy way. 

 

The blued eyed man settled himself between Arthur’s shoulder blades, and leaned down once to kiss the other’s neck, making Arthur settled down for a second. 

 

“It’s quite frustrating.” Arthur said smalley not looking up from the floor or to Alfred who was standing behind him. 

 

“It’s gonna be fine.” Alfred said simply, and somehow it was everything Arthur needed to hear. Still it was too much. The healing of the scars, cuts, bruises and everything else was relatively slow to getting use to not being hit or cut again. It left an ugly mark so Arthur to be everything but confident about, but Alfred was right there behind him, kissing it better as best he could.

 

“They already all know, how could it be any worse?” Arthur questioned mostly to himself than the only other person in the room. 

 

“They would never say anything, plus we know ‘em all like family. And If that’s not enough you always have me!” Alfred grinned and turned Arthur around so that the shorter of the two was facing him.

 

“I know you're right.” Arthur said cutting short of taking like he had more to say but didn’t. He instead opted for initiating a kiss to Alfred first instead of letting the over confident American do it first. However, the cocky American just decided to be himself and deepen it, enough to push Arthur lightly against the wall closest to the door with a small thud. Arthur went along with it and turned his head enough to broaden the angle, Arthur lifted his leg the slightest bit to push himself higher against the wall to find an advantage over Alfred, to which not one was found. 

 

The two after an amount of time found the common sense and decency to break apart for a minute to let Alfred change into his pajamas and to join the people they invited in the first place. And for the rest of the night all of Arthur’s fears and insecurities went missing because of something simple and caring. 

 

The changing of expensive clothing became a trend in the household, the talking settled down, and the guests set everything in their respected bedrooms. The twenty some guests all were gathered in the theater by the time Alfred and Arthur joined, still being served drink after drink. 

 

Alfred had taken the honor of popping the CD into the player of the secondary DVD and then running back to where he and Arthur were sat next to Ludwig and Feliciano with Matthew and Gilbert in front of them, near the middle of the theater. 

 

Once again the movie replayed and everything felt like a replay of the worst and best times of each life in the room. 

 

Alfred sat beside Arthur feeling him breathe slowly, he picked up his arm and put it around Arthur’s shoulders allowing the other to snuggle in more. The two as well as the rest of the personal in the room watched the screens like a hawk and mentally took notes on what they would do different, but after watching it all and then some Alfred decided something. 

 

He wouldn’t change a thing. 

 

Not anyone of the stubbled lines that made it in or the questionable bloopers, nor the times that went with it all. Because if we wouldn’t have gotten the lead role that was partnered with one Arthur Kirkland, than he never would have had what he had now. And though at one point in is so far young life he thought he had it all, he realised, to him that it was nothing without Arthur. The moment when the two of their lives mixed together it was something that would be made for the movie screens on its own. 

 

**THE END.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! 
> 
> It has been fun, But I have yet to reread it all because somehow there is an extra chapter and I have no idea where it came from. So its technically not over for me yet, but overall I hope it was fun. Its fiction so everything is not going to be correct and Its "-a story about love over coming all obstacles". (I love that movie.) 
> 
> Auf Wiedersehen  
> Adios.  
> Bye.  
> Au Revoir.  
> And all of the many more.

**Author's Note:**

> As this is pre-written it should be updated about the same time each week. Fridays most likely.


End file.
